Icy Revenge
by Pomtree97
Summary: Amelia Trueshot, after facing dozens of trials, is now outlawed in both archer clans. Trying desperately to find both answers and vengeance, Amelia is faced with all new difficulties and surprises. On the way to success she meets new friends, finds old ones, and deals with things she had never expected to.
1. Hunting

**Hunting**

Amelia slowly walked through the marketplace, picking up a jar full of arrow heads and looking at them nonchalantly. Although she had been doing what she was: hiding, for so long she had never gotten used to it. Walking through an area, passing by people who would have killed her if her attire had been different. Now she set the jar down, walking stiffly away, white hood as far over her head as it could go - wanting to conceal her face.

One year. An entire year she had spent, trying to conceal herself in a group she hated. But she only did it because she realized her entire clan now considered her a traitor. She was an outlaw to them and she couldn't even enter one of their camps without being shot at. Not that there were many camps left. It turned out that Nim hadn't only attacked her camp, others were taken as well. So apparently Icyheart didn't have a personal vendetta against her, it was a vendetta against all the Shadows. Either way, Amelia didn't care. Although Nim was dead, it gave her no comfort. Because Dorian was dead too. Because of her.

After his death Amelia had just been sort of... _hollow_. Some people might have said that the two barely knew each other, and that had valid reasoning behind it. They had only been "friends" for less than a week, and already his death had affected her almost as badly as Colt's had. Colt's had been even worse only because she hadn't been there to see it. And the fact that she considered her camp being taken partially her fault, judging by the fact she hadn't been there to help defend it. Or to help defend the people she cared about. Now they were all dead.

Matthew was gone: went back to his cabin after Nim was dead. Amelia remembered him telling her that since she had her memory back, he didn't see the need to follow her around anymore. She hadn't told him at that moment, but honestly she felt as if she needed somebody around more than ever now that Dorian was gone and she found out Colt was dead. Everything inside of her hurt. Although the pain had slightly numbed overtime, if she ever thought about the two deaths Amelia was left feeling nothing but agony. And she thought about the deaths a lot.

After Matthew had gone a fair distance away, Amelia vaguely remembered collapsing on the ground before sobbing hysterically. She probably would have stayed like that forever if permitted, but soon she heard a few Wanderers approaching the tent to check up on Nim or something and the wounded Shadow quietly slipped out.

Amelia resisted the urge to sigh, knowing that any shown emotion would make her stand out. The main White Hooded Wanderers camp was hard to infiltrate, but she had managed. After scouting around it for a good week or so, learning all of the guard route and patrols, she managed to take out a Wanderer that strayed from his usual post and take his uniform. From then on she used the clothes to blend in. Her goal? Find Dorian's family. They didn't know about his death yet, and she thought that the right person to tell them would be the one girl who considered herself responsible. So that they would have somebody to be mad at. Somebody to blame.

The main camp was three times larger than the others. It had a marketplace, an area just for sleeping quarters, an enormous area to train and practice, and there was an abandoned structure nearby that previously was used as a prison. The prison was where Amelia stayed. If she ever slept in the camp, something might happen during the night that could reveal her identity. Ebony stayed there while she snuck around the camp. Amelia didn't know where Dorian lived, so she decided to wing it and just go straight to the source. She would walk to every Wanderer camp in Silver Hills if that was what it took to find them. They needed to know. She needed to tell them.

She remembered what Dorian had said once before, so long ago, around their campfire after that sudden outburst he had. His family supposedly consisted of his older brother and his little sister. Amelia saw little kids running all around this camp. They were the only slight source of happiness that she could see and she doubted that children were allowed at any of the other camps - mainly because they were too open with combat. It gave her slight hope that Dorian's family might be there. But she didn't know how to find out where they were without asking somebody.

She had been wandering around the camp like an outcast for too long. It was growing extremely tiresome and she was ready to take action. People would start getting suspicious anyway, since all she ever did was walk about and occasionally pick up a purchasable item, only to set it back down with little interest. So far not a single person had tried to start a conversation with her, much to her relief, for she might have her cover blown when she didn't know what to say. One day when she just didn't care about getting caught anymore, when a small child crossed her path, bow in hand, she knelt down on the ground and got his attention.

"Hey!" She asked in a quiet whisper that the child somehow heard. It was amazing how innocent all of the children looked. They probably only became robots like the adults when they turned fifteen - when they were hypnotized like Dorian had said. The child immediately approached her with a slight grin, eager to speak with somebody by the looks of it, "Hi there. What's your name?" Amelia asked, wanting to draw attention away from herself as a group of Wanderers walked by.

"Jay." The small boy responded, looking adorably shy. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocence, and be amazed at how oblivious he was to the fact he was living amongst a clan of murderers.

"Hello Jay. I'm Amelia. I was just wondering if you could tell me something," Amelia lowered her voice once more, starting to get strange looks from the others Wanderers at her out of the ordinary behavior, "Do you know if a family named Darkbow lives here? I'm looking for them."

Jay smiled at the sound of the name, giving Amelia great hope he knew of them as he said, "That's Mazarine's last name! She's cool! She uses magic n' stuff!" His smile broadened.

It took great effort to hide the extreme pleasure she felt when receiving the news and Amelia immediately asked after the child's words, "That's great! Can you tell me which way Mazarine lives?"

Jay nodded frantically and pointed one small finger behind his back, in the direction of one tent. The flap was being hung by large poles stuck in the ground, leaving it open and displayed. Amelia looked at it with great interest, seeing a comfy looking setting displayed behind it. Tables and chairs, bedrolls and beanbags, and a small flap in the back that probably led to more tent. Standing at one of the tables, fiddling with some cards in her hand, stood a teenage girl. Her dark blue, chin-length hair was straight as a pin, and her white archer's tunic matched all the rest. She had a piece of seaweed or something tucked behind her ear for some reason, and her pulled down hood revealed her face. When Amelia got a good look at her eyes, and she saw the black color they were, she knew immediately who the girl was.

Mazarine Darkbow. Dorian's little sister.


	2. Pleasing Lies

**Pleasing Lies**

Amelia briefly thanked the boy but was absolutely enthralled with the Darkbow she had just discovered. It was Dorian's little sister, and his older brother which he apparently argued with often was nowhere to be seen. For some reason that relieved her. From the little information Amelia knew about him, he sounded very difficult and hard to deal with. He also sounded very devoted to his clan, and he probably wouldn't let some person he didn't know talk to his little sister.

Mazarine was flipping cards over, staring at them closely, absolutely engrossed with them. She wasn't even noticing the stranger that approached her, and Amelia wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Would Mazarine shun her? Would she question her affiliation automatically, or assume that she was with the Wanderers from her outfit? Although the camp was huge, Amelia had a feeling that everybody knew each other to some extent. Or at least knew what everybody looked like. If somebody didn't recognize you, that might lead to realization of a traitor. Amelia didn't want that.

Finally reaching the girl, Amelia hovered at the other side of the table, standing awkwardly. Mazarine still didn't notice her even then. After standing for a good minute or so, starting to become very interested in the cards this Darkbow held as well, she finally blurted out a strange greeting.

"Hello..." Amelia muttered under her breath. Mazarine literally jumped from the surprise she received when Amelia had spoken, and all of the cards in her hands fell to her feet. In irritation the girl groaned loudly before bending down to pick them up, "Oh! Sorry!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing to the other side of the table to aid this girl in gathering up the cards. While the two did this, Mazarine looked up at Amelia's face.

"No prob... do I know you? I haven't seen you around camp at all." She muttered in a voice very similar to Dorian's. It pained Amelia to hear it, but she held it together.

Amelia quickly felt herself start to panic but somehow managed to come up with a decent excuse, "I was just transferred here. Not gonna be around for long, though." After successfully getting all of the cards together, Amelia handed Mazarine all of the ones she had and the two stood. The young Darkbow carefully tucked the seemingly important cards into her tunic pocket before looking at Amelia more closely with her black eyes.

"Alright, fine. Uh..." She cleared her throat before walking further into her tent. Amelia stood awkwardly, not sure if she should follow her or not, before Mazarine asked, "...so whaddya want?" Sitting down on a stool she took the piece of seaweed from behind her ear and started twirling it between her fingers.

"I um..." Amelia paused for a while, not sure how to put what she had to say without blowing her cover entirely, "...it's about your brother." Mazarine met her eyes with a raised eyebrow, and Amelia already understood her question without her having to make it vocal, "Dorian." The girl's expression changed completely, becoming more serious. She must have been thinking of her brother a lot, having not seen him for over a year. After staring at Amelia for a good few minutes, she gestured to the large armchair across from her. Amelia calmly walked forward and sat in it.

"You know something about Dorian?" Mazarine asked her, more interested in that conversation than she was in her cards earlier.

Amelia's response was a slow nod, still not knowing how exactly to tell this girl the information without her true identity being exposed. Determined to tell her Dorian's fate, however, Amelia cautiously began speaking, "Your brother... is..." Realizing abruptly how terrible and hard this news would be to give, Amelia bit her lower lip ever so slightly. As soon as Mazarine saw her do that, her eyes started to get glossy. Realizing that the poor girl already knew what Amelia was going to say, she felt only slightly bad when she uttered the final word, "...dead."

Amelia had expected Mazarine to get sad, maybe cry a little bit, but instead, the glossiness in her eyes faded completely and denial started to take its place. Slowly she said in a clear, surprisingly strong sounding tone, "...Dorian can't be dead."

Amelia sighed inwardly, realizing that this girl was going to be hard to convince. She didn't blame her. Amelia wouldn't have wanted to believe her brother was dead either. But it was the truth, and no matter how sad it was, Mazarine had to understand it, "I'm sorry... but he is. I saw it happen."

Dorian's little sister met Amelia's eyes, glaring now, before saying at a louder volume, "He can't be dead because promised he would never leave me alone with Jace."

It only took Amelia a few seconds before she understood who Jace was - Dorian's older brother who apparently treated Mazarine poorly. With a quiet sigh, Amelia spoke again, her head hanging low, "Listen, I spent a lot of time with Dorian. I know that you're his sister, Mazarine. And that Jace, your older brother, isn't that great of a guy. I'm sure that he didn't want you to be left alone with him like this, but he... he um... isn't really coming back anytime soon." She felt as if everything she was saying wasn't being said right but she had no idea how else to put it.

Mazarine held her glare, making Amelia unsure if the girl was angry with her or just angry at the situation she was unwillingly stuck in, but it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I can't be alone with Jace. He yells at me for everything I do, my spells, my cards. And when I'm fifteen, I'm gonna become a robot like the rest of these guys." She gestured outside of her tent, where all of the eerily similar Wanderers proceeded routinely up and down the path. It was true. Amelia had no idea what it must have felt like, knowing that you were going to end up as something you didn't want to be and that you had no choice in the matter whatsoever.

"Mazarine... I'm very very sorry for everything that's probably going to happen to you in the next years of your life, but I'm..." Amelia chose her next word carefully, "...pretty sure that I can't do anything to stop it directly. This clan is too huge." Immediately she regretted the words that came out of her mouth and she blurted out quickly, "_Our _clan. Our clan is too huge." With a fake smile Amelia prayed that Mazarine would believe her ruse. That wasn't the case.

"Hold up a sec..." She said, looking at Amelia with a newfound interest. After a few seconds of examination she blurted out, "You're not in this clan at all, are you?" Her voice was far too loud for what the undercover Shadow wanted, and she quickly motioned with her hand for the excited girl to be quieter.

"Alright alright you caught me. I'm a Shadow. But _don't _tell. I can explain everything." Amelia said slowly. Mazarine surprisingly enough sat quietly as Amelia told her story in a quiet mutter. She told her about the loss of her memory. She told her about meeting up with Dorian, about their trip to the hill, about Matthew, about getting shot, about being deemed as a traitor in the clan she was born and raised in, and about Nim and Dorian plummeting into the ravine. The entire time Mazarine was extremely interested in what Amelia said. When her story was over, Amelia leaned back into the armchair, just telling the long tale tiring her.

"Whoa..." Was all Mazarine said in response, staring at the woman sitting across from her with a different look on her face, "...so... you're here because you can't go back to the Shadows, right? They think you're a traitor?" Amelia nodded slowly, "God I hate those Icyhearts!" Mazarine blurted out suddenly, crossing her arms, the glare and fiery ways returning, "Always meddling in business that isn't theirs..." She paused for a few moments, "...at least Dorian went down while he put Nim in her place."

Amelia couldn't help but let out a short laugh at those words, admiring this teenager already, "I know..." The two locked eyes for a long while, Amelia already feeling a strong connection to this girl she had met only a short while before. She really didn't want her to become a robot like the rest of the Wanderers. She didn't want such an interesting personality stripped away from this girl all because of the group she was tied into. Speaking slowly, in an even softer tone than before, "...listen, Mazarine. I'm going to find a way to make it so you aren't turning into one of these mindless followers. I don't care how we do it, escape, sabotage, or what, but I'm not gonna let you get hypnotized. Okay?"

Mazarine's face lit up at the words, and she shot off of her stool, smiling broadly, "Really? You mean it?"

Amelia stood as well, gesturing with her hands for the girl to calm down, but instead of doing that, the ecstatic teen threw her arms around her as she squealed in glee. Letting the overwhelmed archer go after a few seconds, she said in a low tone, "I don't care about anybody here anymore. Now that Dorian's gone, I can leave Jace in a heartbeat. You just say the word, and I'm off with you. I don't care where we're going as long as it's far, _far _away from here."

Amelia wasn't exactly sure what to say at the response she received, so instead she nodded, to which she received another tight hug.

The sun set as always, and Amelia speedily retreated into the forest, heading straight towards her prison. That's what she called it, anyway. _Her _prison. Although it wasn't really hers. It technically belonged to the Wanderers. Only they didn't use it anymore, after they stopped _taking _prisoners. Amelia shuddered at the thought, remembering when some of her close friends had been "captured" by the Wanderers after an unsuccessful mission. Ready to pay any ransom asked for them, Amelia was appalled to find their bodies hanging from a tree limb outside of their camp one day.

_Stop it. _Amelia told her brain, _Stop it now. _Exhaling slowly to calm herself, she pushed aside the familiar heavy pine branch that revealed her prison. Vines that had grown over it were twisting through the cracks in the ground. It wasn't so old that it was collapsing, at least. It had already collapsed. Or most of it had, anyway. She had heard in her time at the camp that it was because of a particularly bad storm. The second floor had entirely caved in and there were only three more usable cells on the first. The basement was mainly for guards quarters and was entirely unharmed. But the Wanderers abandoned the prison, not wanting to use it if it wasn't at full capacity.

Amelia walked up the few concrete stairs before pulling the heavy, metal door open with the same immense difficulty it took her every day. Immediately she was greeted by a happy bark from Ebony, who sat calmly in her makeshift bed in the corner. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the adorable wolf, who had really adapted to her domestic life. She sat in a basket atop a dark blue blanket. Since she wasn't wearing her old Shadow tunic anymore, she had fashioned the tunic into a sort of bandana which Ebony now wore around her neck. It was rather sweet and symbolic to see the tunic on her pet's neck every day. It also pained her greatly knowing that she couldn't wear it anymore. With a slight sigh, she proceeded towards her wolf, patted her gently on the head, and proceeded down the stairs into the basement, where she slept.

It was meager, really. One bed, where she had stacked absolutely all of the blankets from the other cots. Underground it was absolutely freezing, so the extra warmth was needed. Sometimes Ebony would come down and burrow underneath the covers next to the sleeping Amel providing her more heat than before. Amelia walked forward, setting her bow down on her bed. As she was about to pull her hood down, she suddenly heard footsteps.

Human footsteps. Behind her. Coming down the stairs. Somebody had followed her in. If it was Mazarine she would have called out by then. No, it was somebody else. Maybe it was Jace, coming to kill her after Mazarine had accidentally told him something. Maybe it was a Wanderer who had seen her sneak into the prison and was coming to investigate, blade at the ready. Not sure what to expect, Amelia grabbed the dagger that she kept on her belt instead of in her boot, and concealed it up her sleeve to act unprepared for her attacker. As the footsteps softened in an attempt to be sneaky, Amelia stood at her bed, pretending to be lost in thought, when just as she heard a grunt of attack from her opponent, she spun around, blade in hand-

-only for she and her the intruder to stop in unison, staring at each other's faces, both in equal disbelief. Amelia's jaw dropped.

Colt.


	3. Reunited

**Reunited**

The two old friends dropped their weapons in unison, standing with open mouths in absolute shock. Neither of them could believe that the other stood in front of them. Finally, after staring at one another for a decent while, the two of them both lunged forward, hugging as tightly as they could, neither of them wanting to let go for fear of losing the other yet again. Amelia would have normally been crying from happiness, but she was too surprised to do anything other than hold onto Colt like her life depended on it.

"Amelia... it's really you...!" Colt sounded just as excited as she felt, but she still found herself unable to speak, so instead she just listened to him talk, "What are you doin' in that getup? I thought you were a Wanderer!" Despite Amelia's reluctance on the matter, Colt let her go to look at her face, "God it really is _you_!" He put one hand gently on her cheek, smiling broadly. Amelia found herself unable to stop smiling as well, and she found herself almost sobbing tears of joy when she saw the glossiness in Colt's green eyes.

"She..." Amelia felt a tear of overwhelming happiness roll down her cheek, "...she said you were dead..." She was referring to Nim, but for some reason she didn't say her name. At that moment Amelia felt happier than she had in over a year, never having smiled that wide for longer than she could remember.

"Everybody told me that you were good as gone..." Colt pulled down Amelia's hood, revealing her blond hair which made him smile even wider somehow, "...but I never started believing it. I knew that you wouldn't be put out of the game that easy... that it would take more than being accused a traitor to take you out."

Amelia's serious expression returned abruptly and she asked him, "You don't believe that, do you? Please tell me you didn't believe that." The desperation that dripped off of her words sounded pathetic even to her, but she needed to know that Colt never thought of her as a traitor. She would surely lose a lot of hope otherwise.

Colt's expression became serious as well, and he hugged her tightly again, "I never even started to believe it. I didn't know what in the world was going on when I found out what happened and I couldn't find you anywhere, so I couldn't ask," Letting her go and staring at her face seriously again, he asked with a quizzical look, "Where did you go?"

Amelia blinked a couple of times, remembering all that had happened in the two years where her memory failed her. That felt like forever ago. Now that she actually thought about it and did the math she hadn't seen Colt in person for three entire years. To her that was an eternity, "When I was running away from camp, I fell down a hill. Hit my head pretty hard on a rock and I lost my memory for a good two years or so."

Colt looked surprised, "Whoa! Really? How did you get it back?" He asked her, sounded genuinely interested.

Amelia bit her lower lip slightly, not really wanting to bring Dorian's name up for fear that she might cry and ruin the happy moment. She could tell him that later. Clearing her throat briefly, her eyes becoming more glossy, she said, "Um... I can tell you about that later. Why are you even here, anyways?" She asked, desperate to bring the topic of conversation away from her.

Colt knew her well enough to tell when she didn't want to talk about something, so he left the previous topic alone. Responding to her question he said in a happier tone, "Oh I totally forgot! I'm camped nearby with survivors from back home. During the attack, when I um..." He looked like he was having a hard time reliving that moment and Amelia couldn't blame him. It must have been very painful, "...when I saw Edgar go down, I realized that we weren't going to win. So I rounded up a couple of people and just ran away. Wanderers followed us for a while but we took 'em out. Now we're hovering outside camps trying to get reinforcements to attack."

Amelia lit up at the mentioning of other survivors. Maybe some of them were her other friends? Immediately she asked him before he had even gotten out the last word, "Who do you have with you?"

Colt smiled at her enthusiasm, "Three people. I don't know if you would recognize them or not, we didn't really talk to them much. But I've spent a lot of time with 'em so we've gotten pretty close..." He paused for a moment before asking a question Amelia knew he already knew the answer to, "...you wanna go meet them? They're pretty close to here. I saw you in white, took you as a Wanderer so I left camp. They're waiting back there for a report."

"Of _course _I want to go meet them. I haven't seen anybody from our camp in three years other than you! I was told there were no survivors! This is crazy to me!" She smiled widely, unable to stop a few more tears of joy from rolling down her cheeks. Colt wiped them away with his thumb, smiling as well.

"God it's crazy how much I missed you..." Hugging her tightly again, the two being more happy than they ever had been, he cleared his throat. Amelia could have sworn that she felt a tear hit her shoulder and it made her smile even wider, Colt still speaking, "...come on. Lets just get you to camp before we _both _start crying in a basement."

The camp was meager, really. But it was much more than Amelia ever could have hoped for, especially after she thought no survivors were left. Three Shadows who looked vaguely familiar were staring at her in suspicion. Amelia knew it was because of her tunic, she normally would have been suspicious too, but Colt dismissed their worries with a wave of his hand. As the duo got closer to the three that had stopped their daily activities to watch their approach, one of them, a girl who looked the most suspicious of the trio, called out to them.

"Who's the chick?" She shouted, arms crossed, not looking too happy with Amelia.

Colt shouted back at her, "Don't worry, the outfit is a disguise! She's a Shadow!" Although the warning was clearly heard by everyone, only two people returned to their activities. The girl that had called out was still narrowing her eyes at her in worry for a reason Amelia didn't understand. When the two reached her the disguised Shadow extended her hand with a smile, and the girl looked at it with an unamused look before exchanging a glance with Colt and shaking it.

"I'm Amelia Trueshot. Shadow and proud of it... I don't think we've met but I saw you around camp a while ago. What's your name?" She asked politely, for some reason wanting to make this girl accept her.

Looking Amelia up and down a few times as if still unsure of her intentions, the girl crossed her arms again before introducing herself, "Rylee Darkblade. It's a... um... pleasure to meet you." This girl wasn't great at lying.

Colt looked between the two, as if trying to find a way to lighten up the conversation. Remembering something he had once told Rylee he spoke up, "Amelia is that girl I talked about last week. My friend who trained under Edgar with me."

Rylee's expression changed completely and she looked at Amelia as if in a new light, "Oh! You're that traitor girl, aren't you!" Amelia couldn't tell if Rylee was being rude or serious. Amelia raised an eyebrow at her, not trying to hide her slight disappointment at the way that this girl was acting. Opening her mouth to respond with an equally rude answer, she was surprised when Rylee smiled broadly and playfully punched her arm, "I'm just messin' with you. After everything Quickmark here has rambled on about there's no way I couldn't believe him." Looking at Amelia's outfit yet again she muttered under breath, "That get up isn't helping with the whole traitor accusation though. You should probably change."

Amelia couldn't help but smile as well at Rylee's sudden personality change, and she responded calmly with a more relaxed posture, "I know, I've got my archer's tunic still. Just not right now."

Rylee's smile remained and she said something that made Amelia more comfortable there than anything else could have, "Well you're more than welcome here. You're with friends now. You're home."


	4. Home

**Home**

"Hey!" Rylee shouted out behind her, getting the attention of the other two Shadows going about their daily business, "Yo Felix! Ethan! Come on, we got a Shadow here waiting to meetcha!"

Amelia couldn't help but smile at the immature, laid back way Rylee was talking. Now that she thought about it, a lot of Shadows talked like that. Amelia had almost forgotten how to after she spent so much time with the Wanderers, who were basically robots. But the more time she spent around her old friends, the faster it came back to her. She wanted to be more like her old self. She wanted to befriend everyone at that camp and become as close with them as she was with Colt.

The two other Shadows approached Amelia, looking slightly worried about her since she was wearing a Wanderer tunic. Before exchanging a few glances with Colt and Rylee, they started to understand that the tunic was indeed a disguise and they left it alone. Rylee nudged on of the two, both of them boys, and he quickly extended his gloves hand with a smile as he introduced himself, Amelia focussing on his words, not wanting to forget them.

"Ethan Darktrident..." Raising an eyebrow at her as if in memory, he asked, "...you look familiar. Do I know you?" He pulled his green hood down, revealing his dark blue messy hair and letting his blue eyes show more. Amelia realized that he only reason Ethan would know her was if he remembered her being accused as a traitor. Honestly, she didn't want to remind him of that part of her life. But she also didn't want any secrets running through this group. Secrets were like poison.

"Well... I was uh... run out of camp once if that's what you mean?" She started trying to find things to preoccupy herself such as fiddling with her hair or her tunic. Her eyes stayed away from Ethan's for a good while.

"No no no..." He shook his head back and forth, wagging a finger at her as he tried to remember. Amelia felt tremendous relief, realizing that this guy was so laid back he didn't even address what she had said before. A smile came to her face for a moment as Ethan spoke again, snapping his fingers once, "That's it! You were that girl who would flat-tire me every day and then giggle about it! Remember that?"

It was slightly difficult to recall a detail so minor when she had just barely remembered things major, but an image of Amelia stepping on the back of Ethan's shoe sole and making him stumble came to her mind. She would do that every day, and every time Ethan would playfully get angry with her while she brushed it off with a fit of laughter. The Shadows were so laid back and much more charismatic than the Wanderers. Amelia responded to Ethan's question, "Yeah, actually I do remember that." Smiling wider then she added on, "Sorry."

Ethan dismissed her apology with a scoff and a wave of his hand, "Don't mention it." He opened his mouth to continue speaking but the unintroduced Shadow standing next to him interrupted purposely.

"-And I'm Felix Fridgideyes, sorry to interrupt the nostalgia but I'm pretty sure Rylee wanted both of us introduced, attention hog." Felix elbowed Ethan playfully and he just rolled his eyes in response. After Felix pulled his hood down Amelia had to pretend not to be taken aback by how handsome he was. He had golden blond hair in a fauxhawk, some well groomed chin whiskers and eyes that almost made her want to faint. Not to mention his teeth were whiter than snow and his smile took her breath away. Amelia was so enthralled with Felix's appearance that she almost didn't register the hand he had outstretched for her to shake.

Cursing herself in her mind Amelia quickly shook his hand, introducing herself as well, "It's great to meet both of you, I'm Amelia Trueshot. Honestly I didn't think that there was anybody left from my camp, I was told all of you were wiped out." She kept a small smile on her face through all of the words.

"Well, we're not. There's still five of us, alive and kicking." Rylee said in a chipper and somehow motivating tone, "If we ever get any reinforcements we're gonna attack this camp and bring it down..." She sighed slightly, her mood changing in a split second, "...then again I can't blame the other camps for not having much to send. They've got enough problems to deal with, I guess."

There was a silence created by what Rylee had said, and Amelia understood why. The fact that their clan was being gradually wiped out was definitely not something you liked to be reminded of. After what Silas had done to her camp - weakened it from the inside out and still left undiscovered, she often wondered if he was doing the same to other camps, slowly destroying them all one by one. If that was the case she might be able to warn her clan, that was as long as they didn't shoot her on sight for being labelled a traitor.

Finally, Colt spoke up, much to everybody's relief, "Alright, well why don't we rustle up some food and give this Shadow a meal, huh?" He asked, rubbing his hands together with one of his customary wide smiles. The group's go-lucky attitude returned abruptly and they started bustling around camp once again, Amelia, not exactly knowing where to go, simply following Colt.

The rest of the day flew by, Amelia enjoying every second of it. The five ate their makeshift dinner of roots and game around a fire, talking about lighter topics such as jokes they knew or fun times they had at camp. Not once was there an awkward silence or a heavy subject brought up, not once did anybody ever ask Amelia about what she did in her time with no memory, and not once was there a frown on anyone's face. When the sun set and the moon was in the middle of the sky, the groups retreated to their tents, all of which were a fair distance apart, and retired for the night. Amelia didn't exactly have a tent of her own, the leftover Shadows not exactly knowing they were going to have company. Instead she shared with Colt, which she didn't mind at all. She had bunked with him before, this was no different.

Amelia stared up at the canvas of the tent, laying flat on her back, arms behind her head. Colt was doing the same as he lay next to her, neither of them saying a word, their expressions blank. Amelia felt blissful and content, her long lost friend laying beside her, realizing that she was safe, knowing that Dorian's family knew of his death, everything felt right at that moment. The only thing she could imagine that might mess it up would be talking about her past. Sure enough...

"It's later." He muttered. At first Amelia thought it was to himself, but after he said nothing as a follow up he realize it was to her. Not understanding what he meant she was confused.

"What're you talking about?" She remained in the same position, not turning to look at him because she could read everything he felt through his voice. She as worried about where the conversation was going.

"You said earlier today, that we could talk about how you got your memory back later." Amelia could hear him turn on his side so he face her, but she didn't move a muscle, "It's later."

Amelia honestly didn't know how she would be able to keep herself from crying if she talked about it. Dorian's death had hit her extremely hard and if she ever thought about it, her heart would ache as if somebody had just punched it. Emitting a low sigh, she realized that Colt wouldn't leave it alone. He cared about her too much to let that big of a story regarding her not be told. She might as well get it over with. But it was going to be hard, that much was obvious.

"I met a Wanderer. His name was Dorian Darkbow." Amelia could feel the shift in the mood when she brought up a Wanderer, and she couldn't exactly blame Matthew for that. He was protective of her, and she admired that, finding it sweet. But he didn't know anything about Dorian. Then again, even if the two had known each other she had a strange feeling that they wouldn't have gotten along very well. Continuing, she muttered, "When I told him that I didn't have my memory he offered to help me recover it. We set off that day, heading in the direction of the place I lost it - a hill near camp. We found a ninja, blacksmith guy, Matthew Stormfeather, after a while, and he offered to help me find my memory too..." Amelia decided on her own accord to leave things out, such as she and Dorian's heartfelt conversations about trust, and that night around the campfire when he had revealed to her the name of her clan and the name of his. Instead she skipped straight to the hill, finding that the easiest way to make the story go faster.

"When we got to the hill, I was in a weird sort of memory trance when I walked up it. Standing in the middle of the clearing at the top of the hill was Edgar. Or... so I thought it was Edgar..." Amelia realized abruptly that the man in that clearing couldn't have been her mentor. He was dead then. Blinking a few times she realized that it was probably just a memory working its way into the real world... or it had been a ghost of some sort. Bringing her focus back to the story she continued again, "...he told me to get out of there but I was way to confused to even move. Then some guy shot me with an arrow in the chest, I fell down, Dorian freaked out, Edgar ran away, blah blah blah." Amelia let out a short laugh at the way she held Colt in suspense.

"Oh come on don't stop there!" Colt whined, sitting up from the ground. Amelia sat up as well, looking at him for the first time in a while with a smile on her face. Colt pouted, "Come on, tell me! You got shot with an arrow? That's crazy! Did it hurt?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, feeling her old humor and immaturity returning at a steady rate when she was around Colt, "No, it felt awesome." Amelia said sarcastically, "Of course it hurt!" She exclaimed, looking at Colt as if he was an idiot. He let out a hearty laugh, one that made Amelia remember a lot of the fun times they shared together. She was so glad that he was with her again.

"Well what happened after that? I mean how did you get fixed?" He asked her, looking concerned for only a moment before looking carefree once again.

"Well, Dorian ripped the arrow out of my chest in a sort of panic, then he picked me up and brought me back to Matthew's place. I was blacked out then so I don't remember much... um... lets see... oh yeah! I almost died. Like I _felt _Death pushing on me. It was really weird."

"Really? You're okay, though?" He asked her, his concern returning only momentarily and then fading altogether when Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, Matthew put a bandage on it and called it healed. So, I woke up, I remembered a bunch of stuff, then we went back to the hill. I saw my camp - captured, and I was _so_ mad. I thought then that you might be dead but I didn't know for sure. I absolutely _flipped _out and went into total interrogation mode, asking Dorian everything he knew. He told me that Nim took my camp, and blah blah blah." Amelia drifted off, suddenly feeling her happy, go-luckiness fading fast. She was getting closer to the part where Dorian... fell. And she wasn't sure how she could describe that. Honestly she definitely didn't feel like crying, not in front of Colt anyway.

"Jeez you're such a brat!" Colt said, glaring at her with another pout. Amelia smiled ever so slightly in response to him before clearing her throat, remembering things that happened with Dorian all over again. Their time in the pit was what stuck out most of all. Colt continued to glare at her and said, "Come on, keep going!"

Amelia needed to get the thoughts of Dorian out of her head. She had been doing a good job of it but after talking about her past to somebody she found it too hard. The feelings were coming back. The feelings from the pit. And she hated feeling them when Dorian was... gone. Forcing herself to smile wider, a small bit of happiness returning to her, she stuck her tongue out at Colt and said, "Nah, I don't feel like it right now." She scooted to the back of the tent in a failed attempt to put some space between them, Colt following her every step of the way.

Amelia expected Colt to do the usual, whine and pout, maybe playfully punch her arm again, the things she was used to him doing. Instead he sat in front of her, the two staring at one another for a good while. Something was in Colt's deep green eyes, something that she hadn't seen on him in a while. Normally she could detect any emotion displayed there because of their strong friendship, but at that moment they were unreadable. It reminded her of Dorian. The way he would look at her sometimes. It was then that she realized what the emotion displayed there was, but before she could say anything regarding it, Colt leaned closer, breaking the space between them and kissing her passionately.

Amelia stiffened entirely, her eyes widening, surprised at the sudden affection. The only time she could remember she and Colt... _kissing_... was at the celebratory dance so long ago. Apparently those feelings had remained for all of the years she had been gone. She wasn't sure if that was the same case for her. Her eyes remained open while Colt's were closed in bliss. He seemed so relaxed while Amelia couldn't be more tense. When he drew back and saw the expression on her face, he looked surprised.

"Oh..." He scooted back from her ever so slightly, "..._oh._" Suddenly realizing that she didn't feel that way for him anymore, Colt started to blush. Amelia instantly felt bad and cursed at herself for not feeling the same, but she couldn't help what her feelings told her to do.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I can't..." She finally managed to get out. For once, neither of the two could read the other's expression completely. There were too many emotions displayed there at once, and they were constantly clashing, slamming into one another to fight for dominance. Amelia bit her lower lip, a blush appearing on her pale cheeks as well.

"Why not...?" Colt muttered in a tone so quiet it was almost inaudible. Amelia heard him clearly somehow, "...you were fine about this... before..." It seemed as if he was having a hard time finding correct words, and Amelia felt terrible that she was putting him through that much emotional pain.

Responding immediately even Amelia was surprised at what she said, "Because I lov-" Mentally skidding on her heels Amelia stopped the words short, her eyes widening at the sudden realization that what she was about to say was true. But she wasn't going to say it aloud. It would destroy Colt. Changing her explanation and hoping that her friend wouldn't notice, she muttered, "Because I need to feel more put together before I get into one of these... _things._" She wasn't sure what to call it.

Colt stared at her for a while longer, and for a moment Amelia thought that he had seen through her ruse, but instead he just sighed heavily and responded, "Okay... um... I think I'm gonna... sleep in Ethan's tent tonight..." His blush remained, even more red than before. Amelia opened her mouth to tell him to stay, but another part of her realized how awkward it would have been. So she simply watched him go. When he got to the tent flap he hovered for a moment before speaking up again, "...goodnight." He exited the tent and left her sight.

Amelia sat for a while longer, one tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered to herself, her voice cracking, "...sweet dreams."


	5. Bad News

**Bad News**

The next morning Amelia awoke at the first sound of chirping birds, having not gotten a very good sleep the night before. Mainly because she cried herself to sleep. Before entering the rest of the campsite, she did a very good job of wiping away any remaining tears until her eyes were raw. She was prepared for the awkwardness that was probably going to ensue that day with Colt. She just prayed to herself that he hadn't said anything about their kiss to Ethan, Felix, or Rylee. That would just make it worse. Smoothing down her hair with her hands, Amelia let out a breath of preparation before pushing the tent flap aside and entering the campsite.

The only person awake besides herself was Rylee. She was putting out the last of the embers with some water. Although she was technically not asleep, she might as well have been - wandering around camp like a zombie, doing task after task that seemed to have no purpose. Every now and then she would yawn, which showed Amelia she was at least a functioning human being. The confused archer walked towards the fire pit and sat on the grass, staring at the smoking embers and ashes with little interest.

Rylee yawned once again before kneeling down in front of the fireplace as well, her black hair untidy and her light brown eyes showing signs of sleep. After almost drifting off a couple of times she finally shook her head back and forth before whistling briefly. Amelia was confused and she raised an eyebrow at Rylee, only for her to hold a finger up as if telling Amelia to wait. Soon enough the whistle was explained, for an orange-feathered bird flew in as if from nowhere and perched itself on Rylee's shoulder. Amelia eyed it as if it were from another planet, very taken aback by the sudden creature. Rylee let out a short laugh and spoke the first words since the two of them had woken up.

"Haven't you ever seen a phoenix before, Trueshot? They're common in Silver Hills." Rylee stroked the birds feathers which looked like fire. Amelia was thoroughly intrigued by the bird.

"Is it like your pet or something?" Although it seemed tame enough Amelia didn't feel safe around it. Which was pretty ironic considering she treated a wolf like a domesticated dog.

"Yeah. Name's Sierra. Caught her a few years ago and she calmed down. I let her fly around though, she catches stuff sometime." The bird let out a short squawk, making both Rylee and Amelia smiled. Darkblade looked towards the archer sitting across from her and asked, "How 'bout you? You got any pets?"

Amelia remembered Ebony. Before she had left her in the prison, alone, she supplied the creature with a decent supply of food. She would go check on her soon, but other than that Amelia was sure that her pet was fine. Responding to Rylee's question she said, "Yeah. Domestic wolf named Ebony. She's back at the prison - where I've been staying there past few years now."

Rylee nodded, "Cool, cool..." After a moment of silence she added, "... I can tame wolves, you know. Learned when I was a kid."

Amelia for some reason felt like their basic conversation was the best form of therapy she could have received at that moment. There was no mentioning of Colt, so there was no emotional pain or confliction. Responding with interest Amelia said, "Nice! It took me awhile to train Ebony but she's just like a dog now." Rylee's only response was a simple smirk.

After a while in silence that was for some reason not at all awkward, Rylee blurted something out that completely changed Amelia's opinion on the conversation. It literally made her eyes widen for a bit, but she managed to keep her composure. Rylee said it as if it was a completely normal question, and she ever looked confused at Amelia's reaction to it, "So, Trueshot, when did you and Colt get together?" In response to Amelia's reaction she asked, "Why the face?"

For some reason the conflicted archer felt defensive, maybe even a little bit offended at what Rylee had said. She wasn't _with _Colt, even if it did seem like it sometimes. And... the night before wasn't helping, if anything it just made her emotions way too out of control when anything romantic with him was brought up, "We're _not _together. Just friends." She said in the most convincing tone she could manage. It even sounded fake to her. Why was it sounding fake if it was the truth?

Rylee scoffed, her bird looking like it was impatient as it stood on Rylee's shoulder, "Oh please," The archer responded, raising an eyebrow at Amelia in confusion, "The way you followed him around all day yesterday, how alike each other you were at dinner, and then sleeping in his tent last night? Yeah, you two are _definitely _'just friends'" She put air quotes around the last two words and ended her sentence with a short laugh. Pulling a bag of seed from her pocket she started to feed the phoenix, something that Amelia normally would have been very interested in if the conversation had been a normal one.

"We are just friends!" Amelia protested. How defensive she was definitely wasn't helping anything, but she couldn't help it. She lov- cared for... somebody else. She let out a short, irritated sigh before asking Rylee, "Why do you even think that, where did you get that idea from?"

Darkblade looked up at Amelia for a moment, her attention drawn away from her phoenix. It looked like she was seriously confused with the way that this defensive archer was getting, assuming that she had already known everything Rylee was telling her, "You know, the way he rambled on about you nonstop when you weren't here, that look he got in his eyes whenever you were brought up. I'm not an idiot. I know love when I see it." She cracked her knuckles loudly.

Amelia felt a chill go up her spine at that word. _Love._ Just one word, one _syllable, _even, but it could change an entire conversation in a split second. Amelia resisted the urge to bite her lower lip since Rylee was looking straight at her. Did Colt really... _love _her? Amelia didn't know. But it hurt her to think about it. He couldn't love her, not when she didn't feel the same way. It would mess everything up between them and she desperately didn't want that to happen. What their relationship was seemed perfect to her, why bring love into the mix? The confliction she felt seemed ridiculous, because what she wanted to happen physically couldn't. Closing her eyes briefly, Amelia felt powerless.

"Hear me out on this one," Amelia said, her tone so different from moments before that what she said had Rylee's full attention, "Colt and I only think of each other as friends. I don't feel that way about him." She muttered the last part, bringing her gaze away from Rylee once her point was hopefully made.

Rylee let out a short laugh before saying, "Oh gee, it apparently looks like he didn't get that memo then. Cause let me tell ya, he's head over heels for you, girlie. And you've got to deal with that," The serious sounding archer pointed a finger straight at Amelia, "Colt and me, we're close too. Not like you two lovebirds, but he's like my brother. Same with Felix and Eth. And so help me if you break Quickmark's heart, I'll have your head. Got it?"

Amelia sighed, "You think I want to hurt him? We've been through everything together. I haven't seen him in three years, and then he just..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up the kiss from the night before because she felt as if she didn't know Rylee well enough to be sharing secrets. But Amelia could tell that Darkblade could read people, and she immediately probed for the rest of her sentence.

"...then he just what? Did he do something to you?" Rylee asked her, doing some sort of intricate hand movement to her phoenix, who then took off back into the woods. Tucking the bag of seed back into her pocket Rylee put all of her focus back to the conversation they were having.

Amelia refused to tell her. She was adamant about that, "Nothing. It's... nothing." Her eyes avoided Rylee's because she was a terrible liar if eye contact was involved.

"Like I said, Trueshot, I'm no idiot. Tell me what happened, I'm sure it's no biggie." Rylee pulled a knife from her boot and started twirling it in her hand, making Amelia nervous for some reason.

"Look we just..." Would it really hurt too badly to tell her? Heck, maybe Rylee would give her some advice? Amelia desperately needed it. When Colt emerged from his tent Amelia was worried. Should she call out to him? Should she even say good morning? Should she make everybody at camp feel awkward by pulling Colt off to the side to have a talk about their feelings? She didn't know. Needing some sort of help she just blurted out, "...we sorta kissed. Or he kissed me, rather."

Rylee stopped twirling the knife and stared at Amelia in a different way. The two locked eyes but neither of them spoke a word, wondering what the other would say. Finally, Rylee just spoke her nonchalantly, "I dunno what to tell ya, Trueshot, you're in a tough spot. If I were you, I wouldn't want to make things any more awkward. After breakfast just act like things are normal so you don't weird out Felix or Eth. They can smell drama from a mile away cuz all they do is cause it. Then I want you to take Colt by the hand and lead him off somewhere. Talk to him. Get him to understand why you don't like him that way. But don't make him upset. He's a softie, that one." Rylee said, setting her knife down on the grass.

Amelia listened closely to the advice given to her by Rylee and decided immediately to follow it. Darkblade had been around Colt more than she had those days, so she started to know him almost as well. Besides, Amelia couldn't think of anything else to do. Right as she opened her mouth to thank Rylee, or continue their conversation, Ethan emerged from his tent, looking disheveled and sleep-ridden. Amelia clamped her mouth shut as she eyed the tent flap for Colt to emerge as well. But he wasn't coming out. Maybe he was tired? Or nervous? Amelia wasn't sure.

Ethan walked towards the two with a long yawn before sitting down in between them, "Mornin'. What're you two early birds talkin' about?" He asked them in a sort of sleepy drawl. He ran his fingers through his messy hair in a sort of combing fashion.

Rylee spoke up before Amelia had the chance to start panicking, "Animals. I showed her Sierra." Rylee and Ethan started to have a tired conversation while Amelia was utterly focussed on staring at the tent flap, wondering if she should ask Ethan about Colt. Why wasn't he coming out yet? Had he slept well? Had he kept Ethan awake by talking about her? Had he talked about her at all? The questions forming in her head becoming too much to bare Amelia finally asked him.

"Hey Ethan," He turned to her at the sound of his name, "Where's Colt? Didn't he sleep in your tent last night?"

Ethan looked at her, confused, and said, "No... he slept in his tent, with you I thought?"

Amelia found herself starting to panic, "No he said he went out to sleep in your tent..." Realizing suddenly what was going on, she understood that Colt must have gone off into the woods. He did that whenever he was upset, just to get away from it all. She knew enough about him to know that she would find him there. Standing from the ground before she could get a response, she blurted out, "He's in the woods. Just wait here, I'll find him." Without giving either of the two time to respond, she turned and sprinted into the woods closest to the tent she had slept in last night, assuming that was the direction he had gone in.

The woods all looked the same to her. The branches, the tree trunks, the flowers and bushes. She had no idea how she could ever even begin to get close to where Colt had gone. After all, he had left late the night before. He could have just never stopped running and gotten miles from her. She prayed that wasn't the case. Although she didn't love him, she felt something for him. And if he left her, Amelia was afraid that she would absolutely collapse emotionally.

"Colt?" Amelia called out as loud as her voice could manage, "_Colt? It's Amelia! Are you out here?"_Amelia half-expected to receive no response, and the one she got wasn't exactly aimed at her. It was the sound of somebody crying. Amelia felt her heart shatter, realizing it must be her friend. Her mind went back to a time they had been walking through camp late at night when everyone else was asleep, so many years ago.

"_Hey Colt," Amelia asked her friend in a low whisper, not wanting to wake up any cranky Shadows, "How come boys don't ever cry?"_

_Colt let out a brief scoff at her statement, "Is that a joke? Come on the answer is obvious." He playfully punched Amelia's arm and she returned the gesture immediately. _

"_No, I'm serious! It doesn't make any sense why guys think they have to 'hide their feelings'. I thought that you could explain, being a guy and all." She made her expression playfully serious and she looked at him dead on, "...unless you have something to tell me..." _

_Colt punched her arm a tad bit harder that time and she just laughed, getting a few shushes from a sleeping Shadow. Amelia quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, worrying that the two would get in trouble for being out that late. Colt seemed to ignore it as if it were nothing and instead just responded to her question._

"_You know, cuz we have to be all manly," He flexed his muscles to add some effect, "And it's actually physically impossible for me to cry, did you know that?" He sounded so smug it made Amelia laugh all over again, this time clamping her mouth shut before somebody had to shush her. _

"_Is that so? So you've never cried in your life?" Amelia asked for clarification. Colt shook his head, no. "Not even when you were a newborn baby?" Amelia assumed she had won the argument, but Colt had apparently prepared for that. _

"_Nope. The doctors said it was the strangest thing they had ever seen, and that this baby would grow to be the manliest man the world has ever seen." He jutted out his jaw and deepened his voice on the last words, making Amelia burst into a fit of laughter, only for Colt to slam his hand over her mouth. She continued to laugh into his palm, the muffled giggles echoing through the camp. He was laughing a bit too, just not nearly as hard as she was. _

Amelia felt a tear roll down her cheek at the memory and what was happening at that moment, but she wiped it away frantically with her sleeve, sniffling. Frantically walking in the direction of the crying sounds, she saw Colt, his back turned from her, sobbing into his hands at the opening of a cave. Amelia's expression contorted into that of utter sympathy and she quickly walked to him. At the sound of footsteps Colt immediately tensed up completely, making Amelia stop where she stood. He wiped tears away from his face but didn't turn to look at her.

"...Colt...?" She asked in a very soft tone, trying desperately to work her sympathy into it.

Colt brought his hands away from his face but he still didn't turn to her. Amelia felt her heart shatter a little bit more every second he didn't look towards her. Needing to see him she walked closer, extending a hand and placing it on his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch, making her hand recoil, another tear rolling down her cheek at the pain she was unwillingly causing her closest friend.

"Colt I..." She felt tears threatening to burst from her eyes and she forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of him for some reason, "...I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked, and she took a step away from him, wiping a tear out of her eye with the back of her hand. Colt's posture changed at the sound of her voice cracking, and his head tilted slightly in her direction. His body didn't turn, though. She still couldn't see his face. "Colt please talk to me... I know you're mad... but I need you..." Taking a step towards him again, he scooted further into the cave - away from her.

Seeing him do that hit her hard, harder than anything. It hurt worse than any wound she had ever gotten - getting shot was a preferable feeling. She felt her heart shatter into jagged shards that sliced at the inside of her chest like sharpened knives. Somehow that one movement away from her hit her worse than anything else could have. And she just lost it, a single sob escaping her as she fell to her knees on the ground. She buried her face into her hands in an attempt to muffle the tears but nothing seemed to work. She didn't know where they were coming from but they felt endless.

Colt suddenly shot to his feet, turning around and jogging straight towards her. But it was too late. The tears were already steadily flowing and she knew that at that rate there was no stopping them. Colt knelt down in front of her, speaking in a soft, gentle tone, "Amelia I'm sorry! I was being an idiot, I lov-" He stopped himself, "I don't know why I acted that way. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He gently grabbed both of her wrists, moving her hands away from her face. His expression completely changed at the sight of her tears and became even more understanding and sympathetic.

"I..." Amelia was at a loss for words, and she didn't know what to say. But as she stared into Colt's eyes, she felt something different. That feeling she had gotten when in the pit with Dorian, "I can't..." She didn't know if she was talking to Colt or herself when those words were spoken. Her heart was now both broken and conflicted. But something inside of her told her to give in to what she was feeling. Finally listening to her heart for _once_Amelia leaned closer to her best friend and kissed him softly. Colt immediately kissed her back, Amelia basically able to feel how happy he was, when she drew back after realizing what she was doing. Blinking twice in surprise, the space between them hardly broken at all, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"...it's later..." Colt murmured. This time Amelia understood what he meant. He wanted her to finish her story that she had cut off and left alone. Resting her forehead against his she did just that.

"...we f-fought Nim... she w-was about to throw me into the ravine but Dorian..." Another few tears rolled down her cheeks, "...Dorian pushed her off, but she pulled him down with h-her... at least she's dead..."

Colt furrowed his brow for an unknown reason and became instantly confused. Slowly, cautiously he spoke, "Amelia..." Never having heard him take that tone before made the poor archer extremely nervous, but nothing could have prepared her for what he told her next, "...Nim Icyheart isn't dead..."


	6. Not Over Yet

**Not Over Yet**

Amelia immediately drew away from Colt from her immense surprise and she exclaimed, "What?" Any sort of romantic feelings that she had felt before were long gone at the mentioning of her arch rival still breathing. Not to mention Dorian would have died for nothing. That was the biggest concern for her.

Colt looked confused, "You didn't hear about it? It was such big news that we even heard about it in our camp just from the Wanderer's bustling. I thought you were in their camp..." He paused for a long time, "...why did you just kiss me? Right then?" He asked her.

Amelia blinked twice, now realizing that she had two different things to deal with. Apparently Nim was alive and Dorian's death was for nothing. That and Colt was now almost just as conflicted as she was, the two of them not knowing what to do with themselves. She looked at him, for some reason finding herself breathless from everything going wrong. The one thing that she had going for her was that Nim was dead. Now that wasn't even working out.

"...because I..." She had no idea if she should say that she loved him because she wasn't sure if she did or not, "...feel something for you.. That's why..." Her mind started to focus on him but she forced the focus back to Nim. She didn't want to forget about that. About Dorian. She had made that promise not long after he died. That she would never forget him, even though he was gone. Returning to reality again she gave him no time to respond before adding in, "And what about Nim? What happened? I saw her plummet into that ravine, nobody can survive that fall!"

Colt stared at her for a while longer, his mouth agape in confusion. Finally, he tried to mutter something but instead moved closer, definitely wanting another kiss, but Amelia wasn't in romantic mode at that moment. She was in Dorian mode. And thinking about him definitely made her reject any physical contact with Colt on instinct. Backing away from him she exclaimed, "No! Colt this is serious! Come on just tell me right _now_."

Colt was surprised at her sudden seriousness. He cleared his throat before saying, "...sorry, I just... it's a big deal realizing that you feel the same way about... ya know what nevermind." He shook his head back and forth briefly before continuing, "So the thing is Nim was missing for only a day and already everybody started looking for her like crazy. The Wanderers from camp went into her tent and found a mess, which I'm guessing you left there..." He gazed at her in a similar Dorian once had, causing Amelia to look away because it was too painful, "...they saw the hole and looked down the ravine to see her there. It took them a while but apparently they got all the way down there, got her body and patched her up somehow. She had been alive but just barely. Now she's weaker than before or something, almost a vegetable. So she got some sort of wicked tough assistant with her to keep her safe. She's holed up in a camp near here, I think. It's crazy guarded, though."

Amelia gasped, "...she's alive." It was terrible. Dorian _had _died for nothing. Tears were working their ways into her eyes yet again, realizing that a person she cared about, who she thought had died fighting, died for no reason at all. One rolled down her cheek and Colt immediately moved forward, wiping it away. Amelia knew that she needed comfort. She needed somebody to convince her Dorian hadn't died in vain but she knew it was true, "...Dorian died for..." More tears fell from her eyes, Colt becoming extremely concerned, "...for n-nothing..."

Colt moved closer, resting his forehead on hers and gently placing a hand on her cheek in comfort, "Hey hey, it's alright..." About to kiss her again Amelia let out a sob and stood up, refusing to be near him. Colt of course followed her lead, standing as well.

"No it's _not _alright! When Dorian died my only consolation was that he killed Nim when he went down!" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily then. Colt tried to move closer to her again, but she turned her back to him, refusing to look at his expression because it reminded her too much of Dorian, "The only way I can fix this is by killing Nim! And if that's what I have to do, then..." She paused for a long, long time before adding, "...then I'm gonna gather some muscle. This isn't over yet... I had a feeling I couldn't kill Nim that easily." Turning to face Colt, her expression serious and determined, she said, "Tonight we're going into the main camp. I have to get somebody."

The night was cold. Wind bit at their noses as they hovered on the outskirts of the main camp. Amelia told Colt that she had wanted to go in alone, but he wouldn't allow it. Neither would the Rylee, Ethan or Felix. Apparently they had killed enough Wanderers to get some tunics for the five of them. So they looked like Wanderers themselves. Although they didn't plan on being detected, if they were hopefully they wouldn't receive a second glance. Either way, Amelia had made a promise. And she wasn't going back on it.

Amelia emerged first, heading straight into the camp without fear. She wanted to get people fast. She wanted to kill Nim as soon as she possibly could. Wanting to run, she found it difficult not to and was instead walking at a slightly speedy pace. She didn't care if she stood out from the other Wanderers. She just wanted to get what she was there for and leave. Knowing where she was going, she went straight towards the almost center of camp, towards one of the only tents she had spent much time in. The flap was closed that time. Her train of fake Wanderers following behind her, she hovered at the flap, not sure if she should enter or not. It wasn't like she could knock. It was a flap.

Finally she just pushed it aside, revealing the tent she had seen earlier. The person she came there for, Mazarine, was asleep in an armchair. Jace, her mysterious brother, was thankfully nowhere in sight. Taking her chance, Amelia walked straight towards the sleeping teenager and shook her by the shoulders, waking her up. Mazarine looked incredibly startled. But once she registered who Amelia was, she relaxed a bit, still looking confused.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" Mazarine asked in a harsh whisper. The undercover archer put her index finger over her closed lips, not wanting the noise. Mazarine understood and made a motion with her hands, as if zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"I'm getting you out. Just play it cool and be very quiet. If anybody asks, you're being invited by the Icyheart family for immediate orders, okay?" Amelia whispered as quietly as she could. Mazarine nodded vigorously, clearly exhilarated. But she had to be quiet. She stood up from her chair, smiling broadly. Amelia mouthed the words, "play it cool" and the smile faded with some difficulty.

Now with Colt leading the way, the band of six started steadily going back the way they had come. By nothing short of a miracle they weren't bothered once, there were some close calls when Mazarine squealed in glee, but that was solely because of her absolute delight. As soon as they hit the woods, Mazarine burst into a happy sort of fit, hugging everybody in her rescue team although she only knew one of them. It was impossible not to hug her back, really, her happiness was contagious. She wouldn't stop thanking Amelia, overjoyed that she was free. After the initial celebration they headed back to camp. Amelia stopped at the prison along the way and picked Ebony up, the wolf absolutely overjoyed to see her and all of the new people.

The team of six sat around the fire, jokes all around, congratulations as well. They all introduced themselves to Mazarine and openly welcomed her into the team. Amelia changed her attire, wearing her old Shadow's tunic instead. Rylee took pieces from left over Shadow's tunics and started sewing them to make a sort of combination of Wanderer and Shadow for Mazarine. That night Mazarine slept in Rylee's tent, and Amelia in Colt's. Just as she expected there was some conversation about the romance. There hadn't been any since the woods.

While the two sat in her tent, Amelia laid on the ground of the tent, her expression completely blank. Colt laid next to her, both of them covered by the same, thin blanket. She could feel him looking at her but she just stared at the canvas above her head. Thoughts of Dorian clouded her mind. Whenever she thought of him it made her hurt. Not to mention it made it very difficult to look at Colt dead on.

"Amelia..." He started, "...I feel like you're torturing me..." He mumbled the last part and it was difficult for Amelia to understand.

She briefly turned to look at him but had to look away because of the pain she felt, "What do you mean?" Sometimes she wanted to tell Colt about how badly she hurt, but other times she remembered that she couldn't tell him without talking about her feelings towards Dorian. And those would destroy Colt from the inside out.

"I mean I was so happy when you told me that you felt the same way, then you just cut me off like nothing happened... not even a hug since the woods earlier." He sounded so upset, making Amelia yearn for telling the truth, but she knew that would cause more trouble than not.

"I'm sorry..."She conjured up a lie quickly, "...I've just got a lot on my mind and this..." She made a motion with her hand, gesturing to the two of them, "...this isn't really helping anything."

Amelia could feel how hurt Colt was from her words, but she was telling the slight truth. Now, she was majorly focussed on making Dorian feel content in whatever afterlife realm he was in, instead of him now knowing he died for no reason. Having an ideal relationship with Colt could wait. She wasn't even sure if she wanted them to be together in a romantic way, but if that was the case she could tell Colt once Nim was dead. At that moment she needed him at full capacity, not distracted by love. If that was, in fact, what he felt.

"You do feel something for me though... right? Like, romantically?" He moved closer to her but she just moved away, turning on her side so that he was staring at her back. She knew that move was extremely cold, but she just didn't feel like talking about that right then.

"I already told you that I do..." She muttered, closing her eyes briefly. Thoughts of Dorian were rushing into her mind at an incredibly fast rate. Her chest started to physically hurt, her eyes becoming glossy under her shut eyelids.

"Then why do you keep acting like this? I mean, I know you've got a lot going on, but still. It hurts, you know." She felt the shift in the canvas when Colt sat up, "It hurts knowing that the person you love doesn't love you back."

Amelia was quiet for a while, the thoughts of Dorian beginning to become distorted with thoughts of Colt. Realizing that this topic wasn't going to be left alone, she sat up as well, letting her hair fall and cover some of her face from Colt's view. It was hard for her, too. Not knowing how she could comfort her friend without making him jealous or even angry.

"Colt I..." She resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands in order to fully hide it from him. Although she felt dozens of emotions her expression was for some reason blank. Preparing for the awful response she was going to get, Amelia mumbled the words, "...I just don't think I love you..." Her head hung low after the confession, staring at the canvas she sat on.

Colt responded much faster than she had expected, "I know you don't. What I'm asking is why." Amelia felt his hand on top of hers and she for some reason didn't move it. Instead a sigh came from her mouth, she was so confused.

"...because I..." She remembered the pit again. That moment where she felt so... happy and... _Ugh get out of my head... _She thought to herself, _...you're dead! I can't... _"...I'm too hurt right now... from just... everything..." A sole tear rolled down her cheek, Colt not noticing it. Amelia realized then that she just wanted to be away from him. For a little while. Forcing a smile, she wiped the tear away and turned to face him, knowing that he wouldn't let her leave unless she showed some sort of affection. Leaning closer she briefly kissed his cheek before saying, "I'm gonna take a walk with Ebony... I'll be back later." Probably leaving Colt confused and upset, Amelia left their tent and walked towards the woods, her wolf following her on sight.

Amelia plunged into the forest, knowing that she was about to have one of her "episodes". Walking frantically, her fists balled up tight, she stopped when she reached a with Colt like that made her remember everything she had felt for Dorian all over again, and it hurt so badly. She fell to her knees, hugging Ebony tightly as she sobbed. Nobody was there to hear her. Nobody could comfort her. She just cried there, for an hour at most, before finally heading back to her tent and falling asleep at Colt's side.

Amelia hovered at the shack's door, wondering if Matthew was even there at that moment. Her band of followers were waiting in the woods behind her, she wanted to talk to Matthew alone. About Dorian, maybe. If Matthew wasn't there she wasn't sure what she would do, she desperately wanted him in her band, but she hadn't seen him since Nim had supposedly died. Finally, mustering up the courage to knock, Amelia raised her clenched fist and brought it down on the wooden door three, steady times.

After a minute of nobody answering, Amelia assumed nobody was home, but something held her to her spot anyway. By nothing short of a miracle in her eyes, the door was opened, and there stood Matthew. He looked exactly the same - same Soke ninja garb, same shaggy hair, same everything. The two locked eyes and stared at each other for a while before they threw their arms around the other in unison, hugging before any words were even exchanged. After letting each other go, still neither of them speaking a word, Matthew held his door open wider as an indication for her to come in. Amelia wasn't sure if he noticed her band of followers watching from the forest or not, but she didn't ask.

The shack looked a little bit different from the last time she saw it. There was more furniture and it was more colorful in general. There were two real beds with red sheets, a large armoire in one corner, the blacksmith's space still intact, and a large pile of ore in another corner. There was another person in the cabin as well, somebody she didn't recognize. For some reason feeling cautious, Matthew noticing her change of stance and spoke the first words since they saw each other again.

"No no, this is Clifton. My brother." Clifton stood from the stool he sat on at Matthew's words, turning to face Amelia with a raised eyebrow. He held a heavy looking pickaxe in one arm, a miner's cap worn loosely on his head. His skin was very tan, his hair a dark brown and his eyes the same black color as Matthew's. He wore some red face-paint that reminded Amelia immediately of blood.

Clifton apparently noticed how chummy Matthew and Amelia seemed, so he assumed that the girl was safe. Taking a few steps forward with an extended hand, the Shadow shook it with the strongest smile she could manage despite her emotionally weak state. Clifton spoke in a voice so similar to Matthew's that Amelia could barely tell their words apart.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're my brother's friend. He mentioned something about an archer girl before, but I never thought much of it." Hefting the heavy pickaxe onto his shoulder as if it weighed nothing, he looked at Amelia like she was a friend and it made her feel welcome.

"Yeah, we went through some stuff together..." Trailing off awkwardly, she turned to face Matthew and changed her expression to be more serious, "...I had something that I wanted to ask you."

The feel of the room completely changed at her words, and the first person to speak was surprisingly Clifton, "I'll just wait outside for you guys to be finished," Before he was even done with his sentence he was making haste towards the door. Amelia realized then that Matthew must have told Clifton more than he let on, maybe even about Dorian's death. Looking back to Matthew, once she heard the door gently close he started talking.

"It is about Nim?" He asked, is voice reeking of worry and concern. Amelia wasn't sure whether to be touched that he still thought of her so often, or confused at how he already knew why she was there. Maybe he, too had heard of Nim being alive? It seemed like a longshot, but the Shadow couldn't think of any other explanation to his question.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Amelia asked. Matthew gestured to a chair at the small wooden table, and Amelia took it, fumbling with the tablecloth while Matthew sat down on the other side of the surface.

"When I left the tent after we 'killed' Nim, a couple of patrolling Wanderers spotted me heading into the woods. Now every now and then I gotta deal with a few, but it's nothing I can't handle so don't worry. I heard some talking about it, but I didn't know where you were so I couldn't contact you or anything..." He paused for a moment or two, staring up at Amelia's face, "...I'm guessing you heard recently, then?"

Amelia nodded solemnly, "Yesterday. I didn't exactly hear it under the terms I would have liked..." Muttering the last part she locked eyes with Matthew, him already staring at hers, "...you realize why this hurts me so bad, right?" She asked, clenching her fists tightly on top of the table. Matthew's expression was that of sympathy and understanding, but Amelia wasn't entirely sure if he _did _understand. Not giving him a chance to answer her question she said, "...because if Nim is still alive, that means Dorian died for nothing."

Matthew's head hung low, his expression now that of mourning as well. Amelia had never thought the two were close, so his death probably hadn't hit Matthew nearly as hard as it had hit her. Yet surely he must have thought about it a lot. Wondered what he could have done differently to prevent it from happening. Regretted doing things a certain way. Amelia knew that she did. Every single night. He let out a short sigh.

"Yeah... I guess so..." He looked back up at her, "...so I'm guessing you want to hunt Nim down again? Vengeance trip?" He asked her, cracking his knuckles slightly.

Amelia smiled slightly, "Uh huh. I've got a team forming. Got six people already, including myself. Most of 'em are archers, but one's a sorta wizard too."

"Archers? From your clan?" Matthew asked her. Amelia nodded, "Well where did you find them?"

"Turns out there were some survivors after the attack of my camp. These are them. One of them is a Wanderer, actually, but she's young. Too young to be hypnotized..." Amelia cleared her throat, finding the next part difficult to say, "...she's Dorian's little sister..." Finding herself beginning to zone out she blinked a couple times before returning to reality, "...anyways, I came her to ask you to join my band too. It's fine if you don't want to and I totally get it. I just feel like we can use all the muscle we can."

Matthew responded with seemingly no time given to thinking it over and her blurted out, "Of course I'll join your band. Lemme just tell Clifton I'll be gone a few days. He likes having the cabin to himself anyways." Standing from his seat, Amelia following suit, he gave her a warm smile, "I might not have been close to Dorian, but if i had been quicker I might just have prevented his death. If he died for nothing, I still want to make Darkbow feel fulfilled. Wherever he is now."


	7. Nearly There

**Nearly There**

Her team was assembled, as ragtag as it might look to others, Amelia felt empowered knowing that so many talented people stood behind her. Now that she had it, the confident archer was ready to start heading to the camp Nim was rumored to be inside of. For some reason it wasn't the main one. It was a camp nearby, but this one apparently didn't have tents and it was more like a small town, according to Colt. Nim supposedly had a gigantic mansion taken over just so she could live inside, and the Wanderers sorta just formed a settlement around it to continue to rely on her leadership.

Matthew had told his brother about leaving, and Clifton seemed much more fine with it than Amelia had assumed he would be. The two siblings seemed close, she expected him to tell him to be careful, warn him of dangers, give him a hug at least, but he simply waved goodbye as the band of strangers left him alone to his cabin. Amelia wasn't sure about Mazarine, but she seemed just fine with leaving her life behind forever. That, and they hadn't heard a word of disruption from the main camp. So either they hadn't noticed the teen leaving, or they had and they simply didn't care. She wasn't sure which one she hoped was true. Rylee and Mazarine really seemed to be hitting it off. Maybe the teenager had noticed that Amelia didn't seem as happy before, so she latched onto the first interesting person she saw? Either way, Amelia appreciated that she didn't have to keep a teenager entertained when she had so many things on her mind, such as Colt, Nim, and Dorian.

They started heading towards Nim's camp the next day, as soon as the sun was even slightly shone in the sky. Although the rest of her band wasn't as enthusiastic to get up so early in the morning, but Amelia couldn't wait. She also couldn't sleep a wink with all of these issues in her life. If she could at least get rid of one, she was more than willing to try. Nim deserved to die, and she technically already should have. Amelia couldn't rest until she was positive that Nim had been killed, either by her own hand or by one of her friends'. Not to mention that Colt usually didn't try anything romantic when they were in a large group. And she didn't want anything like that happening in front of the others, nor did she want it happening at all. Not until everything was sorted out, and even after that she wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever it was he wanted. Hopefully he would be able to understand that, and maybe his feelings for her would fade away over time so they could be friends once again.

As soon as the sun started to set, a majority of her band wanted to stop and take camp. Amelia was so determined, so desperate to get the job done and kill her nemesis. But she couldn't. Not without her entire band, fully awake and willing to help her. If she had to wait in order to keep her miniature army happy, she was willing to do that. Although they would probably sleep soundly, there was no way she would be able to. She hadn't slept for a few weeks or so, because if she ever did the nightmares would be so terrible she was unable to continue. She gave up trying as well because if she managed to have a nightmare, she might wake up screaming, successfully disrupting the whole camp. And she desperately didn't want that.

They set up the tents and started a small fire. While the team sat around it they had cheerful, joking conversation while Amelia just stared at the flames as if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen in her entire life. People started to notice it when she stopped responding to any questions people asked her, but nobody said a word to her regarding it. The reasons to her odd behavior were obvious, she had recently learned that her arch rival was still living and that she had gotten away with killing somebody close to her. Not to mention she was technically risking their lives by bringing them into the situation with her, but she knew that if she wasn't with a fair amount of people surely Nim would overtake her. Although according to Colt she had been weakened somewhat by the fall into the ravine, she apparently had a powerful assistant. Surely this assistant would sacrifice their life in order to save Nim's, and didn't fear death because of that. People who didn't fear death were always the most frightening, and secretly Amelia was dreading the inevitable encounter with this mysterious foe.

After they had finished around the fire, everybody retired to their tents. Matthew had brought one for himself, so space wasn't an issue. Amelia slightly wished that he had brought two, so that she and Colt could be separate. For some reason she just felt awkward around him. It was strange. She knew that it was because of the new romantic things, but it was just so weird to want to avoid being around him, when before she loved spending time together. Just one feeling that Colt suddenly got seemed to ruin everything. Then again, if Amelia started to feel the same way things would probably go back to normal. But she could never feel that way about Colt. Not when she already felt that way for somebody else.

Colt sat on one end of the tent, staring straight at her. Amelia sat on the other, staring straight at the canvas she sat upon, unable to bring her gaze away from it. She thought of Dorian again. Although usually she was so good at keeping the thoughts from coming, for some reason they worked their way straight into her mind.

_"...Dorian... I don't think that I like you..." Amelia spoke very slowly, and very carefully, "...like that..." _ She remembered saying those words to him in the pit. And the reaction afterwards, his frantic pacing. She also remembered stopping him, saying a few more things... then...

_Then Matthew found us. Nothing else happened down there... _She told herself that over and over again, but she knew deep down that the feelings she felt in that pit hadn't gone away. And when Dorian tumbled into that ravine, she knew that she would never be the same again.

_She wanted to shout for him to stop, not to do it, but she couldn't move a muscle. As Dorian got closer, and Nim lifted Amelia off the ground once more to throw her off the edge-_

_-Dorian extended his arms and shoved Nim as hard as she could, her grip loosening off of Amelia in her fright. She fell off of the edge, tumbling..._

_...but not before grabbing Dorian's arm. And pulling him down with her. Like Amelia had thought would happen._

_"__**Dorian!**__" Amelia shouted at the top of her lungs, extending her hand down the ravine as the two plummeted _  
_through fog and out of sight, "__**NO!**__" They were gone. They were dead._

Amelia remembered everything in perfect detail. It was impossible to forget, really. Her eyes started to become progressively more glossy as the thoughts got more and more painful. She remembered falling to her knees once Matthew had left and sobbing hysterically. She remembered the day she realized that she could never give Dorian a proper burial, and that his family could never see his body. Although that day hurt as well, it hurt much more knowing that she would never see him again. Not once. Forever. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Amelia I can tell you're hurt. I can always tell what you're feeling." Colt spoke up for the first time in an hour or so. She frantically wiped the tear away with the back of her hand, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Then again, she didn't want Colt to know about her relationship with Dorian, which she didn't even really have. But if he found out, he might get angry. Jealous, most likely. The thing that was happening between the two was already complicated enough without envy being thrown into the mix. She looked up at him, "Why are you like this? Something happened that you're not telling me. I thought we could tell each other everything."

Sighing, her gaze moved away from him yet again. Everything about him, the way he would talk to her, the way he clearly cared about her, the expression constantly on his face whenever he glanced her way, it reminded her of Dorian. And it wasn't like she could tell him to stop doing those things, it was just the way he was. This predicament was the worst she had ever come to face. She felt as if she was stuck inside of a tornado, and it just kept twisting her and twisting her, while she waited and prayed it would toss her thousands of miles away at any moment, "Dorian's..." Even saying his _name _hurt more than anything else. Tears threatening to spill out were somehow forced back by the strong archer, "...Dorian's death hit me real hard, Colt. It's just not out of my head yet. And now that I know he died for nothing, it just hurts even more when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

"I'm sorry." Colt said, moving closer. She looked up at him, the tears stinging her eyes because of the reminders again. Colt tilted his head to get a better look at her face, his brow furrowed as if in thought, before he said something that surprised her, "I remind you of him, don't I? That's why you don't want to be near me. It hurts too much." He stared at her eyes, and she was forced to look back up at him at his clever realization. The two held their gaze for a long time before Colt finally said, "If you want to leave for a while, go for a walk or something..." Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, Amelia leaned forward and kissed him briefly, surprising him. After leaning back she simply nodded at him, leaving the tent and walking straight into the woods yet again, feeling more conflicted than before by a long shot.

Colt was so caring. He was sweet, kind, compassionate and understanding. It was hard not to like him romantically, but whatever she felt for Dorian was too strong. Even if he was dead. Going straight into the forest, she didn't even know where she was going. All she wanted to do was find a clearing, sit down, and think things through. If she started to cry, then she cried. At least then she didn't have to worry about awkward comfort from her best friend who actually loved her. The conflicted archer found a small clearing soon enough, so tiny she would barely classify it as one, but it was good enough. Sitting down in the middle, feeling drowsy for some reason, Amelia stared at the grass.

Once she permitted the memories into her head, they started coming back at a steady, painful rate.

_He tilted his head slightly to the side, his gaze piercing her being like it had before, "I know you don't trust me and I have accepted that as a fact. I can't blame you in the slightest, I'm not the type of person you trust easily. I, however, realize that I trust you."_

_His brow furrowed, "I... don't think I can walk to this hill with you anymore."_

_"I'm glad that Death didn't take you..." He was quiet for a little while longer, "...I always hated losing friends."_

_"Amelia I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am..." He sat down on the ground in front of her, "...I know this isn't going to mean much but I want you to believe that I didn't _want _to do it at all."_

_"...that's a downer..."_

_"...I made a fool out of myself," He locked eyes with her, "Shouldn't I be sorry for that?"_

_Slowly, quietly, he muttered, "...he's uh... he's dead... I'm sorry."_

Amelia let out a shaky sob, burying her face into her hands as Dorian's voice echoed through her head, saying all sorts of different things. The things he said overlapped with each other, making him sound greatly distorted, demonic, even. Slamming her hands over her ears did nothing to stop the noise. She didn't want to hear it. She knew that she had to move on. He was gone, and she knew it.

"I just..." Another sob hit her, making her tremble, "...wish you were here..." The voices in her head seemed to drown out what she was saying, when all of the sudden, when she had finished vocalizing her desperate hope, the sounds in her head stopped completely. Everything was silent. And by everything, she meant _everything. _There were no crickets. No animal noises. Although the wind was blowing it made no noise as it rustled through the leaves. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she removed her face from her hands, tears not coming out of her eyes anymore but remaining on her cheeks. As soon as her head was tilted upwards, her jaw dropped.

There stood Dorian, on the far end of the clearing, his white archer's tunic looking as if it glowed. A smile was on his pale face, one so warm it made Amelia wonder if it really was him. His hood was down, his black hair shimmering in the moonlight for some reason. He started walking towards her, the smile not fading. The entire time all Amelia could wonder was if it was real, or if her mind was just playing some kind of terrible prank on her. He seemed real. He looked real. But... he was _dead._ Deep down she knew that.

He stopped walking once he stood right in front of her, looking down while she remained sitting on the grass. Amelia's mouth remained open, unable to close it from her insane surprise and confusion. He didn't say a word. Amelia wanted to say so many things, ask him how he was there, where he came from, apologize for causing his death or not avenging it, but instead the only thing that came from her mouth was a blissful, "Dorian..."

He said nothing in response. Instead he just remained standing, smiling down at her compassionately. Finally, her surprise turning into utter, pure happiness, she smiled as well. Dorian extended a hand down, as if to help her up. Tears seeping from her eyes from happiness that time, Amelia reached for his hand slowly. Right as her fingers were about to graze his palm, as soon as the two made contact he blew away with a gust of wind, evaporating into a sort of fog. He hadn't really been there. Amelia knew it was too good to be true. The smile slipped from her face almost instantly. For some reason not feeling tears, the disappointed, broken archer fell onto the ground and just laid there, not knowing what else to do.


	8. Arrival

**Arrival**

Amelia sat at the campfire that had long since died out, eying the embers and watching the smoke. She had fallen asleep in that clearing for a good few hours before returning to camp. It felt as if she had sat there for years and she still didn't feel at all bored. It was because of all the things on her mind. Although she felt so many things her expression was totally blank. There were too many emotions to just pick one to display on her face. Everything felt dark. After seeing Dorian like that, feeling pure, _true _happiness for the first time in years, and then having it pulled away from you, it changed her. She felt like anything good she experienced was just going to leave her at one point or another. Colt would probably get tired of her playing guessing games with him and would stop loving her. Her band of followers would probably up and walk away once their mission had been completed. Mazarine was going to grow up, become an adult and leave her to pursue her own life. And Ebony was a wolf. Animals died much faster than people. Matthew was going back to his cabin with his brother. Everything would leave her eventually.

Mazarine emerged from Rylee's tent with a slight yawn, before spotting Amelia by the firepit. Her brow furrowed on sight. Although Amelia had always seemed distant, she looked even more so at that moment. Absolutely gone, really. Almost on another planet. Mazarine didn't know Amelia well, but she knew that it was because of her she had escaped from that prison of a camp. If Amelia had wanted she would have walked away to get to Nim faster, but she hadn't. Honestly, Mazarine wasn't sure how well she would do in a fight with an Icyheart, but apparently Amelia wanted her to stick around. Because of the gratitude she felt for her, Mazarine was more than ready to help. Rylee had been teaching her a bit more about archery, telling her tips and tricks about it. That and she had been practicing her spells the entire time they had been walking. At that moment she felt more free, more powerful than she had in a long time. And she wanted Amelia to feel just as happy as she did.

"Hey..." The sympathetic teen spoke up, taking a few steps closer to her. Rylee had finished her half-and-half tunic. Her hood had been up at that moment but she pulled it down as she approached Amelia. Her rescuer didn't even look her way. Now she was starting to get even more concerned. Reaching the other side of the fire, she sat down on the grass, leaning slightly forward to get a better look at Amelia's face, "...hello? Anybody home?"

Amelia blinked a few times before slowly bringing her face up to look at the girl sitting across from her, "I heard you..." Was all she managed to say. She didn't want to get any more attached to this spunky teenager. She was just going to leave her, like everything else was going to.

"Are you alright?" Mazarine asked, concern shown clearly in her tone. Amelia didn't even acknowledge the fact this girl seemed generally worried, still determined not to get attached, "You've seemed kinda out of it for a while now..." Amelia's eyes were raw. She had been crying. What had she cried about? The only thing that seemed possible was Dorian. After all, Mazarine had been upset as well when she found out her brother died for no good reason. However she wasn't much for crying, "...it's Dorian, isn't it?"

Amelia stared at her blankly. Although it seemed as if she had been crying, her expression couldn't have been more stony and unreadable. Before finally, she responded, "Yeah. It's Dorian." After the words were out of her mouth, the bland gaze returned to the ground.

Mazarine chose words carefully that she had been thinking to herself a long time, "You know Amelia, I knew Dorian well too. After he was hypnotized, he had always been different, but not as robotic as Jace or the others..." She paused for a long time, hesitating before adding on, "...I don't know what you two had... but it seems like his dead really hurt you... you've been different ever since you found out about Nim. And from what I've heard, you haven't told Colt about any of this..." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, wondering if she was crossing any lines by what she was saying, or trying to do, rather, "...look, I'm just saying, you can talk to me. I've spent my fair share of time with Dorian, and I'm really good at keeping any secrets you have..." She trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what else to add.

Amelia kept her gaze on the firepit, refusing to look up at Mazarine. The teen opened her mouth, about to say some more things to make her savior more willing to confess, but it turned out to not be required, "Last night..." Although her face was expressionless her voice was full of probably whatever emotions she was feeling. Amelia had Mazarine's absolute full attention, "...I saw him. Or... I thought I did. But as soon as I touched him..." Sadness appeared on her expression, something that surprised Mazarine based upon the fact that she had been so emotionless for such a long time, "...he turned to dust." There was a long, depressing pause, Mazarine not sure how to respond to what she had heard, when Amelia surprised her yet again and continued, "...seeing him like that... and then having him ripped away..." The intense amount of emotion shown in her voice made the teenager start to wonder if she was going to cry, although she definitely didn't want her to. Amelia looked up and locked eyes with the Mazarine, her own glossy, "...it was even worse than never seeing him again."

Mazarine did her best to look as sympathetic as she could, feeling great pity for her savior. She wasn't exactly sure how Amelia and Dorian had associated with one another before he died, but there must have been a strong connection for this poor archer to feel and act so broken up. Amelia's gaze returned to the grass. Amelia seemed hollow. Blank. Mazarine remembered Amelia's demeanor was so normal, happy even when they had first met. Now she was entirely different. All because of one piece of information. That one piece had altered things inside of her so much, Mazarine wondered if Amelia would go back to normal even after Nim was dead. It seemed impossible, almost because of how different she was.

"Amelia I'm... really sorry for everything that you have to go through right now, and I wish there was some way that it was easier..." She paused, Amelia looking as if she wasn't listening to her at all, "...but I can't. The only thing we can do to make you feel better, even if the change is only slight, is to kill Nim..." She let out a brief sigh, "...so you've gotta be ready for that. Use Dorian as your motivation, or something. Don't let Nim win by making you too weak to fight her. That means that she'll win again."

Amelia brought her gaze back up to Mazarine for the first time in a while, "I know... I know that even though she's weak, she's gonna be really hard to beat. But I hope that I'll get stronger again once I see her..." She brought her gaze back up to Mazarine, trying to force her expression to become grateful. It was hard to do, but she managed, "...thanks. I just needed to tell somebody."

"Don't mention it..." Mazarine was distracted when Colt emerged from his tent. He immediately looked straight at Amelia, before glancing briefly at the teenager speaking with her, "...Morning Colt!" She tried desperately to sound chipper and enthusiastic - the way she normally sounded, but honestly she didn't feel too happy. The previous conversation had drained her, mainly because it reminded her of Dorian, something she had tried not to think about because of how upset it commonly made her.

Colt cleared his throat, running a few fingers through his hair in an almost nervous way, "Yeah um... morning..." He turned his eyes back to Amelia, focussing on her while she slowly looked back, forcing a very slight smile. Colt opened his mouth at the sight of her smile as if to say something, before looking at the teenager again and probably saying something different, "Hey um... Maz? Can you uh..."

The teenager interrupted him, already knowing what he wanted, "...No prob. I wanted to go for a walk anyways." She stood, giving Amelia a slight thumbs up before heading towards the woods.

Colt walked towards Amelia and sat at her side, his head tilted in her direction. Amelia turned her gaze away from him once again, the conversation from before making her only slightly more on the earth. Now that it was over her hollowness was beginning to come back. She had an ongoing feeling that she knew what he was going to talk to her about. She had most likely left him confused and conflicted the night before when she abandoned him in the tent. Not to mention she had kissed him with no explanation afterwards.

"Amelia I..." His tone was quiet and hushed, there being tents around them. Although he probably didn't care or worry about his peers knowing about their relationship, being the nice person that he was he took Amelia into consideration. He must have known she wasn't comfortable enough with it for others to know, "...I feel like you're toying with me. The things that you do, the things that you say, when you randomly leave during a conversation, it just..." He sighed heavily, probably irritated with the fact Amelia still wasn't looking at his face, "...when you kiss me... it makes me not care about... _anything,_ really. Nothing but you. I know that's not what you feel, though. You think of it just as a distraction, right? To get me to stop talking about it. About us. But I don't want to stop talking. We need to just... sit down, so you can tell me what you're feeling. No leaving. No walking into the woods and disappearing all night. Just... talk."

Amelia turned fully to look at him, her heart aching terribly. She had hurt him _so _much, and she hadn't even fully known it. He was her best friend. Although he wanted them to be more than that, the relationship wasn't changing at all for her. She could never stop being his friend. Not ever. He meant far too much for her to allow that. Part of her was so upset about everything he said, her instinct was to lean in and kiss him again, but she knew he didn't want that. He didn't want that to be her way to get out of having a conversation. But people were starting to emerge from their tents. Nim returned to her mind. She wanted to fight her, destroy her, then bring focus back to Colt.

"I'm more than willing to talk to you... just..." She gently moved forward, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at it as if radioactive, making Amelia begin to draw it away, only for him to catch it with his, "...after Nim... so I can really listen." She gave his hand a tight squeeze, "I _want _to hear what ever you have to say. I won't leave. I just want to get Nim out of my head."

"By killing her?" Colt asked with a smile, not at all letting go of Amelia's hand.

Amelia let out a faint laugh, "...yeah. By killing her."

The team left immediately after breakfast. Mazarine returned from the woods, not asking Amelia about the talk she had with Colt, much to her relief. Amelia had changed into her Wanderer's tunic, not exactly sure why. They were heading to a Wanderers' camp, she just felt slightly safer with it on. When her team saw her put it on, they followed suit, everybody disguised other than Mazarine and Matthew.

The camp had been much closer than expected. it relieved Amelia to see it. To know how close her journey was from being over and done with. Once Nim was dead, and she knew it for real, she wasn't exactly sure how she would react. They had been rivals for years. She had almost taken everything from her. She was the devil and she deserved to be killed. Amelia knew she would feel no remorse. After what she did to Dorian, after what she did to her camp, how could she? It felt more than impossible to even consider her a human being any longer. Amelia wouldn't have been surprised if Nim's soul had been stolen from her because of some curse, or something. It seemed logical enough.

The camp was quiet and dark. It seemed as if everybody was asleep. Nim's giant mansion stuck out like a sore thumb, the enormous, magnificent structure towering high over the tents beneath it. Not only that, but it was built on a slight incline, making it look even more high up. They had painted it white. Whatever color it used to be, now it was white. Amelia sneered as she took a bold step into the camp, bow ready, prepared to shoot the first thing that moved. The camp should have been more guarded. Everybody was asleep. No guards. No patrols. Not like the other camps. Must have been because nobody expected someone to take on Nim Icyheart. Nobody dared, right? Wrong.

Walking in a determined stride, Amelia went straight in, making a beeline for the mansion, her footsteps surprisingly quiet. The team of eight moved silently despite their numbers, all of them not making a single sound as they followed Amelia in a single-file line. The order was Amelia, Colt, Rylee, Mazarine, Matthew, Ethan, and Felix taking up the rear. Although all of them were fully confident in the brave archer's skills, they were all tense and ready for action. Not to mention they were amazed at the size and mystique of the mansion they were heading towards. It was the largest structure any of them had ever seen, and looked incredibly expensive. There weren't many things like that in Silver Hills, mostly just cabins such as Matthew's. Things didn't usually go up more than one floor, and the mansion was at least five.

Amelia reached the door in what felt like no time, glancing briefly behind her at the still silent camp. She opened the door slowly, the wood creaking quietly as it moved. Holding it open, her team flooded in, locking and barricading the door behind them in case any Wanderers wanted to check on Nim during the night. Bringing their focus to their surroundings, when the band looked at the room they were in, they all froze.

It was an enormous great hall. The ceiling extended the full five stories of the mansion, seeming miles and miles away from their heads. A ridiculously expensive looking chandelier hung in the center, the glass, decorative hanging reflecting the light from torches that hung around the room. The floor was a blinding white marble, the walls painted white as well. A grand staircase was directly in front of where they stood, covered in red carpet, leading straight up to a large, white golden throne. Sitting on it was an extremely wounded looking Nim Icyheart, her eerie smirk seeming to never fade. Although she was definitely in no condition to fight, she looked ready for one. The man that stood next to her was what really got Amelia's attention - her mysterious assistant. He wore a long, white robe, his face was concealed by a white hood and mask. Although his build or stature wasn't impressive, he had a demeanor about him that made Amelia almost want to sprint away instead of fighting him. But there was no turning back. She was too close to stop now.

"I'm here, Nim." She said, taking a few steps forward, determined expression not fading in the slightest, "And you're not going to kill anybody this time."

Nim let out one of her eerie, maniacal laughs, before responding in a voice so raspy she sounded like an elderly woman, "Well keep in mind, Trueshot..." She gestured to her _assistant _with one of her frail looking hands, "...You've got to get through him, first."


	9. Assistant

**Assistant**

Amelia opened her mouth to let out an insult, or a threat in response to what Nim had said, when suddenly the Assistant did something that startled everyone in the group. He ran straight at them, at speeds that seemed absolutely impossible. The eight of them all went wide-eyed, Nim pointed briefly at Amelia and the Assistant seeming to sense her instruction. Charging straight at her with a raised fist, he was about to slam it onto her face when she managed to dodge it at the last minute, feeling his hand literally graze the side of her head. Although he hadn't touched her, she was shaken enough. How had he gone so _fast? _That wasn't possible! When Colt said the assistant was strong, he meant _strong. _Amelia was sure this fight would be much different than what she had expected.

The Assistant turned his attention back to Amelia, the rest of her team getting ready to attack. Felix and Ethan drew their bows in unison, arrows at the ready. Aiming briefly yet precisely, the arrows flew in unison going to land straight in the Assistant's head-

-when he grabbed them out of the air with one hand. He caught a flying arrow. Everyone in her group was stunned, her even more so. Because this machine, robot, monster, or whatever it was, had been sicced on her. She realized that weapons were going to be useless in this situation, and without even a second glance at her bow she tossed it across the floor. The Assistant stared at her. Or at least she thought he was staring at her, his face was concealed. Amelia wasn't fantastic at hand-to-hand combat, but she was decent enough. That, and she was extremely flexible, not to mention quick. Getting into a combat ready stance, she prepared for the Assistant to run at her.

And that he did. Full speed. So fast she could barely see what he was doing. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her back-first into the ground. Amelia gasped in excruciating pain, chunks of the floor literally coming up from around her. She felt as if she had fallen off a million foot high cliff. The Assistant released his iron grip on her neck and raised one of his feet, bringing it down hard onto her stomach. His white boot felt like a wrecking ball and Amelia screamed, almost feeling her organs explode on impact.

"Amelia!" Colt exclaimed loudly, running towards her with the aid of Matthew. Colt had thrown his bow down as well, finding it useless. He lunged forward in an attempt to tackle the Assistant, only for the masked villain to grab one of Colt's arms and throwing him across the room. He flew as if hit by a jet plane and slammed into one of the white painted walls with such force that it almost collapsed.

"C-Colt!" Amelia called out to him, the Assistant seeming cool as a cucumber as he turned his focus to Matthew. The injured archer had been so stomped on the ground that she was now almost stuck in the floor. With numerous grunts of effort and pain, she forced her way out of the ground and stood. Pieces of rubble and dirt fell from her back, the rest of her team running towards her.

"Amelia, you alright?" Felix asked her frantically, helping her get the dirt off her spine. She nodded frantically, not even looking at anybody on her team other than Matthew. He was in terrible danger. That Assistant could rip any of them apart in a heartbeat if he desired, Amelia had felt his strength. But for some reason he was dragging it out. Nim had taught him... programmed him, or instructed him, Amelia wasn't sure, but Icyheart had done something to make her Assistant as similar to her as possible. It had worked, that was for sure.

Matthew charged at the Assistant, sword at the ready, bringing it down onto his forearm. But he blocked it. The Assistant braced his arm, and Matthew's blade simply bounced back. Everyone in her team had open mouths and wide eyes, unable to believe what they were seeing. Amelia blinked a few times before realizing that Matthew needed help. She was up and standing, ready to fight again. Not knowing or caring if her team was going to follow suit, Amelia sprinted forward, positioning herself behind the Assistant and managing to catch him off guard by wrapping her arm around his neck. He struggled and kicked, still not a single sound uttered from his mouth. For some reason beginning to assume that she had the better of him, her hopes were shattered when the Assistant brought his elbow backward hard into her stomach. She yelped in pain, jumping away.

Mazarine ran at the Assistant with a dagger, Ethan and Felix doing the same, Matthew still attacking him with his sword. But nothing seemed to work. The monster wasn't even phased. He just blocked all of the attacks, not holding a single weapon of his own. One by one he knocked her team's weapons to their feet. And one by one he kicked them away with little to no effort, all of them falling onto their backs an extreme distance from him. The only person left for the Assistant to deal with was Amelia. She could tell that the others were far too injured to help, they were gasping and groaning on their backs. Colt hadn't moved from the wall, he was literally embedded in it, unconscious actually. Mazarina was just a girl. She looked so incredibly hurt as she lay on the ground, tears stinging at her eyes from the immense pain she felt. Amelia looked at her in sympathy, as she did with everyone else who lay with agony. Rylee looked as if she was trying so hard to push through it. Felix had definitely broken something and was screaming fairly loud, Ethan, being the good friend that he was managed to crawl to his side, trying to assess the damage. Matthew had accidentally cut himself with his own sword from the tumble he took when he hit the ground and was bleeding. All of that pain caused from one man. Amelia sneered at the Assistant, ready to fight him with everything she had.

He ran at her once more, at the same speeds as before, fist raised high. Her anger was so intense she managed, just barely, to make out his movements. Raising her own hand, she caught his hand in her palm. He pushed onto her hard, causing her arm to buckle and twist in a way it definitely shouldn't have been. Yelping in pain she raised her free hand and punched the Assistant square in the jaw. But when her hand made contact with his metal mask, she recoiled. It was the mask. The mask that made him seem so powerful. If she could just see his face, see what was underneath it, maybe he would seem more easy to beat. Not to mention she couldn't do any damage to his face while it was protected by a metal covering. Somehow managing to release her arm from his grasp, she backed up a fair distance until she reached a wall. She knew what she was going to do, but she prayed that the clever Assistant didn't see through her tricks.

Programmed to kill, the Assistant was too distracted to tell, and instead ran at her again, a single grunt of attack coming from his mouth. It sounded ferocious and evil. Just what Amelia had expected his voice to sound like. At least she was sure he was human. Before she hadn't been entirely sure. Bringing her focus back to him, she stared at the man dead on, making time slow ever so slightly. He got closer and closer, Amelia forcing herself to stay where she stood for a millisecond longer, before lunging out of the way, somersaulting into one of the columns that held up the second floor balcony. It hurt to have her shoulder slam full force onto such a hard surface, but her plan had worked somewhat. The Assistant had slammed into the wall, and was groaning in pain.

Amelia shot to her feet, grabbing the Assistant's arm and slamming him into the wall yet again, getting another shout of pain from him. His voice sounded distorted because of his mask, and Amelia yearned terrible to see what he looked like. Probably evil. Probably the devil incarnate. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him against the wall to look at her. Knowing she had to be quick for fear of him recovering, Amelia reached up with one hand, pried her hand into the mask to feel extremely cold skin under her fingers, and ripped it off in one swift motion. What lie underneath was not what she had expected.

Amelia gasped, the metal covering falling from her hand and clattering on the marble floor. One hand moved to her mouth, her eyes becoming incredibly glossy. Shock was the only word she could use to describe how she was feeling. Right as a tear rolled down her cheek, she managed to mutter one word, her tone showing both surprise, sadness, shock, and bliss, "...Dorian?"


	10. Unmasked

Unmasked

It was Dorian. No doubt about it. His pale skin. His black hair and eyes. The only thing different about his face was his expression. Pure, utter hatred. A sort of rabidness, something you would see on a wild animal of sorts. Amelia was in far too much bliss after realizing that he was alive to even notice it. Although she did feel happy, a smile wasn't coming onto her face and she couldn't even force one. Part of her, the sane, reasonable part, knew that it was too good to be true. If it really was Dorian, why was he attacking her like that? The real Dorian didn't want to harm a hair on her head. There was no explanation for it.

Nim let out a maniacal cackle from atop her throne, she had been watching the entire show but hadn't said a word. Now, unfortunately, she was speaking again, mocking Amelia in a high-pitched tone, "Oh Dorian, you're alive! Oh Dorian, why are you hurting me like this?" Laughing at her own attempt of humor, Nim slapped her knee. It seemed as if she had never felt a greater pleasure in her life than what was happening right then. Although Amelia was vaguely listening to Nim, her gaze was stuck on Dorian while he was remaining against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Part of his robe had torn from the damage he took, revealing his old, ripped up archer's tunic underneath, "You really couldn't put two and two together, Trueshot? My god you're dim! So, Darkbow and I fall into a ravine together, then I'm healed, and you just automatically assume that we left Darkbow there? A-And then you hear about my having an 'Assistant' and you didn't even consider that it might him?" She laughed maniacally once more, "My goodness you're such a child!"

Amelia almost completely didn't register a word out of Nim's mouth, her focus on Dorian. He was wounded. She had wounded him. And he had wounded all of her friends, including his sister and a companion of his own. What had Nim done? Speaking in a cautious tone, Amelia slowly said, "Dorian... it's Amelia... Trueshot? Don't you remember?" She took a step closer to him, only a slight one.

"He doesn't remember a thing about you, Trueshot!" Nim suddenly barked. She seemed defensive. Worried, even. Amelia had never seen her that way. Furrowing her brow, the archer briefly glanced up towards Icyheart-

-only for her distraction to be shattered by a war cry from Dorian. He ran straight at her, wrapping his arms firmly around her stomach and tackling her to the ground. He straddled her, holding a readied fist inches from her face. Amelia was both terrified and conflicted. How could he be doing these things? Amelia wasn't sure whether or not to cry, scream, or defend herself. She felt as if she couldn't hurt him, not in a million years. Her eyes stung with tears as she stared at Dorian's fist, not daring to move a muscle.

"Do it, Darkbow!" Nim commanded. Dorian was about to bring his fist slamming into Amelia's face, and she yelped, only for Nim to stop him short, "Wait!" The unmasked archer turned to look up at his controller, waiting for orders. Nim drummed her fingertips together mischievously, "Make it... painful."

Just as Dorian's knuckles were about to make contact with Amelia's cheek, she mustered up all of her strength, both emotional and physical, to bring both of her knees up with great force, sending them slamming into Dorian's spinal cord. He tumbled forward and off of her, his face slamming into the marble and skidding a good distance away. Amelia stood, brushing herself off and wiping tears from her eyes. The ones she wiped off were replaced by fresh ones, but no more fell. Instead they just blurred her vision tremendously.

"Dorian stop this!" Amelia pleaded, watching as her friend got to his feet. He was panting like a wild animal, growling in the back of his throat. Whatever Nim had done, it was doing things to him, to his mind. He wasn't the same person who had led her to the hill. He wasn't the same person she was stuck in a pit with. She wasn't the same person she felt all of these things for, and although she understood that deep down she couldn't bring herself to fully believe it. She still couldn't hurt him. Just doing what she had done to get him off of her had probably pained her heart more than it did his back. He meant too much. And now that she had finally found him, finally was able to see him again, he was basically demonic. She needed to defend herself against somebody she would give up her life for. It was extremely difficult.

"He can't hear you, Trueshot. Even if he could, he's too lost in his mind to find you!" Nim taunted, making her voice sound sarcastically concerned.

Amelia turned her gaze quickly towards Nim, now feeling absolute rage added into her whirlpool of emotional distress, "What did you do to him?" She shrieked, determined to return Dorian to the way he was. She didn't care how hard it was going to be, she couldn't let him be the way he was. He scared her. Like the way she was scared of him when he had the murderous urges. Technically, it was as if those were back now. Only all the time. And controlled by Nim. And much, much more intense. Not to mention he had gotten that insane, superhuman strength and speed out of nowhere. If Nim had the technology or the science to make a human like that, why hadn't she given it to herself. It wasn't out of kindness, because Amelia was pretty sure any Icyheart didn't know the meaning of that word at all.

Nim chuckled eerily, "I just brought forward everything from inside of him, that's all. The urges he has had to kill everybody near. When I hypnotized Dorian when he was just a teenager, there was something different and he went beserk. Eventually we brought him back down to earth." She looked irritated at what she said next, "Had to take the hypnosis off of him though. I just returned it. He's more... controlled now, though." Nim reached behind her throne, pulling a small, ominous looking remote. She tossed it briefly into the air and caught it in her stiff palm, smiling with her fanged teeth.

It was a remote of sorts. Amelia didn't know what that slim, black piece of technology could do to Dorian, and she would be worried if she found out. Did it unhypnotize him? Did it make the hypnosis even stronger, tear him even farther away from reality? The distraught archer brought her gaze briefly back to Dorian, he wasn't moving a muscle, awaiting orders, most likely. She stared into his eyes, seeing none of the emotions she had seen in them before. He had changed so much. He was far gone. She could tell. Nim had really messed him up. Glaring now, she looked towards Nim and shouted, "What does that thing do? Make him stop this!"

Nim laughed at Amelia's emotional turmoil, having never seen it like that before and clearly enjoying every minute of it, "And why on earth would I do that? Darkbow here is the best Assistant I've ever had..." She paused for a moment, looking at Dorian as if in admiration, before turning back to Nim, twirling the remote in her frail hand, "...and this? Oh, just in case he has a um... slip up." She glanced at him yet again, "And since he isn't following orders by attacking you, I suppose I could demonstrate." Before Amelia could say anything in protest, Nim pushed a button on the remote. Dorian screamed.

Amelia's head shot in Dorian's direction to see him fall to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs, although there were no signs of what was hurting him he looked to be in tremendous pain. His white, gloved hands reached to his face, and he grabbed his head, rocking it back and forth, the screaming continuing. Amelia ran towards him, needing to help, hating to see him suffering so terribly. Moving her hands towards his face, wanting to aid him, she was extremely surprised when Dorian suddenly grabbed one of her wrists, causing the two to lock eyes. Amelia gasped. She saw him. The real him. In his eyes. They showed emotion. Deperation, helplessness, pleading, guilt, regret. All of it was shown in just his pupils. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, when the emotion faded in an instant and Dorian shoved her away, still screaming loudly.

"Dorian!" Amelia exclaimed, feeling terrible pain in her heart. He was still in there. Could he see what he was doing? Was he trying terribly to escape what he felt, trying to reach her? Was he scared, hating himself, or hating Nim? She couldn't ask any of these questions, he was too hostile. Finally, he stopped screaming and looked straight at Amelia, his glare intense, his teeth gritting audibly. Not taking her eyes off of him, the worried archer briefly said to Nim one last time, "Nim, turn him off right now!"

Her request was replied with a short laugh, and then Nim's eerie voice, "Oh, I don't think so. And if you don't mind," Nim pressed the button on the remote again, much to Amelia and Dorian's dismay, "I'll leave you two to yourselves. Try not to make a mess of things. I just had the floors waxed." Standing much easier than Amelia had thought possible, she grudgingly watched Nim leave the grand hall through a door behind her throne and out of sight. The remote was with her.

Amelia turned back to Dorian to see him screaming yet again. His hands were grabbing at his hair rabidly, he looked up at her and said something that made the poor archer freeze, "G-go!" Just that one word looked like it took so much effort to say. Amelia realized that Dorian was about to go beserk. She needed help, more people, her team. Looking to assess their condition, she saw that they had already prepared themselves. Or at least the able people had. Mazarine was crouching near the door, her eyes wide and staring at her brother, tears falling from them. Felix was groaning and wincing on the ground near her, and Matthew's cut was worse than expected. Colt remained unconscious by the other three. It was just Rylee and Ethan. Three was better than one. The two started making their way to her side, Amelia turning her attention back to Dorian-

-when suddenly she felt him grab her arm and spinning her around, arm still in his grasp, to make it bend in an agonizing way. He twisted it even further, making Amelia scream. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Rylee, shoving him away just enough to make him angry. Amelia recovered only slightly, cringing as she gingerly touched her arm. It wasn't broken at least. While Ethan and Rylee were giving it their all, Amelia decided to try something. It seemed ridiculous, like a wicked long shot, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Dorian! You're Dorian Darkbow!" Amelia shouted, needing her voice raised so that it could be heard over the intense battle. Ethan and Rylee weren't doing too great, but she really couldn't blame them. Dorian was a hypnotized machine. He couldn't stop or control what he did, "I'm Amelia Trueshot. Your sister is over there, Mazarine! Your brother's name is Jace! You hurt your friend, Matthew Stormfeather! Just try and remember!" She shouted. No response. Dorian suddenly slammed his foot into Ethan's chest, sending him back like a rocket and slamming into the wall. He passed out along with the others, leaving just Rylee, "Dorian you're hurting people you wouldn't want to! Stop!" Amelia pleaded, feeling her arm start to recover. Dorian grabbed Rylee by the neck, lifting her into the air, making Amelia start to panic. Finally feeling anger beginning to set in, she ran at him and kicked her friend hard in the back. His grip on Rylee faltered, making her fall to the ground gasping for breath. She was out of commision too.

Dorian growled, grabbing Amelia by the tunic and throwing her into a nearby wall. She yelped in agony, her close friend closing in on her. He raised a fist and probably would have brought it onto her face, locking eyes with her yet again. The only emotion in his was pure, utter, rabid rage. Amelia tried one last time.

"Dorian you're hurting me! Please! Remember the pit! Remember me! Just try, you don't want to do this!" The emotion in her voice made her sound so meaningful. That could have convinced anybody. Including Dorian. He blinked twice, letting her go, standing in silence for a few moments before screaming again. Amelia needed to get him out of that mansion. She needed to get him somewhere he couldn't hurt her. A tear rolling down her cheek in preparation for what she would have to do, she muttered, "Sorry about this," And ran at him, bringing her fist hard onto his face. It knocked him out. Letting out a breath of relief she finished, "But I've gotta get you someplace safe."


	11. Ashes to Ashton

**Ashes to Ashton**

**{-Mazarine-}**

Amelia had been out of commission, socializing-wise, ever since they shoved Dorian's unconscious body into that cell. Although it looked as if Amelia was holding back tears when they did it, Mazarine couldn't have been more stony. It even confused her. She had no idea why she wasn't as emotional - Dorian was her brother and she was really close with him. Maybe it was because she didn't cry easily? Or because she was too happy that Dorian was alive to cry because he had been shoved into a cell? She had plenty of theories, just none of them seemed to fit exactly what she felt. Her relationship with Dorian, although complex, was a strong one. She was very glad to have him back but also upset he wasn't his normal self. Whatever Nim had done to him, Mazarine just prayed it wasn't permanent.

Their little team had moved to Amelia's old spot, the prison, so that they could keep watch over Dorian the whole time. The basement had plenty of room for everybody to sleep, just not as much privacy as the tents from before had. Mazarine would remember Amelia going up the stairs every night, very late, most likely to see Dorian. He was like a rabid animal, really. Growling and snarling at anybody who walked by. He hadn't spoken a word. The only thing he ever did was growl, scream, and pant heavily like some sort of dog. That was what hit Mazarine really hard, the way that Dorian was so inhuman.

Getting away from Dorian was one of the only things she could think of doing. Amelia was just torturing herself, really, sitting in front of his cell every waking minute of every day, only leaving for essential things. Mazarine at least had enough sense to take herself away from the pain every now and then by walking into the woods. She never strayed too far from the prison of course, because she got lost fairly easy. Everything in the woods looked the same, anyways, she was amazed at how the Shadows could just walk right through it and know exactly where they were going.

Walking in the woods was what she was doing then, actually. She wasn't sure where she was going, as always. Thoughts of Dorian, memories mostly, were running through her mind like blood through veins. All she could think about was him. He was always the thing on her mind. He was her brother, after all. They had been through practically everything together. Some of the things Nim had said made perfect sense to Mazarine. Dorian had never been hypnotized, he was just led to believe that he had been. Or he was hypnotized only mildly. That would explain why he always seemed so much more fun than Jace, and why he wasn't such a robotic jerk like the rest of the Wanderers. And now he was an animal. Savage. It hurt so much.

_Stop it. Stop thinking about him, you came out here to get away, remember? To _not _think about him. _Mazarine ran her fingers briefly through her blue hair, just wishing she could go to the sea. That was the only place she could really feel at ease, the woods was nothing in comparison. She stopped herself when she reached a clearing, feeling as if she had gotten far enough away from the prison. Kneeling down in the center she simply sat there, eyes on the grass, tracing the patterns of the long green blades while her subconscious forced memories of Dorian out of her brain. Although some minor ones would occasionally seep in, it took a lot of effort not to just break down at any moment. But she was strong. And tears were a great sign of weakness to her, she hated feeling weak. Jace made her feel weak and she hated that. Sometimes she wondered what she would have done if Dorian was like him. She probably would have run away on her own, unable to bare that. She held up her hand, remembering her spells that she studied night and day, making a small flame appear floating above her palm. It made her hand feel warm. She smiled to herself before letting the fire vanish, a small pile of ashes falling into her hand.

A sound, a familiar, threatening sound, made Mazarine turn her head frantically to the source. What she saw made her eyes widen, and made everything seem to move in slow motion. There was a Wanderer in the bushes, sticking out like a sore thumb with his white tunic. His bow was at the ready, the string already having been let go, an arrow flying straight towards her. Mazarine was too terrified to move, so she didn't, instead she stared at the boy who had shot the arrow with an agape mouth. He was a teenager, probably about her age if not a little bit older. He must have been from the main camp, since that was the only Wanderers camp in range of where he was. Her thoughts were more focussed on the arrow coming at her, though, more so than the boy's origin. Right as she realized that she should dodge it, roll out of the way or something-

-the arrow pierced her side, right above her hip, and went in deep. Mazarine gasped in agonizing pain before falling onto her back, cringing and wincing, hearing the boy's footsteps as he approached her. She had never felt that much pain in her entire life. The only thing that slightly came close was when Jace hit her that one time, but it hadn't been much. This was entirely different. She felt the arrowhead poking at her inner organs, cutting its way through her inner flesh. Blood started seeping from the new wound, Mazarine's eyes were wide and she felt herself starting to go into shock. Stopping that by unknown means, she told herself that if she was going to get out of that situation at all she would have to keep a level head. But that was hard to do at the moment, understandably of course.

The boy knelt down next to her, his expression serious. His black hair with some streaks of dark brown was short and scruffy. Although he seemed around her age he was a good bit taller than her, and although he seemed gritty and harsh on the outside, his emerald green eyes showed otherwise. His brow was furrowed for a good while, the boy locking eyes with her, before finally much to Mazarine's relief, his expression contorted into that of great pity. He immediately tossed his bow to the side and looked at her wound in great concern.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I d-don't know what I was..." He locked eyes with her again, noticing the glossiness of them from the pain and he quickly looked away, "I'm sorry!"

Mazarine couldn't help but smile at the boy. Although he looked like such a cold-blooded killer, he was just a teenager deep down. What he had done had probably just been instinct. Mazarine knew that when boys in her camp got around that age they got very competitive with each other, knowing that they would be hypnotised soon or something. This boy was probably just trying to "prove his strength" or whatever. Mazarine accepted that, but at the moment her side was in too much agony for her to totally focus on forgiveness.

"W-where did you come from?! I-I c-can take you back there! We can um..." He looked so distraught, his eyes wide as well, looking back and forth for no apparent reason, "...we can get you h-help! You're gonna be alright I promise!" He looked at her for a moment or so longer before carefully lifting her into his arms. Mazarine yelped in pain when he accidentally touched her side and he gave her about a dozen more apologies afterward.

"Camp... back t-that way..." Mazarine weakly pointed a finger back the way she had come, praying that her voice was loud enough for the boy to understand. Funny, this boy had just shot her in the side and was now probably going to save her life. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or not because her life wouldn't have been in danger if not for him.

The boy nodded vigorously at what she had said before sprinting in that direction. Mazarine saw the branches whipping at his face and forehead, but the only thing they seemed to be doing was wiping the sweat from his brow. They didn't effect him at all. He leapt over jutting out roots, moved her out of harms way, ran straight through thorny bushes as if they were made of soft feathers, and did many other admirable things without so much as a grimace. Mazarine watched the boy in awe, before she made the decision that she was grateful to him. He was being heroic, something Mazarine had never expected from a Wanderer boy. He was giving her hope that some of the Wanderers might not be bad seeds, other than she and Dorian, of course. At the realization she normally would have smiled but she was in too much pain to do that.

Finally, Mazarine felt that they were close enough to the prison for people to hear if she called out. Looking back up towards the boy she spoke up weakly, "S-shout to th-them..." Grimacing after her words from the energy it took, the boy was already following her orders.

"_Hello?! This girl is injured! Can anybody hear us, she needs medical attention right now!" _The boy shouted loudly, emotions shown in his voice that confused Mazarine ever so slightly. He shouldn't really be feeling anything besides guilt and regret, but other things were shown in it. The injured girl dismissed it as nothing and just focussed on remaining attached to reality.

"Who's there? What girl? Maz?" Ethan's voice was vaguely heard from not far off in the distance. He sounded concerned and confused. Mazarine wanted to respond herself, but every word she said felt like lifting a five hundred pound weight. So she remained silent and relied on the boy who had shot her for aid.

"I think so, I don't know her name! But she needs help, quickly!" Finally, after what felt like forever to Mazarine, her escort burst through a thicket of pine tree branches and into the small clearing located around the prison. Three people stood there in a "V" formation, Ethan, Rylee, and Felix with his arm in a sling as per usual. At the sight of the wounded girl and the Wanderer, all of them were more than frightened. Rylee ran forward first, without hesitation, and took Mazarine into her arms, giving the boy a slight glare. Mazarine wanted to tell her that it hadn't been the boy's fault, but she couldn't. Being shot had taken far too much out of her.

"Oh my _god!_" Ethan blurted out, moving towards the almost unconscious girl in a frenzy. He gave the boy a quizzical look as well before asking him, "Did you do this?"

Clearly feeling awkward and ashamed, the boy looked down at his white boots before nodding solemnly. Although he had no bow to show them, his quiver was evidence enough that Mazarine's injury was his fault. Rylee quickly led her into the prison while Ethan and Felix hovered outside, staring at the boy like he was a murderer. After all, the two were Shadows, and the boy was clearly a Wanderer. Adding to that he had hurt one of their own. Their opinions on him weren't the best, and first impressions were hard to change.

"Can you please let me in to see her, I want to see what happens! I don't know why I did that, but I helped her get here, that counts for something, right?" He asked innocently, although he felt far from innocent.

Felix scoffed, his glare more intense than Ethan's. After his scuffle with Nim and the breaking of his arm, his anger for Wanderers only increased. He was positive that he didn't want this boy wandering around their prison, he could be dangerous and he proved to be hostile already, "If anything happens to her the blood is on your hands, mister. Ethan, tell him to go away, will you?" Felix asked, walking into the prison himself.

Ethan and the boy stood, their eyes locked for a long, long time. Ethan was a people person and could tell from the glint to the boy's eyes that he was truly sorry for what he did. Being considerate Ethan put himself in the boy's shoes for just a moment and started to take pity. Finally, he took a step away from the door and gestured that it was alright for the boy to go in. As he frantically walked towards the entrance, Ethan stopped him with a question, "Wait a sec', kid." The boy did as he was told, skidding on his heels basically to look at Ethan dead on, "What's 'yer name?"

"Ashton. Ashton Bluejolt."


	12. Tension

**Tension**

**~Amelia~**

Amelia was scared, scared of _herself. _All day, every day, she sat in front of Dorian's cell, just staring at him. He would simply growl at her, sometimes run at her and thrust his hands through the bars in an attempt to claw at her flesh. He eyed her like a piece of meat, like a victim. And she hated it. More than anything in the world. Her obsession with Dorian was distancing her from the rest of the team. Especially Colt. The two hadn't exchanged a word, although Colt was more than willing to talk to her. Amelia knew that the two of them would need to have a conversation at some point. Her heart ached at the sight of Dorian in his cell every day, though, so much it tore her away from anything else that might have needed her attention. And a lot of things did. Mazarine had been shot, there was a new boy wandering around the prison and she hadn't even so much as looked at him. She wouldn't have even known he was there if she hadn't overheard Ethan and Felix arguing about his presence. Matthew was a decent medic, though, and apparently Maz was going to be fine. The only good thing that came out of her injury was that it distracted Colt for a while, and made him stop staring at Amelia all the time.

Dorian would sleep sometimes. That was the only time he seemed slightly like himself. When his eyes closed and he laid down, he looked exactly the way he did so long ago when the two had slept around a campfire. Seeing him normal like that, it gave her hope. And then when he woke up and was even more rabid than ever, it took the hope away again. She felt as if it was taunting her, whatever was wrong with Dorian. After all, Nim had caused it. And everybody with a brain knew that Nim _loved _to taunt. Especially Amelia. Adding insult to emotional injury, Nim had escaped again. She was still out there, alive and well. The thought infuriated Amelia, but her sadness and despair replaced all other emotions pretty quickly.

Sometimes Ebony would come up and lick her hand, probably wondering why Amelia was acting so strangely and when she would return to normal. But not even Amelia knew the answer to that question. She knew that she would return to her former self when Dorian did. But that could take years. Or it might never happen. One day, probably a few nights after Mazarine had been shot, Amelia was sitting in front of the cell as usual when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, whipping her head around to see Colt standing there. The look in his eyes explained everything without him having to speak word. Amelia glanced back at Dorian once more, he was sleeping at the moment. Bringing her gaze back to Colt, she slowly stood and the two walked outside.

It was night, and it was autumn. The leaves on the trees were all sorts of beautiful colors, red, orange, yellow, brown. Amelia loved the fall. It was her favorite season. But for some reason it didn't spark as much happiness in her as it would have normally. The smell of the brisk air, the light wind that blew her hair in the breeze, everything about the environment calmed her at that moment. She knew that after the conversation she was going to have with Colt, she wouldn't feel as calm. That was for sure. She had been dreading that moment for quite some time, but it was inevitable. At least it was if she wanted to keep Colt as a friend, which she desperately did, of course.

Colt sat on the grass outside of the prison cross-legged, staring at Amelia and watching her do the same. The two stared at one another, just like they had long nights before in their shared tent. Neither of them spoke a word for a decent while before Colt finally broke the somewhat tension-filled silence.

"Amelia... what's going on?" Was all he could say. He looked so hurt and confused. Amelia knew that was her fault, but she couldn't help it. Dorian coming back into her life so abruptly after she assumed him dead really messed things up for her. Not to mention he wasn't his old self, he was basically an animal that needed to be caged to ensure other's safety.

"...I..." She stared at him as long as her strength could last before she turned her gaze away, burying her face into her hands, "...I don't even know..." She was scared of herself. Scared of the way she was acting. Wondering if that was the way she would be forever. Wondering if Nim had finally succeeded in breaking her spirit by what she had done to Dorian. So many questions and so little answers, that seemed to be the case most of the time.

Colt stared at her in a different way than before. Not lovingly. Not in a caring way. Not in a compassionate way. In suspicion, "...ever since we rescued him... you've been like this." He paused for a long, long time, neither of them moving from their positions, "...why?"

Amelia removed her face from her hands with a sigh, locking eyes with Colt, then finding it too painful yet again and looking away. That time it wasn't painful because he reminded her of the deceased Dorian, it was because he reminded her of the way Dorian was before he was captured by Nim. And that hurt almost as much as him presumably being dead. Knowing that he was alive but she couldn't talk to him. Couldn't hug him. Couldn't tell him.

"...it's a lot to deal with, Colt... I'm sorry if I've been distant." Although she felt sincere her voice didn't reflect it. Her voice sounded unmoved, uncaring. She wished that it hadn't, it made her seem all the more inhuman and unreachable.

"Distant? You've been more than _distant, _Amelia." The angry tone to his voice surprised her, and she locked eyes with him yet again, holding her gaze longer this time, "You haven't even _been _here, really. Maz was _shot. _And you just sat in front of that cell, staring at that - that..." He paused with a sneer, "...that _monster. _You didn't give a single explanation. You haven't had human contact ever since we rescued him. You're not even phased by the fact that a Wanderer is in our _camp. _Maz was unconscious for a few days while you just sat up there doing the same exact thing." He glared at her just enough to make her heart shatter even more, "I can't tell if I should be worried or mad. But right now I'm both."

Amelia stared at Colt in awe. What he had said was true, she knew that. He couldn't lie to her in a million years. The words hit her harder than probably anything else would have, but she also knew that he didn't fully understand the situation she was in. And again, she was in the predicament where she couldn't tell him. Not the full truth. Partial, maybe. But even that might infuriate him. He seemed mad enough at that moment, and any more bad news might push him over the edge. She had never seen him truly angry, at least not at her. It worried her, frightened her even. What would happen if she made him really mad? Would their friendship collapse, their relationship being too awkward to continue?

"I'm sorry..." Finding the tone of her voice neutral again she quickly added, "...Really, really sorry. I know that I haven't been doing what I should be. I should be helping people, helping Maz. I should be watching that new Wanderer guy, I should be tending to Felix's arm, trying to find ways to locate Nim, thinking up plans for battle." She looked away for the first time in a little while, "But all of those things seem impossible right now..." Before Colt could ask her why again, which she knew that he would, she explained. The words felt like blood as they came from her mouth - like they shouldn't be leaving. But they were said all the same, "... I care about him, Colt."

Silence. Thick with so many emotions that you could cut through it with a knife. The two stared at one another, feeling too many things to express one directly. The quiet seemed to last forever. Nobody was going to break it anytime soon, it seemed like. What Amelia had said opened so many doors, and probably closed a good few for Colt. Although she hadn't said that word... the "l" word, she had made a slight mention about feeling more than a friendship for him. Colt could detect things like that in a heartbeat. And it seemed as if he detected what Amelia really felt.

Disappointment shown on his face most of all, and the tension started to recede quickly and start to become replaced with awkwardness yet again, "...you love him." He muttered solemnly.

Amelia opened her mouth, nothing but stammering sounds coming out. The way Colt looked, the sadness, the despair, the overall disappointment, it hurt her so badly. She had expected him to get mad. Jealous. Not the things he was displaying on his face at that moment. She had messed things up. She knew that. Everytime she thought she would be solving problems she just somehow managed to make even more. That was proven yet again at that moment. She didn't know what to do - lie and keep their friendship, lie and have Colt know she was fibbing, tell the truth and lose their friendship, or tell the truth and have Colt possibly understand. Their relationship would be permanently altered, that much was obvious. But she couldn't lose him as a friend because of this, she just couldn't. The two had been too close for too long to let it go like that. They had to work through it. No matter how difficult it was going to be for the both of them.

"...I... I-I..." Amelia knew what she wanted to say, but part of her heart told her otherwise. Her gaze kept moving from Colt's eyes to the grass, not sure whether or not to look at him while confessing or look away while lying, or the other way around.

"Don't you?" His eyes stayed glued to hers no matter what came out of his mouth. It was amazing, really, how he could manage to hold eye contact like that and look like it didn't feel awkward to him in the slightest, "Tell me the truth."

Amelia brought her gaze back to him yet again. At the last words he had said she knew what she was going to say. Clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were blinding white, Amelia prepared for the fight, the argument, the stony silence or the awkwardness afterwards, and the truth dripped from her lips like poison, "...I love him." Looking back at him and seeing his expression, Amelia felt _herself _starting to get angry. Then again, she couldn't tell if she was truly getting angry or if she was making herself angry so that she could get away from the conversation. Finally, glaring at her best friend in the entire world, she shouted at him, "There! _I said it." _Standing from the grass and turning her back to him she stomped towards the prison entrance, "You _happy _now?!" She walked into the worn, decrepit building and slammed the door behind her as hard and as loud as she could behind her.


	13. Numb

**Numb**

**~Amelia~**

Even when she had no memory, Amelia had never felt that much confusion all at once. She sat on the ground, back pressed firmly against the prison door, staring blankly at the floor with an agape mouth. What had she just done? She didn't know if it was right or not, but she had lashed out. Why had she done that? She hadn't felt angry until she forced herself to. Now all she felt was... was... _broken. _Everything that had happened to her, everything bad, it was all because of Nim. Nim had succeeded in breaking her to bits so small they could never be put back together again.

_No... It wasn't Nim... _Amelia told herself, looking up suddenly at the realization, "...it's me..." It all made sense. She was blaming her nemesis for all of the things that had gone wrong, but it had been her fault. Losing her memory was because she tripped and hit her head. Nim had nothing to do with that. Dorian falling into the ravine was because she hadn't been strong enough to go up against Nim and almost died because of it. Dorian being in the rabid state he was in at that moment was because she had been too slow and hadn't stopped Nim before she got away. The tension between she and Colt was because she hadn't had the willpower to tear her gaze away from Dorian for days. And the fight they just had was because she didn't have the strength to actually talk it out with him. Instead she had to yell. And stomp away. It was her fault, nobody else's. And when she finally realized that it hit her hard.

Her eyes became increasingly glossy as they moved towards Dorian. He was at the bars, gripping them tightly, glaring and growling at her. She slowly inched forward on her hands and knees, getting closer to him than she normally would have dared. If he wanted to he would have reached out and grabbed her, but for some reason he didn't. Amelia stared at him, looking him up and down, knowing that him being that way was her fault.

"I did this to you..." She muttered, the words hurting her more than anything else could have. Dorian just held his glare, his teeth gritting, emitting savage grunts every now and again. Amelia put her hand onto the bars as well, and he reached for it, grabbing it and pulling her arm through the gaps between the metal cylinders. She gasped in pain, biting her lower lip as she pushed through it. He thrashed her arm all about, growling rabidly the whole way through, while all Amelia did was say solemnly, "...I'm so sorry..."

Dorian suddenly released her hand and instead shoved it back the opposite direction, making it leave the vicinity of his cell. She looked at him with a new interest, wondering why he had done that - why he had stopped hurting her. The way he was at that moment was because of her, she more than deserved whatever pain he wanted to put her through. In fact, at that moment she started to consider opening the door to his cell and walking in, just to let Dorian do to her as he wanted to. Whatever happened was just karma. But after he shoved her away, all she could do was sit there. She was weak.

"Dorian I..." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but they felt numb. Everything felt numb, "...It's all my fault, what happened to y-you..." No sobs escaped her, but the tears didn't stop coming. Dorian didn't move from where he knelt, hands gripping at the bars with white knuckles, Amelia still in reach of him if he wanted to get at her, "...I never do anything right... I mess everything up... I ruined my friendship with Colt... Maz was shot, and now..." She locked eyes with him, his face distorted from her blurring tears, "...now you." Now that she wasn't afraid of getting hurt, she moved her hand towards his and tightly clenched it. Dorian automatically reached for the unfamiliar palm touching him with his free hand. Amelia expected him to grab it, yank it away or something, but instead he stopped mid-motion.

His sudden halting caught Amelia's attention, and she locked eyes with him yet again. He had the same expression as before, only this time he looked like he was greatly strained. His hovering hand flinched once or twice. Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on, wondering why he wasn't scratching at her hand or ripping her fingers off, something like that. Their eyes remained connected for a good while, until finally Amelia asked, "...Dorian... what are you doing?" Her palm on his didn't move, she didn't have the courage to tear it away. This was the only contact she had with him ever since he had been captured that didn't involve pain somehow. The two held their gaze for a long, long time. About to say something again, Amelia opened her mouth-

-only for nothing but a gasp to come out. Dorian's expression changed. She saw him again. The real him. In his eyes. She could see everything - the pain, the regret, the guilt, the despair, the hopelessness. The uncertainty and the worry. The heartbreak and the desperation. But most of all, she saw how lost he felt. The other emotions displayed were minor in comparison. Her grip on his hand tightened, and his expression got even more lost, not to mention confused. She knew that if she was going to tell him how she felt, it would have to be then - when he could really hear and understand it. When she could slightly read his reaction.

Slowly and at an almost inaudible volume, Amelia spoke the same words that she had sucked the life out of her when she told them to Colt minutes before, "...I love you..." If anything the words just seemed to pain Dorian. Finally he drew his hand away from hers, putting both of them on his skull. It looked as if he was pressing into his head hard, probably facing some major mental injury from whatever Nim had done to him. Again Amelia automatically blamed Nim for it, before she remembered that it was her own fault that it had happened. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she witnessed the pain she technically was causing Dorian, and she finally shot to her feet. Not caring what might happen because she didn't fear pain anymore, she yanked the key to his cell from her pocket and slammed it into the lock, turning it briefly and shoving the door open.

Rushing towards the struggling Dorian, she knelt at his side, placing a hand on his face. As soon as she did, he immediately grabbed her wrist, locking eyes with her yet again with the same expression from before - the real him. The two stayed that way, staring at one another. Amelia found herself getting lost, the way Dorian looked making her remember things all over again. In a sort of trance she repeated the words from before, "I love you..." Dorian looked to be in pain once more and he backed away from her. She moved closer to him once more, "I love you, really!" The three words that were said over and over seemed to be reaching more than anything else was. Tears shaking her body that still felt numb, she tried desperately, "Please come back Dorian, I don't want to lose you again!" He backed all the way into a wall, pressing himself against it hard, staring at her while he breathed heavily. Amelia crawled after him, and he turned his head away from her, grunting from effort instead of from the usual rabid anger.

"Fight it! Come on Dorian you can beat this thing, don't let it take you away!" She grabbed his head by the sides and forced him to look at her, their locked eyes extremely intense, "Come back! For _me._ I love you and I don't you to go again, _please._" Her words hung in the air like a thick fog that seemed to choke him. He thrashed both of his arms briefly, making her hands move from his face. Determined to return him to earth she put them back into place, "I _love _you! You _can't _leave again you just _can't!" _She was shouting now and not caring what attention it drew. Now Dorian's entire expression had changed, not just his eyes. The emotions that used to be in his gaze had now moved to his whole face, and it made Amelia stop feeling numb for a moment. Instead she felt tremendous hurt and pain. He wasn't struggling as much. She was getting through to him. Moving closer she rested her forehead on his, he was in a cold sweat. Both of them seemed to be conveying their emotions through their eyes.

Amelia knew that she needed to do something pretty extreme to get Dorian out of his trance. If just saying that she loved him was only doing some good, maybe showing it would do more? If he came back to her, things might start to be okay. She might start to become her old self. She might start to concentrate on other things, like repairing her relationship with Colt, tending to Mazarine's wounds, or watching that new Wanderer like he was a parasite of some sort. She could be doing all of the things that she knew were her responsibility. And she needed that, too. Realizing what might, just _might _work, Amelia decided to go for it. If what she was planning failed, she would probably get a pretty nasty beat down from wild Dorian. And if it worked... well, she would just have to find out the aftermath of that outcome.

Their eyes remaining locked for a long time, neither of them speaking a word, Amelia finally did it. She broke the small space between them and kissed him. Dorian struggled against her, arms trying to shove her away, but Amelia forced herself to stay planted on the spot. If this was going to work, the kiss had to last. He continued to fight it, trying to pry her off of him, but she just wouldn't budge. The two remained that way: Amelia kissing him and Dorian trying to escape with seemingly all of his might-

-until he suddenly stopped. His arms returned to his sides. His shoulders untensed. His whole demeanor changed. The air in the cell seemed to become less heavy. Amelia slowly withdrew from the kiss, her eyes wide, mouth agape, staring at Dorian's face. He stared back at her, his mouth slightly open as well. He looked... calm. Relieved. It was too good to be true. It hadn't happened. It was a fluke. All of those thoughts ran through Amelia's head, over and over as the silence grew larger, until finally, something convinced her.

Dorian slowly looked her up and down, as if fully registering who she was and confirming her identity, before muttering softly, "...Amelia?"


	14. Returned

**Returned**

**~Amelia~**

"Dorian...?" Amelia muttered in absolute shock, their faces still mere centimeters apart. She stared into his ever so familiar eyes, feeling nothing more than happiness when she saw how normal he looked. Well, not exactly _normal. _He looked guilty, hurt, and very confused. Amelia was determined to bring him back to his former self completely.

After staring at her for a while longer blankly, he smiled widely, "Amelia! Y-you're..." He put a hand on her cheek, a feeling that made her even more ecstatic than before, "...you're really here!"

Amelia felt more tears stinging at her eyes, from happiness for once. The two having locked eyes for what felt like hours, she finally managed to mutter three words without crying, "I love you..." Although she had said them times before, that one felt the most meaningful because Dorian was in reality once again.

He smiled even wider, resting his forehead against hers. Although she was left in suspense she partially knew already that he felt the same way. It was obvious from his expression of pure bliss, "I love you too..." He pulled her into a tight embrace, Amelia immediately hugging him back, "I'm so sorry. For everything that I did..."

Amelia's suspicions that Dorian had been able to see what he was doing confirmed, she felt immediate sympathy for him. Part of her wanted to just sit there, wrapped in his arms, and talk about everything that had transpired. But the majority of her knew it would be selfish to keep Dorian all to herself - what about Mazarine? Not to mention that the other members of her team had to know of his return to reality as well. Letting him go ever so slightly so she could stare into his eyes once again she said with a smile, "We'll talk about all of that later. Right now, we've gotta tell the others."

Dorian returned her smile before asking, "Oh that's right, those archers you had with you during the fight - who were they? I couldn't exactly ask, judging by my... well, you know." He blushed ever so slightly, making Amelia smile all over again at his returning innocent ways. A miracle had occurred and she was more than grateful for it. The happiness that she felt when she saw the return of previous emotion in his eyes was only rivalled by one occasion - one that happens later on in this journey.

"I found people - left over from my camp. Nim didn't kill all of them, she just thought that she did. Plus we've got Matthew again, he wasn't too hard to convince though," All the while she spoke a smirk never left her face. She couldn't exactly make it leave - it seemed impossible. Dorian was paying absolute attention to every word that she said, clinging to them in content that he was able to respond once again, "There's a girl, Rylee Darkblade, she's great and quirky and real tough. Then there's three guys, Ethan Darktrident, who I knew a little bit back at camp, Felix Frigideyes who's _really_-" She stopped herself when she was about to make a remark on his handsome appearance and changed her wording, "-brave. And then there's-" She stopped her words yet again at the mentioning of Colt. She had forgotten all about him - about the awkwardness she had unintentionally created and about the conflicting feelings she had no doubt left him with. Dorian vaguely knew of the two's relationship, and she didn't want any more awkwardness added into the mix now that he was back in reality. It was going to be a difficult task, probably one of the most difficult she had ever come to face, but it wasn't something that could be avoided - much like Nim. Sighing she finally finished her sentence after a long pause, "-then there's Colt. He's alive." Her gaze drifted from his, showing how strange she felt revealing that to him.

Another pause followed the last introduction, Dorian no doubt thinking things over and probably wondering what he could say that wouldn't make him sound protective or anything else unwanted, "...that's good! That's really good..." The first one had been an exclamation, the second more of a grudging trail off, "...how long did it take you guys to find me - um... Nim, rather?"

Amelia took note of his changing the topic but thought nothing odd of it. She probably would have done the same thing - although she never expected herself to be in a situation even remotely similar to the one Dorian was in. Deciding to follow suit and not wanting to talk much about the whole Colt thing anyway she answered his question, "Not long at all. Once I found out she was alive we got to her camp in like, two days..." She trailed off, remembering what they had been talking about before Colt had awkwardly changed their conversation, "Oh! But there are other people here too, now." She could tell that she had Dorian's utter interest, she could have been talking about the texture of dirt and he would have been mentally taking notes on it or something.

"Really?" He shifted his posture ever so slightly, so that he was leaning against the hard stone wall of his cell more comfortably, "Are they Shadows?" It was odd that his guess was the complete opposite of the reality.

Amelia somehow forgot that Mazarine was Dorian's sister for a moment, and remembered that the poor girl had been shot. And that her assaulter was in the camp with them. There was a lot she should have been keeping track of that slipped her mind because of Dorian's condition, but now that he was back she planned to tend to ever single matter that needed it, "Actually, no. They're both Wanderers." It was obvious that her words surprised Dorian, and he opened his mouth to question her further but she stopped him with an answer, "They're not hypnotized yet, though. They're young. Not even fifteen."

Dorian raised an eyebrow at her, still not fully understanding how they had come across two of the enemy clan even if they were technically not initiated yet, "How in the world did you manage to get two fourteen year olds to join your cause?" He asked her quizzically, a half smile on his pale, tired looking face.

Amelia wasn't sure how he was going to react to the news that his sister was alive and well - and with them. Probably very enthusiastic like. Hopefully his enthusiasm would slightly part the rage he would feel when he found out about the shooter being in their camp as well, "It's your sister." His shock was clear, "I got her out of camp a while ago. Hunted her down for a good long time, though." She smiled, waiting for a reaction other than shock which she so wanted to receive. Dorian had shown a fair amount of emotion since rejoining the world of the sane, but he hadn't shown an outburst just yet.

Finally he smiled so broadly it lit up the dingy cell like a sun, "You got her out of there?! And she's still not hypnotized - she's good, fine, same old?" He asked her frantically, half crazed with his excitement. Amelia enjoyed it thoroughly and was more than pleased to give him good news for once.

"Yeah! She's fine, hasn't changed a bit-" Remembering the terrible truth that she had been struck by an arrow, she realized that she was going to have to ruin the happy moment. Dorian noticing the way that the smile slipped of her face like butter and his went away as well, probably understanding that something was _not _right with his little sister. As Amelia saw him open his mouth to ask, she stopped him yet again with an explanation, "-but something did happen a few days ago... she was um... walking in the woods and-" She met his gaze yet again to see him hanging onto her words differently, this time in a foreboding manner, "-she was shot by an arrow. From a Wanderer." Seeing Dorian start to get concerned, angry, worried and frustrated all at once made Amelia definitely not want to tell him about the shooter's whereabouts, but it burst from her mouth without any of her compliance, "And that Wanderer is in the basement right now." Clamping her hand firmly over her mouth after the words escaped her mouth, she moved the other hand forward and kept the still relatively weak Dorian pushed firmly into the wall. He locked eyes with her angrily.

"Let me down there, I'm gonna teach that little punk a lesson about shooting arrows!" He struggled in vain, the turmoil he had been in before from breaking out of Nim's control had taken a lot out of him. Amelia was able to keep him restrained with just one hand, when mere minutes before she hadn't been able to set foot near him without getting thrown across the room, "Come on lemme go! Why are you letting him stay here anyways?! Near Maz?! He's gonna hurt her again! Kid or not I don't want him in the same building as her!"

Amelia gently pushed onto his shoulder in a strict way that got his attention yet again - when it had previously been on the door to the basement which he spotted in his rage, "Dorian. Relax." Keeping her hand on his shoulder she felt him untense ever so slightly, "The boy's name is Ashton. He's just a kid. He was gonna get hypnotized in a matter of weeks so he was just trying to be all impressive. Didn't you feel the same way when you were about that age?" She asked him. He held his glare for a moment longer but it was starting to falter quickly, his eyes moving from hers and back towards the door, "He begged Ethan and Felix to see her and he's been staying here a few days, I gather. He's real sorry about what he did and he's been beating himself up over it really bad, so you've gotta go easy on him a bit alright? I've actually never met him but I've heard enough about him to know that he's cool, or else Ethan wouldn't have let him in here to begin with." Her expression remained deadly serious throughout all of her words, making Dorian take them to heart.

"I..." He shook his head back and forth briefly, gently reaching up to grab Amelia's wrist and remove her hand from his shoulder, "...I wanna see her. And if he's down there right now then fine, I don't care. Is she even up and about? Where did he shoot her?" Amelia and him both stood, his footing a bit shaky at first, but he stood firmly after a bit.

"No, she's not up and about, but she's up." She looked at Dorian warily, wondering if he was going to fall down or anything and getting ready to support him if that happened, "She got shot in the side, I'm not sure the exact details. At least the boy had pretty bad aim, at the range he was apparently he could have gotten a head shot." The only reason she knew any of that information was because she could sometimes vaguely hear the conversations outside, or the ones in the basement. Just enough tidbits started to form a decent explanation in her mind. But she had blocked the words out to focus more on Dorian.

He didn't say anything after that, and Amelia didn't feel the need to speak unless he asked her something. She led him towards the basement door, and although he acted as if it was nothing, her spirits were tremendously lifted when he stepped out of the vicinity of his cell for the first time in a good while. A smile came to her lips but it faded quickly when she saw the grim look on Dorian's face. She understood his expression, of course, at the sudden news of his sister's well-being then of her dismay. He had a lot to take in and a lot to learn, not to mention a lot of people to become acquainted with. And Felix probably didn't want to get to chummy with the man that broke his arm with no more than a second glance toward the matter.

The two descended down the brief staircase, their footsteps echoing and no doubt drawing attention of whoever lurked in the basement at that moment. From the little knowledge that Amelia had, she knew that Ashton was spending all of the time that he could at Mazarine's bedside, guilt written all over his face. Mazarine and him would have conversations, but usually they were interrupted by her wounds needing to be tended to. Amelia wasn't rude and she didn't listen to whatever they were talking about, knowing that it was private and not finding much interest in the matters anyways. She poked her head down in advance to see Mazarine, laying on a cot that had been placed on the floor. Many bandages both soaked in blood and dry lay around her, some on rolls and some in bowls full of water that was beginning to turn red. Ashton as at her side yet again, kneeling next to her with concern. She looked to be only in minor pain, which was good. Amelia knew what it was like to be shot by an arrow, and she hadn't recovered as quickly. Mazarine had gotten lucky, compared to getting shot in the stomach the side seemed like nothing to Trueshot, and she wasn't trying to be insensitive. Even just her head poking down got the two's attention, and when they saw the white shoes of another standing at her side, they were confused. There was no other Wanderers at the camp other than the two of them, but when Amelia and Dorian reached the bottom of the staircase and were in plain sight, more confusion ensued.

Mazarine was the most confused for the most reasons. Dorian was awake, for one, and he looked tame. Amelia had finally moved from sitting in front of Dorian's cell every waking moment, and she was slightly smiling. That had been the first time Amelia had gone and seen Mazarine when she was in her injured state, and it was a pitiful sight indeed. The girl was usually so optimistic and carefree, or so it seemed. Now she was broken and injured, still looking as innocent as ever and surely trying to seem ever so optimistic as before. It wasn't exactly working with the blood splatters and medical tools forming her surroundings, but other than that she was trying at least. Ashton simply assumed that they were other members of the camp, and he thought nothing of it, and was seemingly unmoved my Mazarine's shocked expression. Clearly she was far too surprised to even speak, so Dorian did for her.

"Maz!" He gave Ashton a dirty look, but again he was unphased since he probably got that a lot, "Are you alright?!" He rushed forward, not even addressing the fact he had been absent from her life for far over a year or two. Kneeling at her side and immediately grasping one of her shaky hands, the two locked eyes, Mazarine taking a long time before she was even slightly able to respond.

"Dorian?!" She immediately moved from her cot, throwing her arms around his neck in a grip so tight it made Dorian cringe for a moment, then smile broadly once more, "Is this a d-dream?!" She seemed so confused yet happy at the same time. Just the way Amelia had felt, no doubt. Minus the romantic part.

"No, it's not a dream. I'm back," He gently patted Mazarine's hand, "And I'm more than worried about you. Now tell me - are you alright?" Now Dorian was completely ignoring Ashton, much to Amelia's relief. She had half-expected the two to get into an argument of sorts and she didn't want that. For some reason she didn't want Dorian aggravated, maybe for fear of him returning to his old rabid self. She prayed that didn't happen, it would be even worse than never having him tame at all then having him so for a short while. She simply leaned against the stone wall, watching the reunion with a smile. Ashton stared at the siblings awkwardly.

"I'm fine-" Mazarine said, letting out a brief cough that almost stopped her words short. Dorian grasped her hand tighter in concern, making Amelia feel great admiration for how protective he was of his little sister. It was sweet. She had never thought of having brothers and sisters before, or what it might have been like. She always considered Colt a brother. Not so much anymore, "-really. Just a little sore. I could probably be walking if the others would let me out of this basement."

The two continued talking, Amelia's focus now being brought towards the boy that watched them intently. Although she herself did take small pity in him, suspicion lingered as well. Thinking that maybe that would fade once she had a talk with him, she approached Ashton - Mazarine and Dorian not taking the slightest notice of her. When she reached him, her hand extended and gently tapped his shoulder. He turned his head in her direction, looking slightly startled. His green eyes were full of all sorts of conflicting emotions. The pity was beginning to override her suspicion yet again, but she forced it to remain. Speaking to him for a moment would surely put away anything else that she was uncertain of, or at least she hoped that was the case. Not saying any words but simply telling him what she wanted through their eye contact, Ashton reluctantly stood up with a second glance towards the conversing siblings, then following Amelia half-way up the staircase for a brief talk.

"Ashton," He tensed up completely at the sound of his name, which confused her. Maybe he wasn't used to hearing it said in a tone such as hers. But she wasn't even sure what her tone could be defined as. Somebody who had previously been shattered emotionally who had recently returned to the earth didn't exactly have one word to describe them. Briefly shaking her head so slightly that he didn't notice she continued speaking, "I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're worried about." His demeanor of terror and nerves didn't fade in the slightest, and to be honest she hadn't much expected it to, "I just want to warn you that if you so much as mutter a word out of place - you're out of here. But we're not going to send you back to your camp because we aren't idiots. We'll probably just shove you into the wild somewhere to fend for yourself." Even she was surprised by the coldness of her words, the way they slid off her tongue so naturally was a confusion as well. Maybe her ways from before she lost her memory were returning quicker than she had thought they would, "Look kid, I don't wanna have to do that..." She took a step closer, her voice now intimidating, maybe even similar to Nim's by comparison, "...but that doesn't mean I won't." She lingered in her place for a long time, not even slightly breaking her gaze from Ashton's eyes while his were anywhere but on hers. Finally, she gently shoved his chest, making him stagger and almost fall down the stairs - but she grabbed his collar while his arms flailed about, suppressing a laugh as he regained his footing. He cleared his throat, but she could never forget that display. Shooing him away with her hand she still smiled, watching him leave her sight and return to Mazarine. She felt no urge to follow him, leaving the two siblings to their reunion seemed like the proper thing to do. Although it was slightly difficult to leave Dorian after having him back, she turned on her heel anyway-

-only to almost walk straight into Colt. He stood, looking at her with a blank expression although she was sure he had plenty of emotions to convey. The conversation that she had dreaded but knew was inevitable was more than likely to ensue, but she didn't want it to happen there. Outside - maybe. Where Dorian couldn't hear her. She didn't want him knowing about what had transpired between she and Colt just yet, he had to get more adapted to the group first. She then remembered that Colt didn't even know - he wasn't aware of this monumental occasion. Not to mention that she wasn't quite sure of how much of the previous talk he had witnessed. That didn't bother her. Colt also would have had to seen Dorian's cell empty, and probably wanted an explanation to that. He crossed his arms, not angrily, not in a disappointed way, just nonchalantly. Amelia would have been more relieved if he had been angry. But he wasn't. Or at least that was what he led on.

Opening her mouth to offer to go outside to talk, or to apologize, or to explain the scaring of Ashton, or anything really, something unexpected burst forth like a frog that had been trapped in the confines of her throat for decades finally seeing an opening, "He's here." Her mouth clamped shut once the words left, making Colt raise an eyebrow in confusion, the first clear emotion he had shown on his face. She explained herself with two more firm words, "He's back."

**Sorry for the lack of activity, I'll be posting more often now. I was distracted by reading; I read The Hobbit and Divergent in the course of two days. And of course I had to take some time off while recovering from the book hangover. Hopefully reading both of those terrific pieces will make my writing a bit better but right now it pales in comparison. :) By the way, I love reviews way more than I should, so keep that in mind.**


	15. Destination

**Destination**

**~Amelia~**

Again, Colt's reaction wasn't what Amelia had expected. She at least assumed he would be surprised, raise his eyebrows a tiny bit, or become less calm. Maybe even he would appear envious. Maybe he would get angry. She didn't know, but she just wanted him to be anything other than the way he was then. It worried her more than anything else could have seeing him so calm. He wasn't being the same funny person, cracking jokes at every chance he got. Then again ever since she came back into his life he hadn't been that way very often. Was it because of her? Were other people taking notice as well but just didn't say anything? Once again she had a thousand questions and no sure way of getting answers, but she was reluctantly getting used to that feeling. Colt just beckoned to her and walked towards the prison door, that of which had been propped open by a fair sized rock. A relaxing autumn breeze blew in through the entrance and pushed its way through her hair - dancing around the strands and tangling them together. Briefly she ran her fingers through the golden locks, having a foreboding feeling that even the fall wind wouldn't keep her calm in a few moments.

Colt proceeded forward, the distance between them small but feeling like miles apart. The tension was still there but it felt different. It felt like Colt would definitely have the upper hand if the two got into a argument, which was something Amelia wasn't used to feeling. He had much more ammunition and far more valid points, while all she had was things that could damage him emotionally and weren't very rational. But she was prepared to get yelled at and she wasn't afraid, surprisingly enough. If Colt screaming at her would mend their friendship or at least make it less awkward, she was more than willing to let him. It seemed like a small price to pay, like trading grain for gold or something.

"What does this change?" He asked her. His voice was quiet. About a million times quieter than Amelia had predicted. His arms remained crossed, and his deep green eyes pierced her to a way similar Dorian's had so long ago. Before he had shown no emotion, but now she felt that there was worry, disappointment, and definitely still love. Now there was only a hint of friendship - their old friendship - left in the air. She could read his words like a book, as always. Things used to never be kept hidden between the two but now everything seemed like a secret. She felt as if one accidental secret slipped from her lips he would erupt, and it made her tense.

She let out an audible breath, not sure if it was a sigh or not, "It changes a lot, Colt..." Her hands worked their way into her pockets, grabbing at the fabric within them with white knuckles, "...I'm just not sure what." Her eyes went back to his familiar face, previously being fixated on her feet.

He stared at her for a while, Amelia somehow managing to stare back without faltering eye contact, until he finally dropped both of his arms to his sides. That for some reason relieved her. He put one on the back of his neck, a sign of uncertainty for him. She had seen it many times before - once when he lied to Edgar about a missing quiver Amelia had seen him take, once when he accidentally knocked over a vase and was accused of it, and again before he hugged her for the first time. That seemed like eternities before that moment. Her life as a Shadow where she had been carefree and quirky seemed like eternities before that moment. Almost like it had never happened before. Colt was the only reminder it had been real and not just some perfect dream.

"You love him." He muttered. Over the breeze that was steadily turning into a wind Amelia had barely heard him, but his words thankfully carried on the gales and headed in her direction. She didn't respond, assuming he would add onto that, which he did after a long silence only broken by the rustling of orange and red leaves, "I get that. You thought I was dead... and he was there..." The way he trailed off so abruptly made his last word almost inaudible, "...I get that." He repeated, "You've been through a lot with him," He let out a laugh, not actually at something funny but at something ridiculous so it sounded, "Probably not fifteen years worth, but yeah, whatever." He met her eyes again - his having drifted a bit. Now he was starting to look angry as he added through almost clenched teeth, "I get that." They were too far away and it was too dark to see his eyes. By the way his voice was strained and emotional she assumed they were glossy. So much guilt and regret panged her suddenly, when she had felt basically none of it before. She thought she had been prepared for him to get angry. But she wasn't.

"Colt I..." She took a step closer but he took a step back, not like she had expected anything different. For once she started to get frustrated instead of sympathetic. Why couldn't things just go back to normal? Amelia knew the answer to that but she found herself asking the question often anyways. She couldn't just flip the reverse switch and have everything be the way it had been, it took hurtful conversations, tense silences, and heartfelt confessions in order for things to seem good again. She wished it wasn't that hard, but none of her wishes seemed to come true if they involved Colt, "...why can't things just go back to normal between us?" She asked him, speaking her mind instead of skirting around the truth. He was her best friend. She could tell him anything, and was encouraged to.

Another tense, awkward silence that lasted a bit longer than the others followed her question that lingered in the breeze, blowing around the two like a hurricane, "So you just want to be my friend then?" He scoffed, and Amelia could have swore she saw a tear roll down his cheek in the moonlight, "Well it's great to have that confirmed, thanks." Now his words reeked of sarcasm. Usually when he was sarcastic it was in a funny way. Now it was in a cruel, sadistic way that hurt her terribly. He was just confused and upset, she knew that. His emotions were controlling everything he said or did. But they still hurt. The words.

For some reason feeling her eyes getting ever so glossy as well, she retorted in a slightly raised voice, "Do you want me to tell you the truth or lie to make you feel better?!" The argument was becoming more heated and she hated it secretly. Although part of her wanted to win - part of her wanted to prove her point, another deep down and kept hidden was hurting so much she thought it would dissolve into dust. Shouting at him, feeling angry at him, all of those things would have been the strangest in the world when the two were young Shadows so long ago. They were still young, in their early twenties, but the two felt aged because of the hardships they had gone through.

Colt took a step towards her, the space between them still feeling enormous as he responded in a full shout, "I want the _truth _to make me feel better!" His glare was intense, as was Amelia's. This argument, this _fight _was going to be foreign to both of them. But it had been inevitable, both of them knew tensions would eventually erupt.

Amelia took a step forward as well, wanting to match everything she did to prove that she wasn't going to back down from this fight, or storm away from the last one. Leaving just caused more problems than staying would have. But she couldn't help wanting to escape, after all, she still felt partially broken, "Well sorry I'm not _babying _you, Colt! I thought that you could handle me being honest for once but apparently you like it better when I lie!"

The glare on Colt's face got even more angry, making him look like an entirely different person. The deep down part of Amelia that felt hurt was now also becoming frightened, worried of what Colt might do if enraged enough. But the part of her that wanted to win wasn't turning from this fight any time soon, and neither was Colt, "Oh, another suspicion confirmed then; you've lied to me more than once, huh?!" He took a step closer, his words emphasized that way, "Guess I haven't seen it because I had never expected my friend to do that to me!"

Amelia grit her teeth openly, the sound lost with the wind that was growing stronger by the word. She took two steps forward, determined to win this argument, determined to surprise Colt with something but she was running out of ammunition, "I thought we weren't _friends _anymore, I thought you considered me your 'girlfriend' or whatever!" She thought that would do more harm than it apparently did.

Colt took two steps closer as well, the space between them now incredibly small but Amelia still feeling as if it were yards, "Well maybe-" He stopped for a moment, his glare intense, shoulders hunched slightly inwards as he breathed heavily through his mouth with nostrils flaring in anger. Amelia wondered why he hesitated but it was explained when he finally finished, "-Well maybe I don't want to be friends with you anymore!"

Both of them stopped. Their angry postures turned into slumps. Their angry expressions faded at the same time, and the glossiness in their eyes became more shown. The two stared at each other for a long time. The words were like a slap in the face to both of them. It took away all anger or irritation they felt. After a silence only broken by the howling wind, the two let out a single sob in unison before wrapping one another in their arms. A chorus of apologies were lost to the angry gale now blowing about the two, a clap of thunder shaking the ground at their feet. They both remained in their embrace, sobbing together, the "sorry"s and the "I was being stupid"s growing more and more quiet until the two were finally silent. Only when rain started to come from the dark clouds above their heads did they let one another go and retreated into the prison. Soon others followed and the two spoke nothing of the argument they previously had. Dorian slept downstairs with Mazarine, while the rest of their ragtag team slept on the second floor where the cells were - leaning against walls. Rylee was on the opposite side of Colt, Amelia at his other. When she fell asleep her head drooped and rested on his shoulder. Sleep was peaceful for once.

Amelia was the first to wake up, and she felt Colt's shoulder on her cheek. Immediately she moved away, startled for a few moments before she remembered the events of the night before. She didn't even try to question them. What had happened was just what needed to happen. Everything was going to be alright between the two, and the thought was more calming than anyone's reassurance could have been. Yawning, she stood and stretched her arms a bit. Even the soft noise got Felix to wake up in a daze. He was a light sleeper. Looking at her she found herself start to get lost in his eyes again, but forced her gaze away.

"What time's it?" He asked in a drawl Amelia wouldn't have been able to understand if not for deciphering it because of Colt. It had been her job to wake him up in the morning a long time ago when they were teenagers - since she usually was an early riser.

She suppressed a smile at the memories of Colt's incomprehensible talk when he was tired, "Dunno," She walked towards the door they had closed the night before from rain, "But it's morning, I'm pretty sure. Wake the others will you?" She grabbed the handle and pulled it hard, heavy metal making a loud noise as it screeched against the stone floor. If that didn't get everybody up nothing would, she thought. Sunlight burst into the dank room, making Felix shield his eyes and groan loudly. Amelia just laughed slightly and walked into the morning air, feeling anew now that things were relatively good again. Taking a deep breath she saw that leaves had started to fall from the trees steadily and were now too wet to be crunchy. That disappointed her ever so slightly - nothing was more satisfying than going out of your way to step on an especially crunchy looking leaf as you strolled.

People emerged from behind her and she held the door open for them. Rylee first - she gave Amelia a brief smile but sleep prevented her from doing anything else as she stepped into the sun. It had begun pouring so fast that they hadn't been able to shield their tents, so the tired archer walked over to inspect the damages while Amelia held the door open still. Ethan was next, his hair incredibly messy although he hadn't moved much during his sleep. He tried to comb it with his fingers, something Amelia was starting to pick up as a habit, and he gave her a brief wave which she nodded at. Felix came after him, blinking rapidly at the sunlight. He didn't acknowledge Amelia and she didn't mind it. Last was Colt. He gave Amelia a smile which she immediately returned, and after understanding he was the last one she closed the door. Colt hadn't moved much from where he stood when he emerged, and the two stared at one another both of them smiling broadly. Finally Colt surprised her by lifting her into his arms and spinning round in a circle, while she squealed and tried to suppress giggles. He laughed heartily, a sound more calming than anything in the entire universe to her, and set her down. She playfully punched his arm, a motion so nostalgic it almost made tears come to her eyes. It was normal again. _They _were normal again. After smiling broadly for a few more moments she walked towards what she considered to be the center of their campsite and stood, waiting for the others to gather round her which they eventually did without vocal commands.

"Alright, we've gotta talk tactics now," Amelia said putting her hands on her hips in seriousness, "How are we gonna find Nim, and are we up to fight her?" Her team sat in a circle around her, Colt among them. Mazarine, Dorian, and Ashton were asleep inside. She still wasn't sure if Rylee, Ethan and Felix knew of his return yet, but they might have assumed it since he hadn't been in his cell all night. She decided she would only address it if somebody asked, and no one did.

Felix yawned loudly before scratching his back with one hand and saying in a voice only a few people understood, "We've gotta ge'mmore people..." Blinking again when the sun shone particularly bright he shielded his eyes, "From the camps over..." He flapped his arm in the general direction Amelia assumed to be to the west, "Dere..."

Rylee laughed heartily at the sound of Felix's drawl, a sound that came from her throat smoothly like butter. Amelia could tell that she laughed often and loudly, a quality she always enjoyed people having, "What's the matter Felix? Didn't get your eight hours?" She smoothed down her black hair which was well-kept compared to Ethan's. He still fumbled with the blue locks in frustration, making Amelia smile. In response to what Felix had said Rylee addressed it, "Sleeping beauty is right though, we don't really have enough firepower. There are some Shadow camps to the west, not a long walk actually. It's new. The Wanderers don't know about 'em yet. We planned on getting reinforcements from there if we ever got enough guts to attack the main camp but they're still getting prepared so that's a no-go. I'm sure they'll help us out." She trailed off, finished.

Amelia immediately thought this was the best news she had received in a long while, "That's great! Terrific. We can use all of the people we can get, Nim seriously can't be underestimated. Although we've taken her assistant, who knows, she might make somebody else like that. Or maybe she'll do it to herself, I dunno." Not even taking a vote or anything, she spoke up, "So we're leaving today. I don't really feel the need to stick around here any longer, do you guys?" Nods and some verbal responses were administered afterwards, "Great. Well I guess we've got a destination then."


	16. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

**~Amelia~**

Departure was almost immediate. Dorian, Mazarine, and Ashton emerged from the prison a short while after their plan had been settled. At the sight of Dorian, Rylee, Matthew, Felix and Ethan all got a little worried he was going to run at them again. Ethan stood in front of Felix in a defensive manner, after all, Dorian had broken his arm. Matthew didn't really know what to think, he had arrived at their circle from a hunting trip he had gone on. Amelia hadn't noticed but apparently he had been gone for days. But after a brief explanation the air was cleared. Colt looked at Dorian warily, and the recently returned Wanderer did the same every now and then. If the two ever met eyes Amelia never saw it, but she had assumed tension such as that was going to happen. She never expected them to be friends and she wasn't going to push either of them to be. If by some sort of miracle the two started speaking to one another in a civil manner, she would be grateful, but doubted that it would turn into anything more than acquaintances. Colt had plenty of reasons to be upset with Dorian, even angry with him. Darkbow's reasons seemed to be less in number, but they were still valid points. Amelia walked at his side in the front of their train of archers, the rest of the group behind her, Mazarine and Ashton bringing up the back. Ebony trotted happily at Amelia's right, tongue lolling, clearing pleased that her master was back in action. Before they left Amelia put her Shadow's tunic back on. It was a welcome familiarity.

The distances between the three groups (Mazarine and Ashton, Colt, Rylee, Matthew, Ethan and Felix, then Dorian and Amelia) was fairly large. Large enough that occasionally if there was a turn of some sort, they would lose sight of one another for a moment or two but spot them again shortly. Conversation was common, and unheard by other groups. Colt's group chatted up a storm, and every now and then Amelia could hear the four friends burst into fits of laughter, sometimes yearning to join them. But she just wanted to be with Dorian. Relatively alone. Looking down at his hand she moved hers towards it, their fingers immediately intertwining. She smiled to herself, moving slightly closer to him as they walked.

"When did you know?" He asked her in a gentle tone, squeezing her hand ever so slightly. She tilted her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow but he added on before she could question his meaning, "That you loved me?" The side of his thumb brushed against the back of her hand, sending a chill up her spine. How long had she wanted him to do that? How long had she dreamt that they would hold hands, that she could hug him, that she could tell him how she really felt? Now, all of that was happening at once, and it felt so weird. In a good way.

"Um..." The pit was definitely when she started to feel this sort of thing. It hadn't been as strong as it was at that moment, but it had been something. The love really started when she thought she had lost him forever, and in the midst of unbearable hurt she learned the truth, "...I first felt it in the pit. Then when you..." She wasn't sure how to word it, "..._fell_... I knew it for sure." There was a silence after that, one that probably would have been broken without her aid, but she felt the need to speak anyway, "What about you? When did you know?" Their hands remained together, Dorian brushing his fingertips against her palm every now and then.

She saw him smile, "As soon as you got shot with that arrow. I got so scared, so protective and worried, but I wasn't sure why because I knew you were a Shadow." He gently lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, making a light blush appear on her cheeks, "I know why now." He brought their still locked hands between them once more, smirking at her. For some reason she found herself speechless. The two continued walking in silence, the hold on one another's hands never breaking in the slightest. If Colt saw them he didn't say anything. He was getting over her. It was a tremendous relief to have him back to normal. To have _them _back to normal. Moving closer to Dorian the space between them was very small.

Amelia found that if she listened hard enough she could hear the group behind her's - Colt's group - conversation. Rylee's voice was the one that stood out the most and she struggled to make out what she said. For some reason she was very interested in what they were all laughing about, although she was more than content with Dorian strolling at her side, hand in hand.

"Hold on, Colt, so you're tellin' me that you and Trueshot actually buried _rotten _gummyfruit beneath Edgar's tent and he never found it?!" Her sentence was almost cut short by her fit of laughter afterwards, blending with the four others. Amelia knew what they were talking about, Colt was referring to the pranks they would pull on everybody around their camp who was mildly important. They made sure to be sneaky, and also were sure not to have the pranks be too harsh, for they might have gotten in serious trouble. The memories brought a smile to her face. And the smile grew wider at the realization more of those memories were to come now that the two were friends again, nothing more.

Opening her mouth to maybe talk to Dorian about her situation with Colt, and how she remedied it, she closed it when the two stepped through a thicket of sorts-

-because the sight that lay in front of them was so nostalgia filled it almost brought tears to her eyes.

A camp. A Shadow Camp. Bustling with activity. Just like her old one before it was captured. Their flag was raised high, and with pride. The same symbol Dorian had seen on her patch so long ago - Two crossed bows and two crossed arrows forming a black asterix like a shadow. Dark green tents were pitched as far as the eye could see, most of the flaps propped open, people in green tunics bustling about. They were smiling, laughing, some with bows in their hands and quivers on their backs, others with no sort of weaponry at all. They were high-fiving, playfully shoving each other, moving together in a crowd that seemed so welcoming Amelia almost ran and plunged straight into it. Dorian looked at the scene like the people weren't even the same race as him, raising an eyebrow but smiling nonetheless. The rest of her ragtag team emerged through the thicket as well, and all of the Shadows shared her reaction of bliss. Those who weren't were reacting similar to the way Dorian was.

"Yeah!" Rylee was the first to speak, exclaimed the word loudly and pounding her fist at the air, "We're back in action, people!" She started to jog forward but Dorian grabbed her arm, making the archer flinch at his touch. She turned her head around looking at his hand warily, almost in fear, clearly worried that he was going to hurt her again. Seeing her expression he immediately returned his hand to his side, but she asked him, "What?"

"I don't think we're all gonna be allowed in there, Rylee," He said, gesturing towards Mazarine, Ashton, even Matthew. He didn't know if Shadows openly accepted anybody not in their group, not to mention both he and Ashton were wearing Wanderer's tunics, "Maybe you should go with somebody else and talk to the leader or something, tell them we're okay."

She paused for a moment, looking at the group, before shrugging at Dorian's proposition and responding immaturely, "Aight." She looked between all the Shadows, not even glancing at the Wanderers for obvious reasons, before pointing at Ethan, "Eth. You're with me." She pronounced his name like "Eath", a nickname Amelia hadn't really taken notice of before. Ethan just nodded, stepping out of the small crowd and walking with Rylee towards the camp. Amelia watched them go and felt extreme jealousy, wanting desperately to join the crowd and rejoice, but she knew that the idea was a good one and simply watched them walk. She turned to Dorian, suddenly feeling the need to be comforted, and leaned closer to him, briefly kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her, the team retreating back into the woods, not wanting their white tunics to be spotted before Rylee and Ethan could explain the situation. The duo followed them, their hands interlocking once more.

The team spread amongst the trees, Mazarine climbing one, much to Dorian's worry. He walked towards her as he tried to convince the reckless teenager to get down, but she stuck her tongue out at him and climbed higher. Ashton stood nearby laughing at the show he received. That was probably the first time Amelia had ever seen him laugh, or smile for that matter. Dorian leaving her side made her walk over to Colt, who looked in the direction of the camp in an almost worried way. Ethan and Felix were like brothers to him, she knew that, but she also was positive that the Shadows would do nothing to harm them. She stood at his side, and the two locked eyes for a moment, his showing his concern for the two that departed, and she opened her arms offering a hug which he immediately accepted. It was brief and warm, meaning much more than it appeared to others. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey don't worry," Amelia said, clapping him on the shoulder, "They aren't going to get hurt or anything." She folded her arms and leaned against a tree near him, Felix looking just as concerned as he stared at the thicket preventing view of the camp, "He feeling the same thing as you?" She asked him, nudging Colt with her elbow to indicate she meant Felix.

He lazily moved his eyes to the boy, who although was the same age as the others, seemed so young because of his good looks. He shrugged, "It's just that the four of us have been together ever since the camp was taken and if we're ever separated we get really worried. Like if they don't come back soon they're never going to come back. Most of 'em lost family in the attack. Rylee lost a close cousin, Eth a brother, and Felix everybody. So he latched onto Eth immediately and the two are kinda inseparable. Now that he's not here I don't think he knows what to do with himself." Colt nudged Amelia with his elbow, making her turn her gaze to him, the two locking eyes, "I felt kind of like that when I thought you were dead." The thing that made the words hit her hardest was because he hadn't said that in a romantic way at all. He said it in a friendly way. She smiled.

"I really like the relationship you four have," She fumbled with her hood, getting ready to put it up if needed, "Reminds me of how close everybody was back at camp. We all knew each other. If one person died, everybody was affected. It was like one big giant family, and then when they were all wiped out, I guess I thought the feeling dwindled a bit." She saw Felix turn away from the thicket with great difficulty, running his fingers through his hair in great worry, before he gave up and turned to look back at it again, his lower lip being chewed hard, "That's been proven wrong though."

Colt sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to him. Make him feel a little better, hopefully," He wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulders for a moment, again, not romantically, "I'll talk to ya later, stud." He walked towards Felix without another word, pulling him away from the thicket so they could speak without distraction. The poor guy looked extremely lost when he wasn't near it, making Amelia not know whether to smile at the sincereness or frown at his pain. She did neither and simply leaned against the tree, waiting impatiently for the two to return with news. Hopefully good news.

Amelia had dozed off a bit, leaning against the tree. The realization surprised her - she had never even come close to falling asleep while standing up. It was odd, how she found amusement in the smallest things then. She was just happy and enthusiastic. Dorian was back. She and Colt were friends again. She had found a camp full of Shadows and everything seemed great. Dorian had managed to get Mazarine down from the tree and she now spoke with Ashton in low tones. Amelia yearned to know what they talked about, but the way Mazarine was smiling and laughing quite often gave her tiny little suspicions which she dismissed. Dorian was sitting on the grass, his gaze shifting from Amelia to Colt. Felix was still getting a talking to by her friend, it looked as if his eyes were puffy and raw from rubbing them frequently. How long had she been out? When Dorian saw that she was awake and stood from the ground, walking towards her. She couldn't help but smile at him, just loving to have him around again.

"Hey," He said softly, taking both of her hands into his and kissing her forehead briefly, "You've been asleep for a little bit. I couldn't bring myself to wake you 'cuz you looked so peaceful." She found herself blushing again. Whenever he showed affection without her showing it first she couldn't keep her cheeks from reddening. He made her feel so happy. He made her feel loved. Colt had as well, but guilt was usually added onto the feeling if you didn't love the person in return.

She cleared her throat, finding herself having stared into his eyes for too long, "Uh, right yeah. No prob, it's fine." She still found herself turning red and Dorian just let out a small chuckle, one that didn't at all keep the heat from her face.

"You're red as a beet," He muttered, rubbing noses with her briefly. Again, she blushed, trying to make it stop but she couldn't. A smile was glued to her lips as well, "It's adorable."

"Um..." She pressed herself further into the tree, her palms becoming sweaty as well as he held them. She let out a brief laugh, not more than a giggle of nervousness, before removing on her her hands from his grasp and placing it on the back of her neck, doing something that Colt did often without even noticing it, "I'm worried about the others. How come they aren't back yet? Did something happen, do you think?" Forcing her eyes to remain on his, the intensity in them, the love she saw - she felt as if she couldn't match it in her own gaze and the thought intimidated her. But she tried, she tried so hard. Did trying that hard mean she didn't feel it? It seemed so easy for him. No, no she knew that she loved him for sure. No question. She had always loved him. The sudden thoughts making her worried, she broke the small space between them and kissed him softly, him immediately kissing her back. She felt as if he wanted to stay that way forever, but Colt was nearby and would notice. She didn't want to hurt him if she could help it so she withdrew maybe a little too soon. Dorian was unaffected by it.

"No, I'm sure that they're fine. Probably just caught up in being in one of their camps again, lost in the nostalgia." He hadn't even addressed the kiss. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. She tried to forget it as well but found it hard.

"Yeah, totally, you're right. Did you see Felix, he seems pretty-" Amelia's words were stopped by the sudden bursting of two people through the thicket - none other than Ethan and Rylee. Both of them had wide, optimistic smiles plastered on their faces, both of them looked out of breath, panting and talking to one another in a babble. They definitely seemed happy to have seen their clan's camp again. Felix cried out in joy at the sight of Ethan again and ran towards him, entrapping him in his arms. Ethan laughed before  
maneuvering their hug so that Felix was in a headlock, and the blue-haired Shadow messed up Felix's Golden locks by rubbing at them with his knuckles. She smiled at the sight and walked away from Dorian - towards the two. Everybody was already crowding around them, Matthew joining the group after having left. A dead squirrel hung over his shoulder, he was a better hunter than she would have assumed.

"Y-You guys!" Rylee spoke first, out of breath and panting, "They'll totally let us in, we barely had to give them an explanation!" Her expression changed, becoming mock-serious instead of happy, and she leaned closer to all of them, speaking in a loud whisper, "But guess what?" Suddenly raising her voice again once everybody moved closer to hear her, they all jumped slightly, "They aren't just humans there! There are phoenixes flying all over the place, the air is like fire! Chugawugs are pushin' their ways through crowds laughing all the time, Robgoblins skirt their way around your feet and don't care if they've gotta push your legs out of their face, maybe kick your ankles sometimes. There are pixies too, fluttering around and tending to the phoenixes cuz they can fly and all that! And dwarfs! I've never seen one of the things out of a mine before, but they're all around, drinking mostly. It's funny! These Shadows are trying new tactics, like getting any kind of firepower they can get to catch the Wanderers off guard!" She smiled, opening her mouth to speak more, but Ethan interrupted her, surprisingly enough.

"She hasn't even gotten to the best part yet, and all of that stuff is great!" He was out of breath as well but not as much as Rylee. They must have sprinted back to the thicket in their haste, "The best part is we talked to a few and basically everybody is way more than willing to tag along with us! But we can't bring everybody, then again I have no clue how we can chose!" Now Rylee and him both started to panic, but Amelia held up her hand, stopping them.

"Easy," She shoved her hands into her pocket, "One of each race."


	17. One of Each

**One of Each**

Following what Amelia had said, the team walked straight into the camp. Dorian bit at his lower lip constantly, nearly drawing blood by the looks of it. Shadows were long at him like he was a piece of meat. Whenever she saw one of them give him a particularly nasty look, Amelia would grab his arm in a protective manner. Once they saw the motion of affection and noticed the color of her tunic, they looked away and left it alone, probably knowing that their leader wouldn't have allowed any Wanderers into their camp without a good reason. Rylee and Ethan were leading the troop, and although it looked like they had some sort of destination Amelia felt as if they were just plunging aimlessly and doing nothing. All she did was follow and try not to get lost in the crowd, which was much more difficult than it sounded. It was true, there were Chugawugs, Robgoblins, Dwarves, of which she rarely _ever_ saw, pixies too. There weren't a lot of pixies in Silver Hills, or so Amelia had thought. Right now she was surrounded by them, the fluttering sound of their wings would probably have been noisy if not for the wind that was picking up by the minute.

Now Amelia clung to Dorian's arm constantly, never letting go. She wasn't sure why she felt so tense, this camp was the most welcoming thing on the planet. Maybe it was because she was walking with the enemy, basically, and she was worried that the rest of the Shadows would shun her. She definitely didn't want that. She wanted to be accepted by her brethren more than anything in the world, but the way that she was showing romantic feelings for a Wanderer of all things was almost automatic bad news. She didn't care and not once did she even come close to releasing her grip on his arm. He patted her hand in a consoling way, maybe he was feeling the same as her? No, of course not. He was probably feeling a million times worse - literally strolling into a camp he would have steered clear of if he had never met her. People continued to stare at him angrily. Amelia moved closer to him so that there was no space and the looks stopped completely. It seemed that the more comfortable she seemed around him the less attention he attracted. She knew that she was going to ask, plead even, for the leader to give Dorian a green tunic so as not to draw so much attention. He would look rather peculiar wearing it, and she would probably have to teach him to act more like a Shadow but she was more than willing.

Rylee and Ethan finally stopped walking once they reached a series of three festival tents and two smaller sized tents that were all empty and propped open. Were those for them? Amelia wouldn't be surprised, Shadows were more than accommodating to friends in need, especially if they were of the same clan. She released Dorian's arm, feeling more relaxed, but then he latched onto her hand like his life depended on it. Although she wasn't scared anymore that didn't mean he felt that way. She gave him a reassuring smile which he nervously returned. Rylee and Ethan immediately swarmed into the nearest festival tent, fighting over a sleeping bag that lay on the floor. Their actions confirmed Amelia's hopes and suspicions, that the tents were in fact theirs to sleep in. Already she knew that she and Dorian would be taking a smaller one, the big ones seemed too intimidating. The larger festival tent in the middle of the other two didn't seem like it was for sleeping - it had games and a mini-fridge in it. She assumed that it was more for socializing and leisure, which she didn't mind having at all. Felix walked into the tent Rylee and Ethan were in and started to break up the fight which was nothing major. Those two playfully fought all the time, Felix acting as a mediator, and the other way around on some occasions as well. Colt and Matthew had been talking for a while, becoming closer friends, and those two agreed to sleep in the same tent - one of the small ones. The two small ones were the smallest apart from one another, a realization that greatly relieved Amelia for some reason. Mazarine and Ashton flocked into the leisure tent, poking at games and laughing together. They were getting along quite well and Amelia smiled again. Dorian looked at them warily, before taking a step forward, his hand loosening from her grasp. She grabbed his hand once again, causing him to look back at her in confusion.

"I'm gonna go look around for some recruits before the sun goes down," She brushed her thumbs on his hand in a loving way, "I'll see you later." She turned to leave, but he suddenly pulled her back close to him, her twirling in a sort of way. He brought her close to him, pressing her against his chest, making her turn red again. The two had never really shown affection in front of the others before, and everybody but Colt stared at them for a moment, especially Mazarine. She was clearly confused at what was going on, probably never even assuming that Dorian and Amelia's relationship was in a romantic way. Everybody looked away one by one except for her, Dorian still holding her against him, until he briefly kissed her nose. Her face was bright red at that moment, until he finally released her from his grasp. She walked frantically away from the scene, feeling bad that she left Dorian to the aftermath of her team's reaction. But she couldn't bare it, not to mention she needed to get away in order for her cheeks to return to their pale color.

She stopped walking at a store absolutely full of pixies. All of them fluttered about, carrying jars of fairies that they probably used for lights or something around camp. She had seen it before. It was a pretty sight, but she knew that it would have been breathtaking if it had been dark. All of the pixies looked frantic, and none of them paid any attention to her. But far behind them, in the back of the tent, sat a pixie in a beanbag chair, her wings curled up behind her. Her fiery red hair was very short, her skin pale with heavy red eyeshadow that basically matched her hair. Her blue eyes were probably the absolute opposite on the color wheel, being a deep blue. She was filing at her blue nails, which already looked perfect, the other pixies glaring at her in irritation for her not helping. She stuck her tongue out at them, not caring in the slightest. Amelia couldn't define what her job was from afar, but she wore dark green. Maybe the pixies didn't wear hoods? She didn't know. But she had seen Shadows around camp with weapons other than bows: axes, swords, daggers, hammers ever. Apparently they were training them to be skilled with other weapons, which she considered to be a good idea. She was already good with a dagger and a sword, but axes and hammers seemed far too heavy for her liking.

Amelia made her way through the crowd of pixies, suddenly feeling an incredible urge to meet this standing out pixie. She walked towards her frantically, the flying people going around her, glaring, irritated that she broke their concentration. She gave them apologetic smiles which they didn't at all accept. She ignored them and finally reached the back of the tent, standing awkwardly in front of the lounging pixie without saying a word. After standing there, wondering what on earth she was going to say, she was finally noticed. The pixie looked up, her deep blue eyes piercing her with ease, before she finally spoke much to Amelia's relief.

"What?" She asked, raising a red eyebrow in confusion. Amelia hovered for a little while longer, still pondering what to say, knowing that every second she didn't speak made the pixie's opinion on her more and more altered, "You want somethin'?"

Amelia cleared her throat very briefly before saying something she wished that she hadn't, "How come you're not working?" Almost wanting to slap herself across the face because of the way that sounded she remained standing, hovering awkwardly. If she thought at first that it had been strange to stand there, now she felt that even more.

The pixie's raised eyebrow remained, but she just held her gaze on Amelia's eyes that avoided hers at all cost, "Cuz I only work her part-time. I'm just not workin' right now." She narrowed her blue eyes at Amelia, and for some reason she felt as if she had a white tunic on by the way she was looked at, "Do I know you? I haven't seen you around camp before..." She shoved her nail file into her small pocket, "...you a squatter or something?"

Amelia had heard the term squatter used in her camp before to describe wandering Shadows that stumbled into their camp, only staying for a short while for supplies and such until they were well enough to go on. If she really thought about it, she did fall into that category, but usually squatters only came in ones or twos, and even they were rare. Not knowing what else to say she briefly described her situation, "I guess so. I've got a band of um..." She paused to count properly, "... seven others though. We're just looking for some more people, I guess. That's why we stopped, nothing else." Trailing off awkwardly, she prayed that this pixie understood her meaning - that she might just want to recruit her.

"Well why are you looking for people? What're you tryin' to do?" She seemed distracted, bored, even, her eyes following the jars of glowing creatures that the others of her kind rushed about with; stacking them on shelves or shoving them underneath counters. It was bustling really, and all of them seemed in a terrible rush. Amelia felt slightly guilty that she and this pixie were having a calm conversation while everybody around them panicked.

"Well we're trying to um..." She realized abruptly how much attention saying the Icyheart family name in a Shadow camp would draw, and for some reason she didn't want that. Rylee and Ethan had probably already told the leader about their mission, but she didn't care, she didn't want it spread about the entire camp like wildfire or everybody would want to come with them and she couldn't have that. Plus, if she chose out of a crowd, she would have to choose the people that looked the strongest or something, which she didn't want. She wanted to find people at her own pace, who were unique and stood out from the others. Like this girl. Leaning slightly over her and speaking in a whisper that was almost drowned out by the bustling behind her, Amelia spoke, "...we're going to kill Nim Icyheart."

Immediately the entire mood of the conversation had changed. The pixie's eyes widened, and she leaned forward in her beanbag chair, definitely interested in whatever Amelia was going to say next. Since she looked speechless enough, Amelia didn't bother waiting for her to respond vocally and instead gave a hushed explanation, "She's messed up my life way too much, and pretty much everybody else in my band wants her dead too. I was the one who almost killed her that time she fell into the ravine, but she's still alive, so I've gotta tie up the loose ends if you know what I mean." She cracked her knuckles audibly, this pixie's opinion of her no doubt changing by the word.

"That's pretty impressive, lady." She fluttered from the chair, her wings stretching out wide and absolutely astonishing Amelia. Although the other wings were pretty as well, hers were amazing. The insides were sky blue, with swirls like wind and droplets like rain dotting them all over. There was a teal border on the outside, and they were rounded on the edges like flower petals. Trying not to make her mouth hang open in awe of the beauty before her she pretended not to be affected, "I'm Dawn. Dawn Whirlwings." She extended her small hand which was probably the size of a human child's, which Amelia shook firmly, "Who are you, anyways?"

Amelia realized how rude she had been by introducing her motives before her name and spoke up quickly, "Amelia Trueshot, Shadow for life." Bringing her hand back to her side she shoved them into her pockets, "Later tonight why don't you come by our tents? They're on the west side of camp, you can meet my band." A frantic pixie bustled behind her and nudged her out of the way a bit, making her almost stumble. She regained her footing in embarrassment.

Dawn just laughed, pixies' laughs sounding much different from that of humans. They were smaller and squeaky like mice, yet comforting in an unknown way, "Aw don't worry 'bout them. They freak out about their jobs but if I lose this I don't really care. I only use this money for arrows and stuff, which I already have plenty of..." Looking at a watch on her wrist Amelia hadn't noticed before, she bit her lower lip, "But I've gotta get back to work. I'll see about that visit, though."

Amelia backed up, heading towards the exit, before waving at the pixie and speaking over the sounds of the rushing wings all around her, "All right, I'll see ya, Dawn!"

Amelia was satisfied with the fact she had already found one potential recruit, one race down. Now she still had three to go, and there were so many of each. She had entered a part of the seemingly endless camp that apparently belonged to the Chugawugs, by the looks of it, so she decided she might as well recruit somebody while she was there. Amelia loved Chugawugs. Although they weren't at all common in Silver Hills, some of them lived in the minor settlements around the mountains or had caravans going all through the dirt roads. If she ever ran into any she made sure to give them a warm greeting, loving their company and their loud voices. Not to mention their sarsaparilla. There were kegs upon kegs of it around her, mugs both empty and full laying at her feet in all directions. The sun was about to go down, and far ahead of her she spotted a fireplace that was already up - smoke drifting into the air. Chugawugs drank sarsaparilla around it in a circle, a crowd forming that she managed to make her way through to see what all the fuss was about.

A Chugawug a tad bit larger than the others was drinking the largest mug of sarsaparilla she had ever seen. It looked as if it had been imported all the way from Wugachug, a town full of this race that was a long way from there. It definitely made the best of the sweet nectar, and she herself had never tried it. Judging by her opinion that the sarsaparilla seemed delicious whenever she drank it, and the rumour that the stuff from Wugachug was the best in the world made her desperately want to try it. But she pushed that thought aside and focussed on the Chugawug that drew everybody's attention, including hers. Some of the delicious drink was running down his pudgy chin and into his shirt, where a stain already was. He continued to drink, not once stopping for air. She was impressed. The crowd started chanting, something that they knew well by the sounds of it, "Chugawug Chug! Chugawug Chug! Chugawug Chug!" They shouted over and over, their enthusiasm contagious. Amelia found herself doing the same thing without even noticing and it made her smile through the chants. Suddenly, just as the chugging Chugawug was seemingly finished with his drink, he hiccupped once, and fell hard onto his back, the ground shaking at their feet from the impact.

Every Chugawug in the circle dispersed, fleeing to their own tents for fear of getting into trouble or something. Maybe the rest of the Shadows forbid them from drinking that much sarsaparilla? They did seem addicted to it. She wasn't sure, but they fled as if chased by rabid vineclaws and shut their tent flaps behind them, cowering inside with their mugs in their hands. Only one Chugawug and herself remained. He looked the most sober out of all of them, and he rushed forward towards the one who had previously passed out, putting two pudgy fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Amelia started to get concerned herself and she joined him at the sleeping Chugawug's side. He looked up at her, giving a smile with some missing teeth, before bringing his attention fully back to the yellow-skinned partier laying at their knees. The Chugawug that was helping started giving the downed guy CPR, or at least that was what Amelia thought it was. He looked very skilled as he did it, absolutely focussed, much more honed in than any other of their race she had ever seen. Because he knew that somebody's life was on the line it made him all the more determined. She wasn't sure how she could help and was nearly positive she would just get in the way, so she stayed off to the side, watching with tremendous concern. Maybe this helpful Chugawug did that often - helping his brethren that fell down when drinking too much. It would explain his experience and the calm demeanor he held throughout the entire ordeal. He continued administering CPR until the downed partier rose once more, coughing and hiccupping all the while, too intoxicated to thank his savior. He simply stood and stumbled into the nearest tent, leaving Amelia and the sober Chugawug alone together.

"Well that was something," She spoke first surprisingly enough. Although she hadn't done any of the work she felt exhausted just to witness it. She hadn't said anything but when she saw that partier's eyes open she felt tremendous relief and tremendous admiration the the Chugawug that brought him back to the planet. She looked up into his purple eyes and asked, "You do that a lot, I'm guessing?"

He let out a heavy breath, and just by the tone of it she could tell his voice was deep. Before responding he wiped some sweat from his yellow brow, scratching at his head as he answered, "Yeah. The partiers get out of hand and it's my job to get 'em up before the Shadow patrols take their rounds around camp. We aren't supposed to drink that much but whenever we get a new shipment there's always one 'dare-devil' who can't resist..." He looked at her for a little while longer before giving her an official looking salute, "I'm Garmug. Mainly a medic but a partial warrior as well. May I ask your name, miss...?" He trailed off, implying that she finish his words for him which she gladly did.

"Trueshot. Amelia Trueshot. I'm not really staying here long, just arrived earlier today with a band of friends. I guess we're squatters, I just don't like calling myself that," She finished with a slight laugh. Although she never exactly looked down on squatters she hadn't liked them all that much. All Shadows were rowdy, but squatters were especially so, because if they got into too much trouble they could simply leave at any moment they needed to. She didn't like it when people who were technically your guest trashed your things on purpose because they didn't have to clean it up. It was rude. She made sure that she wasn't going to do that.

"Oh, are you with those Wanderers that came in? They're quite the talk around camp, word spreads fast here." He said, looking up at the sky that was still lit seemingly ablaze by all the phoenixes flying about. They were retreating to wherever it was they slept, preferring to hunt for food during the day because they stood out too much during the night. She watched them go as well, still finding the birds extremely majestic and interesting.

"Yeah, I am..." Noticing that the sun was going down, and wanting to recruit some more people before it did, she cut right to the chase, "Listen Garmug, me and my band are on a mission. We're going to kill Nim Icyheart. I'm looking for people here that can help, and I think you might be able to. Come by the tents in the west side of camp tonight where potential recruits are meeting up, so I can introduce you to my band, okay? And I've really gotta go, but think it over, okay?" She stood, waving frantically as she sprinted to the part of camp that reeked of coal - the dwarves

Dwarves were odd creatures. They had long beards but covered their bald heads with mining helmets. Although short and stout they were much stronger than any man, which was why they were ideal for mining in the tunnels. These dwarves were different from others, most of them drunk in a funny way. They stumbled into one another, Amelia standing a good three or four feet higher than the tallest ones. It was easy to find her way but she stuck out like a sore thumb, the thick crowd of dwarves all staring at her. The humans and dwarves had fought before, mostly for control of the mines in Silver Hills, but other than that their relationship was good. Amelia definitely didn't plan on messing with any of them, all of the creatures were far more than intimidating. Although she could see where she was going, it got difficult to walk, all of the dwarves would push on her legs in an accidental way when they walked past which made her stumble. Eventually, she stumbled so much that she accidentally fell onto her side, almost crushing a good five or six of the stout men. They simply grumbled some curses at her for falling over and walked over the diversion she seemed to create. Sighing, the air blowing a piece of her hair from her face, she sat up, matching the height of the dwarves even then. That was when a soot covered glove, far too large for the hand that wore it, was extended to her. A dwarf was offering to help her up, which really made no sense since he wasn't taller than her at all. Smiling at him she took his extended hand anyway and stood, brushing the coal dust from dwarf boots that had gotten on her pants.

"Thank you Mister...?" She asked, indicating she wanted to know his name. She hadn't really noticed it before but it was loud there. All of the dwarves swarming around them were talking, making a chattering sound spread through the air. She ignored it and just decided to speak louder from then on.

"Kanook Brightbeard, and please don't call me Mister, Mister Brightbeard was my father." Amelia examined Kanook. His beard was tucked into his belt it was so long, and it was a deep orange color. A mining hat with a light shining on it, making it hard for her to get a good look at his face was on his head. His dark grey eyes were glued to her face, although he had to crane his neck to look at her like that. He wore soot covered brown overalls over a tan button up shirt, looking a tad bit more sophisticated than the other dwarves swarming around them. A large hammer, probably used for both smithing and combat, was resting on his shoulder. His muscles were huge and about half the width of his body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amelia Trueshot, a squatter, technically..." She liked Kanook. He had offered to aid her when all the other dwarves passed her by. He seemed like a recruit in the making and she could definitely picture herself walking with him through the forest, "...listen, Kanook, I've got an offer for you. I know you've already helped me once, but a band of my followers and I are stopping here to find recruits. You see, we're trying to kill Nim Icyheart, and we need a lot of firepower to do that. Stop by the tents on the west side of camp later tonight, and you can meet the rest of my team. Consider it, won't you?" Remembering the Robgoblins, she gave him a wave before heading in the direction of the Robgoblin sector.

Robgoblins were either troublemakers or terrific company. She hoped to find a mix of the two. As she entered the area where the small green creatures called home, she immediately smelt it. They collected junk, as everybody knew, and the piles lay all about; in between tents, underneath trees, everywhere really. The respectable green creatures had retired into their tents for the night, which was coming on fast. But the mischievous ones remained out. Although she didn't have any money or anything of value to be stolen, she didn't really want to be robbed. It seemed that as soon as the thought of being robbed was brought into her mind, she felt a small green hand stealthily shove its way into her pocket.

She twirled around frantically, grabbing the hand before it could take whatever lay in her pockets, revealing an average looking Robgoblin staring at her with beady red eyes. His rosy nose and toothy, evil smile was strange. Although he seemed bad, she liked the feel of him. Not afraid of him like the others, she let his hand go and he surprisingly enough didn't run away. Just stood there, giving her time to examine him. She liked examining the strange creatures, adorned with junk like it was precious materials. This one wore a strainer as a hat, black, ripped apart pants, and suspenders that looked as if they were made from an old woman's floral print couch. On one of them there was a pin made from a bottle cap and a few strings of what looked to be grass or something. Interesting creatures, indeed.

"I apologize, I've been mistaken. Your pockets are empty," He smiled broadly at his humor attempt and she couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"I'll only accept your apology if you tell me your name," She said, crossing her arms in mock-seriousness. If things in this conversation went well she planned on recruiting him. Remembering her time in the Robgoblin camp when she got that surgery hurt a bit to think about, but those Robgoblins had tied their best to make her better. She appreciated the kindness and the effort but all it did was make her feel worse, "I'm Amelia Trueshot." Introducing herself just seemed like the proper thing to do.

"Call me Flint." He looked at her for a moment longer, putting one of his pudgy hands onto his chin, "You a squatter, Trueshot?" He asked. Like he could definitely read people. It was odd how he could read a race he didn't belong to, she had never seen it before.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked. It was really odd. Robgoblins didn't really like association with people because they took their junk for themselves, or accused them of being hoarders or something. Amelia wasn't doing that herself, although she didn't know why the small green creatures took all of the things they did. Especially if they didn't belong to them, stealing must have been i their origin - wherever it was they came from.

"I keep tabs on basically everyone here..." He gestured around him with his stubby arms, "...I at least know everybody's faces if not their names. I don't recognize you, that's all." He shrugged, pursing his green lips, "That and I also learn all the rumors there are to know. I heard of some squatters, eight of 'em, three of them Wanderers and another one a civilian." He looked at her as if in a new light, not saying anything.

"Yeah," She said, "But they're all okay. The Wanderers betrayed their groups, and although they aren't Shadows they're definitely not in their old clan anymore. The civilian has helped me through a lot, you don't have to worry about him." She waved a hand, dismissing anything that he thought.

"Alright. Why are you guys here anyway? I doubt you're 'just passin' through'." He seemed awake, overly awake. Like he just drank twenty pitchers of coffee. He was twitching all over, shaking almost. Flinching. Maybe that was how he got his name, because Flint sounds like flinch. She didn't know but she brought her mind back towards the conversation.

"You're right. We're not." The next words she said casually although they were a huge deal, "We're trying to kill Nim Icyheart and are looking for recruits." A pause followed, and for some reason he didn't look all that surprised. She liked this Robgoblin, and the sun was mere minutes from leaving the sky altogether. She wanted to get back to her tents, back to Dorian and Colt. Sighing she simply said, "Look I think you're a good candidate. Come by the tents on the west side of camp tonight and you can see the others. I've gotta go, see ya Flint."

That night, the talk she had with her team was much less eventful than she expected. After a very brief description on all the recruits, they started showing up, and everybody approved. Although they still weren't heading out for a day or two, now their team went from eight to twelve in one night.


	18. New

**New**

Now that the recruiting part of their purpose at the camp had been fulfilled, Amelia could focus on other things. Like having fun. Like exploring around. Like meeting new people and having a good time. The night before she had slept in the tent with Dorian. He continued to talk with the new recruits while she went to sleep, and when she woke up he was already awake. So technically she hadn't seen him at all. It didn't bother her. As soon as she woke up, she already saw her team in the leisure room - recruits excluded. They had their own business to attend to, and were distracted. Dorian was among them, talking to Matthew. Mazarine and Ashton sat in beanbag chairs next to one another, smiling widely and talking about something that was making the teenage girl laugh. Her side was becoming better. It seemed that the more it healed the more open Ashton became. Amelia smiled ever so slightly as she joined them. Colt and Rylee were talking near the opening, about what, she wasn't sure. It seemed like idle conversation she didn't care about. Felix and Ethan were having an argument about something but it wasn't serious. She stood at the opening, not wanting to interrupt any of them because they looked so interested in what they were doing. Shrugging, she started walking towards the camp, when she heard Colt's voice call out from behind her.

"Hey, Amelia!" She looked over her shoulder to see that he had ran straight away from their conversation, leaving Rylee looking disappointed. Her brow furrowed for a moment, but she smiled and joined in on Ethan and Felix's argument. Colt rushed towards her, punching her lightly in the arm, more of a pat than a punch. She returned the gesture with a playful glare, "Jeez you're a sleepyhead. We've been up for an hour or two."

"Yeah, finding the recruits took a lot out of me," She motioned for him to walk at her side which he immediately did, the two blending easily with the crowd of green hoods surrounding them, "So what're we gonna do today? Train? Plan? Strategize?" She asked him, rubbing at her eye a little bit to get rid of any signs of sleep. It didn't exactly work, but she didn't care.

He let out a scoff as if her suggestions were ridiculous, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow, "No no no, this is the time we take to chill. We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow." He suddenly leaned closer to her ear, whispering something as if it were a secret, "While you guys were talking to the recruits last night, I wandered off and I found a cool place in the woods. Here," He moved back, grabbing her hand in a friend-like way to her relief, "I'll show ya!" Running through the crowd he pulled her along, the people not even noticing their enthusiasm since it was shared by everybody else around them.

Amelia just laughed a few times, her questions to where they were going never answered. The two ran for what felt like forever, until finally, he stopped at a spring of water in a large clearing. It was insanely beautiful, and Amelia immediately felt as if the walk there was nothing. Walking towards it, Colt releasing his grip on her hand, he proceeded forward and sat near the edge. The grass was soft as a cloud, and Amelia joined him.

"Hey," He said, after a long, peaceful silence while she marvelled in the beauty, "Remember when we first met when we were five?" He asked her. Neither of them looked at one another, finding it pointless. Lilypads lingered here and there in the spring but there were no frogs and no other vegetation. Weeping willow trees loomed over them and made the entire feeling of the place even more beautiful. The water didn't look at all deep, like she wouldn't be over her head at any point in it. Yellow, pink, blue, and red flowers poked through the grass all around them. The autumn hadn't killed them yet and it relieved her. It was warm that day. A breeze blew through their hair.

She vaguely remembered what he was referring to. She had been walking in the meadow not far from their camp at all, and he had been there. He looked at her for a while, picking up a daisy and putting it behind her ear. She had smiled, when he then pushed her down into the grass and began laughing hysterically. The only part she vividly remembered was grabbing his ankle with her small hand and flipping him onto his back as well, the impact not hurting either of them because the meadow's grass was like a pillow. The memory made her smile broadly.

"Yeah, I remember." She looked at the yellow flowers surrounding them. They reminded her of the daisies in the meadow near their old camp. Thinking about home, their _old _home, made her chest physically hurt a bit. Looking at Colt in her peripheral vision she asked him a question that had secretly lingered in her mind for a while, "What do you miss about back home?" Her list would go on forever, but she wanted to know his.

He didn't turn to look at her, not once for the entire time they had been there, while she continued to glance at him from the corner of her eye for unknown reasons. The silence that lasted seemed especially empty to her, while it was probably opposite for him. He was most likely thinking hard, lost in memories as well as tremendous nostalgia, just like she was even though the question hadn't been directed towards her. Finally he responded in a quiet tone, as if afraid somebody would hear them although Amelia was sure there was nobody around for a long while, "I miss waking up every morning and knowing my routine. I miss knowing everybody, not having direct family but feeling like I did. I miss getting dozens of well wishes if I even left camp for a day. And I miss training for no reason because I felt like I didn't have to get better." Every forlorn, depressing word Amelia entirely agreed with. There was another silence, equally as empty as the last, "What about you? What do you miss?" His words reminded her of the ones she said to Dorian, after he asked her when she knew she loved him. In fact, they almost matched completely.

It was more than difficult for her to choose only a few things, but if she listed everything she would have been there all day, all week even. Picking the things that stood out the most for her, she said them in the same quiet, forlorn way Colt had, "I miss seeing dozens of Shadows every day, and being able to say 'hi' to all of them. I miss not feeling the need to have my bow on me all the time. I miss playing pranks with you on the stuffy mentors, and how nervous we got when one of them almost thought it was us..." She paused at the one she was going to say because it would definitely change the entire conversation, but she felt like it needed to be said, "...and I miss Edgar."

The shift was almost immediate. Colt opened his mouth like he was going to speak but then closed it, probably deciding otherwise for some reason. He turned his head to look at her for the first time since they had been sitting there and she did the same as him. Their locked eyes conveyed the sadness and mourning they had both felt all of that time, and knowing that the two were the only ones who could fully understand the other's problem. Now that his name was brought up, their mentor lingered heavily in their minds and it was almost as if they could feel him in the air. But both of them knew he wasn't really there, wasn't really with them. No matter how much they wished otherwise.

Finally, Amelia could bare the pain no longer and she stood up, brushing herself off although there was no dirt on her, "Alright, enough with the sadness and junk," Colt stood up as well, a smile working its way onto his face as she stepped closer to the edge, wondering how she would be able to change the topic without it sounding too forced, "I mean would you _look _at this spring?! It's pretty dang gorgeous if I do say so myself."

Colt got closer, smiling broadly then, "Yeah, it's pretty fantastic." Looking at her in a humorous way he added, "That sounded really forced you know," Amelia opened her mouth to retort with something witty, but he stopped it, "In a funny way." He stood at her side and the two looked out at the water that didn't extend for too long but was matched by nothing else they had ever seen in beauty.

Despite not really wanting to talk about it Amelia found herself blurting things out she hadn't intended, "I just don't think I can talk about him," Colt looked at her, while she was already looking back at him, "Ya know, without getting worked up..." Pausing for a long time, feeling that the silence probably would never have been broken if not for the words spoken by her, "...did you see...?" She asked. He understood what she meant, and Amelia found herself immensely relieved she didn't have to elaborate.

He sighed heavily, like the words he spoke next weighed him down, "...yeah... I um... I saw." The air around them became heavier. Amelia wasn't sure if she should ask what happened, because she couldn't even imagine their extremely skilled mentor going down in a fight, but he beat her to it, "A group of Wanderers started to corner him. Stuck him... to a tree by um... arrows. A lot of them. He wasn't dead. Then they uh..." He put a hand on the back of his neck again, his voice greatly strained as he finished, "...slit his throat with a thorny branch. That was when I left." He sounded like he was about to cry. She had only seen him cry once before, and she definitely didn't want to see it again. Turning to face him fully she extended her arms and he immediately threw himself into them. Although it wasn't much, it did make him feel better by the lightness that returned to the air. He withdrew first, before bending down and plucking one of the yellow flowers at his feet. Twirling it between his index finger and his thumb, he smiled before tucking it behind Amelia's ear. The yellow petals almost matched her hair color.

She let out a girlish giggle that was so childish Cole even laughed. Feeling her face turn red she punched him in the arm gently, but he continued anyways. When he finally recovered from his fit of hysterics she asked, "You gonna push me down now?" Referring to what he had done moments after he first tucked a flower behind her ear.

"Of course not," He said. Amelia looked at him warily, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. He started strolling away from the spring while she remained glued to the spot, fiddling at the daisy behind her ear so that it wouldn't fall out if she moved too much, when he suddenly spun on his heel with outstretched arms that shoved her. It wasn't a hard push, but hard enough so that she started to fall backwards, flailing her arms in a windmill like motion as she tried to regain her balance. Colt stifled laughter when he got closer and pushed her again, sending her slamming into the water of the spring back-first, "Well, maybe a little." He barely managed to get the words audible between his guffaws. Amelia submerged, coughing and sputtering, her clothes drenched. Glaring at him she swam to shore.

"_Not _funny, Colt!" He continued laughing. Determined not to let him win, she pretended as if she was hoisting herself onto the shore at his feet but instead reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling on it so that he fell into the water behind her. Now it was her turn to laugh. Colt came to the surface as well, not at all amused with her. Wading towards his friend with an angry expression, she just stood in the mud, arms crossed, waiting for him.

Doing what she expected him to, he grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to force her beneath water but she lunged at him, the two beginning to shove, splash and mainly laugh loudly, their fun echoing through the forest. Neither of them were really angry, more amused and upset with themselves for not realizing that the other would do that. Their wrestling continued for a good five minutes or so, before Amelia held her hand up to him as she panted - out of breath. He laughed, looking at her mischievously.

"Just... gimme a... sec..." She told him, watching him and getting ready for him to lunge at her again. Her chest heaved and her hair dripped, she was absolutely soaked. It would be an interesting tale informing the others about how they had gotten that drenched. Colt listened to her for only a few moments, until he finally lunged at her, grabbing both of her arms and restraining her as he somehow managed to splash water at her with his elbow. She struggled and squirmed, but she was too tired to break from his hold. He laughed loudly while she only chuckled every now and then, still struggling desperately. Finally, when Colt ran out of breath as well, he stopped and the two stared at one another, smiles glued to their faces as they both breathed heavily.

"Hey... l-look... look at that!" He said, pointing at something over her shoulder. Expecting it to be a joke she was surprised when she actually saw something there - a phoenix fluttering amongst the trees with a rat in its beak. She smiled at it, turning back again-

-and she was kissing him, kissing him and never wanting to break away. The two both did it at the same time - leaned in, neither one of them knowing why, when, how, or anything. There was no explanation. The two just kissed passionately, standing in the middle of the spring, for roughly thirty seconds before they both broke away. The two had the same expression on their faces. Both of their mouths agape, the two said the same thing as the other and exclaimed in tremendous confusion, "_What?!"_


	19. Duel Confusion

**Duel Confusion**

Amelia backed away, her movements feeling heavy in the water. She expected Colt to look embarrassed or something, but he looked just as confused as she did. He was taking a few steps back as well, not looking at all sure of what to do. She was so lost. Why had she just done that? Why had it seemed so natural, why then, what occurred that made her _want_ to do that? So many questions buzzed about in her head, yet there were barely any answers she could produce. Colt was just her friend. And only seconds before that was what it felt like. Now everything was different and she knew it. What was she going to tell Dorian? That Colt had kissed her first? That she hadn't wanted to? Honestly, she had no idea how she felt about what just transpired. He seemed willing to do it, but she matched his compliance. The two were more alike than she had previously thought.

"I can't do this," She managed to get out, although it sounded strange and more like a question than a statement. But she knew that it was a fact. Colt just stared at her, mouth agape, with his eyebrows high as she continued, "I'm with... Dorian..." Why did she sound so unsure of herself? What she said was true. She _was _with Dorian. And she didn't plan on leaving him or ending their relationship any time soon, in fact, probably not ever. If that was in fact the truth, which it was, why had she just kissed Colt like that? And it hadn't just been a peck, it had been a _kiss. _Like a real kiss. It lasted longer than any kiss she ever experienced with Dorian. She just blinked a few times, the confusion in her mind even worse than it had been when she had no memory at all.

Colt shook his head back and forth briefly, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He looked just as confused and conflicted as he did, and it showed in what he said next, "I know, I know, I didn't even..." He locked eyes with her again, and she could see his regret. For some reason she wasn't feeling regret, and when she tried to make herself feel it she couldn't, "...I don't even know why... I'm not even sure if..." He couldn't finish anything he was saying. Amelia felt great sympathy for him, feeling for some reason that the situation they were in was her fault although part of her knew it wasn't. He had leaned in to kiss her as well, or at least she thought that was the case. The whole memory was a blur, she didn't remember what she had been thinking or what she had been feeling when their lips touched.

"Look we both..." She sighed heavily, the conversation of misunderstanding weighing her down. She felt like she was going to sink into the mud at her feet, "...we both did... _that. _Nobody should take the blame, so lets just..." She didn't like the feeling of this water around her. Edgar was a very spiritual man, and he claimed that every lake, spring, pond, or ocean had a spirit watching over it. At that moment she felt as if whatever spirit watched this like was frowning down on them, and she felt her cheeks start to redden, "...get to shore and talk this thing out. Alright?"

Colt nodded vigorously, just as eager as she was to get that incident out of their heads, but not very eager to get it out in the open more so than it was then. What they had done was going to have consequences, she knew it. Although it had only been a few seconds and both of them knew it had been wrong, Dorian was going to be told at some point. By her, of course. If Colt told she wasn't sure how Dorian would react. He didn't even know about the relationship the two had when she thought he was dead. She hoisted herself out of the clearing, grimacing at how wet her clothes were. Wringing out her hair like a towel, she walked towards the edge of the woods and stood in front of a weeping willow tree to face him (he had already gotten out and was walking towards her at a steady rate, shaking his hands in an attempt to get the water off) she crossed her arms, not knowing what was going to come out of the oncoming conversation. Once he stood in front of her, probably arms-length away, she opened her mouth to talk to him-

-and they were kissing again. It was even more heated than before. Amelia felt her hands wrapping around his waist, and Colt moved so that her back was pressing into the bark of the tree, but it didn't even phase her. The only thing she seemed to care about at that moment were their locked lips, her mind didn't even register what was going on. Their kisses were becoming desperate, like a part of them knew they would have to break apart and they shouldn't be doing what they were. Amelia's back started to hurt as it brushed against the rough bark but she didn't even flinch. Colt's hands were pressed against the bark as their mouths remained on one another's, this kiss lasting much longer than the last before Amelia was the first to actually realize what she was doing. Pushing on his chest, she felt a great feeling of loss as his lips moved from hers. Both of them were in kiss had probably lasted roughly two minutes _straight. _ The two stood, months agape, neither one of them believing what was going on.

"No no no..." Amelia muttered breathlessly, shaking her head back and forth, hands on both sides of her face. She looked at the ground for a long time, Colt standing so stiffly she wouldn't be surprised if he turned to stone. Finally bringing her gaze back to him she asked in a hushed, terrified tone, "What are we _doing?!"_

Colt was doing no better than her. Worse, even. But both of them were absolute wrecks, not knowing what to do with themselves. He just looked so apologetic all of the sudden, maybe he felt guilty? Amelia didn't know. But he shouldn't be feeling that way, she was as much a part of that as he was, "I'm sorry," He said finally, his voice almost inaudible. He stared at his hands for some reason, still mumbling, "I'm so sorry..." Over and over again.

Amelia started to feel bad for him and she took a step forward, "No, don't be sorry," He refused to look at her, so she stood closer. His hands were now on his face, covering it completely. When he wouldn't look at her she started to get angry, so she grabbed both of his wrists, forcefully removing his palms and said, "I... _participated _in that as much as you did... look, I don't know what's going on, and I definitely don't know how we're going to-"

-again. They were kissing, _again. _It was deeper that time. And they seemed more unaware of it than the previous two, much more involved in what they were doing. Amelia's hands made their way to his hair and she ran her fingers through it, feeling one of Colt's gloves on her cheek and the other on the small of her back that pushed her closer to him. There was no space between the two, their kiss like fire, at first a spark now a growing flame. She didn't even know how long they stayed that way because it was impossible to tell, the time even _longer _than the one before. That time Colt made his way out of the trance, and he drew back abruptly. As soon as his lips left hers Amelia came to her senses, her eyes wider than golf balls as she stared at him like he was from another planet.

"_What..." _She took several steps back from him, worried about what she might do if they got close again, "..._are we _doing?!" She said it louder that time, still just so confused and shocked. She didn't know how to stop herself, she felt as if she had no control over her actions when they kissed like that. Returning to reality was extremely difficult. Matthew looked just as upset as she felt. But she knew that she had to be harsh, she had to be _honest _to get what they were doing to stop. Exhaling shakily and avoiding his almost glossy eyes she said, "I _don't _love you, Colt..."

His response was immediate and not at all what she expected it to be, "And I don't even think I love you anymore!" He was breathing heavily and uneven, not knowing what to do with himself by the looks of it. He ran his fingers through his hair as if trying to get the feeling of her doing that out of his head. She blushed brightly, his cheeks already that way, "Really, I don't! I have no idea where this is coming from I promise you!"

Not only was she confused, she was now getting frustrated, "Well neither do _I!_ I have no idea what's going on or what I'm supposed to do about it. Look, let's just go back to camp... I've gotta talk to Dorian. This will probably just blow over..." She tucked her blond hair behind her ear with a light sigh. Not waiting for a response as she headed back towards their camp. She didn't hear him following her until they reached the opposite end of the clearing.

Colt suddenly grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and look at him, "I really am sorry. Do you believe me?" He paused for a good few moments, "When I say I don't love you, I mean?" His hand moved from her arm and returned to his side.

"Yeah," She said finally after an extremely long silence. She wasn't sure how she felt about him not loving her anymore. Should she be upset? Worried? Or relieved? At that moment she felt nothing, too confused, shocked, and conflicted at their heated kissing. Blinking a few times she added, "I believe you."

He put his hand on the back of his neck, a movement she had grown quite accustomed to, "Are you okay with it...? I mean, are you glad?" He blushed even more than he already was abruptly, "I just wanna know, that's all." He added frantically, clearly terrified at what she might have to say in response.

Surprisingly enough telling him the truth, which wasn't something she did often no matter how hard that was to admit, she said softly, "I really don't know, Colt. I guess I'm relieved because I don't have to worry about hurting you, but it feels... kinda sad too. I dunno..." She locked eyes with him, her gaze so intense that he was forced to look back at her instead of the grass, "...it's confusing. Everything right now is confusing. I just want to take care of Nim so that I can relax again-"

-before she knew it, the two were kissing _again._ One second she was talking to him about love, the next she was being pressed against a tree again and being kissed with a passion. The part of her that for some reason couldn't figure out what she was doing kissed him back hard, almost aggressively. Colt fiddled with the hem of her tunic, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, her free hand resting on his chest. Everything seemed to slow down, but Amelia knew once they broke apart that they had stayed that way for a long time. When she finally opened her eyes and shoved him off of her, the sun had ducked behind the trees and was barely up anymore. She blinked twice, staring at her hands and suddenly feeling unclean. Colt was doing the same thing. Looking up at him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she simply muttered, "...camp..."

**Just going to say this now, I can tell that there are a lot more chapters to come because a lot more things still need to happen. This is going to be a long fanfic so I hope you all can persevere till the end. And trust me, the end is going to be a **_**good **_**one. **

**P.S.**

**I know you guys are great with reviews, but F.Y.I, I only post a new chapter if I have a review on the previous one. :D Love you all to bits! **

**P.S.S**.

**Off topic, but if you can draw well, PM me ;)**


	20. Departure

**Departure**

Amelia hovered at the tent she and Dorian were supposed to share. By the time she and Colt returned to camp, everybody was already asleep. Including him. He was in there. She could vaguely see the shadow of him laying down from the moonlight shining through the canvas. Flattening her lips into a line, she felt as if the scent of Colt still lingered strongly on them. Glaring at herself, _hating _herself, she wiped at them frantically with her sleeve yet again but she felt like it did nothing. Was she just being paranoid, or would he be able to smell it too? She didn't know. And she had probably been standing in that same spot for half an hour, the moon steadily going down. She closed her eyes briefly, biting her lower lip so hard it almost drew blood, before forcing aside her worries and plunging straight into the tent. She landed flat on her back at Dorian's side with a quiet "oof". Even that slight noise awoke him from a sound slumber, his black eyes opening and staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew that he could read her like a book and the eyes pierced her like daggers of guilt. Sweat dotted her brow already.

"Where were you all night?" He asked her, propping his head on his arm. He stared at her in concern, a look that made her feel tremendously guilty for what she had done, "I was worried sick." She couldn't lay down, her stomach was starting to hurt from the nerves. Resisting the urge to groan in irritation, she sat up, Dorian doing the same. It seemed as if he hadn't been sleeping at all, since he was wide awake then when she had awoken him seconds before.

"I was just exploring, that's all..." Lying was hard for her. It had always been, especially if the lies were directed at people she loved. Like Dorian. He could tell, too. When you love somebody you know them really well. He knew her. He knew it when she lied. He sat cross legged, his hands at his sides, looking straight into her eyes. She felt like he was looking through her. But she knew he wasn't.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me..." He said. He sounded so offended and hurt. Just the reminder that she hadn't done that made her even more guilty than she had expected. The tone to his voice, the way he said the things he was, it hit her much harder than any way she could have prepared for. Why had she kissed Colt? Why hadn't she pulled away sooner? Why had she felt so desperate and feel so much longing when his lips were glued to hers? Having all of these questions, all of them painful to answer, almost made her want to burst into tears right then and there. She knew that if that happened, Dorian would comfort her as best as he knew how, but his pain would remain as well.

So many apologies and worries and concerns wanted to burst out of her mouth at once, so instead of actually speaking only a strange croaking sound emerged from the back of her throat. Her expression was extremely pained because that was how she felt on the inside. Regaining slight composure she spoke actual words again, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of it-" That sounded bad, "-I mean, I did, but you were talking to Matthew, and the two of you haven't talked much since you've been back and I didn't want to interrupt cuz you two were so interested in what you were saying, you seemed happy and like your old self so I didn't want to-" Her rambling was finally interrupted by Dorian's soft, gentle words, a drastic change from her frantic almost incomprehensible speaking.

"-Hey, hey, hey." One of his hands reached forward, resting gently on her arm. She blushed, although it was a very minor sign of affection, it made her guilt all over again. The way he made her feel was so different from the longing she felt when she was with Colt. He noticed the redness of her cheeks and he furrowed his brow, clearly not understanding why she was acting that way, "What happened?" He asked her, pausing for a long time. She was speechless from fear, so she couldn't respond. Instead Dorian elaborated although it didn't alter her ability to speak, "Something happened, I can tell, you know."

Amelia stared into his eyes, wondering why her own were becoming glossy so fast. She didn't want to do this; cry, especially not in front of Dorian. She loved him, that was entirely true, and whenever she cried she felt weak. And whenever she felt weak, she felt strange. Hurt. Not strong, like she always wanted to be but apparently never was. If she wasn't strong, she felt like he didn't love her anymore. It seemed crazy, she knew that, but it had some slight valid reasoning. He found out that he loved her when she was strong. When she was more than determined to find and kill Nim. Now she was still trying to put herself back together after feeling so broken for so long, and she wasn't as determined to do it. She wanted to get together, get _whole _again before fighting Nim. She didn't feel as determined. But the love, the feeling in her heart... sometimes when it was at its purest, she felt strong again. At that moment, however, she felt nothing other than tremendous weakness.

The glossiness in her eyes was noticeable to him. He surely didn't want her to cry either, it put him into a position he couldn't really get out of - the comforting position. Amelia had never been in that position before, but you were trapped in it until whoever you comforted stopped crying. He moved closer to her, scooting across the canvas they sat on. She just stared at him, mouth agape, secrets hiding behind her shattered expression as he got even closer, until he finally sat directly in front of her, their knees touching. Leaning in, his forehead resting on hers, he placed one of his warm hands on her cheek. His expression was full of love and passion, while hers was guilt and terror. How would he react? Anger? Would he leave the tent and run at Colt to throttle him? Would he be sad and disappointed, his love fading in minutes? She didn't know and her heart hurt. Dorian spoke.

"You can tell me." He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a long time. Amelia couldn't handle it - the guilt, and one sole tear rolled down her cheek, her lip quivering. Before he could notice she frantically wiped it away with the heel of her hand, "I'll love you no matter what," He muttered, pulling away from her forehead and not moving very far away at all.

"I-I..." Her voice was more shaky than she felt, and soon the shakiness spread. It started with her hands, which had already been quaking ever so slightly, then it moved to both her entire arms, her torso, and finally her body as a whole. She was quaking in her boots, shaking almost violently. Dorian became even more concerned and he held her arms, somehow making her still. The look on her face was telling him nothing, not even close to displaying how nervous she really felt, "...I-I-I..." Never had she felt like that. Her vision was going fuzzy around the edges and she felt like she might faint at any second. Her face started to go numb so she couldn't tell if tears were running down her cheeks not, and apparently they were. He moved closer, wrapping her in his arms. She couldn't hug him back, she just stared at her shaking hands.

"It's bad... isn't it?" He asked her finally. His hold not releasing on her in the slightest. It was bad. Really bad. Her chest hurt. She felt terrible. So much confusion. She shook even more violently, Dorian hugging her tighter, "Just tell me when you're ready. I'm not gonna force you into anything, I promise you." He was so nice. He was so caring, compassionate, loving more than anything else. And she had betrayed him. She hadn't even been completely aware of it, but she betrayed him. _Four _different times. Her eyes stung with tears but her face remained numb. She wanted to tell him. She needed to. Secrets were like poison. She said that often. And the poison would destroy their relationship from the inside out, not to mention that the awkwardness would begin affecting her entire team. She couldn't have her entire operation destroyed because of _herself. _

"I-I-I... I..." For some reason she really couldn't get any word out other than that. It wasn't even a word, really, more like a letter. She had to tell him. Shaking more violently than seemed humanly possible, not even Dorian's hold keeping her stable. Remembering how much she loved him, she managed to hug him back for the first time in a long time, grabbing the back of his tunic like her life depended on it, "I-I love you..." She managed to get out, her tone barely above a whisper. He heard it nonetheless, and before he could respond she added on, "...so m-much..."

Dorian let out a nervous laugh, "Where's this coming from?" He asked her, trying to let her go for a second to look at her face, but she refused and held onto him. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, wondering if she was crying or not. Her face was too numb for her to tell.

"I've always loved you... and if I..." She wanted to tell him. She needed to. But the consequences - what might happen afterward - they scared her. She had to be brave. He had to know, "...if I tell you... promise me that you'll love me still..." Now she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, or at least she knew they were there from the stain she left on his shoulder. It was then that she realized he wore a dark green tunic. He had gotten one somehow. Just seeing him in it made her love him more than seemed possible.

Dorian seemed more serious now, the air around them seemed more serious. There was a pause, making her wonder if he wasn't going to promise it. Sighing shakily, she let more tears fall when Dorian finally responded to her, "I literally don't think it's possible for me not to love you. You don't ever have to worry about that." His words were the best form of comfort she ever could have received. He still loved her. They could still be together, even when he knew about what happened between she and Colt... right?

"Today... I went..." She couldn't stop crying. Although she didn't emit a single noise that made it sound as if she was crying, but he could no doubt feel the tears hitting his shoulder. Again, he tried to let her go to look at her face, but she wasn't having it. Dorian was no doubt paying attention to her, but she was so scared. So worried. What if she lost him? Not literally, but emotionally? Like he didn't want to be with her anymore? What would happen to her? Was it worth the risk? Before she let the thoughts change her decision, she continued on, "...with Colt... to a spring in a clearing... and we talked about camp, everything was like normal..." She let out a frantic breath, that almost sounded like a sob, but it wasn't, "...he p-pushed me into the spring... for fun... and I pulled him in too. We were laughing and splashing each other i-in the water..." She suddenly felt herself start to go numb again. Her grip on him loosened. When it did he immediately withdrew from their embrace, putting his forehead onto hers. Although his brow was furrowed as he listened, her eyes were surprisingly glued to his, "...then we... then w-we..." It would come out. The truth. It felt like she was talking to Colt, when she revealed her love for Dorian - like it was her blood the seemed to seep through her teeth. Dorian just sat in front of her, not moving, not even flinching while she struggled. He probably prepared for the impact of whatever the truth she had to tell was. That was what she would have been doing, anyways.

What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he left the camp? What if, in his anger, he left and joined the Wanderers again? What if he pretended to be alright then killed Colt in his sleep? What if he went berserk again, turning rabid, and he killed everybody in the Shadow's camp? It was too risky. She felt like she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. The silence lingered for a long time. A very long time. It was broken by Dorian.

"Whatever it is..." He leaned in, breaking the space between them, planting a kiss on her cheek that was warm and comforting, "...I won't get mad. I promise you, I won't. You can tell me now, or you can wait. I don't care. I'll love you no matter what." Resting his forehead on hers again, the space between their bodies seemed to not be there at all. Even though it was. Amelia felt a little bit more brave.

"...we..." She paused for a long time, "...promise...?" Dorian nodded slowly, clearly very curious at what she had to say. Although he probably inferred that he wouldn't like the news too much, Amelia continued, "...we... w-we kissed..." Once the word left her mouth the shame started to set in, the dreaded, painful shame. Her cheeks becoming a deep red, she turned away, tears really coming out of her eyes now. She covered her mouth with one hand, her forehead moving from his. She had an unbelievable urge to flee the tent, but something forced her to stay there. She crawled into the darkest, most hidden corner of the tent, back turned from him, starting to so into her hand. The sounds she made were quiet, almost silent. But Dorian acted as if she was making them through a megaphone.

She could hear him crawling towards her. The shame, the regret, the guilt, the _everything _hurt so bad. She loved Dorian, she loved the relationship they had. Now she had ruined it. She _herself _ruined one of the best things she had ever had. The tears rolled over the back of her hand and hit the canvas she sat on. She felt his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked so that it moved away. It went back onto her shoulder again, but she repeated her actions, the hand moving, "N-no..." She managed to say. Her face was so red that she would have compared herself to a tomato.

"Amelia..." He started to say. She tried to scoot closer into the tent's corner but it didn't work. He was persistent. He returned the hand to her shoulder again and again, each time, it did nothing. She loved him. And now he hated her. She could tell. Another shaky sob escaped her, "...Amelia." She ignored him yet again. He moved closer, "..._Amelia._" His voice was stern. Angry. He didn't like her anymore, not even a little bit, "_Amelia!"_He shouted at her, actually.

"What?!" She spoke up, not shouting like him but speaking louder than she normally would have, "What are you going to say?! You're gonna tell me how much you hate me now? That I'm a traitor, that I cheated on you! Trust me I know! I'll never forget! I'm awful, I'm _disgusting._ Tell me how _disgusted _you are by me - how mad you are! Just do it, I know it's true!" Her back remained turned but her head tilted in his direction.

Dorian grabbed her shoulder, and when she tried to shake it off, he tightened his grip. Turning her around by force, she avoided her eyes at all costs. But he moved closer to her, his face near hers. She couldn't move - her eyes anywhere but on his, unable to look. He held his intense gaze on her until she finally was forced to meet it, still blushing red, her face very heated. She felt the same amount of shame, now almost worse.

"I need you to listen to me." He said, his voice surprisingly gentle and soft. Tears remained on Amelia's cheeks, but she did as he asked - ready for a lecture, for him to scream at her, for him to kick her out of his tent to leave her alone, but he did none of those things. "I know you and Colt have had a relationship before. When you thought I was dead. I knew something like this would come up..." He rested his forehead against hers, making her swallow hard from how ashamed she was, "...but I love you. More than anything. I'm not going to leave you just because of a mistake you made. It'll take a lot more to get rid of me." The two were quiet for a long time. Amelia's mouth was agape, she was confused. Why was he like this? So sweet, kind, amazing. They were so close. She loved him too but she couldn't say it. She was speechless, yet again. Only he seemed to do that to her. The longing that she felt when she had been with Colt was returning to her, only it was combined with love as well. Finally Dorian pressed his mouth to hers, a few of his fingertips gliding underneath her chin. The two moved in syncrasy, back towards the middle of the tent, their lips never once breaking apart. The two laid there; in the middle of the tent, kissing passionately there until the two fell asleep in each others' arms. It was okay. Everything went better than expected.

The next day, she and Colt didn't speak much. She spent the entire day with Dorian, not talking about their situation the night before at all. Ashton and Mazarine both burned their Wanderer tunics in a bonfire, surrounded by Shadows that cheered and whooped. They received green ones in replacement and immediately put them on. Matthew swapped his red ninja gi with a dark green one similar to that of the Shadows. The color suited him rather well. Their recruits joined them the day after. And with phoenixes sending them supplies, messages of news, and other things often, they departed. Finally.


	21. Sleep

**Sleep**

**-~-~ This is gonna be a long one ~-~-**

The walk was bubbling with conversation. Mazarine and Ashton were mainly climbing trees, usually in the back of the troop because of it. For the first time, Amelia got a chance to see the teenage girl's magical abilities. She continued to send forceful waves of magic, sparkles among them probably for decoration only, that gently pushed the troop's hoods over their heads. The reactions were brief, slight irritation if anything. They simply pulled their hoods back down, looking over their shoulders at the laughing teens. It was hard to actually get mad at them, so whatever fake anger they showed was just that - fake. Ashton seemed completely fine with leaving his own life behind, so it seemed. If he felt any difficulty it wasn't showing. Mazarine probably helped with whatever pain her felt, Amelia assumed. Ebony and Sierra, Rylee's phoenix, had been examining one another for the past hours or so. Amelia was having a hard time deciphering what was going on in their animal heads, but they seemed confused about one another. The recruits were speedily adapting to the new group they were in, quickly joining in on the jokes and the fun. The atmosphere was so happy and welcoming, that not even Amelia and Colt were feeling awkward. If they ever walked at one another's side, they had normal conversations. Besides, what were they going to do? Have a heartfelt talk about the events in the clearing while they walked in the forest with their team? Yeah, probably not.

At one point, Dorian was at her side, and he leaned closer to her - his mouth near her ear as he whispered softly, "If we ever have to slit up," He had Amelia's full attention, "I want to go with Colt. We're going to have to talk things out eventually." Again she was amazed at how mature he was, how calm he acted in the most awkward situations. She just nodded, Dorian kissing her cheek very briefly before turning his focus to a conversation with Matthew and Kanook. The dwarf and the ninja were really connecting, discussing ore and blacksmithing with a passion.

Dawn and Rylee were really getting along as well. Whenever Rylee wasn't doing her normal thing, which was talking to Felix, Ethan and Colt, the two talked to one another. Now that Amelia thought about it, they seemed the most alike out of anybody in their group. Also, she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but it seemed that Rylee was talking to Colt a lot more than usual. She probably sensed the air around him, which wasn't as optimistic as before. The kisses the two exchanged in that clearing, grove, place could never be shared with anybody other than Dorian. Nobody needed to know, so nobody was going to be told. Not by her, at least. She prayed Colt had the sense not tell either. The embarrassment and shame would no doubt be too much for her to bare.

The phrase "time flies when you're having fun" was true, and Amelia really realized it on that day. It only felt for her that she had been gone for an hour tops, but pretty soon, the sun was dipping under th horizon. The people that carried the backpacks holding their supplies unloaded them, and the team seemed to pitch their tents in record time - starting a fire in the only spot where the smoke could reach the sky. They sat around it, Amelia feeling more comfort than she had in a while. It was then, as she almost lost her ability to breath at one of Flint's hysterical stories of mischief, she realized something important.

She didn't want any of these people to die at the hands of Nim. They all meant something to her. Colt was her best friend, the two had been that way for longer than she could remember. She loved Dorian more than seemed real, and they had been through so many hardships together. Rylee had helped her when she had felt very confused about Colt, and the two had started to grow close as well. Ethan and she had been talking idly on days when she was in camp and she loved his humor because it was so similar to hers. The two laughed more than she did with anybody else, it seemed, and his company was enjoyed by everybody. Mazarine was the teenager she had saved, rescued from a seemingly inescapable fate. Amelia almost felt like her mother, or an older sister at least. Ashton, although having hurt Mazarine, had also saved her life. He had already more than proven his worth to them, and any suspicion had long since faded. Every time he emit a laugh, she realized how like a Shadow he was starting to seem. They were rubbing off on him. Felix, although beautiful, she had to admit, was almost more childishly oblivious than the two teenagers. He wasn't very quick to see the bad sides of people unless they were Wanderers. She admired that about him, and greatly envied it, because it seemed to her that all she _ever _saw was the bad parts of people. The dark parts. Matthew had been with her almost since the beginning and it was more than welcoming to have him with her again, on her team.

The recruits were terrific as well. Only having spent little more than a day with them and she already felt like they were family, or that they had known one another all their lives. Dawn reminded her of Rylee so much that she probably would have gotten the two confused with one another if their races hadn't been different. She was quirky, short tempered, and latched onto people with no trouble at all. Trust was a different matter, it seemed, but Amelia could focus on that later. Flint was no doubt going to remain Amelia's favorite Robgoblin on the planet; his jokes and anecdotes so funny they almost made her fall over in her laughter. The way he told them with such charisma and pride almost made them sound like war stories. Garmug was kind was well, and he was so _huge. _Sometimes he would lift Mazarine or Rylee onto his shoulders, making them laugh and squeal in mock-fear. He even lifted Amelia at a point, and she struggled and shook, holding onto the sides of his head in worry of falling. But his grip on her legs was tight, so he wouldn't put her down until he felt it necessary. Kanook was kind as well, a tad more serious than the rest of the group. It was silly, the others sometimes teased him on how stuffy he seemed, but he retorted their remarks with the most witty, perfect time comebacks she had ever heard, making even the people they were directed towards laugh.

The Shadow camp they had previously been at (Amelia started referring to it as the Diversity, because of the different races fitting so perfectly together) had given them one festival tent, which was difficult to set up because of its size, but they put it there nonetheless. Amelia sat in ir for a long time, phoenixes still flying to and from their camp back to Diversity, bringing all sorts of supplies. Having watched them for a while and then growing bored, she stayed in the large tent and sat there, the sun disappearing from the sky altogether.  
At the moment she was the only one in the tent, and she was sitting on the ground, not really doing anything. Thinking, really. It was then that after what felt like days of being alone, Ethan stumbled into the tent, a clearly intoxicated Felix being brought in with his arm slung around Darktrident's neck. She had never seen a member of their troop drunk before and it was an odd sight, especially Felix, him seeming to be the youngest of the adults although he really wasn't. At the sight of him she immediately stood, walking towards him as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Goldilocks here found the sarsaparilla they sent us. Guess he went a bit overboard," He let out a laugh, bringing the stumbling Ethan to one of the sleeping bags in the tent. As soon as they even got close, the inebriated Felix collapsed onto it, snoring loudly. At the sound of that, she exchanged a look with Ethan before they both burst into hysteric laughter, probably disturbing everybody in camp. She didn't care, she hadn't laughed that long in ages. Ethan fell onto his back, literally rolling on the ground, Amelia almost doing the same but somehow managing to keep herself steadied. Maybe it was because both of them were exhausted and it was late at night, but Felix's snoring was for some reason far more funny than it should have been. Wiping a tear from her eye with her finger, she felt the laughter dying down. Extending her hand down to Ethan, who remained on the ground, she pulled him up hard. He just snickered some more, brushing dirt off his back.

"Jeez..." She mumbled, her chest heaving from the laughing fit, "...He's out _cold _isn't he?" She returned to her position - sitting on the ground with her legs far out in front of her. This time Ethan joined her, still unable to move the smile from his face.

"Yeah, he really can't handle anything alcoholic even if he thinks he can," He wiped tears from his eyes as well, wiping the liquid on his legs, "The first time it happened he had me worried cuz we were barely twenty-one yet, but after that it was just really funny. Like right now."

Amelia sighed in content and happiness, "You got worried 'bout him?" She asked, trying to imagine what Ethan would look like when he was serious. She had only ever seen him when he was either in pain or laughing hysterically. It made her curious, "He was okay though right?" She had gotten close to Felix as well. Not nearly as close as Ethan was with him, that was for sure, but she didn't want to picture him getting hurt. If she had thought that to be a possibility she probably would have been worried as well.

"Oh yeah, definitely," He said matter-of-factly, waving his hand as if to dismiss her concerns, "He's just my brother, though, ya know what I mean? We were close in camp too - like best friends, but once it was taken he saved my life during the attack..." Even when he was discussing a serious topic, his expression showed nothing of the sort. He just seemed calm, maybe even a bit humorous still. It was strange. She found it hard not to look serious sometimes, "...shoved me out of the way of like, a billion arrows. Got shot in the foot, not too bad so it doesn't show anymore. I carried him out of there and now we're _really _brothers. He saved my life. I owe him one. It's weird, knowing that I owe him my life. And you know when somebody saves your life, you can't die until you pay them back. It's weird." He ran his fingers through his hair, something she was starting to notice he did often. She watched his blue locks fall over his fingernails before looking at her own. They were caked with dirt. She cleaned underneath them with a dagger she pulled from her pocket as she continued to listen intently, "I can't even try to imagine what I would do if he left, if he got hurt or something. Even little things, like when Dorian broke his arm, I panicked. Didn't know what to do, thought he was done for."

Amelia let out a light sigh, sounding more like a regular exhale, "I feel the same way with Colt," That wasn't entirely true, now she was usually thinking about their kisses in the back of her mind if the two ever spoke, but she couldn't tell Ethan that no matter how close she felt to him. And she was positive he could keep a secret; she just couldn't bring herself to say it again, "We've been best friends since we were little kids. He's like my brother too. And let me tell you," She locked eyes with him, his expression still not even serious, "When I thought he was dead - when I believed it," She put a hand gently on his shoulder, "There's no worse feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Ethan looked at the shoulder her hand rested on, before asking her calmly, "When did you really start to believe that? It took me forever to-" He paused for a long time and never finished what he had to say. Finally, his expression started to become serious. It took a lot, but it finally happened. Amelia kept her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly when the change in his demeanor occurred. She could feel them getting closer by the word.

"Lemme know if I'm crossing any lines because that's the last thing I want to do..." Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she couldn't resist. Their conversation greatly interested her, "...I don't understand. You've thought that Felix was dead before?" She finally removed her hand from his shoulder, feeling it was not suited for the things that left her mouth.

He stared at the hand that left him for a few moments, his expression still serious but otherwise unreadable, "No no..." His right hand, the one opposite her, was still running through his hair. It barely ever moved from that position. The silence was so long, she almost broke it herself, but he finally did. His cheeks were almost turning red, but at that moment they were a light pink, "...I always have bad dreams. And when I say bad I mean... _really _bad. They're way too personal. Way too... scary." He looked different than she had ever seen him. Worried. Frightened. She never would have guessed that he was so terrified behind his mask of happiness, of laughter. She never would have guessed that whenever he put Felix in a headlock, or whenever he pretended to fight with him, he was probably savoring the moments or thinking about his nightmares. She prayed he would describe them to her so comforting him would be easier, so understanding would be easier, "...after the attack, I have this one nightmare every night, where Colt comes into a dark green tent - where I am, and tells me that Felix is dead. And I don't believe him. But every night I start believing it more and more, it took forever though..." He looked eyes with her again, his eyes drifting to her hand again, "... so I was just confused that you believed it so fast. I never wanted to."

She sighed heavily, the memories and thoughts paining her greatly, "I dunno..." She squeezed the bridge of her nose tightly with her fingers, closing her eyes for a little bit, "...I had just learned about our camp being taken and it just seemed possible. I shouldn't have thought it was true but I hadn't seen Colt in two whole years..." Remembering how terrible she felt, how her heart had shattered so abruptly, it hurt. Her eyes stung with tears, but they remained hidden - never being shed. She had been crying too much lately, she knew that. No more, at least not for a while, "...It's complicated. That's all."

"Sorry. I know stuff like this..." He gestured to the air around him, "...stuff this... _heavy..._" That was how she would have described the situation, heavy. She felt like she might sink into the ground at any moment, her shoulders sagging, "...is touchy. We don't have to talk about it anymore, it just kinda feels good for someone to know." He put his hand on her shoulder that time, making her eyes return to his with a weak smile.

"No, it's fine. Don't mention it." She gently placed her hand on the one that remained on her shoulder, her smile remaining. Feeling sleep grabbing at her eyelids, trying to get them to close, she yawned loudly, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack," She stood, his hand falling from her shoulder. Walking towards the tent flap, she briefly looked over at him, "You going to stay here with him?"

"Yeah. Maybe being near him will let me sleep... haven't been able to for a long time." He shrugged, "At least not good anyways." Moving his gaze to the sleeping Felix, he stood and sat at his side, not saying another word.

"Alright... see ya in the morning, Eth." She referred to him as the nickname his close friends used. He didn't seem to notice, but she could have sworn she saw him smile, his gaze glued to Felix's face, that still smiled when he was unconscious.

The night had been easy to sleep through for her, with Dorian's sleeping form at her side. The two shared a blanket, the night having been cold, and whenever she shivered in a particularly noticeable way he pulled her closer; arms wrapped around her stomach. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made her sleep steady and sound. Calm. Peaceful, even. But that was pushing it a bit. Thoughts of Ethan and Felix kept running through her mind - of Felix shoving Ethan out of the way and getting an arrow stuck in his foot. The image was so vivid she could almost hear him cry out, and her Ethan shout his name. She could perfectly imagine Ethan carrying the grimacing Felix frantically through the woods, with the strength of Colt leading them, and Rylee with them, bow at the ready to shoot at anything that moved wrong. She remembered sighing shakily in the night, making Dorian lazily ask her what was wrong, only for her to dismiss his concerns with a shrug. The source of her sigh was when she got that regret again. She should have been there. She should have helped. But where was she? Probably off in the woods, hunting somewhere, without any cares. Her camp being slaughtered. Even with these thoughts running through her mind, Dorian's presence kept her stable - kept her _there._ Not off in her own world. She thanked him for that, in her mind, not vocally.

The next morning, Amelia and Dorian woke up at the same time. She gave him a smile, which he returned with a kiss, before the two both emerged from the tent. They hadn't slept late. The only people awake other than them were Ethan, Garmug, Dawn and Rylee. The pixie and Rylee were chatting up a storm, Garmug preparing breakfast from the supplies that came from camp during the night. Ethan just sat by the fire they had going, his eyes red and showing tremendous lack of sleep. Amelia grabbed Dorian's hand for a moment, giving it a squeeze, before letting it go and walking towards the blue-haired archer. Speaking of his hair, it was messy. He was running his fingers through it like normal, but his pace was slower than usual. He watched her approach and didn't even return her attempt at a smile.

"Hey," She mumbled, signs of sleep lingering in her voice. She knelt on the ground next to him, a breeze making her bare hands cold so she held them closer to the low flames, her eyes not moving from him, "Sleep?" Was all she said, knowing he would understand the question.

"I can't..." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes, "I haven't had a good-night sleep since our camp was taken. I think it's because I can't get over that feeling." His tone suddenly went low, not wanting anybody to hear him although nobody paid attention to what the two were saying. Rylee and Dawn were far too enthralled in whatever they talked about, and Garmug was cursing at the eggs frying on a slab of rock because they weren't cooperating or something. Dorian was trying to aid him to no avail, the eggs starting to look burnt or something, "...that feeling that I still owe him." He ran his fingers through his hair faster after that sentence left his mouth, definitely something he did to cope with stress or other unwanted feelings.

Amelia tried to compare how he was feeling to ways she had felt before, but she found nothing close to how he described it. Her life had been saved once. By Dorian. He shoved Nim off the cliff. But had that been the same thing in comparison? Honestly, he probably wouldn't have lasted long even if he hadn't done that - there was an arrow entirely through his chest. Not a lot of people survived things like that, in fact, it was a miracle he had lasted long enough to get Nim into that ravine. Opening her mouth to compare, she closed it again, not feeling confident enough and not wanting to offend him or something. All she did was shrug, and he simply exhaled shakily, eying the frying eggs in a new light.

They didn't waste any time in leaving that day - packing up their things into their bags and slinging them over their shoulders. No more phoenixes flew in with supplies, much to their relief, because they didn't want to carry any more. Amelia came close to almost strapping things to Ebony's back to use her as a cargo hold or something, but she managed to just attach things to her belt instead. Felix had woken up last, with a bad case of the hiccups, shielding his eyes from light and covering his ears from any sound louder than a whisper. He was going to be pretty useless for a while, but surprisingly enough he recovered. Or at least he adjusted to the light and sound. That didn't mean his head wasn't still throbbing, which it probably was.

They didn't walk in any particular groups then - just in a sort of crowd. Talking was there, just not as enthusiastic as the day before. Maybe the rest of them could sense the way Ethan was feeling? Maybe it was sort of contagious. Like the heaviness lingering in the air around him spread to the air around others? She didn't know, but any conversation, even forced sounding ones, she desperately tried to continue until it was literally impossible to any longer. They walked for a good while, the silences growing after each conversation ended, until they came to something that made them all stop in unison. Even the still slightly disoriented Felix skidded on his heels.

It was six paths, all of them clearly man made. They were thin, a fair distance between all of them, tree stumps lining the dirt. By the looks of it somebody had taken a chainsaw and just hacked away for a good while for no apparent reason. Where did they lead? Who had made them? How were they to be explored? What was their next move? Amelia stood for a while longer, almost in the front of the crowd, when she felt Dorian's soft breath hitting her ear as he whispered to her again.

"Remember. I want to go with Colt." He whispered it so quietly she almost couldn't hear it, then he hefted the weight of his backpack like he had been adjusting it - nobody noticed the reminder he gave her. She then realized he was implying they should split up. But there were thirteen of them, and six paths. What if there was bad news? What if something terrible happened? She decided that one of them would stay there and guard the spot they stood in then, just in case they needed help or something. It seemed like everybody was waiting for her orders, and it was then that she remembered she was technically the leader of these people.

Clearing her throat, she administered the orders, "Alright, we're going to be split into groups of two, one of us is gonna stay here in case something goes wrong cuz I've got a weird feeling about these paths..." She trailed off for a moment, looking at her troop and wondering who would want to. Deciding not to single anybody out she just asked, "Any volunteers on staying behind?"

Garmug's pudgy hand shot straight into the air, looking like a yellow baseball mit. All eyes moved to him, and he explained, "I'd barely be able to fit through those paths anyways," He patted his stomach with a toothy smile, "And if you plan on being sneaky then I'm not your guy." His points were valid, and it meant she didn't have to make anybody who didn't want to stay do something against their better judgement.

"Thanks, Garmug. So like I said, we're going in groups of two." It didn't take long for her to pick out groups, what she said just coming out of her mouth without really thinking about it, "Ethan and Felix, Matthew and Kanook, Rylee with me, Dorian and Colt, Flint and Dawn, and Maz with Ashton. Got it?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement, but Colt looked at Dorian in a terrified way. He was worried, probably knowing that Amelia had told him about the kissing at the grove. It only seemed natural that she had. Colt looked at her for a moment, but she made it clear in her eyes that she had no idea why Dorian wanted to team with Colt either. Her expression didn't relieve him in the slightest and she understood why. But she turned her attention back to the task at hand, "If anybody finds something interesting, report back here. When it starts to get dark we're all gonna come back. Now get into your groups and lets go. Leave your packs here, I don't think we'll need 'em since we're coming back anyways." She slid hers off her arm as she spoke, placing it onto the dirt. Everybody else did the same, but she added before they started pairing up, "But bring your weapons. Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty."

Their movement was immediate. Rylee and Amelia took the path farthest to the left, Felix and Ethan on their right. Amelia didn't remember the pattern after that, people just going in whatever direction they cared to go in. Garmug waved at all of them until they were out of his sight, the path beginning to wind and become even thinner, more difficult to navigate.

"Trueshot I don't like this path," Rylee said, stumbling over a jutted out root she hadn't noticed. Almost falling, Amelia grabbed her arm. Rylee said nothing in thanks but just continued speaking like it hadn't happened, probably a bit embarrassed, "It's sketchy." Amelia smiled a bit at her slang, helping her completely regain her footing before releasing her grip on the girl's arm. She drew her bow and an arrow from her quiver, resting it in front of the string like she was so used to doing. Rylee followed her lead without question.

"I know what you mean," Amelia agreed, looking from left to right more often than she looked ahead, "But there's really no other way to go. Ross," She was referring to the leader of Diversity, whom she had spoken to for a little bit about Nim, "Said Nim was this way. Or at least that was the last he heard. I know it's not much of a lead but it's all we got. So we've gotta at least check it out," She just barely missed a stump, which she almost fell over, but she stepped around it at the last second. Rylee didn't notice, "Besides, this path is sketchy - that's no lie. But why is it here? A way to Nim?" Rylee didn't respond and the two were quiet for a long time. No topics of conversation that seemed normal came to her mind, so all Amelia did was aim at every animal she saw and contemplated on shooting it. Right as she was about to let her arrow fly into the wing of a quail, Rylee spoke for the first time in a good fifteen minutes or so.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's going on with Eth?" She asked, the question for some reason seeming inevitable although Amelia had never thought of it being asked before, "He seems kinda down. I know he gets grumpy when he sleeps wrong but this is just different. I'm a little worried, not gonna lie." Amelia had never really heard Rylee talk about any feeling other than enthusiasm, sarcasm, or optimism. Now she spoke of worry and Amelia wasn't sure how to react.

She just decided to answer her question the best she knew how, "Felix got wicked drunk last night, and somehow we started talking about his relationship with him. He told me 'bout how Felix saved his life once but got shot in the foot. He also has nightmares every night apparently, the same one, where Colt walks towards him and gives him news that Felix is dead. This morning he said that he can't shake the feeling he still owes Felix and he doesn't know when he can repay him or something." She paused for a long time, her arrow now pointed at the ground, Rylee still alert but her guard lowering quickly, "I feel really bad for him."

Rylee just sighed when Amelia was done explaining, shaking her head back and forth briefly before muttering, "Dang, Eth. He just can't let that go, can he?" She pushed a strand of her black, slightly wavy hair behind her ear, "He's really stuck on repaying what he owes. I don't know the feeling. He saved my life once too, you know. I almost fell into the ravine but he pulled me up. I never risked my life to save him to pay it back, I just became his friend." She was quiet for a little while, Amelia not breaking the silence because she wasn't sure if Rylee planned on it, "I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy, that's all. He's like my brother. _Both _of 'em are. All of them, I mean. Colt, Felix and Eth. If one of them... leaves or something," Amelia noticed that Rylee didn't use the word "die" for some reason. Maybe it was too harsh, or maybe she didn't even like to consider that possibility, "I really have no idea what I'd do."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, in a comforting way, or something - anything. But that was when Rylee's foot caught on something and she tripped again. Amelia held out her arm, stopping her from falling, but when the two looked at what she had tripped on, they both froze.

A tripwire. A tripwire that activated something, a trap, a warning, something definitely unwanted. Amelia was now positive that Nim was in the area. Knowing that whatever planned on springing out at the was going to be near where they stood, she latched onto Rylee's arm and sprinted away, back down the path. When they were a good distance out, she dove into a bush, Rylee joining her, and the two lifted their hoods in unison to blend while they poked their heads out- spying. Amelia was focussed on what was going on, but she let out a quiet gasp when a hand grasped hers briefly. Looking at Rylee she realized it was her, doing that in a grateful way. But Rylee's eyes weren't even slightly aimed in her direction, they were focussed on the area they once stood in. Her arm slowly slid back to her side.

To their slight surprise two Wanderers with readied bows both emerged from a thicket near the wire, aiming them all about. The two Shadows went unnoticed, and after a few minutes of looking around one of the Wanderers groaned in frustration, kicking at a stone hard. The other just punched at his arm whispering harshly for him to be quiet. The two didn't seem to be a pair that got a long but Amelia listened to what they were saying instead of her own idle thoughts.

"Oh stop it!" The Wanderer who groaned told the other, "It's just another fluke. A squirrel or something set it off, it's happened before." He pulled up his hood which had been down for some reason. Although his face was aimed in their direction he didn't notice them at all.

"Even so we shouldn't make our presence known. What if they're hiding or something?" He lifted his hood as well, "Shadows are clever." Amelia was surprised that a Wanderer had said that but she dismissed it as nothing and wasted no more time. Raising her bow so that only the arrowhead stuck out of the bush she hid in, Rylee following her lead, neither of them making a sound-

-their aim was interrupted by a scream. A shout for help coming from a familiar voice. Both of the hidden Shadows froze, lowering their bows for a moment in shock. The two Wanderers exchanged a glance before sprinting in the direction the shout had come from. Rylee and Amelia both stood once they were gone, looking at one another. Rylee was the first who managed to squeak out something, a nickname, "Eth."

And they were running. Both of them, sprinting madly after the Wanderers. Although Amelia ran faster, Rylee sounded more desperate, her arms pumping to gain speed, arrows literally flying from her quiver as she jostled. Branches whipped at their faces and leaves cut their cheeks but they couldn't care less. What had happened? A tripwire with a different consequence than Wanderers? A direct encounter with the enemy? Or something minor? Did Felix pass out from his hangover or something, making Ethan more worried than he should have been? Amelia and Rylee were more quiet than the Wanderers and the two found their footsteps, coming up behind them, being more frantic than the two. Rylee tossed her bow to the ground angrily, the Wanderers not hearing it, and she yanked a knife from her belt, literally jumping onto one of the Wanderer's backs, her blade embedding into the nape of his neck. He screamed loudly, Amelia downing the other by using her arrowhead as a sort of weapon, jamming it into the back of his head. The two White-Hooded pieces of scum lay on the ground, either dead or dying. The two were rushing too much to care, sprinting again, Rylee's bow left behind somewhere, her blade left in the neck of her victim. Amelia still had weapons at least. The two burst through a tangled mess of branches, severely cutting at their skin and clothing but not caring in the slightest-

-and they were stunned by what they saw. Felix stood, dumbstruck, deathly pale, standing in front of an insane number of Wanderers. All of them had their bows pointed straight at Felix's skull. Ethan stood nearby, but they weren't looking at him as much. Felix must have been closer or something. Ethan locked eyes with Rylee in desperation, and she realized abruptly that she was weaponless. Looking to Amelia she ripped the dagger from her belt and took it in her hand, not moving from her spot otherwise. She was terrified. Amelia knew it. The two couldn't act, not yet, not then. They needed help. Others in her troop would no doubt hear the cry and come running. But would they be too late? Amelia's eyes moved to Ethan's expression of pure, hopeless desperation. Maybe he could lunge, get Felix out of the way if the Wanderers had their attention drawn on somebody else? Needing to take the risk she suddenly jumped and waved her arms wildly about. The Wanderers' aim went to her, and then - chaos.

Ethan lunged at the stunned Felix, who in turn fell to the ground, both of them landing there in a crumpled heap. The Wanderers returned their aim, a large distance from the two but still able to to much more damage that way. Felix shot to his feet, starting to run. Amelia leapt into action but Rylee was frozen. She took an arrow from her quiver, letting it fly and hit a Wanderer right between the eyes. Half of the group's aim went to her, but she kept firing. When the enemies' arrows flew, Amelia dove to the left, tackling Rylee to the ground and out of harms way, her eyes still fixated on the scene before her. Amelia took the dagger from her hands by force, charging into the crowd of Wanderers and slashing madly, not knowing what else to do. Realizing the situation was more serious than expected, the Wanderers started firing. In the midst of her slashing and cutting, most of the wounds minor, she saw arrows flying straight towards Felix. But Ethan was already there. Felix had frozen again. Ethan sprinted towards him, both of their faces staring at the oncoming arrows. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Amelia watched, mouth agape. Ethan did what she expected him to. He grabbed the back of Felix's neck roughly, making him gag and he tossed him to the left, right as he started to get out of the way as well-

-but not fast. Not fast enough. Too slow. _Too slow. _Amelia thought to herself. And it was too slow.

Arrows. Three of them. First one in the chest. Second one in the stomach. Third in the collarbone. The impact made him fall. On his back. Underneath a tree with beautiful red and yellow leaves. The rest of her team emerged from the trees. Felix had fainted. Her troop fired at the Wanderers, a battle breaking out. But Amelia couldn't help them. Her eyes were glued to Ethan. And she ran again. She couldn't feel her legs - they were numb as they moved, numb as she knelt at his side, and numb when she the blood move around them. It wasn't her blood. She didn't know what to do. Ethan was pale. White. Like snow. Winter. Winter was coming soon. It was going to get cold, almost as cold as Ethan's forehead felt when she put a hand on it. The crops would die. The nights would last longer. Amelia blinked twice. Why was she thinking these strange things? It wasn't going to help. She was going into shock. But she held on.

Reaching for one of the arrows she gripped the shaft tightly, only for Ethan to cry out in pain, making her immediately let it go. He looked at her. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? Her face was numb. The fight behind her was no doubt loud but she couldn't hear it. Then they won. She knew they had won. She could feel it. Her band started to look for her, not spotting her beneath the tree and wondering if she had been killed. Colt rushed to Rylee, who remained on the ground where Amelia had tackled her. He helped her so that she stood, but her eyes found Ethan in a second and she just stared. Colt grabbed her arms tightly. He knew.

"Ethan I'm going to get these arrows out of you," She felt her lips moving, but she couldn't hear her words. Her throat was vibrating. She was talking but she couldn't hear. All she could listen to was her own heartbeat and Ethan's labored breaths. He shook his head back and forth. She grabbed one of the arrows again, but he cried out once more, grabbing her wrist. Once he did she couldn't move her hands any more. The two locked eyes. Was she crying? She didn't know. She didn't care. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything.

"Is..." His voice. It was weak. Quiet. Almost silent. Like it wasn't there. Like _he _wasn't there, "...Felix... okay...?" Amelia's face hurt. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her eyes hurt. But she nodded. Then her neck hurt. And her hand, which had touched the arrows hurt. And her legs, which were touching his blood hurt. And her wrist, the one he was gripping loosely hurt now too. Ethan let out a snicker. Why? Why was he laughing? Why was he smiling? Why was he doing that? Why...? Amelia's questions echoed in her otherwise empty brain at that moment, pounding on her skull like a sledgehammer. His eyes got distant and he muttered so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear it, which now hurt as well, "...Amelia..." Her name. That was her name. She had forgotten it for a while. That was her name, "...I can... sleep now..." She said something else. She was talking but she didn't even know what words left. Then, he went limp. And his hand went to his side. And his smile faded. Like it should have long before. His snicker echoed in her head.

He was gone. She remained there, her hand hovered from where had held her wrist, staring into his eyes and mumbling things she couldn't hear, couldn't understand. She remained that way for a long time, what felt like forever, until her shock was shattered when Rylee screamed. At first it was just a shout at the top of her lungs. Then it took the form of words.

"_No! Eth! Eth, Eth get up right __**now!**_ _You're not funny, Eth! You're not!" _She struggled but Colt was holding her arms back, keeping her there. Then the tears erupted. Amelia had never expected to see Rylee cry. Not in a million years. She just stared at her, Darkblade falling to her knees, the tears hysteric and mixed with cries of denial. Amelia reached towards Ethan's open eyes and closed them with her fingertips gently, sending Rylee further over the edge, "_No! STOP THAT! Why are you doing that stop!" _Colt just kept her back, "LET ME GO! _**Eth!"**_ She finally managed to break from Colt's hold by bringing her elbow back hair into his stomach, surprising everybody. She sprinted forward, towards Ethan, kneeling in front of him, ignoring the arrows which ends poked at her. Her hand rested on his cheek, tears pouring out of her eyes like a faucet, "Eth it's Rylee! _Rylee! Open your eyes!" _She turned to Amelia briefly, glaring, denial thick in the air, "_Make him open them! Make him! DO IT!" _Everybody just stared at her. Amelia backing against the tree's trunk that was not at all far away, unable to speak as she watched, "_**ETH?!**_ _ETHAN?!" _Amelia heard Rylee call him by his real name for the first time since she had first introduced the two. And then she felt a tear roll down her cheek but she wiped it away. Rylee was shaking him by the shoulders. When finally, it hit her.

He wasn't coming back. The reaction was immediate. She broke. If Amelia had thought her sobs were hysteric before, that was nothing compared to what she did then, tears mixing with Ethan's blood to make a strange concoction of pain. She held her head in her hands, gripping at her hair tightly, rocking back and forth. She mumbled his name over and over in between her sobs, his full name, the one Amelia rarely ever heard her utter. Now it was all she said.

Now there were twelve. Amelia got a bad taste in her mouth.

She hated that number.


	22. Twelve

**Twelve**

The campfire is silent. More than silent. Empty. No birds are singing. There is no wind. Amelia felt like the fire itself wasn't making any crackling noises as Garmug moved the cinders about with a charred stick. She had just sat there while camp was put up again, not even aware of who sat around her. When she looked she saw Dorian at her left, and Mazarine at her right. She was scooted very close to Ashton, her eyes raw and puffy. Amelia didn't want to zone out again - she didn't want to not be there like when she stared at Dorian for days in his cell. She had to come back. And the only way she found herself able to do that was when she looked up. At Rylee.

Broken. Into shards. Amelia knew the feeling. When you lost somebody that close. But Ethan wasn't coming back, not like Dorian did, or Colt had. He was really, truly gone. And Rylee knew it. She sat across from her, the farthest distance from the fire pit. Her hand had balled up a good portion of her tunic and was biting at it, her eyes not really looking at anything or anybody. They were like glass. But they were empty too. Extremely empty. Her expression was blank, but not in a way so that she wanted to hide her feelings, more in a way that she was far too shocked to show any primary emotions. Amelia wanted desperately to comfort her, never having felt that much sympathy for somebody before. Rylee had been so strong only hours before the incident. Now she was a way that none of them had ever seen her. And Amelia couldn't feel worse.

It was early morning. None of them had slept very well so getting up early wasn't a problem. Felix hadn't woken up since he fainted during the attack. None of them talked about it. Nobody spoke a word, and hadn't, and probably never would. At least not anytime soon. At least not about him.

Colt emerged from his tent, his hair messy. Amelia looked up at him, her mouth agape at the sight his head. She knew what was going to happen. All eyes moved to him, and he stood for a few moments. After staring for a second she brought her gaze to Rylee, who was suddenly burst into hysteric tears and fled into her tent out of sight. Colt immediately followed her in, but her sobs echoed through the camp and made everybody even more quiet than earlier. Rylee had done that once before, when they returned to Garmug to get their bags and people had to decide who carried Ethan's. Amelia's mouth was still open, wanting to talk, wanting to go into the tent and help, but she knew she didn't understand enough. She was close to Ethan but not in the way Colt, Rylee, and Felix were. It would just seem arrogant. Pain bit at her core, emotional pain, but she couldn't bring herself to speak with Rylee. Besides, if a word was spoken to her on the matter she would cry. Amelia didn't know how on Earth they were going to tell Felix. As the crying sounded loudly through camp, she suddenly felt the pain growing worse. She buried her face into her hands, exhaling loudly. Dorian's hand went onto her shoulder, and she could hear Mazarine stifling tears as well. The recruits didn't get it. Dawn hovered near the tent flap, her hand extended towards it but not touching the canvas, clearly conflicted basing on her expression. She and Rylee had gotten close, but maybe she was feeling similar to Amelia because she didn't know Ethan well enough to comfort her properly.

Kanook took off his miner's camp, revealing his bald head, a sign of grief and mourning. His beard was untidy, and he spoke for the first time. His tone was very quiet and Amelia could hardly hear him with her face buried, "Can we continue...?" He asked in sophistication, "...with all of this going on?" Setting the hat down at his side, he sighed roughly.

Nobody spoke in return for a long time, until Amelia finally did, "We've got to." Her voice was slightly muffled, finding her hands still glued to her face. No more words were said. But what she had told them she had also told herself. For a long time she didn't know how they were going to get out of it - how they were going to get past Ethan's death. There was a hole in their group. A huge one. It wasn't going to be filled any time soon, but that was what Nim wanted. Nim had broken Rylee too, along with Felix, most likely. Dorian's hand remained on her shoulder, Rylee's bawling still louder than anything else. Whenever she blinked she saw his body; Ethan's. Her eyes were starting to sting, not with tears, just stinging because she held them open for a long time, not wanting to blink. She also just didn't want to cry. No tears, she was sick of it. Crying never did anything except make her feel worse.

The silence was starting to slowly kill her from the inside out and she forced herself to stand, Dorian's hand falling from her. She finally removed her face from her palms and just sighed quietly, everybody's attention on her. She stood for a few seconds, arms at her side, scowling at the air, before she finally just turned and walked off. Into the woods. If people were following her they did a good job of keeping their footsteps quiet. There were no tears, only anger that he was gone. Sadness that her group was smaller. Guilt because she might have done something different. Regret because if she had given them a different plan Ethan could have been more protected. Inadequate because she couldn't comfort Rylee like she so wanted to. But mostly confused because she didn't know how she was supposed to cope - how to deal with it. So she just kept walking, her hands balled up into tight fists with white knuckles. She didn't stop until there wasn't a single sound of her camp to be heard, and at that point she was deep in the woods. It reminded her of years before - hunting with Ebony when she was oblivious. Now Ebony was sleeping at camp with her other friends. Ethan used to be her friend. He was dead.

Amelia stopped at a tree, resting her forehead against the bark, not caring that it hurt. She was fighting off tears. She wouldn't cry, she _wouldn't. _But why did the liquid pull at her eyes? She didn't want to. She told herself not to. Her chest hurt. Everything that had hurt when Ethan departed started to hurt again. Her breathing was more than shaky and her hands started to quake. Her head still firmly pressed against the trunk, she stared at them, her fingers twitching. Becoming to be in a terrible daze, she was snapped out of it hours later when the sound of footsteps hit her eardrums. She remained in the same position, but at least she was aware of what she did again.

"Hey..." A welcoming voice muttered to her. For some reason she found herself unable to move, "...I'm really sorry..." She felt his hands wrap around her waist while he kissed her cheek lightly, "...about Ethan." His chin rested on her shoulder but found herself unable to move much - still staring straight at her hands. He didn't say anything else, as if he knew what was wrong with her - what was going on in her mind. And she wouldn't have been surprised if he did, since he almost always seemed to. Finally, yearning for any sort of comfort and not caring if it made her seem weak, she moved her hands to the ones that were on her waist, letting out a steady exhale that she had been holding in for a long time.

"...it hurts." She stated calmly. Her throat ached when the words left. Dorian held her closer as he sighed, the feeling of his chest moving against her back making her calm down a bit. Part of her had always known only Dorian would be able to comfort her, would be able to make her forget. And the blissful feeling of not remembering the death left her in a moment, her shoulders sagging again. He noticed.

"I know it hurts, sweetie," Amelia didn't recognize the nickname but felt herself blushing at it. Dorian had his nose in her hair, and now that his words were calming her down she found herself reddening all over again, "But you've gotta be strong. You're the best player we have and we can't have you out of commission." She exhaled shakily again, making him hold her even closer so there was no space between his chest and her back, "And with Rylee too broken, not to mention how Felix is going to react, we're going to need every able-bodied person we can get."

"I-I..." She tilted her head in his direction, him already looking at her, and the two smiled at one another. Her grin was much more forced and weak than his. Dorian just stared at her, as if he would have been content to stay that way forever, until she rested her forehead on his. She exhaled shakily again, "...I know. I want to talk to Rylee but I feel like I'm close enough to Ethan and that I would just sound like an idiot."

The edge of Dorian's lips turned down in a frown, "If you feel like you should talk to her, just talk to her." He told her, his voice calm, holding her to the earth like an extremely heavy anchor, "You can charm anybody. If your words could snap me out of a hypnotized trance that I had been in for an entire year, I'm pretty sure you can comfort a distraught girl."

Amelia was blushing again and it made Dorian smile slightly, "She's not just distraught, you know. She's broken. I know the feeling..." She paused for a long time before adding, "And actually, it wasn't my words that brought you back. I kissed you, if you remember," Her cheeks were warm, she could feel it.

He smiled wider, before leaning in and kissing her slowly - his hold on her waist not faltering in the slightest. She intertwined her fingers with his, closing her eyes, all of the dozens of troubles and terrible feelings she felt starting to fade in the presence of the love that returned. His lips lingered and she didn't have the willpower to move back, even when she wanted so desperately to talk about the turmoil she was facing. The kiss was comforting in a way. It reminded her that some things weren't going to go away - that they would stay the the kiss was slow, it was passionate and kind. Sweet, similar to the nickname he had recently given her. The opposite of the ones she exchanged with Colt; which had been fast and not loving. She didn't like those ones. But she liked this one.

Finally he drew away, leaving her there with her eyes still closed for a few moments, before opening them and smiling slightly. He smiled back at her, still having basically no distance between their faces besides a few centimeters, "Talk to her. When you get back." He didn't answer the slight question she had asked, bringing the topic back to Rylee. She almost didn't want to think about Rylee anymore, and just kiss him there, not going back to camp where the pain and the silence was. But that wasn't a viable option, she knew that.

Remembering something - what seemed to be the most important thing from before Ethan died - she asked him, "Why did you want to talk to Colt?" She asked. When he had spoke, when she had felt his breath against her lips, the longing that she felt with Quickmark, but she wanted to talk to him. Although almost more than anything she wanted to kiss him again, never to stop, the information she was asking for was making her far more than curious.

"About you, obviously..." He whispered it, making a chill go up her spine. It was obvious that the answer he provided wasn't good enough, so he elaborated, "...He was so nervous. Shaking like a leaf. He must have known that I knew about the time you two spent together because he wouldn't even look at me. I just talked to him about it - that's all." He stared into her eyes for a long time, "Things should be less tense between you two. Or at least I hope they are. I tried to ease the awkwardness a bit. He understood what I talked to him about but he didn't understand why it happened. Sorry, I couldn't get much out of him because of um..." He drifted off, Amelia nodding frantically to get his words to stop. She didn't even want to hear Ethan's name.

He released his grip on her waist suddenly, her hands still trying to remain locked with his but jerked his fingers free. Her mouth was agape in confusion and worry - was he mad at her? Had she done something wrong? When he saw her expression he immediately smiled slightly to show her everything was alright but it faded into seriousness in a few seconds.

"I think you should go back to camp now," He muttered, touching at his jawline for a few moments, "I just don't want to get too... into this right now," He said a slight blush appearing on his cheekz. To Amelia he wasn't making much sense, "And you've got to talk to Rylee before you get scared again." She understood why he was acting that way now - restraint. He was restraining from whatever he intended to do. Her brow furrowed.

Reaching forward, Dorian looked at her hand with an odd interest. She wrapped her fingers around his again, moving closer. He looked her up and down briefly, watching her movements as if wondering what she was going to do. But all she did was press herself against him, kissing his cheek lightly. He sighed shakily, so quiet she wouldn't have been able to hear it if she hadn't been as close. Breathing onto his skin, she hovered there, before holding him tightly against her. He did the same, one hand in between her shoulder blades, the other pressing against the small of her back. Like Colt had in the grove. She decided against comparing the two.

"Do you think that..." Dorian stroked at her golden hair lovingly, "...Rylee loved him?" The words hit her hard, mainly in surprise. It didn't seem logical for her to love him that way. After the conversation they had in the woods, it seemed as if the two's relationship was similar to Amelia's relationship with Colt. The two didn't love each other. He was like her brother, no doubt.

"No. No she didn't..." At the mentioning of Rylee again, Amelia felt like she should definitely go and talk to her. Letting him go, feeling the strain afterwards, she leaned in and kissed his forehead very lightly and very briefly. She then turned away from him, "...I'm gonna go see her... can you do something for me though?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He stared at her with intensity before nodding slowly, "Get the others out of camp. Get them to do something. Staying there like that is just... bad. It makes things fester and we don't need that now. I'm gonna talk to Rylee, and if Felix is awake, I'll break the news to him."

"No." He interrupted her towards the last two words, "You don't have to do that. You've been through enough. That's gonna be rough, and you don't have to do it." He was very serious, there was no doubt in her mind that he was probably going to tell Felix instead. Amelia remembered the nickname Ethan called him by - Goldilocks. It was pretty. And suited for him. Why was she thinking about that - about Eth? She wasn't even sure. Closing her eyes briefly she nodded at him.

Walking towards him again, she briefly grabbed his hand, "I love you." She said almost sternly. Letting it go, she turned and walked into the woods, Dorian not moving by what she could hear. She went back to the camp.

Rylee was still crying. It was more quiet, and Colt had somehow moved her into the larger festival tent. By the looks of it, everybody was outside, doing their best to ignore the tears while they sat around the fire in the same stony silence as before. Everybody stared at her as she walked in, especially. Dawn looked upset. As if she had been crying. Maybe hearing Rylee's tears became too much and she began crying as well? Amelia didn't know. Mazarine sat at Ashton's side, and his arm was around her. She must have been crying because her cheeks were still glistening. None of the males showed signs of distress besides Colt, whose eyes were glossy as well. But glued to hers. He stood and approached her.

"Amelia," As soon as he even got close she threw her arms around him, the first contact the two had like that since the incident at the grove. But he didn't even slightly hesitate in hugging her back. Acting as if they weren't embracing, he continued normally, "Rylee's doing really bad. Really bad." He touched the small of her back, sending shocks up her spine and memories of the grove into her mind. Putting both of her hands on his chest and shoving, she made him move away. He didn't even flinch, his eyes to glossy to care about the stability of their relationship at that moment.

"I'm here to talk to her. I've got to." She sighed loudly, "I don't know how it's gonna turn out though. I didn't know Eth as well as you guys did. I just gotta hope I don't sound like an idiot."

Colt placed his palm onto his face, running it down the length of it, pausing at his mouth which was curled into a frown of uncertainty, "Try. Try anything. I've done what I could and all it did was stop her from screaming." He shook his head back and forth, the glossiness becoming more intense as he stammered, "I-I don't know what to do anymore, she-she-she's just so..." She put her hand onto his arm, making his words stop. When his lip started to quiver and a tear rolled down his cheek she wiped it away with her thumb.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Do what I can," Her hand remained on his cheek for a few more moments before returning it to her side, "I want you to go somewhere, hunt or something. I don't want you to just sit here and worry anymore..." She moved closer and hugged him tightly once more, only for a second or two before pulling back, "...we're gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this, I promise you. Rylee's tough. She can get through this, then she'll be able to get through anything."

Colt said nothing. But Amelia patted his back gently before retreating behind him towards the festival tent where she could hear Rylee crying behind the thin canvas. At that moment it was the only time she missed the prison where at least some rooms were sound-proof. Pushing the flap aside, she saw Rylee on the ground contorted into a sort of ball - biting at her bare knuckles hard. Blood dripped down the back of her hand. Amelia rushed forward, concern coursing through her like blood, and she knelt at her side Rylee looking at her like she was from another planet.

"Rylee what are you doing?!" She asked, grabbing one of the emotionally shattered girl's wrists. She pulled her hands away, the knuckles bleeding pretty badly, some of it already dried. She had been doing that for a long time. She needed bandages or something. There was a backpack, probably either hers or Colt's, in the corner. Amelia lunged at it, Rylee's hand returning to her teeth as soon as she wasn't grabbing it anymore. Amelia opened the pack and yanked a roll of bandages from it, returning towards Rylee and taking her hand again. She tied them around the knuckles tightly, but Rylee just bit at the one Amelia wasn't tending to. She tried to make her stop but she needed both hands to properly wrap the bandages, "Rylee stop it. Look at me." The archer on the ground surprisingly did as Amelia asked, locking eyes with her, tears still seeping from them. She was still crying. Amelia continued bandaging as she spoke, "_Stop _it. You're hurting yourself." She didn't follow that instruction, but by that time she had finished the hand she tended to and focussed on the other. Rylee bit at the bandages, cutting at them with her teeth. Amelia glared at her, until she finished wrapping the other hand, then grabbing both wrists and prying them away from the girl's mouth.

"_Let. Me. Be."_ Rylee hissed through her clenched teeth. Although it sounded like she meant it, she wasn't struggling in the slightest. Tears rolled down her cheeks and were glistening in the slight darkness of the tent. Amelia felt her eyes starting to get glossy as well just from the sight of this broken girl - remembering when she had been so strong, so brave, so happy. Now she was nothing. Or at least none of those things.

"_No." _Amelia's voice was so stern it made Rylee let out a brief sob. Amelia's scowl remained, however, either that or she would start crying as well.

"Lemme go, just leave me alone!" Rylee squeaked out, her voice sounding so strained and sad it made Amelia's stern expression falter for a short moment and she sighed loudly. the air in the room changing at the sound.

"I'm not leaving. I want to talk." She said calmly, trying to put her sympathy into her voice. But Rylee wasn't having it. She suddenly shoved Amelia off her with surprising strength, crawling into the darkest corner of the tent she could find, sobbing through her fingers that had dried blood on them. Amelia recovered quickly from the minor pain the shove caused and followed Rylee, knowing that the conversation was going to need a lot of patience, "I need you to listen. Please." At the sound of 'please' Rylee's expression changed and she actually turned to face her, "I know that you're broken. You lost somebody close to you, somebody you considered family."

Rylee scoffed, glaring now, "No _duh _Trueshot, of course I lost somebody!" The tears made her voice sound patchy, like a malfunctioning microphone or something, "I lost _Ethan! _My brother! And I'm the biggest, stupidest idiot in the whole world!" Her cheeks lit with a blush of embarrassment, of shame, "I _froze, _Trueshot! Like _ice!_ I saw everything happen, I heard it, the _screams, the arrows, _everything! But I'm a damned idiot! And I just froze! One second I'm standing up ready to fight then the next I'm on the ground, then the next, _Ethan. Is. DEAD."_ She sobbed into her hands in between rabid growls.

Patience. Amelia reminded herself. The hostility was just something natural - a reaction that would have been expected by anybody. She just stared at the spot Rylee's eyes would have been if not covered by her bandaged, bleeding hand. Amelia just responded slowly, calmly, "It wasn't your fault. You just got scared."

Rylee sobbed into her hands then screamed into them at the top of her lungs. It hurt Amelia's ears but she simply let out a breath through her nose, waiting for her to stop, which she did, "I got _scared?! _Yeah, I'm a stupid, terrible, selfish coward! I was too scared that I would die to help and possibly save Ethan's life!" She withdrew her hands from her face, making one into a fist although it looked like it caused her pain from the knuckle injury, and she punched herself in the forehead, calling herself all sorts of insults while Amelia just sat in front of her.

"Stop that," Amelia reached forwards, grabbing the fist that did the punching and holding it tightly, "You're hurting yourself again." Rylee tried to pry her fist away but couldn't, not having the actual strength, more tears rolling down her cheeks than before if that was even possible. Amelia stared at the fist she held, which was now becoming limp and less tense. Forcing a smile Amelia intertwined her fingers with hers, "Don't hurt yourself. You did nothing wrong." Rylee stared at their locked hands, still glaring.

"That's a lie."She muttered softly. Their hands still locked together drifted so they rested on the ground. Amelia didn't move her eyes from Rylee's.

"No, it isn't. And the sooner you believe that the sooner you can move on." Amelia's free hand was ready to restrain Rylee if she tried to cause herself damage again, but she did nothing of the sort. Just got angry again.

"Move _on?"_ She sounded extremely offended and Amelia didn't understand until it was explained moments later, "Like how?! You mean _forgetting _Eth ever existed, pushing him out of my mind like he had never been there?! Sorry, Trueshot, but that can't happen!" Her hand suddenly jerked violently from Amelia's grasp, and although she had done it on her own accord it looked like it pained her.

Amelia was quiet for a while, the silence not at all silent from Rylee's sobs. Finally, Amelia simply extended her arms. She didn't move forward, only gave her the offer. Rylee shook her head back and forth but Amelia didn't bring her arms to her sides again, "Not what I meant. You _know _that's not what I meant. I know it's going to be hard..." She paused, wondering how Rylee was going to take a compliment in the state she was in, "...but you're brave. You're strong, probably the strongest out of everybody here."

Rylee scoffed again, letting out a laugh through her tears, "Yeah, the one bawling in a tent all day biting at her knuckles is the strongest of everybody. If anything you're the strongest, Trueshot." She didn't ever stop crying. The tears seemed endless.

"Stop cutting yourself short." Amelia insisted, her arms still extended. Rylee kept looking at them as if they were sharpened knives, like they would hurt her if she got too close, "You _are _strong. I know you can be. Just try." Rylee said nothing, just scowled, "...what do you think..." Amelia knew that the route she was taking was a risky one. Either her words helped greatly or offended Rylee more than anything in the world. But she was running out of comforting things to say fast, so the rest of the sentence just slipped out, "...what do you think Ethan would say right now?"

Rylee glared at her all of the sudden, mouth open to shout at her, looking infuriated-

-when instead of shouting her words became strangled sobs, and she threw herself into Amelia's arms. The bawling was so hysteric that it even shook Amelia, making her tighten her grip. That had been the first time the two hugged, _ever. _Amelia just held her close, letting the tears flow, not going to be the one to stop them. She realized that. Only Rylee had that power.

"He would tell me to st-stop being such a baby..." Rylee mumbled into Amelia's tunic, her black hair falling in her face, "...and to pick myself up." She sobbed for a while longer and neither of them spoke. Until finally, much to Amelia's surprise, Rylee let her go and stood up, wiping tears from her eyes, stepping out of the tent.


	23. The Strongest

**The Strongest**

**-Sorry it's so long again-**

When Rylee emerged from the festival tent and into the rest of the campsite, she was immediately stared at by everyone. Somehow ignoring all of the eyes on her, she walked to the untouched space where she had previously sat, standing still for a few moments. Then she sat down. And all eyes moved away. Amelia came from the tent as well, and she hovered outside the flap. Colt glanced at her with a grateful smile that the rest of the circle didn't notice. She simply nodded at him, for some reason unable to bring even a slight smile on her face. Mainly, she looked at the bloody bandages on Rylee's knuckles that she continued to fumble at, almost as if she was blind. Sometimes Amelia found herself wondering if she really was helping. Or if she just used sneaky tactics to get what she hoped for. The thought hurting both her head and her heat, Amelia let out a loud exhale as she intertwined her fingers together, not approaching the campfire in the slightest.

Rylee looked all around - at the people near her, with a confused expression, before she _spoke. _She was talking to the troop as a whole for the first time since Ethan died. All spirits were lifted at the sound of her voice, the air was lightened, the atmosphere was returning slightly to normal. Grief still lingered, but the abrupt change was more than awe-inspiring, "Why're we so quiet? Lose your voices or somethin'?" She didn't smile. But her voice sounded happy - it sounded normal. And normality was the best blessing Amelia could ever have received at that moment, and a very small speck of optimism appeared on her face.

Colt and Dawn looked the happiest out of the entire group, more relieved than anything. Mazarine's face lit up, smiling broadly, Ashton's arm falling from her shoulders at the signs of sadness fading. Dorian wasn't there - wasn't back yet. It seemed as if as soon as she looked towards the edge of the forest - he emerged. He looked odd, hurt. He didn't know Ethan at all, so she was sure that his death hadn't affected him much. But he simply walked forward, standing at her side, an arm wrapping around her waist. She leaned into the gesture. Colt looked up at them but he was too busy revelling in Rylee's return to be upset or jealous. Dorian showed no clear reaction to Rylee's return, but he gently kissed the side of Trueshot's head. Amelia's eyes closed for a moment, the blissful feeling of forgetting about all of the pain, forgetting about the bandages on Rylee's knuckles and the previous silence of their group, returned for a few seconds. But it was gone as quickly as it had come. Looking at the band again she simply frowned.

"Nah," Dawn said, her voice light - much lighter than Amelia had ever heard it. Her wings started to flutter in a gleeful manner once more, something she hadn't done for a while, "We're all just tired that's all - bein' in camp this long is making us lazy." It was true. Amelia knew they should be getting a move on, but the only way she knew of to make progress was the six paths. One of which was where Ethan died. She didn't want to go back there if she didn't have to. But the truth was that she did.

Rylee still didn't smile but nobody blamed her, "Yeah I get that." There was a silence, but it wasn't mournful and upsetting like the others had been. It was just idle. Yet it was broken pretty soon, "So are we gonna head out or somethin'?" Darkblade's eyes moved up to Amelia, her gaze piercing and absolutely impossible to read, until finally, she spoke again, "Trueshot, what's the plan?"

Amelia realized again that she was the leader. This troop followed her orders. She had recruited a good deal of them, befriended them all, would risk her life to save many of theirs - all of them actually. And she hadn't told them anything in a good while, she hadn't given them a big enough task. In fact, when she thought about it enough she hadn't even mentioned Nim's name aloud for a long time. Dorian removed his hand from her waist and took a small step away from her because all eyes were now on the two. He was nonchalant about it, like it was the easiest thing in the world, but she felt tremendous loss when he moved.

"Well obviously our ultimate goal is to kill Nim Icyheart. And the only way I know how to possibly get close to her is by finding out which way those Wanderers came from. And for some reason I doubt she's gonna be in a big extravagant mansion like the last time." She crossed her arms, finding it easy to make her voice void of emotion and brisk with authority.

Flint let out a scrawny sounding laugh, one that Robgoblins often emit, "I bet that's true. Something like that would stick out like a sore thumb in a forest like this." Although he was stating the obvious, it for some reason was amusing in his small voice. It was just happier, quirkier. Welcoming.

"Aye, that's true." Kanook spoke calmly, "I think it would be best if we left immediately, headed back towards the paths and kept going down one. They've got to lead somewhere and now that we know of the dangers we can be prepared for them, correct?" He reached to his miner's cap that remained on the ground at his side, and he put it onto his bald head. He flicked the light on briefly, accidentally flashing it into Matthew's eyes, who simply shielded them.

"What're ya trying to do, go and blind me, Kan?" He asked. Every now and then he would fiddle with the sleeves of his dark green ninja gi, like he was still getting used to his clothes not being red, "But yeah, I agree. We should go, tomorrow, maybe?" He itched behind his ear.

Amelia opened her mouth to speak - being the leader after all, only for Rylee to cut her off. She was far from offended, more happily surprised that Rylee was so easy to conversation again, "You two are both right. Let's go tomorrow mornin' no sleeping in. I don't really like stayin' in the same place for so long anyways - it gives me the heebie-jeebies." She shook her shoulders at the last funny words, mock-shaking. Amelia smiled broadly, but Rylee's expression was void of happiness. It was blank.

A series of nods and other murmurs of agreement went around the circle, until the decision was unanimous. The group then disbanded, people going off into tents, Matthew going into the woods with Colt to presumably hunt. Kanook said he wanted to find some ore to see if he and Matthew could forge some weaponry. Garmug started doing some alchemy things with his pudgy fingers over the fire. Dawn tried to speak with Rylee, but instead decided against it and fluttered off into the woods with Mazarine and Ashton, giggling every now and then along the way. Rylee had disappeared behind a tent, out of hearing range. Amelia had a feeling something like that was going to happen. Turning to face Dorian, who still stood at her side, she leaned closer and kissed him, grabbing some of his tunic in her hands. The gesture surprised him, but only for a moment and he leaned closer. Garmug smiled at the two before turning his full attention to the potions he made. Dorian gently grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb, this kiss probably the second-longest she had ever experienced with him. Pulling back first, she left one of her hands buried in his hair while there was barely any space between them.

"I've gotta talk to Rylee. She's uh..." The proper words didn't even seem fitting on how to describe her, "...bad. Real bad. I know it just seemed like she was fine but she's over there now," Gesturing to the area where Rylee had gone, she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from him. It took effort and for some reason she started to feel exhausted.

"Keep talking to her," He whispered, his breath hitting her cheeks. It made her calm, content, and it warmed her when she had previously felt cold, "If you managed to get her out of that tent which she had been in for hours, you should be able to get her to move from behind it." He kissed her again, never wanting to move by the feel of it, before he finally did so, "You're good with this kind of thing. You're great."

She blushed again, "I-I-I dunno if I would call myself great..." The words had barely left her mouth when Dorian responded, resting his forehead against hers. She loved it when he did that - it was one of her favorite gestures that the two exchanged.

"You are great," He told her, his voice more than serious, "You're a terrific leader and anybody in this group can see that. You're strong. You've been through way more than any of us. You're funny, sweet, understanding, and relatable. Not a lot of people can say that about themselves, or about others." He kissed her cheek.

Amelia shook slightly where she stood, her knees almost buckling at the words, making Dorian concerned. What he had said made her think of Ethan. If she was such a great leader why had she tensed up so bad when he was down? Why hadn't she called for help from Garmug or something, why hadn't she pulled the arrows out, why hadn't she shouted for help or strategized differently to save his life? Dorian seemed to be reading her mind yet again.

"Nobody should be feeling guilt because of what happened to Ethan, that was nobody's fault. I could tell and I was only there for a little bit. Rylee did what anybody else would have done in that situation, and you did too." His words, usually the only things that could convince her, now weren't. But she just wanted to talk to Rylee, not talk to him about Ethan. It hurt enough already. Nodding briefly at him, she kissed his cheek before letting him go and following the distraught, grieving archer's path behind the festival tent.

To Amelia's slight surprise, she just stood there, back turned to her. She had half-expected her to be on the ground in a heap, chewing on her knuckles again. But she wasn't. Instead Amelia walked forwards, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rylee spun around as if Amelia's palm was a taser, looking at her in surprise before registering who it was.

"Hey," Amelia said kindly, trying to sound as comforting to Rylee as Dorian sounded to her, "...you um..." The words that she planned on saying seemed stupid, and she already knew the answer to the question. But people always asked that question in situations like that, it just seemed like the right thing to do, "...you alright?" She finally managed to get out of her mouth, not caring how uncalled for it sounded. Anything else would have been better to say but she stood by the words, waiting for a response and praying that it wasn't the one she expected it to be.

Rylee looked at her, scowling slightly, before her expression shattered back to broken - which consists of three different major emotions; sadness, loss, and hopelessness. Sometimes guilt is thrown in as well, depending on the circumstances. At that moment, guilt was there. But not as strongly as the other things, "That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Was all she said.

Amelia thought for a moment before pointing at the campsite a good distance from them with her thumb, "What happened back there, you mean?" She already knew the answer, but again, she asked it.

"Yeah." Rylee and Amelia were a fair distance apart, and judging by the way Darkblade looked at her it was going to stay that way, "I had to pretend that everything was alright. I had to pretend that their stares weren't bothering me but I hate being the center of attention in a pity way like that. Pity parties only make you feel worse." She placed a hand on her forehead, and although her eyes were very glossy she showed no other signs that tears were on the way. The thought relieved Amelia, not wanting Rylee to cry and gnaw on her knuckles again. They needed to conserve those medical supplies with their fight with Nim, not to mention Amelia had no idea how much blood Rylee had lost from the first series of bites. She also decided it would be best for Matthew to deal with that sort of thing; he had saved her life, after all.

"You seemed strong." Amelia stated with pride, "Really. You did." Rylee looked up at her with distaste shown in her slight sneer, but Amelia remembered patience and didn't even flinch, "I'm sure that everybody admires you a billion times more now, because I know that I sure do." When Rylee stood for a long time, neither of them speaking, Amelia felt that it was time to leave. Not saying another word, not even providing a gesture of goodbye like a wave or something, she started to leave the vicinity classified as the "back of the festival tent" when Rylee called out to her.

"Amelia," She said. It surprised her greatly. Rylee had never called her by her first name, just "Trueshot" or something else. Amelia looked over her shoulder at the archer, seeing pain expressed on her pale face, "I'm starting to believe you... only cuz I know you've gone through stuff like this before, as all." She brought her knuckles to her teeth, only feeling the bandages and remembering why they were there in the first place, "I'm gonna call you Amelia from now on." Rylee kicked at the dirt she stood on before extending a hand, ready for a handshake. Amelia turned around, smiling, taking Rylee's slightly quaking hand in hers and shaking it for a second or two-

-only for Rylee to pull on her arm and wrap her in a tight embrace. The hug surprised her, but Amelia didn't hesitate in hugging back, as she muttered very quietly, "Will do, Darkblade."

Sleeping was not at all peaceful that night. After having far too much difficulty, she rose from Dorian's side and emerged from her small tent. She stood at the flap, arms crossed. Thoughts and memories of Ethan were rushing into her head at a steady rate, and she just sighed in irritation before placing her hand on her forehead. She felt clammy. What was wrong with her? She was the leader - the one everybody classified as strong. But now she felt weak again. Because of Ethan. It was only one death but it was hurting her more than Dorian's had. Why? What was it? And still she hadn't cried, not once. It was surprising even to her. Maybe she was strong. Or at least she appeared that way to others. Now that she was thinking about it she could cry then. Nobody was around to see it, nobody would know as long as she kept it quiet. But she didn't. She couldn't make herself, even if it would ultimately make her feel better. That was when her thoughts were diverted to somebody else -Rylee. If Amelia was unable to sleep, how on earth was Darkblade doing? Biting her lower lip, she removed her hand from her face and listened closely to her surroundings.

Sure enough, she heard noises coming from the festival tent. The rest of her group agreed to give Rylee the entire tent, which was also were the still unconscious Felix slept. If he ever woke up it was only for a few moments, never long enough to tell him the news properly. Amelia could tell that the noises weren't from sleeping. But she wasn't sure if they were from crying either. If Rylee was upset - if she spent her entire night crying in her tent, Amelia wouldn't ever be able to sleep, she would feel far too much concern. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she walked towards the tent quietly and poked her head around the flap.

Rylee sat next to Felix, who was out cold. She held her hands to her face with great force by the looks of it. Amelia's expression changed completely when she spotted Rylee's bloody bandages halfway across the tent. She had taken them from her knuckles. Amelia furrowed her brow, but she hadn't made her presence known yet. Preparing for the terrible conversation that was about to occur, the trauma she would try and have to repair, she took her first step into the tent - making the single footstep especially loud so that it got Rylee's attention. The archer's face removed from her hands and she turned towards Amelia in a half-panic, her hands shaking. Blood dripped from her knuckles and down the back of her hand, and her cheeks were glistening with tears although at that moment she didn't shed any. At the sight of Amelia she frantically backed up towards one of the tent walls, her eyes wide.

"A-Amelia!" She exclaimed in surprise, shoving her hands behind her back and out of view. But it was too late, and Rylee knew that, yet she hid them anyway. Her eyes were wide, bulging out of her skull, "Wh-what are you doing up?!" She asked, doing a terrible job of sounding nonchalant. Her voice was patchy again, strained and cracking every other word.

Amelia just shook her head back and forth in disappointment, making Rylee's face turn red from embarrassment. Her eyes went from the broken girl to the bandages on the other side of the room, Rylee unable to move her eyes away from her. Finally after standing in a very awkward silence, Amelia proceeded forward after pushing the flap aside and walked towards the bandages first. Bending down and lifting them into her hands, that was the first time Rylee looked away because her shame was too great to hold the gaze. Amelia shook the bandages in her hand, showing her how utterly disappointed she was.

"N-no Trueshot I was just changing them so that I could uh..." Rylee's teeth were chattering and she didn't bring her hands into view still. Her face was as red as a beat and the glossiness in her eyes was becoming more prominent than before, "...so that I could get new ones and t-tie them a-around better cuz the old ones were getting..." The look of disappointment in Amelia's eyes was starting to pierce her, bore through her, "...they were getting..." New tears that were coming from her eyes started to roll down her cheeks, "...they w-were getting..." She gave up on the obvious lies and instead burst into hysterical tears. She knew that it was late and she tried to make them quiet by pressing her hands hard into her face, but all it did was vaguely muffle them. Amelia sighed and walked towards her, kneeling down, dropping the bandages on the way. She had a fresh roll in her pocket in case something like that happened. But she didn't take it out yet.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rylee sobbed, not moving her face from her palms to look another. Now that her hands were exposed Amelia could see the bleeding knuckles. Although Amelia was still mildly disappointed, it hurt her to see Rylee like that. She couldn't help what she did, that was obvious, but still, "I can't sleep I can never sleep..." She whispered into her hands over and over again, "...the nightmares hurt, I-I can't take the nightmares they feel so real I can't take them-"

That was when Amelia really started to feel tremendous pity. What had been in the nightmares, she wondered? What did they consist of? She didn't even give the offer of a hug, instead she leaned forward and wrapped Rylee into a tight embrace. Immediately the weeping archer clung to her like her life depended on it, gripping at the back of Amelia's tunic with great force. She didn't even flinch, letting Rylee sob into her shoulder hysterically.

"It's okay, It's alright they aren't real." Amelia told her, all of the sleepiness she might have felt earlier fading in an instant. She had an ongoing feeling Rylee must have been experiencing some sort of fear, and was actually surprised that Rylee hadn't been waking up screaming every night. Maybe Rylee knew that if she slept, that would happen, and wanted to spare everyone the surprise, so she simply didn't? Amelia wasn't sure.

"I-I-I'm bad, Amelia I-I'm really bad... I d-didn't want to take off the bandages but I didn't know what else to do the nightmares are too bad, I can't... I can't..." Her words were lost to a terrible fit of sobbing. Her mouth was buried into Amelia's tunic because she didn't want to wake anybody with the loudness. Amelia started to get protective of her, started to get more worried and concerned than before, which she hadn't thought to be possible. It was just that she could relate to the feeling of feeling so broken. When she felt that way, though, there was nobody to make her feel even remotely better.. Now Rylee had people. And Amelia was determined to comfort her as best as she knew how.

"Shh shh, it's okay..." Amelia said, trying desperately to make her feel better in any way possible, "...you're gonna get through this. _I'll _make sure you get through this." Her words sounded convincing, something that relieved them both. Rylee held onto her tighter.

"It hurts, everything hurts, really everything and I can't make it feel better, it's not gonna get better what if it doesn't get better and-" Her rambling was starting to get so bad not even Amelia couldn't understand it. Rylee's hold on was so tight it started to hurt her, but she didn't care.

"It's alright, Rylee, your friends are here, I'm here, we can fix this. We can help to make it better I promise you that." She bit her lower lip as she pushed through the pain Rylee caused, no doubt leaving some pretty deep fingernail imprints on her back. If it was helping Rylee cope, or really helping her in any way, she didn't care. She was just going to push through it.

Rylee stammered on with babbling nonsense for a good while until finally she muttered so quietly Amelia strained to hear it, "If anybody else was saying that I wouldn't have believed it..." Although she continued crying her tears were far less hysteric than they were before. Amelia sensed that she was making progress, and that was one of the best feelings she could have experienced at that moment, "...but just cuz you've been through this I'm gonna try and believe you... you thought that you lost Colt once, right...?"

Amelia nodded, her chin hitting Rylee's shoulder, "Yes. It was one of the worst feelings I had ever experienced, comparable to when I thought I lost Dorian..." She trailed off, not wanting the conversation to turn towards her. Her attempt didn't seem to work much.

"You thought you lost Dorian once...?" She asked slowly. Her grip was loosening. Amelia didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign, she was having a fairly difficult time trying to analyze the situation. Rylee was just getting harder and harder to read, which was strange for Amelia, because usually it wasn't too hard for her to read people.

Amelia cleared her throat, "Uh... yeah... he um almost died trying to save my life. Then I didn't see him for an entire year, and when I did he tried to kill me." The words were starting to drain her. Although she knew Dorian was only yards away from her, and that he wasn't rabid like before, and that if she wanted she could be able to hug and kiss him without him trying to throttle her. But just remembering how painful it had been made it hurt once more. She knew it wasn't comparable to what Rylee was feeling, though, and she didn't dare begin to compare the two.

"Well that sucks." Rylee muttered. The spark of humor in her voice was starting to make Amelia smile a bit, was starting to make the hurt go away a bit, "...but uh..." She paused for a long time, "...what did you do when you thought you had lost Colt? I don't... I don't get it..." Tears rolled down Rylee's cheeks but she wasn't making any noises that sounded like crying. She was getting better. But Amelia had a feeling that it could go away in seconds.

Amelia sighed, getting ready to relive all of the pain, sadness, and loss she had experienced in that tent by the ravine at her camp, and spoke in a slight mumble, "Well... since I got the news about Colt right as Nim had a dagger at my neck and was about to toss me into the ravine, I didn't really have a lot of time to register it... and once I thought I had killed Nim, I thought Dorian was dead too, so I had a lot of things to deal with..." She paused for a long time, Rylee not making a sound, but Amelia feeling the tears leaving a slight stain on her shoulders, "...and I... well, I broke."

Rylee seemed surprised for some reason. When Amelia thought about it nobody in her troop besides Colt, Dorian, and Matthew knew about her past other than Nim was her nemesis. Rylee was probably just learning about it then and found it interesting, maybe even inspirational, "You... you broke once?" She didn't give Amelia enough time to respond before adding, "...really? _You?"_

Amelia couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, not at something that was funny, but more at something that seemed ridiculous to her. Why was Rylee so surprised? Did she really not seem that broken? "Why so shocked?" She asked, for some reason feeling her eyes getting glossy. She didn't want to cry. She refused to. But apparently her tears weren't getting the message, because one rolled down her cheek. She was thankful that Rylee couldn't see it, "I just recently got put back together, where were you?"

Ryle sighed lightly, "Huh... dunno. I couldn't tell. The only time you looked kinda broken was when you stared at Darkbow for like a week straight. But then you came out of that smelling like roses." Her grip loosened even more, so much that she almost didn't know if she was hugging her any longer.

"Well... finding out that Colt was still alive was a pretty big help..." Amelia said, her voice so quiet it was almost impossible to hear. She only realized after she had said it that it was a bad choice of words, and apparently Rylee knew that as well.

"...Yeah... but..." Rylee finally withdrew her arms from around Amelia and backed up a bit more. Amelia could tell what was going to happen, she knew what her poor wording was going to do. Trueshot opened her mouth, getting ready to comfort again, but Rylee wasn't done talking yet, "...Eth's not gonna come back... he's uh..." More tears rolled down her cheeks and Rylee eyed her knuckles, like she wanted to bite them again. Amelia reached forward and grabbed her hands, making it so that she couldn't do that, "...he's gone..." Rylee stared into her eyes, her mouth agape, looking like she was trying to talk, but she couldn't. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and finally, she just broke into a shaky, strained sob. She struggled against Amelia's hand, wanting to bite at them no doubt, but she refused to let go of them.

"Shh shh shh..." Amelia tried desperately to console her, hating to see her cry, hating to see her _broken, _"...just stop. Don't think about him, alright?" She brushed her thumbs against the back of Rylee's hand, stopping when she reached the dried and fresh blood on the knuckles. Rylee grimaced between her tears. She was shaking, "It's okay. I'm here. Just..." She sighed in slight irritation, reaching towards her pocket and taking out the bandage roll, "...Just be still for a sec. I'll put on new ones..."

Amelia slowly let go one of Rylee's hands, needing two hands to bandage things properly. She watched Darkblade warily, putting the bandages on at a slow rate. Pausing for a moment to stare up at her eyes, Rylee started to bring her free hand towards her mouth, only stopping mid-movement. Amelia stopped trying to bandage altogether and just watched. Darkblade looked at her hand for a long, long time, neither of them moving or speaking, until she finally set it back down at her side with a shaky exhale. Amelia continued bandaging.

"You really are strong you know." She said finally, after she finished the first hand. Blood was already seeping through the bandages a bit. Rylee just stared at her, her mouth still slightly agape. Amelia's tone was almost firm as she started bandaging the second hand, "You're very strong. Do you believe that?"

Rylee brought her bandaged hand to her face, but only to cover her mouth with her hand as a small sob escaped her, tears dripping over the back of her hand. Amelia looked at her for a few moments, waiting for a response, which was so mixed with the sobs she strained to hear it, "Yeah... but I d-don't feel that way right now..."

"Well, yeah, of course." Amelia muttered in response. She moved closer, grabbing Rylee's wrist and moving her hand away. It got her attention, and the two locked eyes. Neither of them said anything for a long time, until finally Amelia spoke, "...but just remember... even the strongest can be broken." Rylee stammered a few things. They were inaudible, mostly just babble, "It'll get better. I promise you." Amelia told her. After staring at one another for a bit, she stood, letting go of her hands. Without a parting word of goodbye she turned on her heel to start and leave-

-only for Rylee to grab her hand with a death grip. Amelia looked over her shoulder at her friend, this poor, broken archer. Rylee spoke softly, "The nightmares aren't gonna go away..." She insisted, staring up at Amelia in utter despair, "...and they hurt too bad. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Amelia let out a light sigh, not so much of irritation but simply because she couldn't get this girl to entirely listen to her. Kneeling down in front of Rylee, the archer's death grip didn't fade in the slightest. She gave her a reassuring smile which she probably would have returned if it wasn't for the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

"You want me to stay here? I can." Amelia told her, holding her smile. Rylee simply nodded, Amelia clapping her on the shoulder in a kind way before standing, grabbing a few sleeping bags from the corner. She set them up, Rylee watching her as she stifled her tears in silence. The two slid into the bags, Felix not far away, and slept. Although it was far from peaceful, it was at least a bit reassuring to have somebody else there.


	24. Cave

**Cave**

Amelia got up first that day. Rylee was sleeping, surprisingly enough. Trueshot considered waking her up, but she didn't look like she was having any nightmares so she left her to rest. Rolling up her sleeping bag as quietly as possible she put it back into the corner before pushing aside the tent flap and stepping into the cold autumn air. The only person standing around the fire was Dawn, who hovered in the air a few feet above the ground with her wings fluttering. She had her arms crossed as if trying to conserve heat, staring at the low flames. Her eyes were raw. Amelia decided that if she was ever going to get close to this pixie, then would be the time. Smoothing down her slightly untidy blond hair, she tucked a few strands behind her ear before standing at the fire, opposite Dawn. The pixie's eyes moved up from the flames and met hers.

"Sleep well?" Amelia asked after a moment of uncomfortable eye contact. Part of her secretly hoped that Dawn's eyes were red from a restless night, but another part of her knew that wasn't the case. Dawn had almost cried the day before. As far as Amelia knew, she shared a tent with Kanook. She tried to imagine the dwarf comforting a crying pixie and she couldn't. Briefly she brought her gaze back to the flames but for some reason wasn't too interested in them.

"No." Dawn stated outright. She wiped something from her eye before Amelia could see what it was, "Did you?" Her short, red hair looked slightly messy. But it matched the color of some of the fallen leaves laying about their camp. Amelia scratched at the bridge of her nose for a moment, trying to find things to occupy herself.

"Not really," It wasn't exactly a lie, more like a half-truth. Although she had frequently woken up in the night, she didn't have any nightmares. That was a plus, she guessed, "Did you um... have bad dreams or anything?" Amelia asked. She looked at Dawn's face with more curiosity, noting the dark circles forming underneath her teal eyes.

"Sort of." Was all Dawn said in response. Now she refused to meet Amelia's gaze, no matter how intense Trueshot made it.

She didn't like skirting around things like that, she just wanted to be direct with somebody for once. Wondering how this conversation was going to turn out, she waited for a few more moments before letting the words spill from her mouth, "Is this about Rylee?" Her words received Dawn's full attention, whose gaze moved up to meet hers. The two remained in a silence so awkward Amelia decided to elaborate just to get it to fade, "Your not sleeping and stuff?"

Dawn's eyes drifted away slowly, hesitantly, "...I feel so bad." Her voice was so quiet and spoken in such a mumble that Amelia could barely hear it. But she managed to make it out. Amelia understood why she seemed so nervous to open up, let her feelings out. Dawn was like Rylee in the way that they were both supposed to act strong to the people around them. And if Dawn acted weak, or showed signs of weakness, she was embarrassed or shameful. Amelia never understood why they felt that way when nobody really looked to them for anything. The only reason she herself occasionally felt like that was because she was supposed to be leading the entire troop, she couldn't just break down in tears over Ethan's death every five minutes like she sometimes wanted to.

Amelia just shook her head back and forth slightly with a sigh, "So do I. Everybody does." She paused for a good while, "I slept in her tent last night. Said she was having nightmares and that she couldn't sleep because of 'em." She shrugged for a second, "I dunno if I helped that, but she seemed to be out cold when I got up." She met Dawn's eyes again, although she didn't look back at her, "We're all just worried about her, that's all. But I think she's getting past it a bit, judging from a long talk last night." Amelia rubbed at her eyes with clenched fists, "Why don't we wake the others? We've gotta start packing things up."

Getting up was again not at all a problem. Her team was more than eager to be on the move again, the few days where they stayed in the same spot seemed to bore and drain them emotionally. When Amelia woke Mazarine up, her eyes were puffy from crying presumably all night. After a brief hug, she left her tent and helped get the camp squared away. Dorian was slightly confused at why he woke up in the middle of the night to find Amelia gone, but when she explained the situation to him he calmed down. Colt asked Amelia about the night before, and she gave him a brief summary because a lengthy conversation would have taken too much time. The recruits seemed the most eager to get going, it made sense since they didn't feel the need to take the time to grieve - not knowing Ethan very well at all. Matthew had gone hunting the entire day before, and he had a large amount of game hanging in his tent by a rod. Amelia asked him to spend his time skinning them to be easier to cook instead of helping pack up camp. He followed her orders. Rylee awoke not long after and immediately started helping, not speaking a word to Amelia about the night before. That was when Felix woke up and emerged from the festival tent, looking greatly confused. Everybody stopped what they were doing mid-movement and stared at him with expressions of shock.

Felix looked around, rubbing at his left eye. He scanned at everybody in the camp, counting them, it seemed. That was when his brow furrowed, "What's going on...?" He asked, lowering his hand to his side again. Nobody spoke in response, everybody too stunned. After staring at Felix for a good while, Amelia's gaze went to Rylee, who looked the most confused and torn than anybody else. Not moving her eyes from her, Amelia listened to the next words Felix spoke, which changed the feel of his awakening entirely, "...Where's Ethan?"

Silence for a good while. Amelia watched Rylee intently, knowing what might happen. She clenched her fists tightly, praying that her assumptions weren't correct. But unfortunately, usually things she expected to happen did. Rylee pressed her bandaged hand firmly to her face, closing her eyes. It looked like she was trying desperately not to do what she wanted to - which was no doubt bursting into tears. Felix waited for a response he didn't receive. Nobody wanted to tell him.

"Ry? Colt?" Felix asked, looking towards his two friends. Amelia's eyes slowly drifted to Quickmark for a bit. He looked about ready to bolt away from the scene, but he did nothing of the sort. His eyes were glossy, however. Amelia wondered how all of this was affecting him, but that wasn't the time to ask. Felix let out a nervous laugh, placing a hand on the back of his neck, still greatly confused, "Come on guys... where is he?"

Amelia's eyes returned to Rylee, who held her hand to her face with greater force than before. Her eyes remained firmly clamped shut. Her other hand remained in a tight fist. Again, Trueshot found herself admiring Rylee's strength. Maybe she was finally taking her words to heart again? She wasn't sure. But it looked like it was taking tremendous effort to do whatever she was doing. Dorian did the one thing everybody else couldn't. He took a step forward, his face sullen and grieving.

"Felix..." All eyes went to his, other than Rylee's, whose remained tightly closed. The effort it took to keep the tears back seemed to be exhausting her. Trueshot started to get nervous - started to greatly worry about her again as Dorian continued, "...Ethan has passed away." He muttered solemnly.

Silence. Felix stood still for a long, long time. Nobody dared to speak. Amelia's eyes frantically drifted from Felix to Rylee, who hadn't opened her eyes yet or moved at all from her position. Colt stared at Felix with bulging eyes, tears stinging at them. Dawn looked away. Everybody else just listened, waiting in dread for what was going to happen when Frigideyes fully processed the news. And when he did Amelia wished more than ever that they were in the prison where it was slightly quiet. Because he just screamed. At the top of his lungs. If he was forming words she didn't know what they were. Colt ran forward, clamping his hand over Felix's mouth but that didn't stop him from screaming into his palm. The recently informed archer fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically into Colt's tunic, who looked to be holding back tears himself. Amelia's gaze returned to Rylee, who stood for a few more moments in the same position, until she collapsed - fainted. Amelia ran to her, kneeling down and placing the girl's head gently on her lap. Dawn fluttered over in a frenzy, both of her hands pressed to her mouth in surprise.

"Rylee?! Rylee get up!" Amelia shouted to her. Her tone was quiet compared to Felix's sobs. Dawn seemed so confused. She must have never lost somebody before, she had no idea what if felt like let alone how to comfort somebody who was experiencing it. Amelia just sighed slightly, pushing some of Rylee's black hair out of her face, "Come on Darkblade... you can get through this, you said you would..." Nothing. She was out cold, Amelia didn't quite understand why she was even trying to reach her.

"W-what do we do?!" Dawn asked in a slight panic, her palms that still covered her mouth muffling her words a bit. Amelia glanced at her with a stoic expression, saying nothing in response. After holding their locked eyes for a few moments she looked back down at Rylee's unconscious form.

"Rylee... wake up. Felix needs you right now." Amelia leaned closer to Rylee's face, "Felix. Needs. You." She muttered in extreme determination. She hovered, maintaining her position, the camp silent apart from Felix's terrible tears. When Rylee's eyelids fluttered open. She stared at Amelia for a few moments, while she sat upright again, Darkblade's head still on her lap. Then Rylee nodded shakily, standing from her spot. That was when she looked at Dawn, who stared at her, mouth still covered by her hands. Amelia slowly stood, brushing her legs off, and looked at the two who didn't acknowledge her any further. Rylee then moved forward and hugged Dawn tightly, the pixie immediately hugging her back. Amelia gave the two a very brief smile before looking back towards Felix. Rylee let go, patting Dawn's shoulder before walking towards Felix and kneeling down, joining the hug.

They left in an hour.

The woods were becoming harder to blend into. Now that the leave were turning red, brown, yellow, and golden all over the place, dark green started to stand out. But there was no way Amelia was changing her tunic again, she hated it when she didn't look like a Shadow. It was now mid-autumn and the air seemed to chill every step they walked. Felix, Colt, and Rylee stuck to the near back of the group, Rylee the farthest ahead of all of them. Amelia sometimes considered stepping back and talking to her, about the night before maybe, about what might happen in the next few hours. But she never did and simply kept walking.

If she thought about it too much she found herself starting to get stressed out. The truth that she was facing Nim again hadn't fully registered in her mind yet, and whenever it almost started to she had to stop walking for a second - a motion that worried the rest of her group greatly. Sometimes she would shake - remembering the fear, the absolute terror she would feel deep in her core whenever Nim stared at her in that predatory way. But she could never let it show, that would let Icyheart see weakness. And if Nim even saw the smallest sign of that, she would pounce like a rabid lion. Amelia shook sometimes, once so violently that Dorian moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

That was another thing that greatly worried her. Now her entire troop had to face Nim as well. How would they fare? Was Nim stronger, or still weak? Had she used something to make her the way Dorian had been? Did she have more assistants that were like him as replacements? She wondered how Mazarine and Ashton would do. They were only teenagers. Young, with their whole lives ahead of them. Although she desperately didn't want to Amelia knew that everybody in her troop could die before the day was out. And the thought pained her more than anything physical ever had. She became to be in a terrible daze, her vision going fuzzy around the edges as she completely zoned out. When they reached the six paths Amelia blindly followed the one she and Rylee had taken, not even fully aware of what she was doing. The rest of her troop was ready to fight, looking out for tripwires which they for some reason didn't encounter. Footprints from Wanderers, presumably, led down a thin dirt road which had been concealed by thicket and shrubs. They followed it, Dorian practically steering Amelia by the arm since she was basically not even there. There was little to no conversation because they all knew they had to be quiet if they planned on sneaking in wherever Nim hid out. Dawn somehow managed to make her wings flutter in silence instead of making their usual noises. Amelia just lightened her footsteps, as did all of the other archers. Garmug was having only slight trouble but managed to stay silent as long as he didn't step on any fallen twigs or anything. And before they knew it, the troop had reached an enormous opening to a seemingly endless dark cave.

It was huge, the top of it stretching hundreds of feet above their heads. Stalactites that glistened with moistness hung from the ceiling, pointy spikes that worried Amelia if she stood underneath them. It was far too dark inside to just go right in, they needed to find torches or something. But since they had reached their destination - the footprints they had been following led straight into the cave - they decided to take a breather. Amelia stood while the rest of her team settled down, some of them sitting on stumps or fallen logs, others climbing trees and relaxing among the branches. She knew what she was going to have to say. Clearing her throat quietly, it got everybody's attention somehow. Maybe they had noticed her stupor and were surprised she had come out of it. She wasn't sure but she brought her focus back to what she had to talk about.

"Um... hey guys?" She wasn't actually looking at any of them, mainly at the ground she stood on or directly in front of her off into the woods. All eyes were glued to her, all ears perked up and ready to listen to whatever she told them, "...Nim is really tough. Like, _really _tough. And wicked unpredictable. I just uh..." She intertwined her fingers together behind her back, feeling nervous, not knowing how to go about what she had to say, "...if you want to say things to people... now's the time to do it just in case..." The members of her team were starting to get the jist of it, so she simply said, "...you know."

Her response was a stony silence full of understanding before people really started following her orders. Mazarine and Ashton, who were pretty far up in an oak tree, stared at one another and talked at a low volume. It wasn't necessary to talk quietly, nobody would able to hear them either way. Matthew clapped Kanook on the shoulder and the two walked a little farther off in the woods, words such as "business" and "ore" drifting on the wind so they reached her ears. Felix simply leaned against the trunk of a tree, burying his face into his hands. Rylee approached him but he didn't respond to any of her words, so she finally just gave up. Dawn and Rylee talked for a bit before embracing briefly, Dawn then fluttering off to talk with Flint, who didn't have many ties to anybody in the group so he remained alone. Amelia stood still. Rylee then approached Colt, muttered something, grabbed his hand and led him off into the woods. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, the gears in her head turning-

-when she suddenly felt breath against her ear. Turning her head she saw that it was Dorian, standing at her shoulder, smiling at her. She for some reason couldn't return his grin, and he moved so that he stood in front of her. She just stared up into his black eyes, finding herself getting lost in them as if they were black holes. After staring for a minute or so, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his. Immediately she close her eyes, not having kissed him for a good while and knowing very well that may be the last time they ever did. Both of her palms rested against his chest, and she didn't care about anybody seeing their public displays of affection. Dorian kissed her there for a long, long time, both of them for some reason feeling a blissful sort of peace. When they drew apart, the space between them barely broke and Amelia stared at his eyes once more.

"I'm going to protect you," He whispered to her, hands still firmly on her hips, "No matter what happens in there, I will." His voice sounded faint, and it was making a slight smile creep to her lips. It faded quickly.

"I'm not going to lose you again," Amelia said, almost defensively. She grabbed onto the front of Dorian's tunic with her hands, holding the balled up fabric in her fists for a few moments to emphasize her words, "I can't lose you again."

Dorian smiled down at her, one that she managed to return with some effort, before kissing her softly once more, the two letting go of one another simultaneously. Without another word he left her, wandering off to speak with Matthew. Amelia was thoughtless for a moment, until she remembered what she had seen before Dorian's kiss. Rylee leading Colt off. It had been a good while since that happened and still the two weren't back yet. She shoved her hands nervously into her pockets, wondering what they were doing out there. People were still talking. Mazarine and Ashton were still among the tree branches, but it looked as if they had gotten closer to one another. She dismissed the thought and started to nervously pace along the cave's entrance, not knowing what else to do with herself. Her eyes were glued to the edge of the forest, watching for signs of Colt or Rylee. Finally, Darkblade emerged, her cheeks red with a blush. She looked surprised. Clearing her throat, she blinked a few times before smiling, the first genuine smile Amelia had seen on her face for a long time. Her brow unfurrowed and she continued pacing. Nobody else spoke to her, but she received several gazes in her direction that she met and nodded at, the most sincere of which was from Rylee herself.

Then they went into the cave. They left their packs hidden in a bush outside, not wanting the weight while they were underground. Everybody armed and ready to go, torches in hand made from particularly large sticks, Kanook using his mining helmet that was surprisingly coming in handy for once. Once they had light, they noticed that the cave's passage they were in was getting smaller and smaller as they got further in, until it was so thin Garmug had to stoop down to get through one of the doorways. But what that doorway led them through was much more than any of them had expected.

They stood on a long, man-made metal catwalk that spread far before them, waterfalls of all shapes, sizes and speeds rushing down all the walls surrounding them - contributing to an enormous flowing river seemingly miles beneath their feet. The stalactites glistened especially in that room, reflecting the gleam of the water and making everything in the expansive cavern seem to sparkle. Gasps of awe were emit all over, while Amelia glanced around for a minute as well, taking in the beauty. It was then that her eyes drifted, staring down the end of the catwalk and beginning to wonder why there was a clearly metal, unnatural thing in the middle of this formation. Nim had definitely made some adjustments of her own, even in such little time she probably had a pretty comfortable set up. Towards the end of the catwalk, it split into dozens of other paths that stretched and went all about. No Wanderers were in sight. She knew they were going to have to split up again even though she desperately didn't want to. Sighing to herself, the attention of the group was diverted to her at the sound.

"You guys," She said, lazily gesturing to where the catwalk broke into several others far in the distance, "We're gonna have to split up again." Her words worried everybody. But as their eyes followed the different twists, turns, and doorways that every catwalk led to, they decided that would be the best option. Amelia sighed, rubbing at one of her eyes, "Lets um... should we go solo, do you guys think? Cuz if we split into twos we won't be able to cover that many of these." She asked her troop their opinions for the first time in a long while.

There was a silence before Flint spoke, crossing his small green arms, "I think those of us who wanna go solo should, and there should be a couple pairs o' two." He muttered, adjusting the strainer he wore on his head and feeling at the stubble on his chin.

"Alright, fine then. Who wants to go alone?" Amelia asked, turning around to fully face her team. Five hands were raised - Garmug, Kanook, Matthew, Dawn, and surprisingly, Rylee. Not deciding to ask anything at that moment, Amelia spoke a little bit louder so that her voice was heard over the waterfalls roaring, "Alright, you guys rough it then. Uh... Dorian, you come with me, Colt, go with Felix, Maz with Ashton, and Flint..." She looked to the Robgoblin who stared up at her with a sneer, before he finally just shrugged, making her relieved, "...sorry but I guess you're going solo too."

With no other words the team proceeded forward in their new groups and split up, going down separate metal catwalk paths. Footsteps now echoed through the chamber but it was very hard to make your feet quiet when they clamped along on metal. Amelia resisted the incredible urge to hold Dorian's hand as she looked through the holes in the mesh she walked on, seeing the water so far below and realizing she had abruptly become afraid of heights. Drawing her bow she held it with white knuckles to calm her nerves but it only worked a little bit. Dorian's bow was already drawn, an arrow at the ready. The two spotted a small archway not far ahead and they jogged towards it, footsteps echoing. Amelia glanced over her shoulder briefly but couldn't see anybody, they had disappeared from view. She swallowed hard. What if she never saw them again?

_Stop it._ She thought to herself, mentally slapping her thoughts in the face, _They're gonna be fine._ She thought of Rylee, wandering these terrifying caverns on her own because she wanted to rough it. Biting her lower lip she slightly wished that Rylee hadn't raised her hand so she could have gone with her. The poor, broken girl must have been scared out of her wits. Pushing the thoughts away with tremendous force, Amelia proceeded through the doorway without even a second glance at Dorian-

-only to feel her foot catch on something; a thin wire that she never would have spotted if her toes hadn't touched it. Dorian lunged forward, grabbing her arm to prevent her from face-planting on the stone floor. But both of them knew she had just triggered something. What she had just caused they were not sure, but neither of them wanted to stick around and find out. Giving her a playful glare, he latched tighter onto her arm and the two ran. Fast. Never stopping, never looking behind them. Their heavy breathing echoed through the stone corridors they ran through. Although the walls were stone the material at their feet was still the mesh catwalk. Lights were now on either side of the walls they ran by, this place was definitely man-made. They ran for a long, long time. Thirty minutes at least. Until finally, when they were so out of breath they thought they might collapse, the two leaned against one of the stone walls, Dorian's arm over Amelia's panting body as he looked around in wariness.

"I think..." She started to whisper between short breaths, "...whatever that trap triggered is long behind us, Dorian..." It took a few more moments of heavy breathing before he turned to face her, removing his arm. He stared at her again before doing something that surprised Amelia; kissing her hard so she was pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened in confusion but she kissed him back, before he drew away glaring at her.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," He told her in a harsh whisper, sounding angry but his expression only showing tremendous concern and relief, "Don't just blindly run into places like that, you've got to be more careful I was worried sick." He told her, wrapping her into his arms. She said nothing as she held him, until finally she remembered what they were there for.

"Dorian..." She muttered his name, until he finally released her, "...Nim, remember?" He nodded, the two proceeding down the catwalk again. At the end of the corridor they were in was a door, a metal, heavy looking one. They had been separated from their group for a decent time now, about forty-five minutes straight. Amelia found herself wondering if anybody else had run into wires like that, and her memories flashed back to when she pulled Rylee into that bush a few days earlier to escape from investigating Wanderers. Her heart pounded as she thought of Rylee again, wondering if she was alright and praying that was the case.

Dorian reached the door first and pushed it open, the metal screeching against the mesh they walked on. If they hadn't drawn attention to themselves by the footsteps, they surely had by the loud noise. Amelia grimaced to herself as it echoed down the hallways they had previously sprinted through, clenching her bow tighter, and she stepped through the doorway-

-only to stop short and gasp.

On the opposite end of the fat catwalk she stood on was none other than Nim Icyheart. She looked stronger. Younger. Angrier. At either of her sides were two strong looking Wanderers. And standing behind them, lined up in a row, was her entire troop. Their hands were bound behind their backs with rope, gags in their mouths and chains attached to their ankles with large cement blocks attached to them. Amelia just stared, Dorian emerging from the hall behind her and gasping as well at the sight. He moved closer to Amelia and grabbed her hand, not wanting her to burst into tears or anything remotely like that.

"Amelia Trueshot..." Nim said, her voice echoing through the cavern. It sounded more like a hiss, and the chamber they stood in made it sound absolutely horrific, "...I see our paths have crossed again. What a coincidence, hmm?" She said in a singsong voice, the two Wanderers at her side smiling devilishly.

Amelia grit her teeth and felt all of her worry, concern and sadness turning to tremendous anger. She glared with intensity before shouting at her, "_Let. Them GO._" She didn't expect Nim to actually follow her order, but it was worth a shot. Icyhearts were always full of surprises.

Nim laughed hysterically, before looking at the people behind her, "You mean these things?" She referred to them as if they were old socks that could be discarded like nothing, making Amelia growl in the back of her throat, the sound not loud enough to be heard, "Oh no no. They simply _reek _of loyalty and kindness." She turned on her heel, walking past Amelia's troop towards a metal door which one of the husky Wanderers opened. Nim stood in the doorway before turning to face Amelia again, slowly pulling a remote from her pocket with only one button on the sleek plastic. She eyed it for a moment. Amelia wondered what it did, but Nim's next words explained it, "So do you, now that I think of it. You know all of you could use a..." She smirked evilly, pushing the button on the remote, "...bath."

Amelia's eyes went to the sides of the catwalk and then she spotted them. Hinges. It was a huge trapdoor. And that remote triggered it. Realizing it in a split second she turned and dove, just barely hitting the ground of the corridor before the catwalk she had been standing on gave way. Screams from people she knew, people she loved echoed through the chamber, and she spun around, reaching down, grasping at anything she could-

-and she felt Dorian's hand on hers. She poked her head down, but his grip was faltering in his panic.

"L-let go!" He told her, his legs squirming.

"No way!" Amelia said in protest, watching as the rest of her troop fell faster because of the cement on their feet. Her heart skipped a few beats from terror, her grip loosening from loss and sadness and worry. Dorian glared at her.

"Let me go _now!"_ He shouted at her. His anger was surprising and it snapped her out of the stupor she almost went into.

"Why?!"

"To save our troop, that's why! They're all going to drown with that stuff on their ankles!" He reached to his belt with his free hand and pulled out a long knife, "I have to try and help! Let go now!" He told her again.

Amelia heard all of the screams stop in unison and become gurgles. They had hit the water. No time for thinking. Time for action. She nodded frantically before blurting out, "If you go I'm going too!" In one second her grip went away all together and she somersaulted out of the corridor, heading straight towards the water dozens of yards below and then slamming straight into it.


	25. Bang

**Bang**

Amelia never liked swimming, or the water for that matter. Frequently fearing that she might drown always lingered in the back of her mind. And at that moment she had never feared drowning more. Slamming into the water from that height felt like jumping into concrete. She had managed to dull the pain a bit by straightening herself in a pencil-like way, plunging in feet-first. The position made her go in deep, almost touching the bottom. She almost didn't hold her breath soon enough, water almost rushing into her mouth and nose, but she barely missed the chance.

It was cold - the water. She hated it. Although she learned how to swim early on in her life because it was regulation by the Shadows, that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. Colt had helped her to learn but it took a long time and a lot of reluctance, not to mention terror. She had just recently gotten used to water, but only if her feet could touch the bottom. Now that they couldn't she felt herself slowly starting to panic, a feeling that she knew well and always dreaded.

_Calm down calm down just come up for air, _She told herself in her mind, her eyes wide open. The water was dark, nearly black. It had looked lighter whens she was looking down on it from the catwalk but up close that wasn't the case. Waterfalls rushed down all around her, making her ears hurt slightly. Staring up at what she assumed to be the surface, she swam upwards as hard as she could - her legs kicking madly, arms propelling herself forward right as the need for air got worse and worse. As she felt her lungs begin to burst, her head emerged and she took deep gasping breaths of precious air. Coughing and sputtering, terrified, she looked all around her to see nothing but water. What was she going to do? Her legs started to ache from the constant kicking needed to keep herself afloat, and her arms stung with weariness. Finding herself beginning to lose all hope, she heard something - someone rather.

It was Dorian. He was sputtering and coughing not far from her, it sounded like he had taken in some water involuntarily. She immediately swam towards him, ignoring the numb feeling she started to receive and called out his name, "Dorian!" His head turned to her and he got closer.

"Amelia, are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?" He leaned closer as if to kiss her, but he didn't. He examined her but all he could see was above her torso, the rest of her body beneath the dark water that you couldn't see past.

"No no, I'm fine, what about you?" She asked, her hair soaking wet and starting to stick to her neck. Dorian's was beginning to droop into his face.

He sighed shakily, the water probably making him cold as well. Amelia felt goosebumps forming on whatever bare skin was exposed, which wasn't much at all, "Just great, just freezing." He paused for a few moments, "Do you see any land nearby?! We've got to find the others and get them up!" He lifted his hand which still held the knife, twirling it briefly to indicate he still intended to use it. Amelia had almost forgotten about the others, who still had cement attached to their ankles, and were now probably at the bottom of the body of water.

"No I haven't seen anything but that's only one of the problems, I can't find things beneath this water, how are we gonna find them?!" Amelia knew that every second counted. Every moment could mean ending or saving somebody's life. The pressure started to push on her chest and her throat tightened a bit. It was a very stressful situation.

Dorian sighed loudly, clearly not knowing how to deal with it either, "Um... look, I'll swim around and look for land you just try to see anything, a glistening chain, or anything that might show where people are! Bubbles from them breathing or something, I dunno, whatever you can find!" He grabbed her hand beneath the water, making her yelp from being otherwise unable to see it. He put the knife into her clenched fist, "Take this in case you see somebody." He kissed her forehead, "Be careful!" Without another word or awaiting a response he swam from the spot and started to swim around, investigating, searching.

Amelia was so scared, so terrified. Part of her just wanted to stay in that spot, float forever until the fear went away, but the logical part knew that wasn't an option. She had to focus if she wanted to save her friends. Taking one last, deep gulp of air, she dove deep down into the water, clutching the knife with a very tight fist. She hated being submerged like that. She couldn't breath, she could barely hear, and her movements were slowed. She turned completely around, trying desperately to find something, but all she saw was the dark water. Right as she was about to give up and emerge from the water for air, she spotted something.

A light. A square one. From a miner's camp. _Kanook_. She thought to herself, feeling a spark of hope. Coming up quickly for a brief breath of air, she submerged again to see the light. He was flashing it on his own accord, trying to signal people no doubt. Amelia smiled to herself before swimming frantically towards him. He had touched the bottom. He was deep, extremely deep. Her ears popped but she forced herself to go farther and farther down, feeling ahead of her with outstretched palms, before she felt his beard. A hand reached up and grasped at her wrist. He knew she was there. Amelia swam even lower down, finding the chain and beomcing extremely relieved to know that it wasn't too thick. She started to steadily saw at it with the knife, Kanook making strange gurgling noises as his lack of air started to become worse, no doubt. Finally, the chain broke off, and his nearly unconscious body started to float upwards. She grabbed his wrist and swam directly upwards, hauling him along with her. His body was limp and she assumed he had passed out, and she found herself close to it as well, before she finally emerged, breathing rapidly and deeply.

"D-Dorian?!" She called out loudly, wanting to make sure he was alright. If he had found land she could put Kanook there, and they could see to tending to whatever was wrong with him. If not, they were just going to have some more problems when they already had plenty to deal with.

"It's alright Amelia, I'm here! What, did you find something?" He shouted back somewhere amongst the darkness to her right. Her head turned towards it but she saw nothing, as she expected. Kanook's unconscious form floated up to the surface at her side, and she stared at the dwarf for a moment. Water dripped from his mouth - he much have accidentally inhaled too much.

"Yeah!" She shouted back after a long silence, "It's Kanook! He's out cold but he's alive at least!" Before he could respond she frantically asked, "Did you find any land, we've got to set him down soon and give him CPR or something!" She placed both of her hands on the dwarf's back, keeping him afloat just to be safe.

"Actually I just found some!" He shouted, now a little bit further behind her than before. She turned so that she was facing his voice more, still holding Kanook carefully, "It's not much really but better than nothing! Here uh..." He paused for a while and Amelia didn't say anything to respond, "...Oh! Oh nevermind, it extends for a while upwards, back to catwalks! Bring him over here, will you?" Amelia's face brightened at the news, dragging Kanook in the direction of Darkbow's voice until she finally touched a piece of land, letting out a breath of relief when her hand touched stone.

Lifting with all of her might, she managed to get Kanook onto the stone, Dorian grabbing the dwarf's hands and pulling him onto shore. Amelia looked at Dorian for a moment, their eyes adjusting to the darkness so that the two could see one another's expressions. After he looked at her for a few seconds, his brow furrowed.

"You're scared." He muttered, so quietly Amelia wondered if it was to himself, "But of something other than losing them." That time it was louder so that she could hear it clearly. And he was right yet again.

She sighed shakily, looking down at the unconscious Kanook, "The water I-I-I don't like it." She cleared her throat, knowing that she was wasting time but finding herself very reluctant to dive into the dark water again.

Dorian moved his hand closer and their fingers intertwined, "I'll go in next, you stay here with Kan." He reached towards the dwarf's head and removed his helmet, placing it onto his own cranium. Amelia was surprised she hadn't come up with the idea herself, they could use the light on it to search through the darkness and find her teammates. Amelia was worried. What if he didn't come back up? What if something bad happened while he was under there? She leaned closer to him, kissing him slowly for a few moments before he drew away first. She knew it was for the best, he had to get the others who remained beneath water. Roughly it had been a straight minute or so since her team plunged into the water. That was an extremely long time to hold your breath for. She swallowed hard, her mouth tasting like the foul water.

Dorian dove straight into the water, some of it splashing onto the shore and hitting her briefly. She didn't even register it and stared at the spot Dorian had dove for a few moments, only for her daze to be shattered when Kanook coughed abruptly. Her head jerked on her shoulders to his direction to see that he was waking up, coughing up water as he sat up. She turned her attention to him, patting his back with slight force to help get the water out of his lungs. After a short while longer of coughing, he seemed to be alright and started to wring out his sopping beard.

"Thank you," He told her with a smile, then he glanced up towards his head, "Where's my cap?" He touched at the baldness, his orange brow furrowing.

"Dorian took it. We're still looking for the others, and if you hadn't had your cap we probably never would have found you." She turned her gaze back to the water, where there seemed to be no movement, yet she knew that there were still other people beneath it. Her chest started heaving and her vision started to blur. She was terrified. Panicked. Right as she started to shake, both from her discomfort and her goosebumps, a small hand was placed on her arm - Kanook's.

"Are you alright Miss Trueshot?" He asked her.

"Um..." She looked at him after blinking a few times, opening her mouth to speak again, only for the loud sound of somebody emerging from underwater and breathing heavily to hit her ears. Her head whipped towards the water to see Dorian, his miner's cap light shining brightly. It was too dark and she couldn't see who he was hauling but it was somebody, no doubt. She vaguely heard a small, light sounding cough. She recognized it as that of a pixie. Dawn. She hovered on the edge of the stone shore, staring in anticipation. When the two got close enough she grabbed Whirlwings by the small arm and brought her to shore. She was slightly awake, her eyes looking only half-open, her chest heaving. Everytime she coughed water flew from her mouth, making the ground damp. Amelia stared at her before grabbing the pixie's small hand. Dawn had a chain still wrapped around her ankle, and Kanook gently kept Dawn still as she sawed it away. Dorian breathed heavily, taking off the cap and staring at the three people on shore.

"Only..." He panted, "...only eight more to go." He said it sarcastically, definitely seeming exhausted. Dawn remained on the ground, panting, definitely not ready to aid in the rescue mission any time soon. But they were running out of time fast. And if Kanook could help, he should.

"Kan, do you think you could help us get the others?" Amelia asked, not looking at him - staring at the dark water she would soon have to plunge into again. She desperately didn't want to and Dorian stared at her as if reading her mind.

"Of course, I feel fine. We don't know how long they've been under, we've gotta be fast. Lets go, _now._" He sounded extremely serious. Walking to the shore and standing on the edge, he dove in without another word. Amelia admired his determination, and she was about to dive in as well to match it, when Dorian grabbed her by the elbow.

"Don't," He told her. She turned to look at him with a furrowed brow, "You don't have to jump in if you're scared. Just stay and help Dawn. Two people looking is enough, I promise you." She opened her mouth to protest, desperately wanting to help, but he stopped her potential words with a kiss. She didn't try to resist anymore and let him kiss her, before he moved away, smiled, and dove right in, miner's hat in hand. Amelia stood near the edge of the shore, looking for movements that she didn't see, before finally kneeling at Dawn's side.

"Dawn," She put a hand onto the pixie's clammy forehead, her gaze lazily moving towards her, "You alright?" It was an odd question, but one that seemed necessary to ask.

Dawn coughed again, water coming from her mouth, "...well I'm just dandy, Trueshot." The way she referred to Amelia by her last name reminded her more of Rylee than anything else, "I don't think I like swimming too much anymore, though." Still she found herself amazed that Dawn could maintain humor in times like that. But it was welcoming, even if she didn't laugh or even smile at it.

"Yeah me neither." Amelia looked at all of Dawn's limbs, finding all of them intact and not bending in any way. That relieved her. When the pixie shivered, Amelia gently patted her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Her expression didn't change at all, "We've got you and Kanook out of the water so far. Now they're both looking for the others. The water's dark but they've got Kan's mining hat."

Dawn just held up her hand, stopping Amelia's words, "I don't need a summary, Trueshot, just let me rest for a sec would ya?" She paused for a few moments, moving her fingers towards her wet, red hair and scratching at it, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys saved me but my mind is kind of waterlogged right now, like, literally. I've just gotta think for a few seconds." Amelia said nothing and neither did Dawn.

A series of heavy breaths came from the water, and Amelia turned towards the now familiar noise to see the light on Dorian's head. Kanook had come up for air as well, she presumed, and she blurted out into the darkness, "Who do you have?!" She didn't know who she hoped it to be - Colt, Rylee, Felix, Matthew. She knew that she was going to get insanely happy at the sight of anybody alive and kicking. Biting her lip she awaited for the two to catch their breath so that they were able to respond.

Dorian did first, "I've got a human! Not sure who, they're out cold!" He was closer to shore than AMelia had assumed. She reached forward towards the water and soon felt a hand grasp hers, she recognized the feel of it, knowing it was Darkbow. Hauling him to shore, her attention was diverted yet again from Kanook's voice.

"I've got Flint! He's unconscious but at least I've got him!" He said optimistically. He must have gone farther out than Dorian because his voice seemed farther. Amelia simply turned her attention back to Dorian and the person he had hauled to shore, seeing that it was Mazarine. The poor teenager looked so upset and injured. Amelia hated that she had to face all of these scary trials, she hated that she should have been doing innocent teen things but was forced to make hard decisions and go through deaths. Amelia crawled towards her and put a hand onto the teenager's forehead. Dorian looked up at her, still breathing heavily.

"We've gotta be quick, Dorian, there are still people under the water. I'll deal with whoever you bring to shore but the people in there are running out of time fast - it's been two minutes at least." Amelia brushed some of Mazarine's blue hair off her face, staring down at it with a very concerned expression.

"You're right. Well then I'm going back in. Wish me luck." He gave her a very slight smile before looking towards the water, about to dive in, but Amelia gently grabbed at his fingers. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I love you." She muttered softly. It was quiet. Dorian mouthed, "I love you two" before letting her hands go and diving into the water yet again. Every time he left her sight she felt different, panicked. The feeling returned, but the words the two exchanged calmed her a bit. She turned back to the two girls on shore, focussing on Mazarine, who was still unconscious. Starting to worry, she pressed both of her hands to her chest and did what she thought was CPR. Although she was far from certified, she had seen Garmug do it once and followed what she remembered. Before she knew it, Mazarine was awake and coughing up water, sitting up as she heaved and panted. Amelia let out a long breath of relief, before moving closer and wrapping Mazarine into a tight embrace not even she had expected. Although the teenager continued coughing she hugged her back, sounding both confused and scared.

"Oh thank god," Amelia found herself mumbling over and over. Mazarine held onto her tightly, quaking from cold and fear. All she felt was pity.

"Wh-what?" Mazarine asked slowly, before blurting out, "Where's Ashton?! Is he okay?!" Pulling back from their embrace she automatically looked towards the water she had been pulled from, eyes wide and full of concern. Amelia simply looked behind her at the water as well, seeing Kanook had already reached the shore with Flint and had dove back in without her even noticing. Flint was only half-awake like Dawn had been, leaning up against a stone wall.

"I'm pretty sure Ashton's still underwater, Maz, I'm sorry." She told her, feeling the terror and panic returning. How long had Dorian been under? Was he alright? Was he drowning? Had his foot gotten caught in the chains or something? Her heart began to pound, but Mazarine grabbed at her forearm to make her snap out of it suddenly.

"He's _underwater?! _Drowning, you mean?!" The worry and terror and concern that lingered in her voice didn't seem to make any sense to Amelia. She furrowed her brow before responding.

"No, Dorian and Kanook are getting people right now. They've got a light to see underwater." Amelia reached towards Mazarine's hand and moved it away, "You don't have to worry we're getting this taken care of. Just wait, alright?"

Mazarine didn't calm in the slightest, "What do you mean, 'I don't have to worry'? Ashton's underwater and he's been there for probably a long time, probably drowning, and you want me to be calm about it?!" She seemed so distressed. Amelia started to become more concerned than anything else, reaching forward with her hand and grasping hers.

"It's okay. I know you're scared but he's gonna be alright, we just have to-" She stopped her words short when she heard the sound of people emerging from the water again. When she looked, Mazarine did as well, and the two spotted Dorian with the miner's cap swimming steadily towards them.

Maz blurted something out immediately, "_Did you find somebody?! Who is it?!" _She scrambled to the shore, hesitating at the water and staring at it in fear. Maybe she remembered slamming into it and going in again frightened her.

Dorian seemed a little confused that his sister was now awake, but he didn't say anything about it and responded to her question, "I think it's a boy, but the light's not that great I couldn't tell! Here, I'm almost to shore hold on!" Before he was even slightly in range, Mazarine reached forward and grabbed at his shoulder, yanking him to shore with strength she received by unknown means. Dorian coughed a few times, hauling a body next to him. Amelia could basically feel the relief when Maz realized it was Ashton.

"Ash! Oh thank god!" The teenager exclaimed, rushing forward and kneeling at his side. He was out cold, looking extremely waterlogged and exhausted. She stared at his pale face for a few more moments, placing her hand onto his wet cheek, "Somebody get him up, Amelia, Dawn?! Come on, please!" She sounded so desperate. Amelia moved forward, following the actions she had performed moments before on Mazarine. Dorian dove into the water again after a short while. Kanook came to shore with Felix slung over his back. Dawn had gotten up, and she and Flint started to tend to him. After a fair amount of time performing CPR on Ashton, he finally coughed and shot upwards in a panic, almost headbutting Amelia in the process.

Mazarine looked like she was about to cry from her relief, "Oh my god I thought you were gone for good!" She said, throwing her arms around him. Ashton continued to cough madly, greatly confused, not understanding what was going on, before he hugged her back tightly. She punched his chest, but it didn't look like she had done it with much force, "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?! Don't you dare scare me like that!" Ashton just smiled broadly, his grip tightening.

"I'm sorry, hopefully it won't happen again." He muttered. The two remained in their embrace, both of them smiling, Mazarine looking to be on the verge of tears of joy. That was when Dorian reached the shore again, this time carrying an unconscious Colt on his arm. He looked terrible. Amelia felt terrible concern returning once again, Dorian placing Colt onto the shore but not even stopping for a moment to rest before diving back under once more.

"Colt!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing towards him. He couldn't hear her, she knew that. Briefly she glanced at Felix, who had recently woken up and was coughing madly. Dawn sat up and fluttered over to Colt, staring at Amelia for a moment before proceeding to give him CPR. She looked to be much more skilled and experienced than Amelia had been, which made her relieved. Although she felt slightly hopeful, she pressed a hand firmly to her mouth in worry and terror, wondering what she would do with her life if Colt didn't get up. Would she break again? She didn't want to. She desperately didn't want to, not after she had finally put herself back together. Feeling her eyes becoming glossy from the insane worry, she held her breath as she watched-

-when suddenly Colt started coughing, water spewing from his lips as he took spastic breaths. Amelia let out a huge sigh of relief, Colt not sitting up like the rest of the revived people had. She immediately latched onto his hand like her life depended on holding it, and he gave it a squeeze once he registered who it was. Dawn fluttered of to the side, returning to her previous spot, not speaking to anybody. When Colt sat up Amelia immediately threw her arms around his neck, fighting back tears, feeling probably similar to how Mazarine felt. Colt hugged her back tightly, shaking from being underwater so long.

"It's okay," He told her, his voice patchy and hard to understand because of the almost drowning and all, "I'm here. I'm fine, everything's alright." His voice soothed her, and she felt herself relaxing although her head still spun from the thought of losing him at all. His hand was at the small of her back but at that moment she didn't care at all. He held her closer, the two of them remaining that way until she remembered Dorian and Kanook.

She let him go, him understanding completely, patting her arm and going towards Felix. Amelia looked towards the water just in time to see Kanook toss Matthew to shore, coughing a good deal himself. A couple of people flocked to him and started to work on getting the water out of his lungs. Now there were only two people left in the water - Rylee and Garmug. Garmug was heavy, big. He was the fattest of anybody in the group, would that make him harder to find? Would it make him harder to haul up? What if he was too heavy? What if they couldn't pull him to safety in time? What if they couldn't perform CPR because he was too pudgy? Amelia didn't know. And what about Rylee. What would she do if she lost Rylee? The two had gotten so close. And if she died, what would she do? What would Colt do, Felix? Dawn? She sat at the edge of the shore, biting at her nails frantically. She looked over her shoulder for a second to see that everybody was now awake and leaning against the same wall, out of breath, breathing heavily, including Kanok. He was tired out. Dorian was still in the water.

Suddenly he emerged. Amelia's eyes were wide, so wide they felt like they might fall out of her head and into the water. He swam to shore, dragging something that she couldn't see. When he reached her, Amelia extended her arms, before grabbing him tightly and hauling him onto the rock. In his hand was Rylee, he was dragging her by the arm. Amelia found herself smiling although her face was numb. Amelia brought her to the wall, leaning her against it, people beginning to tend to her immediately while she flocked towards Dorian, pelting him with questions.

"What about Garmug?! Did you see him, where is he?!" She asked.

"Yeah I uh..." He hauled himself onto shore with her slight aid, before locking eyes with her in a serious way, "...he's too heavy Amelia. I can't bring him up, not now I'm too weak." He looked very ashamed at the words he said but she knew it wasn't his fault. He had done far more than he needed to anyway. Leaning closer she kissed him, not knowing why she did so but just knowing that she suddenly felt the need to. He kissed her back softly but he drew away earlier than she planned to. He just stared at her with a guilt-ridden expression.

"It's not your fault... we can get him in a second, we can-"Amelia drifted off. She saw Wanderers. Standing right next to the wall where all of her injured team leaned. They didn't see. They didn't notice. Rylee was closest and had just recently woken up. Amelia's eyes widened before she blurted out loudly, "_Watch out!" _ As if knowing what she was talking about, all eyes went to the Wanderers. One of them had a bow, the other had something Amelia knew was a gun. She had never seen a gun before. They were rare, hard to make, and extremely expensive. From what she knew it was just an easier form of using a bow. Before anybody had the chance to move out of the way, one of the Wanderers reached down, grabbing Rylee by the shoulder and lifting the coughing girl to her feet, pressing the barrel of the gun straight into her temple.

_No. No no no no. _Amelia thought to herself over and over again. She slowly shook her head back and forth, nobody speaking a word, nobody even daring to move. _No no not her. Please not her. _Her chest hurt. Her chest stung. Her vision blurred and became patchy with black dots. Swallowing hard, she just stared, mouth agape, wondering what on earth she had the ability to do. _No. This isn't real. I'm dreaming, this isn't real. I'll wake up in a second, this is a dream. _But she wasn't waking up. She wasn't.

_Bang!_


	26. Confronted

**Confronted**

Chaos. As soon as the shot was fired. The little amount of light that they had somehow got even darker, and it was pitch black. Now with a possible death on their hands and no light to see by, people started to panic. Colt, Felix, and Amelia herself were shouting out Rylee's name while the people who weren't worried out of their minds rushed towards where they thought the attacking Wanderers were. Amelia could hear grunts of combat somewhere near her, but she had stumbled in the darkness and fallen onto the stone face-first. Grimacing she managed to make it to her hands and knees, but other than that she was still blind as a bat. Fumbling around, trying desperately to find Rylee, needing to know that she was alright the combat continued without her aid. She heard another gunshot, making her ears ring and a chill go up her spine. Had that shot hit somebody else? Biting her lower lip, she decided to stay put and try to find out what was going on by just listening. That wasn't at all easy to do.

She heard a small, pixie's voice squeaking out to turn the lights back on. She heard Mazarine shrieking in terror, and Ashton muttering words in comfort in futile attempts to calm her down. Dorian, Matthew, and Flint appeared to be attacking the two Wanderers from what she could hear. She wanted to help but she was for some reason glued to her spot. Images of Rylee's skull, caved in with blood seeping out of it were making her brain hurt. If that was the case there was probably no way she would be able to hold back bile. Clenching her fists and eyes tightly together, hating herself a bit for not helping in the fight, she stayed put and prayed it ended soon, not opening them until she was sure that it was over.

When she did, Dawn's murmurs had stopped. The lights were back on, and when they did come back Amelia found the source. Lanterns strung up from the ceiling of the cave high above them, although far away, had given them light. And without that it was far too dark to see. Now they had been turned back on by unknown means. Amelia felt her heartbeat steadily returning to its former, healthy pace, but the calm faded in seconds when she spotted Rylee laying on the stone, face-first. Almost tripping again in her insane haste, she  
rushed to her.

"Rylee?!" She shouted ahead of time, "Rylee please get up!" She knelt at Darkblade's side, turning her over onto her back in a frenzy-

-to see her head intact. Rylee's eyes were closed, and for a good long while of silence, Amelia was held in suspense, her heartbeat quick and uneven, all eyes on her. Until finally Rylee opened her eyes, smiling playfully at Amelia and giving her a wink.  
"Scare ya, Trueshot?" She said, sounding more nonchalant than anything else. Amelia let out a laugh, tears stinging at her eyes like fire from concern and worry, even some relief. Some of them rolled down her cheeks, making Rylee roll her eyes, "Oh come on you didn't really think they'd put me down that easy, I'm offended."

Amelia playfully shoved her chest, glaring with a smile still firmly glued to her face, "Damn it Rylee you had me worried sick!" Wiping the tears from her cheeks with the heels of her hands, she smiled broadly. Rylee just scoffed, smiling as well. Amelia jabbed a finger at Rylee's chest in an accusing way, "Don't you ever do something like that again! God I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

Rylee snickered, clearly getting a good bit of enjoyment from Amelia's dismay, and leaned up against the closest stone wall. When she cringed for a moment, Trueshot started to get very worried yet again, but Darkblade dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand. Once the other members of her troop saw that Rylee was alright, the ones that cared about her most started flocking in her direction. Those people included Dawn, Felix, and Colt. Dawn again had both of her hands clamped firmly over her mouth, fluttering near her friend in tremendous worry. Felix stood close, yet far, hovering, tears stinging at his eyes. Colt was the closest one, nearly shoving Amelia out of the way from how frantic he was, kneeling in front of Rylee looking absolutely panicked.

"I'm fine you guys, really." Rylee kept saying over and over again, although her words didn't seem to affect anybody's fright. Colt then wrapped her tightly in his arms, and although she looked a bit surprised at first, she hugged him back with the same force. Amelia held back a smile, then looked briefly over her shoulder to see Dorian hiding the Wanderers unconscious bodies into a particularly dark corner. He then turned to look at her with a very, very faint smile. He looked guilty. But she knew it wasn't from the Wanderers. It was from Garmug. Who remained underwater, even then. She closed her eyes briefly, knowing there was no way he could still be alive after being submerged for that long. It was terrible. She remembered sitting by his side while he gave the drunken Chugawug CPR. She remembered him making potions or making breakfast around the campfire every morning. Now she would never see his chubby fingers doing that again. And it hurt terribly. Bringing her thoughts away and bringing her gaze back to Colt and Rylee, she saw the two still embracing. Felix and Dawn had drifted away from the two to talk to one another, maybe about Ethan, maybe about something different. Amelia didn't know and their tones were too hushed for her to hear. Leaving them to their own affairs, she looked back to Dorian, who now stared into the water as if trying to see through it although it was impossible. Frowning to herself, she walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"Dorian..." She mumbled his name, staring into the water as well. Nothing was there but she found it easy to get distracted by for some reason, "...don't beat yourself up about it..." She had felt the way he had before - the feeling that somebody died because of your inability to do something. She had been unable to defeat Nim, or defend herself well enough, and Dorian had tackled her into the ravine. But she wasn't going to bring that up.

"I can jump back in..." He muttered. Amelia furrowed her brow, like she wasn't taking him seriously, but the next words he said seemed to convince her, "...I can get him out..."

Amelia lowered her hand from his shoulder and moved it to his arm, grabbing it in a defensive way like she was trying to keep him on shore. He was unstable at that moment, in another world for a bit. She knew the feeling, and it took somebody who knew what was going on to bring you back to reality, "No. No Dorian... you can't. Come on, just sit down." He flailed his arm about a bit, trying to escape her grasp, but Amelia gently put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. Once their eyes locked he showed no more resistance and just stared into her eyes, "Dorian... I'm sorry. Here lets just... sit down. We can talk about this." A silence grew between the two, Dorian still slightly lost, Amelia having said enough.

Finally she felt his arm untense, and the two walked closer inland, sitting down a fair distance from the others. he was sure that Dorian didn't want the conversation to be overheard. The two were sitting side-by-side, Amelia as close as she could get so that their shoulders were touching. Her head was tilted in his direction while he stared off into space, his mouth agape and moving slightly like he wanted to talk. She felt nothing but sympathy for him.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" She paused, knowing how extremely lame that sounded but not knowing how else to ask, "...are you alright?" He didn't look at her in the slightest, but his mouth closed for a few moments, his lips pressed into a straight line.

"He's dead..." He muttered, his voice faint and scarred. Amelia stared at him intently, wanting desperately for him to look back at her but he seemed to refuse to, "...isn't he?" Though it sounded like a genuine question, it also sounded like he knew the answer and just asked for confirmation.

Letting out a long sigh, she bit her lower lip for a few moments. Although it was a fact she didn't want to say it aloud just then - that Garmug was in fact, dead. Just like when Ethan had died, she desperately didn't want to speak the truth to herself or to anybody else but she had managed to get past it. Now Garmug had died too recently. She didn't want to say it, not that soon. But if it was going to bring Dorian back to reality after his guilt induced stupor, she was willing to. Blinking twice, she responded to his question, "Yeah... he's dead." As the words left her mouth she also nodded slowly to emphasize it.

Dorian placed one hand onto his left temple, letting out a sigh as well. Not in sadness, not in guilt, more like in frustration. Amelia stared at him, he still hadn't even slightly glanced in her direction, "I knew that already... I..." He held his eyes closed for a few moments in silence, opening them once he finally spoke again, "...I don't know why I asked you."

Amelia placed a hand onto his free one, surprisingly making him turn his head to face her, which made her suppress a smile. Making her expression both serious and understanding at the same time, she spoke in a way for him to understand her best, "It makes total sense. Look..." She intertwined their fingers with a slight encouraging smile, "...I know that he's gone. But we couldn't have done anything different, he's heavier than the rest of us and we wouldn't have been able to pull him up." Dorian just stared at her. When she found the eye contact getting a bit awkward, her eyes flitted behind his head and in the direction of the rest of her troop. Rylee and Colt were hugging _still, _while the rest of her team completely ignored the two and spoke to one another. Felix was leaning against a wall, his forehead pressing against it, not talking or looking at anyone else.

Dorian spoke and her eyes returned to him, "Thanks, Amelia... honestly sometimes," He trailed off, technically looking at her but she felt as if they weren't, "Sometimes I just don't know what I would do if you weren't here." He gave her hand a little squeeze, making her smile ever so slightly, not barely than a grin. He didn't return her smile and remained sullen but she didn't blame him. Looking away at what he had said, she moved her gaze towards Colt and Rylee again-

-to see that they had finally left their embrace and were staring at one another. Amelia just watched, wanting to furrow her brow in suspicion but managing not to with Dorian staring at her. She was already making assumptions to what was going on - what was going to happen at that moment. But although she had been expecting it, when it actually happened it surprised her a bit.

The space between them finally broke, the two kissing in front of other people for presumably the first time. Amelia stared for a few moments, although their kiss had been nothing more than a peck, it was a bit of a shock. Feeling like she was being a little weird from that point on, she moved her gaze back to Dorian and he smiled at her. She returned it. Her eyes couldn't help but flit back to Colt and Rylee every now and then, the two were now smiling at each other with Darkblade's arms wrapped loosely around his neck. But other than that she was mainly looking at Dorian.

"I feel the same way about you," She finally responded to what he had said earlier, now that her suspicions about Colt and Rylee were confirmed she could bring her focus back to Darkbow. She gave him another smile, her grip on his hand tightening. When he leaned closer to kiss her, she followed suit. Their hands remained locked together. When she drew away, she was starting to feel that their troop had been in that spot for far too long. Giving Dorian another smile she stood up and walked towards the center of the general piece of shore they all were on. Rylee removed her arms from around Colt's neck, clearing her throat briefly as she leaned against the wall again.

"Everybody come on, we've gotta keep moving," Amelia announced, successfully getting everybody's attention. She gestured to the knocked out Wanderers still in the corner, "Either they wake up soon, or we get moving before that happens. We're probably just gonna follow these catwalks and I don't know how I feel about splitting up again after what happened um... last time." Although her gaze moved to the water where Garmug's body no doubt was, she wished that it hadn't, because in turn everybody's eyes went there as well. Some of the rescued people must have just been realizing that the Chugawug had passed, and their expressions became instantly grieving, heads hung low, "Just uh... come on. I want to get this over with." She still had her bow strapped to her back, surprisingly enough. Although the wood was a little bit waterlogged, it was intact. Drawing it and putting an arrow into place seemed to really set her team into motion, and they all started getting their weapons out as well. They were ready to go in minutes.

Amelia didn't like the way that the catwalk echoed when she walked on it. Every single sound was amplified ten thousands times louder than it should have been in the enormous chamber they were in. If anybody wanted to find them it wouldn't be too hard. No matter how hard she tried to lighten her footsteps, it didn't make even the slightest change. No matter how tightly she held her bow, she didn't feel at all relieved. Dorian stuck close to her. She had a feeling that Garmug's death hit him harder than he was leading on.

The catwalk they proceeded on led all the way up before reaching the old catwalks they had walked on. Amelia knew they had to find a way to follow Nim, but it seemed that the only doorway that she had gone through was now impossible to reach because of the collapsed trapdoor. She found herself glaring at that area of the cavern, hating it, hating even walking on catwalks anymore because it reminded her painfully of the trap that caused Garmug's death.

The only way Amelia could imagine finding Nim again was finding a way to get into caverns. A few catwalks to their left was another doorway, leading into one of the stone tunnels. After some struggling to find the right way there, the troop managed to find it. Amelia didn't like the tunnels either. They all looked the same and were extremely easy to get lost in. Although they didn't echo as much in there, it still seemed more than ominous. She found herself moving closer to Dorian without even fully knowing it.

The tunnels twisted and turned, sometimes leading into larger caves, other times becoming so small they had to duck down to keep on going. For some reason Amelia found herself almost becoming claustrophobic, something she had never even understood before. She didn't like being underground for such an extensive period of time. She couldn't help it but she started to breath through her mouth, managing to keep it quiet although she wanted almost to pant from the fear that started to overwhelm her. When they took a particularly sharp turn, Amelia expected to see more tunnel-

-but instead was surprised to see the tunnel open up into an enormous stone chamber, the ceiling lined with stalactites both manmade and natural. Amelia gasped. At the far end of it was another sudden drop off, only there was blackness at wherever the bottom was instead of water. Above it was a series of catwalks, some thick, some thin, all of them leading towards one large patch of metal mesh with an important looking metal throne in the middle of it. Sitting atop it was none other than Nim Icyheart, who conversed with one of the bigger Wanderers that had been with her earlier. He seemed to be the only Wanderer in that cavern, the others probably patrolling or something else. Amelia's slight claustrophobia faded away as the determination returned rapidly. Taking a few steps forward, getting Nim's attention from the sounds of her footsteps on the catwalk, Nim spoke to her, her voice carried because of the echo.

"Seems you've recovered from your little swim, I see." She shrugged, stepping off her throne and walking along one of the catwalks to get closer, "I hadn't expected anything less from the likes of you." The Wanderer she had been speaking too before was following closely at her side, and the only weapon she saw on him was a dagger strapped to his hip, no bow or quiver. Nim was smiling in a nearly demonic way, but Amelia had grown accustomed to it and was now unaffected, "I'm not going to get much enjoyment out of killing you, Trueshot, seeing as you and I have an interesting history," As Nim got even closer to them she glanced towards Amelia's troop like they were pieces of meat, "But them? Oh, killing them won't be a problem at all."

Amelia held in her anger, clenching her teeth before saying loudly, "You won't kill them. Not unless you get through me first."

The fight commenced.


	27. Grand Finale

**Grand Finale**

Amelia had fought Nim many times before. The first time was when the two were barely even eighteen. She had run into the young Icyheart on one of her average missions and was stunned at her high status in the Wanderers. The fight that ensued wasn't even remotely fair, and Amelia was bested in minutes. She would have been killed if not for Nim's strange sadistic manner that left the injured girl alone. Colt found her almost an entire day later, bleeding on the grass of a large meadow. He would never have found her if not for her cries of agony. After that fight, Amelia became more determined than ever to get better at fighting, to become stronger so that if she ever ran into Nim again the fight would be more matched. All day, every day for months on end, Amelia fought vigorously with Colt and even received some help from mentors other than Edgar - successfully becoming one of the best archers at the camp. Once her wounds were healed, she remembered going on an all out hunt for Nim with Colt at her side. He had gotten more experienced as well, the two being nineteen at the time. When they found Nim, again they had lost terribly because she had been training as well. Four more times Amelia faced Nim with no luck, but each time she seemed to do more and more damage and come closer and closer to winning. Her theory was that she was wearing Nim down, and eventually, if she was persistent enough, she would win. At that moment, when she ran at her true nemesis with her bow drawn, she knew deep in her gut that this would be the time. The time she finally won.

An arrow flew at Icyheart dead on, but unfortunately, like many of the other times that the two had fought, it was as if Nim could see into her mind and predict her next move every single time. She moved out of the arrow's path with ease, the Wanderer that stood behind her almost getting hit in the process but managing to keep a level head about the arrow almost grazing his arm. His eyes were mainly trained on Amelia's troop. Maybe Nim had told him to focus on them while she and Amelia fought. As long as Icyheart died at the end of the fight, Amelia didn't care what happened within it. Firing another arrow, Nim dodged that one as well while the Wanderer calmly walked around his higher up and headed straight towards Amelia's troop, who all had their weapons drawn and ready.

Amelia briefly glanced at the Wanderer, wondering what his intentions were, but bringing her gaze back to Nim when she saw a barrage of arrows head his way-

-only to have been distracted for too long. Nim slammed her knee straight into Amelia's stomach, making her gag and fall flat onto her back. She knew that if you were fighting an Icyheart you should never fall onto the ground. Ever. As soon as she felt herself make contact with the mesh at their feet, she rolled to the side, making Icyheart's foot slam into metal instead of her previous target - the spot where Amelia's neck would have been if not for her dodge. She didn't seem too happy that Amelia had escaped from the attack, but it took a lot to get the Icyhearts out of their I-don't-care-about-this-fight demeanor. Amelia knew that well enough. Realizing that she was still on the ground she rocketed to her feet, drawing an arrow from her quiver and readying her bow-

-only for Nim to growl gutturally in anger and grab Amelia's hand with her own, pressing against her chest with her forearm and forcing the confused Shadow into the metal railing of the catwalk. The sudden aggression surprised Amelia greatly. Usually it took a few slices of a dagger or a few arrows taken for Nim to show _that _much anger. She was so astonished that her mind didn't even start to think of ways to defend herself as Nim forced her hand with the bow in it over the edge of the catwalk before digging her sharpened nails into Amelia's palm, making her cry out and unclasp her bow, the wooden weapon falling into the seemingly endless abyss below them.

Nim spoke through clenched teeth, "No bows, Trueshot. Not this time." The way she said it, with such pure rage, didn't make any sense to Amelia. The last time she had barely ever used her bow. But she didn't exactly have time to ponder over Nim's odd words, since she was still being pinned against the railing. If Nim had really wanted to she could have tossed Amelia over the edge a long time ago, but she wouldn't do that. Icyhearts wanted fights to be more painful and much longer. Amelia knew she shouldn't have looked over at her troop for even a second. That one second lost her a valuable weapon and an important asset to the fight she was in at that moment but there was no way she could take back her actions.

"Fine then," Amelia said, Nim's nails still digging into her palm so hard it was drawing blood. Amelia refused to show any expression of pain on her face, knowing it would give the malicious Icyheart all sorts of satisfaction. Instead, she brought her head back and thrusted it forward onto Nim's forehead, making her grip falter and she stumbled a bit. Taking her chance Trueshot raised her foot and kicked Nim hard in the abdomen, sending her a bit away from her as she examined the fingernail-shaped scars that were dripping with blood on her hand. She glowered. Remembering what Nim had said, about no bows, Amelia yanked a dagger from her belt and stared at her nemesis warily. She had already recovered from the kick and was instead looking at Trueshot in an odd way.

"I saw you hold hands with Darkbow earlier on the catwalk," She wiped a small bead of sweat from her pale forehead, one Amelia wouldn't have noticed otherwise, "What, are you two dating now?" She sneered after the question, as if the very thought disgusted her.

Amelia glared at her, "That's none of your business. Now were we fighting, or weren't we?" She asked, twirling the dagger in her hands. The gesture made Nim reach to a pack on her hip and pull out a small blade, little more than a pocket knife. But for some reason the sleekness of it let Amelia know that it had speed to make up for its size, and with Nim's skills along with that, it was going to be a challenge.

Nim ran at her with no other words exchanged. For some reason, that relieved Amelia. She hated it when the two spoke, because Nim's tone always sounded so eerily friendly. It made no sense, the two were far from friends, the opposite actually, but Nim acted as if they were playful rivals. Maybe that was how she saw it, maybe she just saw her fights with Amelia as exercises of some sort, or training. Amelia prayed that wasn't the case, she prayed that Nim actually considered her a minor threat at least. Yet she doubted it.

Their blades clashed, sparks erupting from the scraping metal. Amelia mustered up every ounce of strength she could possibly even begin to possess, using it to press against Nim's blade as hard as she could, but Icyheart was matching her strength with seemingly no effort. Amelia glared at Nim, staring into her white eyes, while Nim's expression was pure rage as well. It showed Trueshot that she had made an impression on her stony nemesis, she had made her realize that she was to be taken slightly serious. After having managed to injure her greatly and shove her into a ravine with only three people, now that she was with ten, she found it only fair for Nim to be a little bit cautious. Their blades remained together for a long time, Amelia refusing to let hers falter.

**-Dorian-**

Dorian watched as Amelia and Nim started to fight, and although he terribly wanted to help, there was a husky Wanderer approaching him and the rest of the troop at a steady rate. Dorian didn't know why, but for some reason this burly man was especially intimidating and ominous. Something about him just reeked of a hidden ability, a skill he would no doubt use against them. For some reason thinking that his bow yet again wouldn't do him much good, he tossed it to the metal he stood on and yanked out a fair sized dagger from his belt. Nobody seemed to notice what he did and kept the weapons they held, Kanook holding a pickaxe, Matthew holding a large sword, and Flint held a weapon that looked like a piece of rusted metal but he held it like a polished piece of art. The others all had arrows and bows at the ready. Dorian held his dagger tightly, watching the Wanderer get even closer-

-before every member of the troop with bow and arrows shot at him in unison, the projectiles flying with grace. Dorian looked away, not wanting to see the gore that ensued from being hit with that many arrows at once. But when he heard no cries, no yelps or grumbles of pain, it confused him. Because all he heard was gasps of confusion from the team members. That was when he knew what was going on.

The Wanderer was like he had been when under Nim's control. He could dodge arrows. Eyes widening, Dorian looked back at the Wanderer and his thoughts had been confirmed. The burly man had moved out of the way as if the arrows had been coated in cement while they flew, and continued walking towards them at the same pace as before. Dorian didn't know what to do. He had never faced somebody like that, he had never faced a man so fast he could dodge arrows, and he didn't even want to think of how strong this guy must have been. He heard the archers at his side tossing their bows away as well, yanking out whatever other weapons they had as their enemy got closer and closer. Although the only visible weapon on him was a measly blade at his side, with the speed he had already displayed Dorian was sure if he drew that knife it would mean certain death for all of them. Feeling himself tense up as he stared the man down, he readied his blade even more, and the Wanderer charged straight at him.

**~Amelia~**

Nim shoved at Amelia's blade with her own hard, making Trueshot stagger, cursing to herself. Again, she found Nim's endless supply of strength astounding. Amelia was panting, while the only sign of fatigue she saw on Nim was the occasional bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. The perspiration looked white, and Amelia wondered if it was just her imagination or something different.

"What's the matter, Trueshot?" Nim asked, her voice somehow even more eerie because of the echoing cavern the two fought inside of, "Thought we were tied with strength or something?" While Amelia found herself backing away subconsciously, Nim continued to approach her, taking slow, terrifying steps. She looked like a madwoman. Amelia wouldn't have been surprised if she had lost her mind at some point because she honestly had never seemed sane.

"We are..." Amelia said. Although she sounded certain enough, she felt extremely unsure. But she couldn't let Nim see that she wasn't confident or she would never come close to winning that fight. Her dagger seemed more dull than it had been before. Nim had literally made her dagger become less sharp. That seemed a bit unfair and ridiculous to her.

"Gee Trueshot, you sure about that? Because I could have sworn that if we counted how many times I've won and how many times you lost, the odds are a bit more turned to my beating you." Nim teased. Amelia opened her mouth to respond with some sort of insult or something, but Nim wasn't having it. For some reason it seemed as if Icyheart was far less patient this time around, more rabid and straightforward instead of trying to torture Amelia with words like usual.

Nim brought her dagger down hard and it would have struck Amelia straight in the heart if she hadn't moved at barley the last second. Instead it grazed her shoulder, tearing off a piece of fabric from her tunic and ripping a chunk of her skin. She winced, exhaling through her clenched teeth as she jumped away from Icyheart, placing her glove onto her new wound as blood started to seep out of it. It stung, more than anything else. But she didn't care - couldn't care, couldn't show weakness because Nim would prey on it like a wolf preyed on an elk. Ripping a piece of her green sleeve off, she tied it loosely around her shoulder as a very makeshift bandage. She tied it tighter by gripping one end with her teeth and tugging, her eyes never moving from Nim, who turned to watch what she did instead of running at her.

Amelia was done bandaging her wound and she held onto her dagger with the same strength as she had before. To Trueshot's relief, Nim didn't waste any time with unneeded conversation and instead ran at her again. After having missed, Amelia was sure Nim wouldn't allow her to dodge anything, so instead of trying to avoid the blow she faced it head on, running at Nim at the same speed. Their blades met again, this time with such force that the two bounced off of each other, neither of them doing any damage. After glaring at one another for a few moments, they charged again, the fight continuing.

**-Dorian-**

Dorian lunged out of the way, accidentally slamming into the troop member nearest to him which was Matthew. The ninja did nothing but grunt in surprise before getting into action, knowing that this Wanderer was going to be a serious problem. Dorian quickly recovered his footing, turning to face the Wanderer that had previously dodged arrows. He had strength. Immense strength. Dorian let out a long exhale, remembering how hard it had been for Amelia to overtake him when he had been like that. How were they going to take this Wanderer, whose name they didn't even know? He wasn't sure they could but he didn't express that opinion aloud. They needed to be confident at that moment. Even if it seemed impossible, they needed to be confident.

The Wanderer was still smiling, apparently unable to wipe the smirk from his face. It looked evil, almost demonic in nature. That was what Dorian considered this Wanderer anyway, a demon, a freak of nature. Although he too had been that way at a point, at least he had escaped it. For some reason he had a feeling they weren't going to be able to shake this Wanderer from his trance. They would have to kill him. But he would have no problem doing that. The Wanderer charged at him again.

Why was he focussing on Dorian alone? It seemed strange. Maybe Nim had made it so Darkbow was his primary target or something? It made sense for the Icyheart to be angry with him, after all, he had escaped the woman's control thanks to Amelia, when he had apparently been one of her best assistants of all time. He had a feeling that this new, burly Wanderer was his replacement, and he seemed to be doing a good job of filling whatever void Dorian had left behind when he left.

It was nearly impossible to see what this opponent was going to do because of his ridiculous speeds, but he somehow managed to make out a raised fist heading straight towards his jaw. Not knowing what to do and realizing a bit too late he didn't have enough time to dodge, he raised his forearm and managed to block the blow, but that didn't at all mean he was left unscathed. Taking the punch to his arm was no better than the face, and he felt his bone nearly shatter at the strength. Matthew growled in anger at the sight of Dorian who now grimaced and cringed as he tried to flee, and the ninja charged straight at the burly Wanderer with his sword ready. For some reason the burly Wanderer was so fixated on Darkbow that he didn't even look at Matthew, nor hear him apparently, because the ninja landed a fairly deep cut on his back.

Crying out in pain but mainly rage, the burly opponent turned around and glared at Matthew, his original target apparently fading from his mind because of the wound he hadn't expected to receive. Dorian watched as the Wanderer closer in on Matthew, and he knew from the strength this enemy had that he could break Matthew's sword like a twig if he wanted to. Although his left forearm still hurt terribly, his right arm was still intact enough for him to do something - anything to divert the Wanderer's attention. He ran forward and grabbed the man by the short hair, tugging him roughly away, not caring how painful the consequences would be afterwards. While the Wanderer shouted in pain and overall surprise, Matthew shoved the sword into his shoulder, wanting to get his stomach but their clever opponent somehow managed to twist the hold he was in so that the ninja missed his target. The blade unfortunately didn't get in too deep before the Wanderer raised his knee and elbow at the same time, his knee hitting Matthew's stomach and his elbow hitting Dorian's. Both of them fell backwards, grunting as they made impact with the unforgiving metal. Once that had occurred the rest of the troop was up and rushing to action.

Colt and Ashton charged, Colt with a dagger, Ashton with just his fists. Although he technically didn't have a weapon he looked so confident Dorian half-expected him to secretly have brass knuckles or something. He watched from the ground, finding himself in tremendous pain from just that one particularly hard blow. It had knocked the wind out of him and he was still finding it difficult to gain proper breathing patterns. He wanted to help - he was the prime target after all. Matthew was on the ground as well, and he seemed to be in even more pain than Dorian was. Maybe the Wanderer used extra force on Matthew because the ninja was the one who did the most damage to him.

Ashton brought his fist towards the Wanderer and Dorian wanted to curse at the teen for being so ignorant. There was no way his fists would be fast enough to strike him properly. The burly Wanderer slammed his palm into Ashton's oncoming fist with immense speed and strength, making the poor kid begin to stagger. As he tried to regain his footing the Wanderer brought his knee up hard, hitting Ashton in the chest with his thigh. Darkbow could tell just by watching it that Bluejolt had also lost his breath and fell hard onto his face, wincing as he grabbed at his tunic where he had been struck. Dorian opened his mouth to try and call out to him or something, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. He still wasn't used to breathing yet.

Colt wasn't having much success either. He continued to slice and slice with his dagger at fair speeds, a pace that any normal person definitely wouldn't have been able to dodge, but the Wanderer simply stepped out of the way every time looking very amused with himself. Colt just looked distressed, not knowing how to fight somebody that moved that fast. While he continued to slice and cut, Kanook jumped in on the action. Dorian had slightly noticed the red-headed dwarf making his way around to the Wanderer's back, definitely not wanting to be seen. His pick-axe was no doubt heavy and wouldn't do much good against this burly opponent if he was aware of the mining tool heading his way. Finally, right as the Wanderer was starting to become less and less entertained by blocking Colt's attacks, Kanook brought his pick-axe down hard onto his spinal cord. Clearly this Wanderer did not like the fact that he was getting hit so many times. He probably had expected to breeze through the fight as if it were nothing. But he was having much more trouble than he had expected by the looks of frustration on his face.

Colt took the chance while the Wanderer had grunted in pain, back arching from the strike he received, and the Shadow brought his dagger down hard. It dug into the Wanderer's flesh, but the blade wasn't long enough to penetrate too deep. It looked like it hurt nonetheless because Colt wiggled the hilt left and right when it was in the burly man's chest. Although he looked to be in terrible pain, the apparent agony faded in seconds and he grabbed Colt by the tunic before shoving him away hard. He was sent flying and slamming into a stone wall, stalactites on the ceiling shaking. The Wanderer then brought his clenched fist behind him, hitting Kanook square in the jaw and making him fall hard on the ground a good distance away, his skull almost slamming into stone but just barely missing it. The Wanderer screamed like a rabid animal. Dorian knew that he was through playing.

**~Amelia~**

Nim kicked Amelia in the chest hard, sending her stumbling away with a cringe. She hadn't been matching her nemesis' strength yet again. It always seemed that she did just fine, almost better than Nim, towards the beginning of a fight, but then Icyheart started to wear her down slowly until she was basically unable to move. At that very moment the familiar feeling of gradual exhaustion was starting to sink in and she hated it. She wanted to become suddenly strong so that she could properly fight Nim. How did all the Icyhearts have seemingly endless supplies of energy? Amelia thought it was far from fair as she wiped sweat from her brow, panting. Not to mention she had plenty of scars at that moment. Besides the bandage on her shoulder, she had a shallow cut on her thigh and another on her back. Nim hadn't left unscathed either, having a fairly deep cut on her forearm and a few jabs at her stomach region.

Amelia decided to be the first to initiate combat again and she sprinted forward, dagger ready, more than prepared for whatever Nim planned on doing to her in defense. Icyheart extended her hand that wasn't holding the dagger and reached for Amelia's neck, but the Shadow ducked, raising her fist and punching Nim in the jaw with as much force as she could spare. The devilish woman winced, staggering just a bit. Amelia didn't give her time to recover and ran at her again, blade raised, and brought it down hard - her target being Nim's neck-

-only for the quick Icyheart to reach up and grab Amelia's wrist. Trueshot yelped slightly, knowing that Nim could very well disarm her at that moment if she wanted to. The two held eerie eye contact for a decent few moments, both of them breathing heavily, before finally Nim did what Amelia had expected her to; digging her fingernails that were sharp like needles into Amelia's wrist. It hurt terribly but she refused to let go of her weapon and simply bit her lower lip hard, their eye contact somehow remaining through the whole ordeal. Nim held her position, nails digging into her nemesis' flesh, refusing to turn her icy gaze, until she started to get impatient. Clearly she didn't want Amelia to have her dagger any longer, so instead of trying to squeeze at her hand harder she started slicing at Amelia's palm. Nim was a clever woman and she had sharpened her nails to the point that they were almost like miniature arrowheads. If she dug them in hard enough she tore away flesh, and before Amelia seemed to be aware of it, her hand was a cut up mess and she had dropped the dagger, the blade clattering to the metal with a series of loud noises. Nim kicked it casually, sending it off of the catwalk and plummeting. Amelia watched it in devastation, her eyes moving from her damaged hand back to Nim, mouth agape. She couldn't believe how badly she was doing. She needed help. And she never would have admit that, being too proud. This time she realized that she was just kidding herself. Nim was toying with her. And now she had no weapon. Still breathing heavily, the two stood for a good few moments again before Icyheart ran at her once more, this time slamming her forearm into Amelia's collarbone and slamming her into the mesh. Straddling Trueshot, the ominous opponent held her sharp blade side-first against Amelia's neck, making her entire body become tense at the feeling. She didn't even dare to breath for fear of being cut in such a vital place.

Nim held the knife in that spot for a very long time, her face inches from Amelia's as she breathed creepily, unevenly. Trueshot's eyes were wide as they stared into Icyheart's soulless ones, the blade sometimes pressing against her neck a bit harder than before which made her stifle a cough from her strained windpipe. Amelia could hear combat coming from where her troop was, they must have their own problems to deal with. Most of the noises were grunts of pain or cries of agony but she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Yet she couldn't help them. She had Nim to deal with. Neither of them spoke a word for a few minutes of absolute terror for Amelia, before finally, Nim growled a bit before saying something.

"No," She hissed, standing from Amelia with clenched teeth. Trueshot was a bit too shaken from the previous ordeal and she didn't get up right away, even though she knew never to be on the ground when fighting an Icyheart, _ever_, "Longer." Amelia knew what she meant from just that one word, and she scrambled to her feet. Nim wanted the fight to last longer than it had. The only reason she hadn't killed Trueshot right then and there was because the fight hadn't been long enough for her usual regulations. But Amelia had had enough. She was through losing. Done with it. For real this time.

**-Dorian-**

Dorian shot to his feet, ignoring the intense throbbing pain in his upper chest. The Wanderer was now radiating anger like a radiator emits heat, the waves hitting Dorian and making him terrified. This burly opponent had tremendous strength, he had just decided to have some fun in the fight. But now it was serious because they had made him furious. Before Dorian could rush forward to try and intervene, the Wanderer sprinted towards the rest of the troop who had been trying to find a way to jump into the fight without getting instantly slapped to the side. He first targeted Dawn for some reason, maybe thinking it was funny that she was a pixie or being aggravated by her pretty fluttering wings. Wanderers didn't much like things of beauty. Dorian only watched in terror as the infuriated gorilla-like man grabbed the pixie by the skull and slammed her into the mesh so hard it actually _dented _it. The pixie cried out in agony, Dorian hearing the odd cracking sound that her back made when it made contact with the metal and grimacing. Before he could even begin to get closer to the Wanderer, he had already released his death grip on Dawn's skull and was focussing on his next target - Rylee. The Shadow had called out to Dawn when she had been injured and it must have drawn the burly opponent's attention just enough for him to want to attack her. Rylee at first got into a defensive stance, but then began backing away when her eyes returned to the writhing pixie. The poor Shadow looked mortified, a way Dorian had only seen her look when she knelt next to Ethan's body - an image he would never soon forget. Not wanting to waste any time, he started to run forward in an attempt to aid her-

-only for that to be unneeded. Felix was already stepping to the plate. With a warcry, the limber Shadow literally jumped onto the Wanderer's back, both of his arms wrapping around the burly man's neck and his legs wrapping around his stomach. He held onto him that way, tightly, not daring to let his grip loosen for fear of being flung into the abyss or something even more gruesome. The Wanderer struggled, his attention drawn away from Rylee, who was then sent flying into action. She ripped a dagger from her belt and ran at him, slamming the blade deep into the area of tender flesh on the back of the Wanderer's knee. Instead of pulling it out, she left the weapon embedded there before backing away frantically against the stone wall, knowing she was going to face painful consequences for what she had just done.

The Wanderer screamed like an ape before grabbing one of Felix's arms and flinging him so that he slammed into the stone wall. Dorian heard him yelp, and heard another cracking sound of some sort which made him close his eyes for a second, opening them to see Felix fall to the metal in a crumpled heap. Rylee had gone into a particularly dark corner and sat there, holding her breath, praying that the Wanderer didn't spot her. By that time Matthew had managed to regain his breath and was standing again, his blade wet with the Wanderer's blood and eager for more of it. The two exchanged a brief nod of understanding before charging at the Wanderer, not really sure what to prepare themselves for.

The burly opponent wanted to focus on finding Rylee, no doubt, but their approach distracted him and he turned to face the two. At the sight his expression contorted to that of enjoyment, like he was watching a comedy of sorts. Dorian had gotten used to seeing that look on Wanderers face when they found something amusing, it had sadistic and twisted ways shown in it as well. He prayed he never looked like that. Matthew was faster than Dorian and when he got close, he sliced towards the Wanderer's head, only for the formidable opponent to grab him by the back of the gi and toss him into the air. He didn't go high enough to touch the ceiling, but he went just high enough for him to scream when he made contact with the metal coming back down. By the time he had fallen down again Dorian was trying to land a dagger slice on the Wanderer, but he was easily dodging all attacks. Whenever he tried to get a punch in Dorian lunged backwards, not giving him the chance. He needed help. The only other person available was Flint, and he spotted Ashton starting to get up a fair distance from their combat. But he couldn't call out to either of them, his entire focus was on dodging and occasionally slashing at the Wanderer in front of him. It was then that right as Darkbow was about to land a cut on the Wanderer's chest, that his opponent's eyes were suddenly being covered by small green appendages. Flint had managed to hop onto the Wanderer's back and was blocking his eyes with small Robgoblin hands. Dorian found it both amusing and quite helpful, and Darkbow took his chance, slamming his dagger as deep as it could go into where he thought the Wanderer's heart would have been.

The cry that came after that blow was insanely loud, and it literally made every member of the troop reach to their ears to cover them from the terrible sound. Flint fell from the Wanderer's shoulders, slamming into the metal with a small "oof" before getting to his feet and leaving Dorian's sight. Darkbow's eyes were glued to the writhing Wanderer who glared at Dorian with such rage he wondered what on Earth the creature was going to do to him. His question was answered when the Wanderer grabbed both of his arms and started pulling them away from one another with unreal force. He was going to rip him in half.

**~Amelia~**

Amelia's sudden ferocity wasn't expected by Nim, so when Trueshot ran at her full speed and kicked her hard in the kneecap, the confused Icyheart staggered. Taking her chance, and her actions being fueled by her newfound pure rage, Amelia grabbed Nim by the back of the head, her fingers tangling around the black hair that was there. Letting out a battle cry of sheer determination, Amelia slammed Nim's head into the metal railing as hard as she could once, twice, three times until the Icyheart was finished with that. Grunting in anger, she brought her blade backwards and embedded it deep into Amelia's foreleg, leaving it there instead of taking it out. Trueshot's grip on her head immediately faltered and she staggered away, gasping in excruciating agony as she stared at the knife in her leg. Nim stood once more but it was impossible for her to look as unharmed as before.

The few railing hits she took to the face were showing in a gruesome way. Some of her teeth had actually fallen out from the impact, others definitely loose. Her nose was bleeding and the crimson liquid dripped off her chin as she tried to wipe it away with her white sleeve, making her tunic look even more frightening than before even though the blood was her own. One of her eyes was clamped shut, and Amelia wasn't sure if it was from a black eye or just because of pain.

Nim let out a laugh, and Amelia couldn't tell if it sounded maniacal or insane, "Bet you think you're _real _special now, huh Trueshot?" The Icyheart let out yet another snicker, making Amelia worried. She had never seen her nemesis like that - that crazy. Usually she was only a little bit off her rocker when they fought, and that was at the worst of times. But now he seemed borderline mad. Maybe she wasn't used to getting that injured in combat and she didn't know how to react to it? Amelia wasn't sure, but if that was the case, for once she had an advantage because she was used to pushing through pain.

"Maybe a little bit, yeah." Amelia said, holding back a smirk. She was feeling confident again. Her sudden outburst left her still fuming, but the blade in her leg was keeping her from running at Nim again. Or at least for a while.

Nim's teeth clenched but she was still trying to smile, her creepily fanged teeth making her look like an animal of sorts as she growled gutturally, "Well don't get too used to that feeling before I rip out your heart and shove it down your throat!" The sudden outburst immediately surprised her. Nim had threatened her before, that was no surprise, but never had it been in such a rabid way. Although taken aback she didn't say anything in response, worried that it would send Nim even further over the edge. She wasn't sure if getting Icyheart over the edge was a bad or good thing.

After an ever growing silence, Amelia's only shown reaction being a furrowed brow, Nim ran at her again. She was faster than before. More angry. Amelia had no weapon, and Icyheart's was still firmly embedded in her leg. At least they were sort of even in the injury department. But judging from the way that her nemesis charged at her, Amelia had a foreboding feeling Nim that wasn't going to be the case soon enough. Never in all of the battles she had endured with Nim had she seen her that infuriated. And it was probably the most frightening thing in the world, also the most difficult because she had to hide her terror from view.

Nim grabbed her by the neck, squeezing at her windpipe with tremendous force. Amelia gagged loudly, reaching up with her hands and grabbing at Icyheart's wrists. She knew from witnessing similar situations that it was best to break from the hold as soon as possible, while you still had enough strength. She coughed and struggled, feeling whatever force she had left fading again. Knowing that she might either pass out or maybe even lose her life just from this one action, she finally managed to grab one of Nim's fingers and bend it fully backwards. It made a very strange and horrible cracking noise. Icyheart screamed, her grip on Amelia's neck going away altogether. She staggered backwards, staring at her finger and clearly knowing that it was broken.

"You filthy pest!" Nim exclaimed. Every word that came out of her mouth sounded more and more animal-like. It was so odd. Amelia was astonished at how her nemesis was acting. Honestly, she was having a hard time finding a different point in her life where she felt that much fear. This was probably the most scared she had ever been. But again, if she showed that to Nim, there was no way she could beat her. Icyheart took a step towards her, her back hunched over as she panted, "I will _end _you!"

Amelia forced a cocky smile onto her face, although she felt the opposite of confident, "Not if I end you first!" Knowing that she needed a weapon, and the only one nearby was in her leg, she exhaled in preparation for the pain, reached down, and yanked on the hilt hard. The blade came out, blood spurting as she clenched her teeth hard together before wiping the knife on her tunic. Nim watched her closely, looking just as insane as always.

"What, you think just because you've got a knife you can beat me?" She asked. Her voice sounded different than usual, now maybe a bit gritty and patchy sounding. It cracked on every other word. What was wrong with her? Amelia wasn't sure if she should be confused or determined or scared, but at that moment she seemed to be a strange combination of the three.

Amelia didn't even bother to respond, knowing that the idle conversation was just adding to the suspense and anticipation she was already full of. Instead she just eyed her nemesis with a stoic expression she wanted to make blank but for some reason couldn't. Nim held the gaze for a long time, before finally Trueshot twirled the knife in her hand and lunged forward, slamming her blade into the Wanderer's collarbone. She was surprised that it had worked, even if the weapon only remained inside of flesh for a few seconds, Amelia felt very accomplished. Nim screamed, and although it did sound slightly painful it mainly reeked of newfound rage. Flinging Amelia off of her with such force that she slammed into the catwalk nearly twenty feet away, Nim ran after her and slammed her foot hard onto Trueshot's stomach. She then took another dagger from somewhere Amelia didn't see before holding it in a very threatening way. Amelia could tell from the look in her eyes that she was finished - done dawdling. Apparently the fight had lasted long enough for her standards. Amelia closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch as Nim brought her blade down.

**-Dorian-**

Never in his life had he felt that much pain. Even when Nim had shot that arrow straight through his chest, at least he felt able to move a bit. At that moment, there was a searing pain going through the center of his chest and making him scream. His eyes went so wide he wondered if they would fall out of his skull. The Wanderer looked absolutely terrifying. Now he was starting to resemble some sort of ape more and more, breathing heavily through his nose with his back hunched over as he continued to yank and tug at Dorian's arms. Right as he swore that he was going to rip completely in half, a huge beam of fire was shot straight towards the Wanderer's already wounded back.

The burly, ape-like man released his hold on Dorian, making Darkbow fall to the mesh as he coughed and grimaced in agonizing, excruciating pain. Squinting, he saw that the flames had been shot by none other than his sister. Smoke was being emit from her hands. He knew of her dabbling in magic but she also wasn't too experience with spells of that strength by the look of it. She winced and shook her hand a bit, maybe having burnt herself. The Wanderer was shouting and frantically patting at the back of his tunic which had caught fire. After putting it out, he turned his rage to Mazarine, who now stood a fair distance away in fear. Dorian greatly admired her bravery but he was worried about what the consequences might have been.

The Wanderer started heading Mazarine's way, who was frantically looking from left to right. Darkbow definitely wanted to get up and help, but because of the ordeal he had gone through before he couldn't even begin to move. He was forced to helplessly watch as the Wanderer got closer and closer to his sister, until finally, the burly opponent lost his patience and instead sprinted forward. Dorian wanted to call out but all that he managed to do was cough. The Wanderer reached the mortified Mazarine and grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her in the air with his immense strength and holding her there. She struggled and kicked, occasionally landing a small strike on her captor only for him to glare with more intensity. Suddenly the Wanderer brought back his free fist and slammed it into Maz's stomach, making her cough in surprise. He repeated this process again and again, Dorian squirming and gritting his teeth in rage, wanting desperately to help but being unable to. When he saw blood fly from one of his sister's coughs, he screamed in anger but he couldn't do a thing. Finally, to his relief, Ashton rushed forward.

"Mazarine!" Ashton called out, rushing towards the Wanderer with clenched fists. Dorian prayed that the teenager would be able to do something, but for some reason the Wanderer was determined to continue punching his sister in the stomach. Ashton punched the Wanderer hard in the cheek, but the burly man was far from amused with that act, and he slammed his arm so hard into the poor teen that he went flying, slamming back-first into the stone. The Wanderer resumed what he had been doing before, Mazarine yelping and wincing in agony.

"Maz!" Rylee shouted, emerging from the corner for the first time. She still held her dagger, and planned to use it. Dorian looked at her, hoping that her outcome wouldn't be the same as Ashton's. Darkblade rushed towards the Wanderer, Mazarine now coughing up crimson like no tomorrow. Rylee got close enough and sliced frantically at the Wanderer's back, managing to get in four or five slices before the Wanderer elbowed her hard. Apparently, the damage that she did was enough to get his attention drawn away. He dropped Mazarine to the floor, now unconscious, blood dripping from her mouth. Even when she was passed out she continued to cough every now and then.

The Wanderer turned around, grabbing Rylee's neck tightly and lifting her into the air as well. Darkblade kicked and struggled, gagging, trying to release his grip but it was seemed to be impossible. The Wanderer brought his fist back to punch her, but then his eyes drifted to another area and his smile widened - like he had some other idea. Dorian watched in dread, still in far too much pain to move. He felt like the Wanderer might have broken one of his ribs or something because that was what it felt like. The burly, maniacal man walked towards the railing of the catwalk. Dorian knew what he was going to do. He was going to throw Rylee over the edge. In terror he opened his mouth, but only a few sputtering sounds came out because his injury was too severe.

"Ry-Rylee!" Felix called out. He remained on the ground from the previous fall he took, but he was trying to stand up using the wall as support. Every time he did he cringed in agony but continued attempting it as the Wanderer got closer and closer to the railing. Felix coughed a bit. He had hit the wall chest-first, maybe he had injured his ribs. Dorian wasn't sure but he watched the scene intently, hating himself at that moment for being unable to do anything.

The Wanderer got closer and closer to the edge of the railing, and when he reached it, Felix finally managed to start walking. He looked to be in terrible pain as he did it but it also looked like he was ready to risk anything just to help Rylee. After losing Ethan Felix had probably started to value what friends he still had. He limped towards the two, the Wanderer still dangling Rylee by the neck as she was losing her breath quickly. As Felix began to reach them, he growled in the back of his throat.

"_Let go of her!" _He called out ahead of time. When he finally reached the two, what he did was relatively what Dorian had expected. Felix extended his arms and grabbed Rylee's leg pulling on her just hard enough for the Wanderer to lose interest. Returning her to the catwalk as she coughed madly, Felix gave her an odd looking smile, when suddenly the Wanderer grabbed Felix by the back of the tunic and he threw him. He _threw_ him. Off the catwalk. Into the black abyss. He didn't even scream. Like he knew that was going to happen.

"_FELIX!"_ Dorian heard Rylee call out. She got on her knees and hovered dangerously close to the edge of the catwalk, gripping at the railing tightly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Dorian desperately wanted to help but still couldn't move at all. He just watched.

Darkbow simply expected Rylee to weep near the edge of the catwalk until the Wanderer got annoyed. But instead, something else happened. Dorian watched in insane awe when Rylee shot to her feet in absolute rage. Even the Wanderer himself was surprised. Darkblade then grabbed the burly man by the front of the tunic, staring him dead in the face even though she was a bit shorter than he was. Dorian knew that the Wanderer was just going to punch her away or something but he admired her courage. Like he had expected the Wanderer just laughed before bringing his knee onto Rylee's thigh. All she did was wince in pain. It was then that he did something that made everybody conscious gasp.

Rylee gripped the Wanderer's tunic tighter, before literally flinging him over the catwalk. The burly man managed to grasp the edge of the mesh, but Darkblade stomped on his fingers as hard as she could. And he fell. He was dead.

**~Amelia~**

Opening her eyes again at nearly the last second, Amelia rolled to the side, Nim's dagger getting stuck in the small holes in the mesh. She literally screamed in frustration making Amelia realize that she needed to take her chance to do damage while she still had it. Feeling more than frantic she raised her foot and brought it down hard onto Icyheart's neck. It forced her into the mesh, making her gag with wide eyes. Not even Amelia knew what to do after that, so she just hovered there with her boot pressed against the back of Icyheart's windpipe.

Nim was even more angry yet again. She reached up with her free hand and slammed her blade hard into Amelia's kneecap. This action made her yelp and stagger away, trying to regain her footing but finding herself unable to. She fell hard onto her back, but managed to sit up to stare at her bleeding leg. It was the same one that had already been impaled, so it was now doubly wounded. Nim shot to her feet, rubbing at the back of her neck where a footprint literally was. She ran to Amelia's injured form but for some reason stopped a fair distance from her. Amelia just stared, one of her injured hands hovering near her wound. Why had Nim stopped?

"Now," She said through clenched teeth. For some reason it didn't look as intimidating as before when she smiled because some of her teeth had been lost earlier on in the fight. Now a black-eye was beginning to form and the wounds were starting to make her less threatening altogether. Amelia had never thought that to be possible. Amelia raised an eyebrow at what Nim had said, not understanding it, "It's been long enough..."

Amelia gasped at the realization. Nim had decided that their fight had lasted long enough to her liking. She was done with it. She was going to kill her now, or at least she was going to try. Before she had most likely just been trying to do damage, but now she was really trying to take her life. The thought was terrifying. Nim had only deliberately tried to do that one other time, and the consequence had been Dorian nearly dying. What was going to happen this time around? She didn't want to find out. She had to stand up. As she grasped the railing for support and stood, she saw Nim pulling something from her belt. And when she drew it out enough, Amelia saw the sleek silver barrel.

A gun. Nim had a gun. Amelia held back a gasp, not wanting to give Nim the satisfaction of showing fear. But it was too difficult to. And finally her brow twisted into an expression that showed absolute terror. Nim smiled widely, devilishly, only one of her fangs still remaining in her mouth, the other teeth normal looking. Blood was now covering her tunic and sleeves, not to mention her pale cheeks. The two held locked eyes for a long time. Amelia's denial was telling herself that Nim wouldn't shoot her, that she wanted their rivalry to last. She held her breath. Nim's gun wasn't aimed at her head, it was aimed at her chest. Amelia closed her eyes tightly.

_Bang!_

**-Dorian-**

Dorian's head whipped in Amelia's direction. He recognized the sound of a gunshot anywhere. When he saw the smoking barrel of such a dangerous weapon pointed straight at Amelia, and saw her collapse onto the mesh, he almost felt his heart stop.

_No. No she's fine. She's faking. She's a faker. _He told himself. But he had to be sure. In a panic he stood, not caring about how terrible his chest felt. He had definitely broken a few ribs. Rylee would have looked in that direction as well, but she was too busy sobbing hysterically near the edge of the catwalk where Felix had fallen down. Dorian was the only on heading towards the downed Amelia. Nim looked the most wounded and insane he had ever seen her in his entire life. It was so odd. Amelia had done some serious damage. Nim was missing some teeth and had a bloody nose, one of her white eyes blackened. But he didn't care about that. He had to get to Amelia. He was limping. As soon as he even got close, he spotted the bullet hole in Amelia's chest. A pool of her blood was forming around her body, the crimson leaking through the holes in the mesh. He gasped, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Darkbow..." He heard Nim talking but he didn't at all recognize her voice. She sounded so wounded, which she was, but it was still surprising. His head tilted in her direction but he couldn't tear his gaze from Amelia, "...sorry about your girlfriend." The taunting tone to her voice was familiar and he forced his eyes to her, glaring.

"You..." He took a step closer, raising a clenched fist in his rage, "...you're a monster." A tear rolled down his cheek that he couldn't at all keep back. His lip quivered.

Nim laughed maniacally, lowering her gun and tucking it into a holster near her back, "Oh jeez, Darkbow I never would have expected you to be a crier. You should have learned not to get attached to people." She said, her voice patchy and demonic. She took a step closer, the space between them not very big anymore, "But don't think I forgot about your little hero move back in that camp, that whole ravine ordreal. If you hadn't been my assistant I would have killed you." She glanced at the gun as if considering what other weapon to use, but instead just pulled it out again, aiming it at his head, "Now that you're no longer under my employ, I think I finally can."

**~Amelia~**

Everything was patchy. Whatever words she could hear sounded like she was hearing them underwater. Everything hurt. Mainly her chest. She knew that she had been shot but she didn't know what to do. It hurt far more than when she had been shot with that arrow. A bullet was faster. More brutal. She realized that a bit too late. She should have gotten out of the way, moved or something. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges. One of the voices she could hear sounded like Dorian's, the other like Nim's.

_I have to get up... get up... don't let Nim win. You said that you would win. _Amelia told herself over and over again in her head. But it hurt too much. At least she could still see. But she was just staring at a stone wall. Apart from the time when she had been shot with the arrow, she still had some sort of strength. Using it to the best of her ability, she moved her head so that she was looking up. She saw her wound. It was terribly bloody and absolutely grotesque. She sneered a bit. Nim was aiming a gun at Dorian's head and he just stared down the barrel. He looked injured. Like something in his chest had been broken. Nim couldn't kill him. She had lost Dorian once and she couldn't again. Not then, not ever.

_I can't die. People need me. I can't die. _Amelia clenched her eyes tightly for a second or two in an attempt to overcome the agony but it didn't work much.

"_If anything you're the strongest, Trueshot." _Amelia rememberer Rylee say once. "_Sometimes I just don't know what I would do if you weren't here." _She remembered Dorian tell her once. All of the things people had told her once started to give her more and more strength. She started to sit up, getting onto one knee. Nim and Dorian weren't noticing her as Icyheart started to steadily walk towards Dorian, him backing away until they had actually managed to hit the railing. She got dangerously closer and dug the barrel into his neck. He was sweating. Amelia saw the look of fear in his eyes and forced herself to stand. Walking was harder. But she remembered more things people had told her, forcing her to take a step at each memory.

"_God it's crazy how much I missed you." _Colt had said once. "_Really? You mean it?" _Amelia remembered Mazarine saying once. She took another step forward, getting closer and closer to Nim. The next thing she remembered was enough for her to get even closer, "_I love you too..." _The first time Dorian had ever admit his love to her. That one memory made her finally reach Nim. She was through with fighting. Through with wounds. Through with _Nim. _

Amelia grabbed Icyheart by the back of the tunic, and shoved as hard as she could. Nim fell over the railing into the abyss. And she was gone.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Amelia fumbled with her earrings, cursing to herself as one fell to the floor yet again. In her haste she kept dropping them. Picking it up grudgingly she finally managed to put it into her ear, walking towards the other side of the room but stopping when she reached the front of the mirror. She looked at herself again. Her blond hair was up in a bun, some strands curling and cascading down to her chin. Her long, dark green dress was the one all of the brides-maids were supposed to wear. She forced a smile, tucking one of the curls behind her ear before she finally left her bedroom.

"Ellix?!" She called out, her voice echoing just a bit down the long hallways he stood in. Passing by a few doorways, she suddenly tripped on the bottom of her dress and was about to fall on her face, when a pair of firm hands wrapped around her waist and caught her. She let out a relieved exhale before tilting her head to the side to see Dorian standing there, smiling at her. She stood up and brushed unseen dust off her dress. Dorian released his grip on her and she turned to look at him, "Did you get him ready?" She asked.

Dorian straightened his black bowtie, sighing a bit, "Yeah I got him ready. It's weird to see him look so 'official'." He said, fiddling with his cufflinks. Amelia smiled at him, finding it a bit odd to see him in a tuxedo as well. He returned her smile.

"Well where is he?" She asked again, touching at her bun to make sure it was still in place. Dorian didn't use any words to respond and instead pointed to the farthest door down the hall. She gave him a light peck on the cheek before seeing him retreat into the bathroom, continuing to get ready. Amelia jogged down the hall, not tripping again, before reaching the door and pushing it open. It was their second bathroom, one that she rarely used. Standing on a plastic stool in front of the mirror was none other than Ellix, wearing a tuxedo matching his fathers in every way other than size. She smiled at him and walked closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ellix turned around to face her, "Wow!" He said, looking her up and down. It made her smile wider, "Mommy you look so pretty!" Amelia ruffled his blond hair identical to hers before straightening his tie. She wanted everything to be perfect for this wedding.

"Now remember what I told you, alright?" She said, Ellix turning around to face his mother with a smile, "It's super easy. You just carry the ring on a pillow." She gave him a wink which he smiled at before nodding in understanding, "Plus you'll have Krista there to help, she's the flower girl." She continued to fumble with her son's suit, worrying that something might go wrong.

Ellix scoffed a bit, "She goes by Kris, mommy, you know that." He tried to fix his hair which his mother had previously tousled a bit, "And she's the flower girl?" He let out a short laugh, "She's gonna be wearing a _dress?"_

Amelia smiled at her son's ridiculousness, "Yes, sweety, she's gonna be wearing a dress. Every girl there is going to be. Why is that such a surprise, huh?" She reached over his head towards the mirror which dueled as a medical cabinet, taking out some gel. Ellix's scruffy hair was protesting whenever she tried to smooth it down so she decided to use the gel instead.

Her son grimaced when Amelia rubbed some of the goop into his blond locks and he glowered at her before responding with a pout, "Well ya know, cuz she never wears girly stuff like that." He shrugged his shoulders, but Amelia motioned with her hand for him to stand still which he grudgingly did.

Amelia just rolled her eyes, "I doubt she actually wants to be wearing it. But Rylee would never let her walk down the aisle with jeans and a t-shirt." She ran the hair gel through his hair, remembering Ethan a bit when she did so, the color of her son's hair reminding her of Felix - ironically because his name consisted of a combination of the two.

Ellix shrugged again before crossing his arms, "I dunno, seems fine to me." When Amelia was done with his hair he continued to fumble at it, getting a little grossed out when he touched the goo before wiping it inside his pocket, "Rylee's gonna be there right?"

Amelia nodded, "And Uncle Colt, too. Rylee and I are both brides-maids, and I'm pretty sure that Colt is the best man." Amelia helped Ellix down from the stool, although he shooed away her hand as if he didn't need her aid.

"What about Matt and Kan?" He asked, walking towards the door as he touched at his gelled hair. He didn't much like it, and that was shown obviously, "Are they gonna be there?" Reaching into his pocket, he fumbled around for something. Amelia simply nodded, still looking in the mirror as she tightened her bun. She saw Ellix pull a small swiss army knife from his pocket - the Brightfeather company logo printed on it. She eyed him in a way that showed her son she didn't much approve of him having a weapon in his tuxedo, but the look faded when he set the knife down on the sink.

"Where did you get that knife, anyways?" Amelia asked. She remembered when Kanook and Matthew first paired together to form their company, which now distributed weapons to most of Silver Hill. They had given her a bow made out of ebony, and since she didn't much use weapons anymore it was hanging above their fireplace.

Ellix eyed the blade that remained on the white porcelain, looking mainly at the logo, "Matt gave it to me a while ago, for my birthday. Don't you remember?" He walked back towards the door, which remained open, and took a step into the hall. He stopped as he awaited a response from his mother, who still fiddled with her hair.

"Uh..." She tried to remember it but for some reason couldn't. Frowning, she shook her head back and forth, "No, but I think I would have remembered if Matthew gave you a knife, sweetheart." After twisting her earring a bit, she followed him to the door.

Ellix dismissed the topic with a shrug before walking down the hall. Amelia continued after him, checking her painted nails and practically everything else as she strolled. Dorian emerged from the bathroom, his hair neatly combed and his collar adjusted perfectly. Amelia gave him a smile as she and her son proceeded down the stairs, hearing her husband following her closely. As her three member family reached the bottom of the stairs - her entryway, there were a few knocks on the door. Amelia rushed towards it, putting a hand on the knob before looking towards Dorian and asking him something.

"Do I look alright?" She waited for his response before turning the knob.

He looked at her with a smile, "Gorgeous, as always." He walked towards his son and stared at his hair with a raised eyebrow and Ellix's cheeks lit up with a blush. Amelia let out a brief laugh before opening the door to see Colt standing there in a tuxedo identical to Dorian's. Standing behind him was Rylee in the same dress as Amelia. Her black hair cascaded around her face in curls. Holding her mother's hand tightly stood Krista, her caramel skin glistening in the sun, black hair identical to her mother's pulled back in a ponytail while green eyes like her father's twinkled at the sight of Ellix. She wore a dark green dress that was down to her knees, looking absolutely adorable. Amelia smiled at her.

Krista released her grip on Rylee's hand and lunged into the house without so much as a word of greeting. She went straight towards Ellix, pointing at his hair and suppressing a giggle. Ellix glared at her with a smile, his cheeks extremely red as he shoved her playfully, Krista too busy laughing to notice it.

"Shut up!" Ellix told her before pointing to her dress, "Nice dress _Krista._" He said her name like it was a curse word, never to be spoken for fear of punishment. Krista's happy expression faded entirely and she glared. She pinched at Ellix's arm and he pouted although he looked far from hurt.

"_Don't _call me that, Darkshot." She crossed her arms, a smile returning to her face. Ellix just rolled his eyes, adjusting his tie.

"Fine fine, Quickblade." He nudged her with his elbow, "I do like the dress though." His voice reeked of sarcasm, making Amelia smile as the two continued their idle conversation.

Krista scoffed, "Yeah whatever," She grabbed at the bottom and twirled it a bit, before looking Ellix's suit up and down, "You kinda look like a penguin."

Amelia turned from the two children that continued gleefully taunting one another, and she opened the door wider for Colt and Rylee to come inside. The two entered their home, Colt giving Dorian a fist-bump while Rylee gave Amelia a tight hug. Amelia just smiled.

"You guys ready to go?" Colt asked, looking towards his daughter, who was poking at the buttons on Ellix's suit. She simply nodded but didn't pay her father much attention. He looked to his wife, who was starting a conversation of greeting with Amelia, the two of them smiling widely. Colt clapped Dorian on the shoulder, looking him up and down before saying, "Hey, look at us, we match."

Amelia smiled at the two while Dorian simply nodded before responding to Colt's earlier question, "Yeah, we're ready. Come on, lets get going."

After a few more minutes of talking to one another and catching up, the two families left the house. Dorian and Amelia were the last ones to the door, and right as he was about to close it behind them he grabbed her hand tightly, making her look over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. He had seemed a bit out of it for roughly a week but she had just assumed it was stress from the wedding. What he said next told her otherwise.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Dorian asked, Amelia already knowing that he was referring to their son without him having to say his name. He also didn't have to give any further explanation to what he was talking about. Her eyes drifted from his and went to the stone walkway at her feet for a few moments, thinking.

"When he's older..." Amelia mumbled the words but her husband had heard them nonetheless. He closed the door behind them, squeezing her hand tighter. Their fingers still intertwined, they walked down the walkway after the others. Amelia muttered the words again to herself as they walked, Dorian not hearing them that time, "We'll tell him when he's older..." The two climbed into the large horse-drawn carriage where they were greeted by Dawn, Kanook, Matthew, and Flint. Dorian seemed to stick closer to Amelia the whole time but she understood why. After all, in merely a few hours time Ashton was going to be his brother-in-law.


End file.
